La Alianza Episodio II
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: Xover Slayers, RK y GW. Epilogo. Kenshin se encuentra con su futuro. El cual le parecera muy, muy brillante.
1. Default Chapter

La Alianza Episodio II

Prologo.

----------------------------------

- ¡Luces!

Un conjunto de decenas de lámpara de halógeno de escala industrial iluminó una cueva del tamaño de un estadio de Básquet Ball. Esto es, muy grande, considerando que estaba bajo tierra.

Plataformas, pasarelas, se alzaban por el "techo" perfectamente plano y liso. En el fondo un conjunto de más de 20 tubos de vidrio de más de metro y medio de grueso trazaban una rueda con varios diámetros. El centro de todos ello, la criatura monstruosa en una nueva unidad de contención.

El recinto estaba vacío. No había agentes de mantenimiento, ni siquiera técnicos o ingenieros que instalaron el equipo científico destinado para la alteración genética y la clonación.

La Alianza estaba en una de las plataformas, a 10 metros de altura, observando los arreglos que Dynast había hecho en menos de una semana.

- El hotel solo era una base temporal, para sanar las heridas del personal y una pequeña escala a esta base. Espero que no les disguste el clima tropical.

- A mi no me molesta. Aún así hace frió. – Dijo Shishio. Las quemaduras generales de su cuerpo consumieron sus glándulas sudoríparas por lo que el cuerpo no podía disipar su calor. Habría muerto, de no ser porque parte de las reformas que Yumi le hizo a su físico, hacía que sus órganos funcionaran a temperaturas cercanas a los 50 grados centígrados. Temperatura casi constante en el cuerpo del vendado.

Esto hacía que hasta en el Sahara, Death Valley o incluso El Desierto de Atacama, Shishio tuviera frió.

Dynast sonrió al detectar su incomodidad. Pero demostrar que le tenía lástima solo provocaría fricciones. Y de hecho lo necesitaba contento ahora más que nunca.

Siendo específicos, NO necesitaba a Shishio Makoto. De hecho nunca lo necesitó. Necesitaba a Komagata Yumi y su tecnología genética para sus planes. Shishio solo era... el medio para llegar a Komagata. Sin el inconveniente de pagar MUCHO dinero.

Trieze estaba callado. Desde que salieron de California había estado más callado de lo normal. Lucía fatigado. Casi ojeroso. Si pensara mal, le diría a Candy que bajara un poco sus atenciones nocturnas. Y como era un Mazoku, eso fue lo que pensó.

- Que opina Lord Trieze.

- Espero que esté consiente que hay un volcán justo debajo de nosotros. Uno de los volcanes más activos del mundo que puede tener consecuencias graves en cualquier momento.

- Lo se. Por eso pensamos en este lugar. Así obtendremos toda la energía geotérmica, sin la necesidad de un peligroso generador nuclear.

- Entiendo. – Trieze reasumió su pose pensativa.

Abajo, Yumi no corría solo por mantener la etiqueta. Pero estaba contenta a más no poder. La última vez que se sintió así fue cuando le anunciaron que la recombinación de DNA de una araña y elefante fue un éxito.

Puede sonar raro, pero es muy difícil.

Revisaba cada tubo, cada consola que aportaba los datos de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera poner dentro de los tubos, cada cable y teclado. Si tuviera ayudantes, les mandaría a que revisaran la programación de las computadoras, la configuración de los puertos especiales que mantendrían vivos a los futuros seres que ella crearía.

En otras palabras, era como un niño en una juguetería. Con una tarjeta de crédito.

Dynast reflexionaba en las circunstancias que los habían llevado a ese lugar. Un solo hombre, un simple humano, destruyo por completo su base en América. Un castillo traído roca por roca que le había gustado desde que un maldito submarino nuclear Ruso reventó su palacio de Hielo en el Polo Norte. El castillo Croft, base de operaciones destruido. Por culpa de los Ryuzoku.

Sin embargo todo salía a pedir de boca. Miren lo que son las cosas. Shabranigudú demostró conservar aún poder. Zeross Metallium, desaparecido desde la muerte de Zellas ha demostrado ser capaz de manifestarse desde el alma de Lina Inverse. La piedra del Sabio esta en sus manos, con lo cual será mas fácil resucitar a su Señor.

Sus aliados le proporcionaran lo necesario para lograr eso. La energía extrema de los generadores de poder creados por el ejército de OZ. La tecnología de clonación y alteración genética del Jupongatana para hacer el nuevo "envase" de Shabi. Y no solo eso, sino usar el "Gorn Nova Proyect" para producir las herramientas necesarias para la resucitación final.

Aun quedaba un gran trecho por recorrer. Y el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

Los astros se alineaban, y el día era cercano.

Shishio, Trieze y Dynast bajaron de la plataforma donde estaban y se encontraron con Yumi.

- ¿Qué opina del mobiliario Yumi-san? Espero que cumpla sus necesidades. – Preguntó Dynast.

- Estoy, sorprendida. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sobre todo de una "base provisional".

- Me agrada que satisfaga sus necesidades. Ahora, pasando al conjunto de necesidades que le mencioné.

Trieze y Shishio prestaron atención. En el tren, Dynast había conversado en privado con Yumi. Y a pesar de que entendían la importancia de la privacidad en algunos aspectos, desconfiaban como era natural.

- Si me siguen. – Pidió Yumi mientras se dirigía al único tubo lleno. Al llegar señalo unas cuentas cosas. – El Embrión, como puede ver, ha crecido por completo sin ningún problema. Hemos acelerado su crecimiento, aunque lo frenaremos hasta que alcance la edad adecuada. Opinamos que sería conveniente más misma edad que su original para no arriesgarnos a forzar demasiado las células.

Semanas atrás, Yumi había recibido una muestra de sangre, con el pedido de clonar las células. Esto, por supuesto debió ser fácil. Nada como introducir el DNA en un ovulo fecundado al cual se le extrajo anteriormente el DNA original. Pero resultó un gran reto para ella, debido a que no era un DNA normal. En DNA normal contiene dos hélices. Este, en cambio, contenía 8 hélices de genes duplicados. La lectura de ese mapa y saber como descifrar cada una de sus características inhibió varias veces las computadoras del Jupongatana. (¡Malditos programas de Microsoft!) Al final, después de 3 días de no dormir, pudo clonar satisfactoriamente la célula. Los aceleradores habían hecho que en 1 semana, pasara de ser un simple conjunto de Stem Cells a un bebe perfectamente formado. Actualmente, el clon había crecido hasta ser una niña de 5 años aparentemente. Dentro de un par de semanas detendría el crecimiento y dejaría que alcanzara la edad del original.

- Creí que sería pelirroja. No se habrá equivocado usted. – Dynast conocía información tan antigua como el bien y el Mal. Pero en algunas cosas, no estaba tan actualizado.

- Creí que una diferenciación, aunque solo sea del cabello y los ojos serian útiles para identificarla más fácilmente. Si los Ryuzoku se dieran cuenta de eso, podrían usar a su agente par engañarnos.

- Buen punto.

La niña dentro de la cápsula era de cabello blanco. Lacio, el cual iba creciendo a media espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero lo más seguro es que fueran negros. Flotaba apaciblemente, siendo más pequeña y delgada de lo que se puede esperar de una niña de su edad.

- Bien, en este caso, si no tiene por que preocuparse mucho por este proyecto, le daré uno nuevo. – Dynast extendió un par de discos de datos. – Nos tomo tiempo, pero logramos descifrar este DNA. Necesito que me prepare 5 clones de este, fusionándolo con esta muestra – le dio un tubo de ensayo lleno de un liquido viscoso negro. – Cada uno de los clones será diferenciado con características muy específicas.

- ¿Para formar que? – Shishio no estaba muy contento al ser el único que no entendía mucho de DNA y otras cosas. Su interés se centraba en matar, y conquistar. Para lo demás tenia a su gente. Ouji, Yumi, Anji, etc.

- "Cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno" – Citó Dynast sonriendo.

-----------------------------------

Shishio estaba de nuevo frente a la cápsula que contenía a la fuente de su futuro poder. Su mano de nuevo presionada contra el cristal, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña energía que le permitía sentirse afín con aquel ser. Miró dentro de esos ojos parecidos a gemas preciosas y creyó ver un destello de luz negra recorrerlos por un breve instante.

Sintió miedo y retiró la mano.

Había enfrentado la muerte muchas veces, y nunca había sentido miedo. Había encarado las llamas del infierno, tampoco sin sentirlo. Entonces, porque eso le provocaba esa maldita sensación.

- ¿También lo sientes verdad?

Shishio giró, llevando su mano a la Mugenji listo para atacar de ser necesario. Trieze estaba allí, con la perpetua copa en la mano, y su mano izquierda descansando perezosamente en el mango de su espada. Llevarla, se había convertido en una tradición para los líderes de La alianza.

- ¿Qué? – No iba a demostrar sus sentimientos, y menos a ese aristócrata ingles.

- Miedo. Respeto. Pocas veces lo he sentido. – Trieze avanzó y también toco la cápsula. Sus ojos se cerraron e inspiró profundamente. Un leve escalofrío lo recorrió. – Te obliga a tenerle... - Buscó la palabra.

- Respeto. Lo se.

Ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro. Explorando sus intenciones mediante la mirada, las percepciones. Durante un breve momento, cada uno percibió un aura negra alrededor del otro.

- Señores, Lord Dynast me ha pedido que los lleve al salón principal.

Sherra les indicó la dirección y ambos la siguieron, tratando de ignorar lo que creyeron haber visto.

--------------------------------

El salón era oscuro. Una gran mesa redonda con un círculo de invocación en ella ocupaba el centro. Dynast estaba sentado en uno de los altos sofás del lugar. Tenía frente a él un libro tan antiguo que parecía deshacers4e con el simple hecho de respirar frente a él. Sonreía ante la broma privada que acababa de formular.

Los Ryuzoku pensaron que tenían un gran recurso al llevarse la información de la Biblia de Clair que ellos tenían. Lo que demostraba lo poco que sabían. Ese libro era aquel que cambiaría el curso de la historia. Las profecías dictadas por Shabranigudú a su servidor Lei Magnus.

El Testamento del Caos.

Trieze y Shishio entraron al salón y sin esperar invitación tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar. Sacaron sus espadas y las colocaron en la mesa, de la misma forma en la que Dynast tenía la Dugolfa.

- Señores, lamento la forma tan burda en como los llamé. Sin embargo necesito comunicarles algo. Dentro de poco más de tres meses, la alineación que esperamos llegará. Por lo que tendremos que apresurarnos a tener los recursos requeridos para antes de ese tiempo.

Shishio y Trieze esperaron. Tratando de deducir que es lo que Dynast tenía en mente.

- No esperaré que me entiendan. No aún. Sin embargo les diré que la incursión que nuestros enemigos nos ha revelado que cuentan con un recurso que nos puede ser muy útil. Inverse.

- La conocemos. De hecho Heero tenía la misión de acabar con ella. – Trieze daba otro sorbo al vino de Zefila. Excelente.

- Lo bueno es que no lo hizo. Inverse posee un poder que podemos usar. Ese poder nos permitirá asegurar aún más el éxito de nuestros planes. Sin embargo...

- Requiere mas ayuda. ¿Ahora de que tipo?

- Shishio-san, la ayuda no es muy difícil. Sin embargo precisa que ustedes utilicen algo.

Dynast apretó uno de sus puños y una pequeña explosión de rayos negros la cubrió. El cuarto pareció hacerse más oscuro y más frió.

- Nuestro pacto de sangre les debe haber dado algunas sensaciones que no pueden explicar, ¿verdad?

Ambos asintieron. Ese deleite por la ira y desesperación. No era algo muy natural. Al menos en Trieze.

- Lo que les quiero decir, es que requiero que ustedes aprendan a usar esa parte de poder que crece dentro de ustedes desde que iniciamos nuestro pacto. – Dynast se levantó majestuosamente. – Aprenderán a usar la Magia Negra.

----------------------------------

N.A. Y seguimos con esto...

Stem Cells: Celulas madre. Es lo primero que crece desde la fecundación. Son células con el potencial de convertirse en cualquier tipo de cálulas corporales. Desde óseas, hasta nerviosas.


	2. Dias Normales

Nota Del Autor: En este episodio vendrán cosas que posiblemente no les guste para nada. De hecho la esperanza se bota poco a poco.

Por eso hago los siguientes capítulos, para que recuerden con cariño como eran todos antes de que la desgracia caiga ente ellos. Pero prometo que será tan bueno, que no se quejarán con migo.

Estos capítulos están hechos casi sin ninguna reflexión, solo con el afán de divertirme. Encontrarán un poco de OOC pero lo más importante es que espero que se diviertan.

Slayers, Gundam Wing y Rurouni Kenshin no son miso, no me pertenecen. No me pagan por hacer esto. De hecho YO mantengo este vicio que, aunque satisfaciente, no me reditúa nada. Agradezcan eso.

Este capitulo esta auspiciado por "INTER PORN". Solo para caballeros.

------------------------------

"Querido Himura:

¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? Se espera que des el reporte rápido, pues todos nos estamos comiendo las uñas por saber como te ha ido. Si, incluso Aoshi esta nervioso. Aunque lo niegue, bebió sake la última vez que Hiko comió en el Aoya. Otra noche de perdida por cierto.

Nos enteramos de lo que pasó con tu espada, no podemos más que impresionarnos y preocuparnos. Shakuu sin duda se morirá de un infarto al enterarse. Como sabemos que no tienes otra de repuesto, los Onnis te mandamos estas armas para que te entretengas. Solo tienes que recordar un poco del entrenamiento que Aoshi te dio hace tiempo. Sabemos que no tendrás problemas.

¿Cómo se porta Battousai? Sabemos que es un desquiciado, pero aún así es un buen tipo. Si él no esta leyendo esto, salúdalo de mi parte.

Misao te pide que le lleves un regalo. Cualquier cosa que puedas pasar de contrabando por la aduana. Ya sabes, HD, DVD e incluso la nueva versión del programa Portero (1), sabes que le encanta los retos a esta niña. Ah, y, sin que nadie se entere, ¿Son mas baratos los implantes de seno en América? El cumpleaños de Misao se acerca...

Aoshi pide le consigas la colección entera de Elvis en MP3, aquí es difícil conseguirla entera. Quiere tener una pequeña distracción mientras "medita". Okón y Omasu piden el catálogo mas actual del Victoria's Secret. Manda tres por si acaso. Kuro y Shiro se contentarían con una suscripción a la Playboy, o incluso el Penthouse. El Hentai de Sailor Moon ya no es el de antes. Se que los gringos son más creativos. Consíguenos esa suscripción por favor, o tendremos que conformarnos con el Hentai de Pokemon.

Megumi también te saluda. Me manda decirte que te da permiso de ligarte a una güera siempre y cuando sea mas hermosa que ella. Solo así te lo permite. ("Como se que no existe mujer que me supere, se que me será fiel" eso lo dijo textualmente)

Cuídate mucho allá. America es un país peligroso. No salgas desarmado y deja a Battousai que te defienda... Mejor no. No queremos un suceso internacional si ese muchacho se descontrola.

Sanosuke te pide te cuides y te avisa que si llegas a regresar a Kyoto, te dejes caer por "El Cerro Nevado" su nuevo club nocturno. Como está fuera del negocio hasta que su mano sane, Hiko le puso ese negocio. Esperamos que no quiebre.

No se que mas decirte. Todos rezamos para que regreses con bien.

Cuídate mucho.

Te extraño.

Con besos y abrazos:

Okina.

P.D. ¡No olvides los catálogos y las suscripciones!"

Reena terminó de leer la carta, escrita en un perfecto inglés e impecable ortografía. Tenía una ceja levantada al leer el nombre.

- ¿Okina? No me suena a nombre de mujer.

Kenshin/Battousai gruñían audiblemente. En cada una de sus manos estaba una Kodachi en perfectas condiciones. Sin duda las armas que el Onniwabanshu le mandaba. Una vena comenzaba a resaltársele en la frente mientras contaba hasta diez.

"Juro por el Kuzuryusen, que en cuanto vea a ese anciano le rasuraré las barbas con un Kaiten Kembo Rokuren, que jamás tendrá que afeitarse"

Sus ojos tenían una extraña mezcla del dorado del Hitokiri y el violeta de Kenshin. De alguna forma esa carta los hizo concordar en una emoción en común. Indignación.

Heero solo observaba desde la periferia el despliegue mudo de furia del pequeño pelirrojo. Reena seguía preguntando si era nombre de mujer, lo cual hacía que los gruñidos de Battousai/Kenshin/Battousai (aún no se acostumbraba a la doble personalidad del tipo aquel) aumentaran unos cuentos decibeles.

"Y a este equipo me vine a unir." Pensó Heero mientras se retiraba a buscar algo que morder.

Fue un día normal en la base Ryuzoku.

-------------------------------

La Alianza Episodio II

Capitulo 6. Días normales.

"Batan sus rejas de arado en espadas,

"y sus podaderas en lanzas.

"En cuanto al débil que diga:

" "Soy hombre poderoso" "

(Joel 3:10)

------------------------------------

El secreto era algo que todos entendían a la perfección. Sus activos estaban ya sea entrenando, comiendo, o calladitos en algún rincón oscuro de la base. Nadie estaba muy consiente de las cosas que se discutían en una de las salas de conferencias mas secretas de la base Ryuzoku.

Hiko había volado desde Kyoto cuando Laura... Filia (retomó su nombre ancestral) le comunicó que habían tenido importantes descubrimientos en los planes de loa Mazoku, El Jupongatana y Oz. La Alianza, como le habían denominado.

El impresionante sujeto era casi de la altura de Gaudy, si no es que unos cuantos centímetros más. Mucho más musculoso. Y a diferencia del color de cabello, este era tan largo como el del líder Ryuzoku.

- Si podemos confiar en los reportes de Yui, Oz ha compartido con los demás prototipos de las "Mobile Suit" Una clase de armaduras tecnológicas un poco inferiores al "Gundam" que tenemos en la bodega inferior. – Filia estaba sentada a la cabeza. Presidía la reunión de los líderes, a pesar de que había declarado a Gaudy como cabeza de los Ryuzoku.

- Algo así encontramos en los datos que Battousai extrajo de la base de Kanryuu en Osaka. – Hiko pasó un fólder a cada miembro presente. No eran muchos, solo Gaudy, Filia y Hiko estaban allí. – Pero estos son identificados como Leos. Por lo visto han mejorado la tecnología en el último año.

- Si. Heero los denominó como Aries y Virgos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de sus nombres oficiales. Es posible que hayan empezado su producción de Douvres, Inglaterra. En la Base principal de Oz. Para nosotros nos será difícil luchar contra esa clase de Tecnología. Y dudo que un solo Gundam detenga a Oz. – Gaudy reflexionaba al recordar la explicación de Heero sobre el poder de fuego de un solo Gundam.

Un Leo puede ser poderoso, pero llega ha ser vencido por un enjambre de hormigas agresivas.

- Y solo es una de nuestras preocupaciones. La información extraída de Reena nos revela un poco de las actividades de La Alianza. – Filia accionó un demo en la laptop que tenía en la mesa y en una pantalla mas grande mostró unas largas líneas de letras. Avanzaban rápidamente. – Nuestros criptógrafos tardaron mucho tiempo en descifrar que era esto. Los Mazoku lo tenían como "Gorn Nova Proyect" y creímos que era una clase de arma nueva. Sin embargo nos tomó algo de tiempo ver esto.

Filia apretó otra tecla y las varias letras codificadas desaparecieron para mostrar más letras. Solo que eran pocas y repetidas en secuencias legibles. A, G, C, T. Solo esas.

- DNA. Dynast ha logrado obtener el código genético de esta espada. – Gaudy señaló a su apagada y amada espada milenaria. – Creemos que quiere clonarla.

- Por lo que había entendido de su explicación, esta es un arma, no un ser vivo. ¿Cómo es que tiene DNA? – Hiko preguntó intrigado.

- A nosotros también se nos hizo extraño, pero hay una lógica. Esto es un ser... no podemos decir que vivo, pero lo es. Es un cuerpo cuya única función es canalizar energía. Sea la voluntad de una persona, energía mágica o de otra fuente. Incluso energía de otros planos o dimensiones. Si le descubrieron un DNA, les será fácil clonarlo.

- Por eso querían a Komagata. Suena lógico. – Hiko pensó un poco en el poder de la espada que Gaudy le mostró. – Si equipa a un ejército con esa clase de armas, será invencible prácticamente.

- Dudo que lo quiera para eso. – Filia prosiguió. – Esta es otra cosa que Reena trajo. Parece ser una profecía:

"Der Tag, an dem die Sterne sich ausrichten und die Furcht überschwemmt es das Herz der Welt.

Wenn die schwarzen Engel einen Kreis im Himmel beschreiben,

wird eine reine Seele geopfert und sein Blut getrunken vom dunklen Herrn.

Und wenn die Fackeln ihr ewiges Feuer senden,

entstehen der dunkle Wille der Maxima...,

um zur Welt in das Chaos zu sinken"

O bien:

"El día en que lo astros se alineen y el miedo inunde el corazón del mundo

"Cuando los Ángeles negros describan un circulo en el cielo, un alma pura será sacrificada y su sangre bebida por el señor oscuro

"y cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno, la oscuridad máxima surgirá...

"...para entregar poder a sus leales"

- Y...- Hiko estaba expectante. Aun no entendía nada de eso.

- Cuando Cephied dio su profecía respecto a la llegada de Dark Star, La parte que se refería a las "5 estrellas" ser referían a las 5 armas de la Luz.

- ¿Piensas que en esta ocasión "Las Antorchas" quiera decir "Las Armas"? –Gaudy preguntó preocupado.

- Una profecía en ocasiones no indica lo que va ha pasar. Sino lo que debe pasar. Dynast debe estar jugando todas sus cartas para cumplir esa profecía. Como una receta para resucitar a Shabranigudú.

Hiko seguía sin entender. Shabranigudú, Gorn Nova, Cephied, etc. Todos esos nombres realmente no tenían un significado para él. Pero Shishio, Komagata y Dynast si. Sabía que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

- En otras palabras, cualquier cosa en la que estén involucrados esos sujetos, es de un gran peligro para nosotros.

- No solo para nosotros. – Dijo Filia muy seria. – La traducción no es "... dar poder a sus leales." Sino "...sumir al mundo en el Caos". Nos encaramos a la destrucción completa de la humanidad y la tierra.

Hiko restaba de repente muy silencioso. Antes de llegar a Chicago, se había convencido que los Ryuzoku decían la verdad. Después de enterarse lo que Kenshin vio en la base Mazoku y lo que hacía la chica pelirroja, había llegado a la conclusión que lo más prudente es creer. Pero eso...

No es que no creyera en lo que Dynast planeaba. Solo era que... El Shinsen estaba fuera de su liga. Ellos detenían a criminales súper humanos, cuyas habilidades eran potenciadas por entrenamiento o genética. Cuyos planes eran la dominación del País (léase Shishio), Obtener venganza (Léase Shishio, Enishi) Dinero (léase Shishio, Kanryuu) o bien la dominación total (Léase... ya saben quien.) Pero esto... era de la talla de lo místico. Magia y poder que estaba mas allá de su entendimiento total.

Incluso el Maestro del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu tenía sus límites.

- Antes de continuar, espero que estén concientes de nuestras limitaciones como agrupación. Después de lo sucedido en la Base del Castillo Croft, creo que el Shinsen no podría ser de una gran utilidad...

- Por el momento. – Lo interrumpió Gaudy. Algo sorprendido, ha decir verdad. Por lo que Kenshin le había dicho, Hiko era el superlativo al calificativo "orgulloso". Lo que menos necesitaban era que se empezara a subestimar. – La experiencia que tienen ustedes al perseguir a Shishio nos seria de gran ayuda. En especial ahora, con la base Douvres de Oz vigilada por nuestros contactos en Inglaterra y Dynast desaparecido.

- Si lo que quieren es acelerar el proceso de clonación, lo mas seguro es que sea en la base del Jupongatana. – Concluyó Filia, dándole soporte a su marido.

- Aún así, estamos hablando de enfrentar humanos contra seres superiores. – Hiko no lo diría, pero siempre se sintió paternal refiriéndose Kenshin. Y más que nunca al conocer a Battousai. Un hijo de 28 años, vaya. Eso sonó raro. – El chico Yui, tal vez este mas preparado, después de ver el aparato que maneja, pero... Battosuai y Kenshin.

- Creo que podremos solucionar eso. – Dijo Filia después de un rato. – Creo que Reena podrá enseñarle al señor Himura algo de magia con la cual pueda defenderse un poco más.

Oooops. Magia en manos de Battousai. No es acaso algo salido de la mente de Stephen King. ¿Un demente con poderes? Hiko de repente sintió un leve escalofrío.

- No se si sea conveniente. Pero lo dejaré a su juicio. – Claro. Si algo malo pasaba no sería su culpa. Si las cosas fueran tan sencillas... - Bien, si eso es todo...

- Por el momento si. Gracias por haber venido Hiko-san. – Gaudy le estrechó la mano amistosamente a su gigantesco (aunque de su misma altura) invitado. – Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Hiko asintió, y se dirigió a Filia.

- Disculpe, antes de retirarme. La colección de cerámica que tenía... cree que pueda mostrármela antes de partir.

-------------------------------

- Porque no le informaste de lo demás que encontramos. – Filia se preguntaba eso, desde que Gaudy concluyó de forma apresurada la reunión.

- Viste como titubeó cuando le mostramos lo que Reena puede hacer. Decirle que los Mazoku piensan clonar a Reena gracias a Komagata. No. No lo creí prudente.

Los datos que Reena sacó de la base mostraba algo un tanto inquietante. Su DNA decodificado y listo para ser procesado.

- Creo que te entiendo. Un duplicado del Emisario del Caos no es muy tranquilizante.

Gaudy solo pudo reflexionar. Un duplicado de Reena. No podían duplicar su poder, ni sus habilidades. Entonces, ¿Para que la querrían?

--------------------------

LUNES.

Era perturbadoramente extraño.

Hace menos de 86 horas Heero amenazaba a Reena.

Hace 72 horas recibía una paliza de antología.

Hace 60 horas era un miembro de Oz.

Hace 24 era Ryuzoku.

Y ahora, entraba al comedor de la preparatoria, cargando una bandeja de comida próxima a sentarse con los "inadaptados".

Okay. No significa que Heero era in inadaptado. Su vestimenta era lo más normal que se podría imaginar de un chico de su edad. Su cabello era algo despeinado, pero cuando se compara con los Punk de la mesa cercana a la ventana, no había relevancia. Su expresión era seria, nada diferente a los "dark" que se acomodaban cerca de los "punk" con los "skates" de por medio.

Vale, era serio, pero lo suficientemente atractivo como para sentarse en la mesa de las porristas, las cuales, desde que llegó, le hacían ojitos de borrego a medio morir para que les diera el beneplácito de su simple presencia. Claro, y encelar a sus novios del equipo de Foot Ball.

"Si tan solo hubiera una mesa vacía." Pensó al ignorar las llamadas del equipo de Básquet. Solo había una mesa en la que podía estar levemente a gusto, sin soportar preguntas indiscretas sobre que es mejor "con o sin sostén", o comentar sobre el último disco de Sepulkra, o la jugada "verde 45 con giro a la derecha."

Y esa mesa era la dos los "inadaptados"

Solo había 5 gentes allí. Dos de ellos lo amenazaron de muerte, a una de ellas la amenazó de muerte y las otras dos no las conocía ni de vista.

Y era la única mesa segura.

Suspiró y se sentó. Colocando su bandeja en el último espacio vacío de ella.

Grave error.

Debió notar con extrañeza que tanto Zel, como Kenshin y las otras dos chicas que aún no conocía no estaban comiendo. De hecho, a juzgar por las pequeñas miogajas en la boca de la chica de cabello negro, lacio y apariencia más santa que la de Reelena, ella ya había comido.

Reena comía.

Corrección. Reena tragaba.

La escuela entera se había acostumbrado a ese bizarro espectáculo. Unos evitando verlo, otros (principalmente las chicas a dieta) viendo con envidia. Otros haciendo apuestas del tiempo en que tardaría en terminar. Y otros simplemente sudando de vergüenza ajena.

La cocinera había contratado 2 ayudantes para hacer la comida necesaria para suplir alimento a la pelirroja y no dejar con hambre al resto del alumnado. Más de 5 o 6 bandejas repletas de pollo frito, hamburguesas, puré de papas, tostadas con mermelada y cajeta. Bollos, pizzas, panecillos, café, refrescos y un largo etcétera desaparecían en el hoyo negro estomacal de ella.

En menos de 10 minutos las bandejas estaban relucientes. Reena resistió la tentación de pasar su lengua por ellas solo porque estaba en público. La chica llamada Sylphiel se susurró algo a Reena y ella asintió con alegría y se retiraron rápidamente. (Solo para aquellos que estén al tanto, eso era la confirmación de que la bodega del conserje estaba vacía. Lo que pasaría allí se los dejo a su imaginación pervertida.)

Heero, nuevamente quedó paralizado al momento e verla comer. Como si el solo hecho de observarla le hiciera sentir... lleno. Cuando bajo la vista a su bandeja vio algo terrible.

Estaba vacía.

- Por lo general el radio de influencia del apetito de Reena se concentra en todo lo que tenga enfrente. (2) – Eso comentaba Zelgadis a Kenshin (el cual también tenía su receso de clases, como maestro, claro.) mientras de debajo de la mesa sacaban loncheras de aquellas que cargan los obreros de construcción. – Por eso siempre es más seguro esperar a que termine de comer para comer después nosotros.

- Ahora entiendo porque me diste esta lonchera. – Dijo el japonés pensativamente mientras sacaba algunas bolas de arroz y panecillos de carne.

El estomago de Heero gruño cuando vio terminar de comer a ese par de tipos. Y al levantarse Zelgadis le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

- Lo siento. ¿Tienes hambre? – Mientras le daba una palmada en su hombro.

El que tenía herido.

Respingando de dolor Heero bloqueó los pensamientos homicidas para el tipo moreno.

- Definitivamente no le simpatizo.

--------------------------------------

Básquetbol. Últimamente había aprendido a apreciarlo. Sobretodo los tiros libres. Todo el destino de un equipo en los hombros de un solo hombre.

Se había saltado las clases. No tanto por aburrimiento, sino por hambre. Reena lo dejó en un ayuno involuntario y tuvo que buscar un lugar donde vendieran algo de comer. Su falta de conocimiento de la cuidad lo hizo caminar 13 cuadras antes de encontrar un puesto de hamburguesas. Cuando regresó a la escuela se dio cuenta que a la vuelta de una cuadra en la dirección contraria, estaba un restaurante de comida italiana.

No era su día.

Parado en la cancha al aire libre de la preparatoria lanzó el balón y encestó. El cálculo fue tan preciso que el balón rebotó y por el efecto regresó a su dueño.

Todo sin mover los píes.

Bota balón. Apunta balón. Encesta balón. Balón regresa.

Los Ryuzoku le suministraron un lugar donde dormir. Así también un lugar donde hacerle "mantenimiento" a su Gundam, mas aparte un suministro para su mantenimiento.

Así también como una agenda de entrenamiento la cual incluía Combate Avanzado impartido por los Senseis Reena y Kenshin. Algo llamado "Introducción a las artes místicas" por Filia Davies y Reena Inverse. Y "Practicas de Kempo y Kendo avanzado"

Puaj. En esos momentos dudaba de sus decisiones.

Antes de tirar el siguiente balón, llevó su mano de vuelta a su pecho. Eso parecía ser un ritual, cada vez que necesitaba tranquilizarse, o confirmar sus decisiones.

Reelena.

Se enfocó, tiró el balón y... otro lo desvió de su trayectoria.

El balón intruso entró a la canasta.

- Yéndote de pinta. No es muy saludable.

Genial. Zelgadis.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo. Me han ordenado tratarte como un miembro del equipo, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No te conozco y no confía en ti.

Heero solo mantenía su expresión neutra mientras veía como el chico levantaba un balón con el pie y lo botaba distraídamente.

- Dicen que la mejor forma de conocer a alguien es hasta que peleas con él. Pero... – pausó como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. – Reena me mataría si te doy una paliza. – Bueno, esas ERAN las palabras adecuadas. – Así que, te reto.

Arrojándole el balón a las manos, Heero supo que es lo que quería.

- El primero que llegue a 21 gana. Tiros libres valen uno, tiros normales 2. ¿Sabes jugar?

- Misión aceptada. –Algunas costumbres son difíciles de cambiar. – Tú retas, tú empiezas.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones. Zel en la línea de tiros libres. Heero frente a él, dándole la espalda, esperando su oportunidad. En esos momentos estaban solos, pero a lo lejos un par de estudiantes se quedaron viéndolos.

Tiro, encesta. Un punto.

Tiro, encesta. Dos puntos.

Tiro, encesta. Tres puntos.

Tiro, encesta. Cuatro puntos.

Tiro, encesta. Cinco puntos.

La cosa se vuelve aburrida. Si sigue así, ganará muy rápido. Así que con una ligera desviación.

Apenas el balón rebasó la cabeza de Heero, esta sabía que iba a fallar. Adelantándose corrió un par de pasos y saltó, justo para atrapar al balón que rebotaba en el aro y con un giro lo clavaba como un profesional de la NBA.

Zel 5. Heero 2.

Las cosas se ponen movidas.

-----------------------------

Riiiing.

Suena celular.

Chica contesta celular.

"Zel esta jugando Básquet contra el chico transferido."

Cualquier comentario sale sobrando si se toma en cuenta que la que recibió la llamada es la capitana del equipo de porristas.

-------------------------------

- ¿Te gusta dar oportunidades? – Heero botaba el balón mientras tomaba su posición.

- Solo quiero que las cosas se pongan interesantes.

- Tu compasión te hará perder.

Tiro, encesta. Tres puntos.

En las gradas al rededor de la cancha empezaban a llenarse de gente. En especial dos chicas que habían pasado la ultima hora en el cuarto del conserje.

Reena, sentada al lado de Sylphiel observaba como gente llegaba corriendo de distintas partes de la escuela. Sentándose el las posiciones que creían eran las mas adecuadas para ver ese partido sin perderse nada. Heero encestaba otro punto. El marcador Yui 4 Zel 5.

Otro tiro, estaban empatados.

Vamos ha hacer las cosas interesantes, dijo Reena, y sin que su acompañante lo notara, enfoco un poco de poder en la palma de su mano y una débil ráfaga de viento desvió el balón de su marca.

Zel aprovecho para avanzar, pero Heero lo había visto primero. Atrapo el balón, pero se encontró marcado por el chico moreno. Su marca era perfecta, cubría todos los puntos menos uno. Botando el balón con fuerza en el piso, este pasó por debajo de las piernas de Zel y rebotó en el tablero, Heero saltó tomó el balón y encestó.

7 – 5.

- Buen movimiento.

- Buena marca.

Posiciones.

----------------------------

- Vengan todos, Zel contra Yui en el básquet.

Todos los inscritos al curso de cultura japonesa desaparecieron como si hubieran usado el Shinsoku. El maestro estaba perplejo.

'¿Crees que sea interesante?'

_¿Porque no?_

Ni a Kenshin ni a Battousai le agradaban los deportes. Pero sin alumnos no había nada más que hacer.

-----------------------------

Una línea de porristas se había organizado con Amelia de jefa. Agitando pompones, dando saltos coreográficos y pronunciando rítmicamente una sola palabra.

¡Zel! ¡Zel! ¡Zel! ¡Zel! ¡Zel!

Marcador 12- 15 favor Zel. Por alguna extraña razón al viento se le ocurría soplar cuando uno de ellos hacía mas de 2 puntos seguidos, lo que provocaba un cambio de posesión de balón.

Extraño, pero hacía las cosas interesantes.

Y no solo Zel tenía su porra. Un grupo de esperanzadas muchachas, deseosas de que ese chico les brindara una pequeña mirada de esos duros ojos zafiro, coreaban su nombre. Aplaudían cada punto y lamentaban cada error.

Se estaba haciendo popular.

Heero estaba encarando a Zelgadis. Viéndolo como si fuera un Armor potencialmente letal. Sus ojos enfocados como si le apuntara con su cañón de rayos. Vigilaba sus hombros, el signo de que movería las manos.

Debió vigilar su pie.

Zel adelantó casi imperceptiblemente el pié, provocando que el balón descendente cambiara su trayectoria y botara en otra dirección. Lo atrapó. Sería un tiro de tres. Saltó imposiblemente alto y... Heero bloqueó el tiro desesperadamente.

- TAPOOOOON!!! – Gritó Reena. Mientras Sylphiel gemía. Cada una de ellas había escogido a su jugador. Eso le añadía sabor al juego.

- ¡Chúpate esa Zelgadis!

Ambas se asustaron al ver al maestro japonés de ojos dorados celebrando esa jugada de Heero. Battousai tosió significativamente y se retiró, dejando a Kenshin para que apoyara a Zelgadis.

Ellos también habían escogido a su jugador.

Heero encestó, de forma que solo le faltaba sacar la lengua para recibir aplausos de Jordan.

14 – 15.

Encesta. 15 - 15.

Los mafiosos de la escuela hacían sus puestas. Las cuales estaban muy parejas ahora. Aunque inclinadas a favor de Zelgadis. Lo que no entendían es porque si estaba sudando, el tipo ingles no se quitaba su chamarra.

Gemido general de la porra de Heero cuando Zel hizo un tiro de tres perfecto. 15 – 18. Estaba cerca de ganar.

Los maestros, confundidos por la repentina desaparición del alumnado salieron a investigar y hacían negocios con los corredores de apuestas para apoyar a su favorito. De hecho el director, que estaba en una junta, le llamó a su corredor de confianza por celular.

Zel tenía las apuestas a su favor. Todos los ojos estaban en el.

Heero aprovechó otra ráfaga de viento desviadora y antes de que el balón tocara el suelo encestó. 17 –18.

Las cosas se ponían realmente buenas.

Sylphiel aplaudía a Zel. Reena comentaba las jugadas con Kenshin... o era a Battousai. Amelia incluso había deletreado (con tres errores) en nombre de Zelgadis para apoyarlo mientras las de la porra de Heero habían escrito en varias libretas cada letra de su nombre y las levantaban como una ola.

19 –18 ante otra jugada de Heero.

Los hombres sudaban por la tensión y el sol inclemente. Las chicas se desmayaban al subírseles la tensión producida por los últimos 5 minutos de bloqueo constante. Hasta Reena había dejado de manejar el viento.

Tan bueno estaba el partido.

Zel encesta.

19 – 20. La tensión aumenta.

Silencio sepulcral. La más mínima distracción puede echar por la borda el tiro mejor planeado. Zel balancea. Una gota de sudor baja por la mejilla de Heero. Nunca le había gustado perder.

Un tiro más.

- ¡ZEL TU PUEDES! – Voz chillona de una porrista. (3)

Falla. Heero avanza y toma el balón de rebote. Salta, con Zel siguiéndolo. Esta en posición de bloquear. Heero gira su brazo, describiendo un círculo vertical hacia atrás y clava la pelota.

Lamentos de parte de las porristas.

Desmayos por parte de las Heero-fans.

Sylphiel cubría su cara en decepción mientras Kenshin se retiraba y dejaba a Battousai celebrar con Reena la victoria de Heero.

El director perdió el salario de la semana, al igual que varios maestros.

Varios chicos podrán comprarse un auto usado gracias a eso.

Y Heero y Zelgadis...

- Justo y honorable. Creo que podré confiar en ti después de todo. – Zel le tendió la mano a Heero.

- No fue justo. No era tu deporte. – Heero estaba casi agachado por el esfuerzo y por las heridas que aún tenía en su cuerpo. – Yo tenía la ventaja. – Heero estrechó la mano de Zelgadis confirmando su acuerdo.

- ¿Lo crees? Jugaste como un estudiante ordinario, y no como lo que realmente puedes. Jugaste bajo mis reglas. – Zel señaló con la vista al lado izquierdo herido de Heero. – Y yo también bajo las tuyas. Creo que ambos fuimos justos.

Heero sonrió. Esa expresión le recordaba mucho a la de Zech. Asintió satisfecho.

- ¿Terminaron de saludarse, o les gusta estar tomados de la mano? – Reena dijo seguida de una risa de Kenshin... o era Battousai.

----------------------------------

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – Preguntó Kenshin a Heero. Este asintió.

Ambos usaban Gi's blancos. Están descalzos y dentro de un tatami en el edificio Mazoku. Cuando Heero regresó, Filia recuperada de sus energías, sanó con magia las heridas de Heero. Y todo eso por falta de tiempo.

Heero debía ser entrenado, para desarrollar el potencial que todos los Ryuzoku (al menos los mas importantes) le habían detectados. El primer paso era un ligero entrenamiento de Kempo.

- Antes de empezar, debes entender que las artes marciales no tienen como base la violencia. Sino encontrar un enfoque y balance entre el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu. La concentración es lo más importante. Mas que la dureza de tu cuerpo, fuerza, o velocidad. Debes estar atento a todo y olvidar todo lo que no esta relacionado con este combate. ¿Entiendes?

- Si. – Dijo Heero simplemente y se colocó en una pose básica de combate.

- Bien empecemos. – Dijo Kenshin mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al abrirlos, estos eran dorados.

Filia tendría mucho trabajo cuando terminaran.

---------------------------

Aunque a primera vista parecía que Reena estaba meditando, lo que en realidad hacía era recordar.

Gaudy le había enseñado como invocar esos recuerdos de su subconsciente, y analizarlos poco a poco.

Aunque muchos de ellos eran dolorosos, lo que más le importaba eran los relacionados con la magia y sus usos. Esos eran los que le permitirían desarrollar su poder a plenitud y al fin darle la pista correcta del lugar en el que su nueva vida encajaba en la eterna ecuación del equilibrio del caos.

Bueno, algo así.

Desafortunadamente, como suele suceder en ocasiones los recuerdos que son mas fáciles de evocar son los malos.

Veía a Gourry poseído por Fibrizzio luchando en su contra. Vistiendo esa armadura de oliharcón y desatando todo el poder de la Gorn Nova en su contra. O como cuando lo vio desaparecer en un destello de luz, con una débil espada encantada tratando de proteger a su amiga, la princesa de Sailoon. O como cuando vio a Val, su padre explotar en un cúmulo de luz y plumas para mostrarle el camino que debía seguir.

- Reena, puedes detenerte si lo deseas. – Le sugirió Filia, sentada frente a ella.

Reena tenía grandes lágrimas en sus ojos. Cada recuerdo era como vivirlo de nuevo, y todo eso la ponía muy sentimental. Eso era lo malo de vivir varias vidas.

- Yo... yo... ah... creo que recuerdo algo. – Ella había descubierto que era capaz de cerrar los ojos de su mente por un momento mientras los recuerdos se juntaban. Si cierras los ojos y los ignoras, no pueden hacerte tanto daño.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos se paró. Extendió sus manos y enfocó su energía.

Manaku Soromu Zanaku Sakurimu Caotic Disintegrate!!! 

Pasó un segundo y nada sucedió.

Pasó un minuto y una gota de sudor descendió de las cabezas de Reena y Filia.

- Creo que te falta práctica con eso. – Dijo Filia.

Reena llevó una mano a su cabeza y rió tontamente.

- Creo que me sobreestimé un poco. Jajaja!

La magia arcana aún no estaba a su alcance.

- ¿Practicamos los hechizo de fuego de nuevo? – Sugirió Filia.

Reena aceptó.

----------------------------

Me lleva. Me lleva. Me lleva.

Heero arrastraba los pies descalzos enrojecidos, sujetaba su nuevo brazo derecho moreteado, lamía un poco de sangre de su nuevo labio hinchado y se lamentaba de un nuevo costado vapuleado.

Ese maldito de Battousai si que se pasó. Se supone que sería una lección de cómo usar el Kempo. De cómo mantener el equilibrio de mente y del cuerpo.

Como si ese asesino lo hiciera.

Sin embargo se sentía muy, muy bien. No físicamente, sino anímicamente. El combate le había evaporado todas las tensiones, y por lo visto las dudas también. El esperaba entrar a un equipo de desconfianza, donde aún tuviera que probarse a los demás sobre su lealtad. Sin embargo Reena y Battosuai/Kenshin lo habían tratado como un miembro más. Zel al fin no lo amenazaba con la mirada y podía pasear con toda libertad por las instalaciones.

Tal vez SI era ya un miembro del equipo.

Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso mientras se dirigía a las duchas. Necesitaba desesperadamente un rico baño caliente para relajar sus doloridas extremidades. Un masaje para deshacerse del ácido láctico que se acumulaba después de los esfuerzos.

Llegó frente a la puerta de las duchas, la abrió y se quedó helado.

Reena estaba dentro.

Bueno, eso no era nada malo. Después de todo ya era un miembro del equipo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo la razón sencilla por la que se había paralizado era esta: Ella estaba desnuda.

Piel húmeda por a reciente ducha. Estaba a espaldas de él, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Y Heero no podía hacer nada.

Hay que hacer una aclaración respecto a esto.

Heero es hombre. Claro esta. Pero sus incursiones con el sexo opuesto no han sido muy variadas. Está bien, estuvo ese asuntillo con Reelena allá en Londres por lo cual se le puede llamar un hombre hecho y derecho. Pero referente al cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, realmente no lo había visto en muchas ocasiones. (Allá en Londres estaba oscuro, y estaba mas concentrado en "ver" con las manos") Lo que explica su reacción.

Reena. Poder. Fuerza. Enojada.

Heero, cansado. Paralizado.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

Reena giró y descubrió que había un intruso en la privacidad compartida de las duchas.

- Ah! – Susurró ella. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ... - Dijo Heero, tratando de resistir el impulso obvio de mirar algo mas que los ojos rojos de ella.

Reena lentamente bajó la toalla de su cabeza y se cubrió con ella.

Heero parpadeó y al fin su cuerpo reaccionó. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a esforzarse por no balbucear.

- Yo... ah... lo lamento... ah... debí tocar...primero.

- Debí cerrar la puerta. No... hay problema. Este... puedo cambiarme? – Reena se sonrojó. Incluso ella, podía avergonzarse en esas cosas.

Heero captó en seguida esas palabras y le dio la espalda. Por esos eternos minutos trató de usar todo su autocontrol para cortar el flujo sanguíneo natural que corre en una situación como esas. Buscó no darle significado a los apresurados sonidos que ella hacía cuando se colocaba la ropa rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, Reena tocó su hombro.

- Listo. Cierra la puerta por si las dudas.

Heero asintió mientras evitaba verla. Solo por si acaso.

Hubo un momento en el cual todo transcurrió en silencio mientras se quitaba el gi. Entonces sintió algo extraño. Como si una persona gigantesca hubiera entrado al lugar. Las paredes se iluminaron de un brillo naranja y Heero dio media vuelta.

Reena le sonreía con algo extraño en las manos.

- Para que no se te olvide tocar la puerta. – Sus palabras eran tan inocentes que casi le causan ternura a Heero.

De no ser por lo que pasó después.

- ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!

¡BOOM!

------------------------------

- Jaque. – Dijo Zel.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó una voz fría.

- Oye, ¿no hueles a quemado?

- Si. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Heero entraba a la sala de descanso.

- No preguntes Himura.

----------------------------------

MIERCOLES.

Los días de escuela pueden ser resumidos en pocas palabras.

Aburridos, monótonos. Nada nuevo. Concebidos solamente para guardar las apariencias.

Lo que en verdad tenía importancia era en las sesiones de entrenamiento vespertino que todos debían tener.

Reena y Heero estaban misteriosamente callados. Kenshin sabia que de Heero no era nada nuevo. Pero de Reena era algo raro. Habían pasado las últimas 40 horas casi ignorándose, y sintiéndose incómodos al estar en el mismo lugar. Y a juzgar por la expresión que ponía Heero cuando Reena entraba a algún lugar, podría jurar que detectaba algo de...¿Miedo? Sin embargo la sesión de ahora requería de un acercamiento grande entre ellos.

Bueno entre los tres. (¿O debería decir los cuatro?)

- Antes que nada debo decirles que esto viene desde el alto mando. Filia quiere que les enseñe las bases de la magia. Si, aunque ponga esa cara de incredulidad Señor Hyde.

Reflexionó un poco tratando de Recordar como comparar la magia a quienes no tienen ni idea de cómo usarla.

- Ambos han estudiado las artes marciales. Saben también de la existencia del Ki. La energía interior de cada persona. El Ki puede ser enfocado con concentración y entrenamiento para aumentar la fuerza de un golpe, la potencia de un salto, e incluso la velocidad de una persona. La magia es algo parecido, pero en vez de utilizar el ki, debe ser una fuerza exterior, proveniente de algo conocido como el Espacio Astral. (4)

Pauso un poco para saber si alguien captaba lo que decía. Pero se encontró con dos rostros de piedra. Al menos tenía la atención de Battousai.

- Antes de seguir, quiero que me den una muestra del uso del Ki que poseen. Himura, quiero que golpees el piso usando un impulso de Ki.

- Bueno, estoy mas acostumbrado a usar el Kenki, aplicarlo a una espada pero... - Battosuai levantó su brazo y de un movimiento rápido lo estrelló en el suelo. Pedazos de madera saltaron cuando el puño rodeado de ki lo golpeó.

- Bien, ahora tu Heero.

Heero dudó. Aunque había entrenado artes marciales, en el uso de ese tal Ki, Wufei era el mejor en eso. Sin embargo si un esquizofrénico y una loca pueden hacerlo, ¿Por qué no el Soldado Perfecto? Sacudió un poco del resto de sus cabellos quemados (aún no terminaba de quitárselos del todo) y golpeó el suelo.

Su puño se hundió más que el de Battousai, pero solo por el uso de fuerza bruta y nada de técnica.

Una gota sudó pos cada una de las cabezas rojas de la habitación y Reena suspiró.

- Creo que esto va para largo.

----------------------------------

VIERNES

- YAHOOOOOOOO!

- Increíble. Esto es imposible. Debo estar soñando.

- No. Yo también lo veo.

'Y yo también.'

Una feliz Reena volaba. Sip. Volaba alegremente por el cielo, desobedeciendo la regla más fundamental de la tierra. Eso es la gravedad.

Gritaba armando un escándalo, y era de esperarse, una de las actividades que más le gustaba hacer era eso. Volar. Después de un gran esfuerzo (y un trancazo en el suelo cuando no controló el hechizo) al fin había recordado como volar. Como levitar y casi la totalidad de los hechizos del aire.

Los de fuego ya no eran problema, y el resto de la magia espiritual casi estaban completos. Filia pensaba que una vez dominando esos, el resto de la magia Astral sería pan comido. Aunque no estaba segura que sería de los Arcanos y Negros.

Para eso necesitaría la ayuda del "fuitcake" y eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo viéndola volar tan alegre, le recordaba a la pequeña niña pecho-plano que había conocido por primera vez. Lejos de ser la viuda deprimente hija de un dragón, o la alumna de Wu Dan suicida; era la verdadera "Dramata".

- RAYWIND.

Maldición, eso ya era demasiado. Se acercaba mucho al suelo. Debía darle un pequeño escarmiento por llamar tanto la atención.

Reena realizó una picada rápida hacia la Quinta Avenida, levantando polvo y basura. Provocando uno que otro choque menor. Pero eso no importaba, estaba feliz y emocionada. Ni siquiera una comida podía ponerla te tan buen humor.

Se elevaba más y más hacia la estratosfera. ¿Qué tan alto podía llegar?

Una sombra gigantesca la cubrió y algo duro y grande le golpeó la cabeza. No tan fuerte para dejarla inconsciente, pero si para llamar su atención.

- ¡YA BASTA!

La voz no era nada linda. Parecía como si un elefante estuviera hablando.

Una lagartija inmensa de escamas doradas y un coqueto moño rosa en la cabeza la miraba enfadada con los brazos cruzados y expresión de pocos amigos.

- ¿YA TE DIVERTISTE? AHORA CALMATE. O EL GENERAL RINAKER EMPEZARÁ A INVESTIGAR.

Sumisamente Reena sintió sintiendo respeto nuevamente ante la transformación de Filia en dragón dorado.

Ambas descendieron a la azotea del edificio Ryuzoku ante las miradas indescriptibles del agente Ingles y el asesino Japonés.

- Tengo hambre. ¿Comemos?

--------------------------

JUEVES

Esos malditos entrenamientos. Pensó Heero. Battousai iba bastante bien. Por lo visto tenía "facilidad para la magia del aire", sin embargo Heero estaba estancado.

"Bueno, el que lo tiene, lo tiene." Había comentado Reena encogiéndose de hombros cuando quedo claro que Heero no podía usar magia. Sin embargo ese entrenamiento de Ki rendía sus frutos. Podía percibir la energía de las personas. De hecho medirla por comparación, y encontró un nuevo respeto ha sus nuevos compañeros. Su nivel de energía latente era impresionante. No le sorprendía que tuvieran esa facilidad. (5)

Pero él se había hecho más fuerte. Podía enfocar su Ki de maneras más correctas. Sus golpes eran mucho más fuertes. Saltaba más alto, y sus movimientos eran antinaturalmente más rápidos. De repente le pareció estar en un lugar llamado Nerima.

Sin embargo le estaba agradando todo eso. Ya eran casi 15 días los que estaba con ellos y se encontró tan a gusto que esos días se fueron volando. Entrenando, conviviendo. Descubrió de Zelgadis un gran amigo. Como Duo, solo que sin ser tan idiota. Como una mezcla de Trowa y Duo. Entre las bromas de este y Himura, había aprendido a abrirse un poco más con los demás. Sin temor a lastimas o ser lastimado.

Estaba bastante a gusto.

Descontando ese pequeño incidente el en baño, las cosas eran bastante tranquilas.

Es cuando necesitaba recordar porque peleaba.

Descendía al sótano donde tenían arrumbado a su Gundam. Una computadora era todo lo que necesitaba para el mantenimiento de la máquina y hacía más de 1 semana que no le daba una revisada. Su mano viajó a su pecho. Ya era menos frecuente la cantidad de veces que la recordaba, pero cada una de ellas era con tanta intensidad como la primera vez.

Reelena.

Pensaba en ella, quizás menos debido al trabajo y la presión. Pero sabía que aún estaba allí. Ese sentimiento que se negaba a morir. Al contrario vivía cada vez más.

Abrió la puerta del sótano en medio de sus meditaciones y entonces...

Lo vio.

Era imposible.

Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso.

Incluso cuando Zel le dio la dirección equivocada de las duchas de la escuela y terminó en el pasillo de la escuela... desnudo.

Incluso cuando después de eso, Battousai cerró la puerta obligándolo a tomar una ruta alterna.

¿Cómo se atrevieron ha hacerle ESO a su Gundam?

Con esos amigos... para que quiere enemigos.

--------------------------

N.A

El la película "La Red" De Sandra Bullock, el programa Portero era el último programa de seguridad cibernética. En teoría era inviolable.

Eso esta científicamente probado.

¿Adivinan quien fue?

Esto no es oficial. Es mi interpretación un tanto ajustada a mis intenciones a futuro con la historia.

Esto es real. La magia no se da en todas las personas, lo que explica el porque no TODOS los habitantes del mundo de Slayers son hechiceros. También influye la afinidad que tiene cada persona para dado tipo de magia. Algunos son más buenos en la magia del fuego. La negra (en el caso de Reena) la Blanca (Ameria, Sylphiel) o la Astral (Zelgadis). En el caso de Kenshin he puesto que es afín a la magia del aire, dado a que el Ouji del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu también el segundo golpe interviene el vacío del aire.

--------------------------------

Reviews:

Leidy: Gracias por leer. Y recuerda que la curiosidad es la madre de la genialidad (o algo así) Espero que me siguas leyendo que esto cada vez se pone mejor.

Blankaoru: Trata de no saltarte la parte mística, pues realmente es algo fundamental en toda la historia. Pero si tienes dudas, no dudes en llamarme. Creo poder contestar cualquier pregunta (y si no invento respuestas, no te preocupes). Respecto a los malos, algunos si están del lado equivocado, aunque no son totalmente malos, pero otros realmente buscan la destrucción, aunque no se les puede culpar ya que ese es su propósito. Gracias por leer.

Shadir: Que bueno que te gustó el epilogo. Lo creí necesario, en espacial sacar un poco as a los malos. Y sip, empieza la lección de vudu. ¿Cómo lo tomarán los alumnos?

--------------------------

En el próximo capitulo.

Un poco mas de la vida "normal" de los protagonistas. ¿Qué cosa le hicieron al Gundam de Heero? ¿Por qué Yui se le queda viendo tan pensativamente a esa medalla con la "R" grabada regalo de...? ¿Cómo funcionan las copias de las armas de la luz y quienes son Kozou y Rokubungi, los nuevos asistentes de Yumi? ¿Qué clase de magia domina Shishio y Trieze? ¿Acaso los Ryuzoku asistirán a la fiesta de graduación? ¿Reelena recibe un reporte de Heero? ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer Dynast vestido de túnica? ¿Acaso ya me cansé de hacer preguntas?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de la Alianza Episodio II "Solo Estudiantes"

------------------------

Demonios, me estoy complicando la vida.

Sugerencias:

Volumen 9 De Neon Genesis Evangelion. La mente de Asuka es violada por el ángel Arael mientras Shinji y Kaworu solo ven. Rei la rescata lanzando la Lanza de Loghnius. Kaworu se convierte en el piloto del EVA-02 y es rechazado por Shinji al que no le cae nada bien. Ah, también por Rei. Shinji quiere acercarse mas a Rei pero el penúltimo ángel Armisael aparece. Rei y Kaworu salen a combatir mientras Shinji queda en espera. El ángel empieza a contaminar el EVA 00. ¿Qué pasará?

Volumen 13 de Rurouni Kenshin. El Rengoku ha sido destruido por Sanosuke. Las tropas de Shishio se repliegan y trazan un plan de ataque para destruir a Battousai y sus aliados. LA lucha en el monte Hiei comienza con Anji y Sanosuke como protagonistas. Ambos luchan encarnizadamente mientras explican sus motivos para pelear. Saito insulta a Sano (nada nuevo) pero Kenshin también lo insulta involuntariamente. Anji recuerda a sus niños en el capítulo más lacrimógeno del Manga (hasta ahora). Finalmente Sano gana haciendo reaccionar a Anji.

Volumen 13 de Love Hina: Motoko no se puede concentrar en sus estudios debido a la muestras de amor que Keitarou y Naru enseñan a cada rato. Fue rechazada de Toodai una vez y de pilón su hermana llega. Ella piensa que Motoko es universitaria y las habitantes de la posada apoyan su mentira. La hermana descubre el engaño, y no solo eso, sino los escritos "eroticos" que Motoko escribe en lugar de estudiar (con ella de protagonista y Kei...) "Eres un ser inútil Motoko" le dice y la avergüenza. Ella se corte el pelo para convertirse en Monje pero Keitaro la vence con la espada Hina y le da fuerzas para seguir luchando. Motoko se le declara a Keitaro y derrota su hermana. Después de eso se van al Reino Mol-mol, pero eso...es otra historia.


	3. Solo estudiantes

N.A. Segundo episodio hecho casi al aventón debido al poco tiempo disponible. Todos aquellos que extra´ñen la acción de Soldado, lo oscuro de Asesino y los remordimientos de Ladrona se veran satisfechos en el siguiente capitulo. Solo recuèrdenlos como eran antes de que la desgracia caiga entre ellos.

Las tres series involucradas no me pertenecen…. Pero eso ya lo sabian.

Patrocinado por: Sillent Hill 4 "The Room" si ya lo jugaron… no pueden dormir, ¿Verdad?

-------------------------------------

Encerrada en aquella caverna monumental bajo las corrientes de lava del Kilawea, la base provisional Mazoku albergaba a 3 de las personas más peligrosas del mundo. Unos por su crueldad en la batalla, otros por su hedonismo sin moral y otros, por el simple hecho de haber nacido malos. Era extraño que a pesar de estar en un ambiente como ese, una mujer trabajara a altas horas de la noche, en un laboratorio casi sumergido en la oscuridad y totalmente sola.

Pero para Yumi Komagata, ese ambiente era lo normal.

Además tenía cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Como lo que tenía frente a ella.

El DNA proveniente del Gorn Nova Project era… misterioso era una palabra demasiado débil. Su base no era la del Carbono, como cualquier ser vivo respetable. Sino una mezcla de Silicio, Selenio, y… Dios me ayude, Uranio y Plomo. La forma en como la "cosa" que estaba en uno de los tubos de nutrimento sintetizaba esos metales y los incorporaba a su sistema tenía locas a sus computadoras, y había tenido que corregir el programa codificador mas de 5 veces.

Sin embargo allí estaba. Como un tubo alargado, con una clase de apéndices a cada extremo. Como el largo mango de una espada antigua. Y lo más sorprendente (si es que eso era posible) es que absorbía energía como una batería hambrienta. Solo que parecía no tener limite.

- ¿Qué me dice, Doctora Komagata? ¿Esta lista la Gorn Nova?

- Dynast-san. Creí que estaría con Shishio-san y Lord Trieze.

- Lo estaba, pero Shishio estaba muy entretenido quemando cuerpos y Trieze prefirió torturar mentalmente a un par de soldados. Se adaptan bastante bien a sus nuevas habilidades.

Fuego. Era irónico, tal vez. Pero Shishio, aquel cuyo cuerpo fue quemado en un 99 (excepto el importantísimo 1 que estaba protegido con el equipamiento adecuado) había dominado la magia del fuego en un nivel bastante respetable. Le encantaba en especial aplicarlo al Kenki de su espada y generar una técnica que sorprendería al mismo Battousai, el Homura Dama. Trieze, en cambio, demasiado enfocado a las estrategias y en especial a degustar los litros y litros de Vino de Zéfila rescatado, aprendió mas que nada a usar una suerte de magia mental. Entrar en las mentes, controlarlas o destrozarlas. Sería útil mientras mantuviera su control. Y además, dominar la magia de invocación. No solo pequeños o grandes golems de piedra, sino demonios menores los cuales serían tropas para su nuevo ejercito de armors. Todos habían estado muy ocupados dominando la sangre negra que ahora corría por sus venas.

- Entiendo. – Yumi no estaba muy contenta por esas "nuevas" habilidades. Pero trataba de compensar su nueva sensación de soldad por el conocimiento de cosas tremendamente nuevas que tenía frente a si.

- Nuevamente ¿Esta o no lista la Gorn Nova? – A Dynast no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

- Por lo visto, su evolución se ha detenido, no creo que crezca mas de lo que esta ahora. ¿Así es como debe de lucir?

- Considerando que tenía una piel de Oliharcon, supongo que si. Así es como debe de ser. Hizo un buen trabajo. ¿Qué pudo encontrar en su organismo?

- Bueno, no es un organismo vivo, en el sentido de la palabra. Su cadena de DNA es complicada y los elementos en los que se basan hace imposible definir que es. Pero mostró un elevado porcentaje de mitosis celular, al menos hasta que terminó de crecer. Algo que le parecerá interesante es esto: - Yumi cargó un par de gráficos y fotografías con microscopio. – El DNA fabrica cadenas de proteínas cargadas con elementos pesados, estas a su vez, rodean estas vacuolas de las células estrujándolas cada vez más hasta el punto en que el Uranio y otros elementos presentes provocan una clase de fusión en frío. Desatando una cantidad extrema de energía que es conducida por estas fibras al conducto principal.

- Vaya. Jamás pensé que funcionara como un generador de energía.

- Lo que hace imposible esto, es que no parece necesitar combustible para generar esa clase de energía. Me inclino a pensar que estas células – señaló una clase de células en forma de paraguas invertido. – reciben alguna clase de energía que mantiene la reacción y llena de nuevo las vacuolas vacías.

- Receptores del plano astral. ¡Excelente! Doctora Komagata. Creo que no tendrá problemas para hacer 4 copias de esta arma.

- ¿4? – Con lo que le había costado hacer esa sola. Y no solo eso, sino el material especial que había necesitado. Un momento. Son los Mazoku. Y no iban a pagar. Demonios. Maldita Alianza.

- Sin embargo es preciso darles la forma adecuada. – Dynast le extendió una hoja amarillenta con 4 dibujos de armas diferentes a la que acababa de fabricar, pero siendo del mismo tipo. – La Lanza de Luz. Ragud Mezegis; El tridente de Luz, Nezzard; El Hacha de Luz, Bodigar y EL Arco de Luz, La Galvelia. El hacha y el tridente, su poder es la mitad de la espada de luz. La lanza posee un poder similar y el Arco, debe ser dos veces más poderoso que la espada. ¿Cree poder hacerlo, doctora?

- Darles el poder preciso, no. Solo es necesario controlar la cantidad de vacuolas por célula. Pero para darles la forma que requiere necesito codificar nuevamente en DNA. Discúlpeme, pero es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona, creo que algo de ayuda le servirá.

Como si esperara esa introducción, llamó a un par de personas que habían permanecido ocultas en las sombras. Un sujeto alto, de edad madura y nariz aguileña y otro mas joven que usaba una barba sin bigote y lentes cuadrados enormes.

- Le presento al Doctor Kozou de La universidad de Tokio y uno de sus alumnos más destacados, el Doctor Rokubunji. Hemos estado en contacto por Internet desde hace años. Ellos fueron los que me informaron de su existencia Doctora.

Yumi se sorprendió genuinamente, ya que por lo general la comunidad científica la trataba de Hereje por sus experimentos. Y Ahora, en Doctor Kozou quería trabajar con ella.

Dynast los dejó, envueltos en saludos de cortesía y presentaciones de rigor.

Ambos eran inteligentes, sin duda bastante informados en el trabajo de Komagata. Lo más importante eran los motivos que los dominaban. Uno de ellos las ansias de conocer y saber. El otro las ansías de poder. Codicia, sentimiento humano al que Dynast podía confiar ciegamente.

Se apartó a un cuarto, al cual habían llevado dos cápsulas. Una de ellas el ahora disuelto portador de Shabranigudú. El cuerpo pétreo había sido reducido a líquido para la transferencia a su nuevo hogar. La copia perfecta del Emisario del Caos.

Allí estaba, próxima a su maduración final, de acuerdo a los reportes. La desventaja de eso, era que era un ser sin alma. Solo el nombre vacío de algo. Tendría que hacerle una, aunque fuera pequeña, para mantener al cuerpo vivo en lo que los astros terminaran de alinearse.

Se acercó a un tablero de controles y typeó algunos comandos. Necesitaba estar solo para enfocarse en lo que debía de hacer a continuación. No tenía deseos de dar ninguna explicación a sus aliados, ya que no entenderían nada de ello. La computadora ejecutó los comandos y abrió un canal entre ambas cápsulas. El líquido negro que había sido el ser pétreo que tentó a Reena Inverse allá en el castillo Croft empezó a llenar el líquido nutriente de la otra cápsula. La chica dormida dentro de ella, inconsciente como estaba, fue cubierta por eso. Se asentaba sobre su piel, después de segundos, parecía cubierta de alquitrán.

Dynast cerró los ojos y dirigió su palma abierta hacia la cabeza de ella. Una suerte de rayos negros brotaron de él y se impactaron en ella, provocando ligeros espasmos. El líquido fue absorbido por el cuerpo de la niña, metiéndose en cada poro de su piel y después… nada.

El Dark Lord jadeo brevemente debido al poder que debió usar, pero sonrió cuando el líquido de la cápsula empezó a burbujear. La temperatura se elevaba dentro del vidrio y el cuerpo abrió sus ojos, revelando fuentes de luz roja, intensa.

"_Willkommen wieder, mein Lord"_ (Bienvenido de nuevo, mi Señor.)

El líquido nutriente fue drenado lentamente haciendo que la anterior flotante muchacha apoyara sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Su expresión era neutra. Solo los intensos ojos iluminados innaturalmente de rojo destacaban.

"_Was ist dieses? Was wurde geschehen?" _(¿Que es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado?)

"_Ich habe eine neue Leiche zu Ihnen, Rubi Auge erhalten. I daߠes von Ihrer Freundlichkeit ist"_ (Le he conseguido un nuevo cuerpo para usted, Rubi Eye. Se que será de su agrado.)

"_Wer ist?"_ (¿Quien es?)

"_Das Abgesandt des Chaos"_ (El Emisario Del Caos)

El aludido Rubi Eye, sonrió aportando una expresión diabólica a la cara anteriormente neutra. Después una expresión de indignación apareció mientras posaba sus manos en sus pechos.

"_Nicht konnten Sie ihren mehr Kasten setzen?!" _(¡¿No pudiste haberle puesto mas pecho?!)

-------------------------------------

En otro lado del mundo…

Achuu!

- Salud Reena.

- Gracias Ken.

-----------------------------------------

La Alianza. Episodio II.

Capitulo 7. "Solo estudiantes"

"Así conspiran de corazón a una,

pactan una alianza contra ti:"

(Salmos 83:5)

----------------------------------------

Era increíble. Indignante. Mucho peor que cualquier broma que Duo le haya hecho en vida. Mucho peor que cuando Quatre y El trenzado maquillaron a Zech mientras dormía. O cuando le hicieron creer a Wufei que Sally salía con otro tipo.

Esto era peor. La peor de las bromas pesadas.

Su Gundam. Su precioso Gundam. ¿Como se atrevieron ha hacerle eso? ¿Esa semejante humillación?

Esta bien, su mascara era blanca, pero no tenía una enorme sonrisa roja hecha con lápiz labial. O esa nariz roja emulando a Rodolfo. O esos Globos en las manos. Los pantalones anchos y de colores chillantes. O los Zapatos gigantescos al estilo Bob Patiño.

Sip. El Gundam Wing era el primer Gundam Payaso.

Eso era lo humillante.

En cuando le ponga las manos encima a esos tipos...

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

- ¿Huh? - Eso no era lo que esperaba.

La habitación donde estaba su Gundam se iluminó de repente. Y desde varios vectores todo el personal importante de los Ryuzoku aparecía cargando cajas envueltas en papel de regalos con moños. Sonrisas en la cara y, a juzgar por la forma de esa vasija, un pastel.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Querido Heero! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

Todos entonando esa canción, en lo que un confundido Heero se quedaba helado. Eso no era algo que esperaba. Reena le puso un gorrito cónico de fiesta y Zel le entregó un espanta suegras. Gaudy colocaba el pastel (con un lindo Gundam Wing superdeformed haciendo una "V" en un fondo al estilo "Sol naciente") y Filia pedía silencio a los presentes.

- Dama y caballeros, estamos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 18 de uno de nuestros recientes miembros. El cual a lo largo de estos 15 días ha demostrado una gran capacidad de adaptación y entrega a la causa que persiguen los Ryuzoku. Heero, Felicidades.

- Perfecto. En ese caso que el festejado diga unas palabras. Vamos.

Gaudy recibió como respuesta la ovación del resto de los presentes en lo que Filia le extendía un micrófono a Heero. Quien aún no acababa de captar la situación.

- Hum. Ah. ¿Saben? Hoy no es mi cumpleaños. - Dijo Heero, casi tímidamente. Mas bien confundido (todavía)

Un breve silencio dominó un poco la estancia.

- ¿Y? Lo sabemos. - Dijo Reena. - Sin embargo creímos que una pequeña fiesta te podía dar la bienvenida oficialmente.

- De hecho, Reena solo quería una excusa para hacer una fiesta. - Zel dijo, ganándose un juguetón puñetazo de la pelirroja.

- Bueno... gracias. - Dijo Heero poco convencido.

Algo de música sonó en el fondo. U2, por lo visto. Elevation, para ser precisos. Gaudy tomó una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos.

Heero, Reena y Kenshin frente al pastel.

Después Zel se les unió.

Heero apagando las velas del pastel ignorando lo ridículo que se veía el Gundam en esa pose... "justiciera". (Reena y Zel con sonrisas maliciosas detrás de él)

Heero acercándose a morder el pastel a petición de Filia y Gaudy. Brillo en los ojos de los dos jóvenes.

Heero enterrando la cabeza en el pastel producto de un par de palmazos en la nuca cortesía de Zel y Reena.

Heero persiguiendo a los chicos mientras estos se reían.

Foto grupal de un Heero embarrado de merengue, un Zel con el ojo ligeramente hinchado, una Reena sobándose la cabeza y risas gigantescas de los demás.

"All the things that you can leave behind" era el sonido del fondo. Los regalos llegaban.

Gaudy le acercó una caja alargada, bastante. Heero la abrió esforzándose por no sentirse tan extraño.

Reflexionando, nunca había tenido una fiesta de esa forma. Bueno, las parrandas con los otros no cuentan. Además, nunca supo cuando nació, su recuerdo mas antiguo era estar levantando pesas ligeras cuando tenía 4 años bajo la tutela del Doctor J. Una fiesta en su honor no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No era que no le agradara la idea, pero aún así le hacía sentir incómodo.

Abrió la caja. Una hermosa espada inglesa del siglo XVII en su vaina elegantemente adornada. Era original, como la que Trieze guardaba como un tesoro en su oficina.

- Esta es de mi parte. La he tenido desde que estaba en la universidad. Se la gané en el Póquer a uno de mis maestros. No se si sea verdad, pero me ha traído suerte. Y creo que de los que estamos aquí, eres el que las la necesita.

¿Eso era acaso un cumplido? "Gracias" dijo verdaderamente mientras envainaba de nuevo el arma blanca.

Filia ge la siguiente.

Un juego de té, ingles también. Siglo XIV. Original... corrección, una copia perfectamente elaborada. Algo así, aún al ser una copia, valía demasiado.

- Es una reproducción de una de mis piezas favoritas. La hice aprendiendo de su alfarero original, Lord Evan. Fabricó la porcelana para la realeza en su tiempo. Si no te gusta, me la puedes regresar.

Heero sonrió al escuchar el tono. Realmente ella quería ese juego de te. El que se lo diera lo hacia sentir algo culpable. Por lo tanto...

- Gracias, es hermoso.

... tenía que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento.

Kenshin fue el siguiente. Al menos Heero creía que era Kenshin... sip. Sus ojos eran violetas.

- Esta Wakizashi me ha acompañado desde que aprendí el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. - Le extendió una espada corta. Verdadera obviamente. Envuelta en un paño de tela negra. - Espero que te acompañe a ti por mucho tiempo.

- Kenshin... pero es tu arma.

- No te preocupes. Los Onnis me regalaron unas Kodachis. Esta está de más.

- Gracias.

Battousai fue el siguiente. Ojos dorados, claro.

- Es tan molesto hacer esto. - Murmuró. - Que quede claro que solo estoy aquí a petición del baka de Kenshin. Toma. No esperes que se haga costumbre. - Battousai se retiró después de darle a Heero su regalo.

Un paquete de cigarrillos.

- Oh, vaya. Gracias. - Trato de ocultar una gota de sudor de su cabeza. Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Aunque los demás tenían las suyas.

Zel.

- Toma, hice algo de actividad cibernética. Tienes crédito ilimitado. No lo vayas a perder.

Un celular con teclado, listo para navegar por Internet, tomar fotos y todas las cosas que un celular puede hacer. Crédito ilimitado no era tan malo después de todo.

- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

Zel solo se encogió de hombros.

Reena.

Una pequeña caja era su presente. Heero la abrió y encontró una medalla. No mayor de 3 cm. De oro, con algunos pequeños rubíes y zafiros engastados en ella. Y una "R" gótica en cada lado de la medalla.

- Esto es para que te sientas oficialmente unido a los Ryuzoku.

Vaya. Eso era mejor.

A partir de ese momento Heero portó esa medalla junto a la cruz dorada de Reelena. La fiesta continuó. Cambiaron el fondo a algo mas pesado. Algo de Nü Metal. Evanescense. Bring me to life para aclarar. Las bromas seguian, principalmente de Zel, Reena y Kenshin.

Y Heero se sintió... bien. Bastante a gusto y conforme con el ambiente.

Por un momento olvidó las cosas que había pasado, las promesa hechas. Los deberes y entrenamiento.

Por ese momento se sintió realmente alegre con todo el mundo.

No estaba seguro cuando podría sentirse igual.

------------------------------------

La medalla giraba, libre de la gravedad por la cadena de oro que la sostenía. Los reflejos de la luz iluminaban de pequeñas luces rojas y azules la cara de Heero.

Estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de la escuela. Tenía una hora libre, y le dieron ganas de estar un momento a solas. Después de lidiar con el hambre de Reena, las bromas de Zel y la patanería de Battousai; un agradable momento de soledad era lo que necesitaba.

Abajo, en la cancha donde Zel y él protagonizaron el juego del siglo, Reena y Sylphiel estaban "estudiando"; si así se le puede llamar buscar oportunidades para irse al cuarto del conserje y hacer... eso.

Un cosquilleo en su nariz le indicó que estaba pensando demasiado en eso.

"R" Ryuzoku. También podía significar "Reelena". O incluso... "Reena"

¿De donde vino eso?

- No sabía que eras un Voyeourista.

Zel. Vestido como todo un pandillero con esa camiseta deportiva sin mangas, pantalones dos tallas mas grandes y bermudas de elástico grueso. Comparado, Heero era un "nerd".

Y eso que solo usaba la camisa abierta y desfajada

- ¿Que quieres Zel?

- Oye, ¿así recibes a un amigo? Si quieres ver algo bueno, abre el cuarto del conserje a las 13 hrs. Y...

- Ya lo hice. Battousai me mando a buscar una escoba y... ya lo sabes.

- El cabello quemado de nuevo.

Heero solo asintió. Aunque... esa imagen protagonizaría sus sueños húmedos durante un buen rato.

- Y bien. - Dijo Zel al percatarse que sostenía la medalla en su mano derecha. - ¿Sabes algo de Reelena?

Esa pregunta sacó a Heero de guardia. Ni todo su autocontrol como soldado veterano de Oz evitó que se sonrojara al instante.

- Que...

- No te preocupes. Nadie mas lo sabe... creo.

Heero lo miró de forma... entre la furia, y el temor.

- Porque te sorprendes. Cada vez que piensas que nadie te esta viendo, tocas la cruz que llevas en el pecho y susurras "Reelena". Una y otra vez. Reelena eso... Reelena lo otro. Eso me hace pensar que es alguien en tu vida que no quieres olvidar.

Por alguna extraña razón, Heero habló de eso. Tal vez sea el sentimiento de compañerismo que estaba experimentando. Y había llegado a apreciar a Zel como un gran amigo. Una Mezcla de todos los otros pilotos Gundam. Le habló de ella. De su persona. De como le había ayudado, y por evasivas, lo lejos que habían llegado aquella noche después del combate sangriento con las fuerzas de White Fang.

Zel, escuchaba seriamente. Sin embargo de vez en cuando notaba la desviación de la mirada de Heero ha cierta persona. Zel, siendo la persona sensata y prudente que era (excepto cuando quería molestar a alguno de sus amigos) esperó a que Heero terminara su confesión.

- Así que esa "R" puede significar Ryuzoku o Reelena. Tienes dos en una...

Heero sonrió levemente. Eso mismo estaba pensando.

- .. o incluso Reena.

Segundo comentario que lo sacó de onda. ¿Acaso pensaba que él...?

- ¿Porque te sorprendes? Observo a la gente. Y no me vas a negar que de vez en cuando te le quedas viendo.

No había argumentos aquí.

- Es algo natural, no te preocupes. Yo siento lo mismo.

Una expresión cuestionante dibujo la cara del ingles.

- De alguna forma, es como si tuvieras la necesidad de protegerla. Y es natural. Eso es lo que ella tiene. Desde que la conocí, vi que era una de las chicas más fuertes que existen. Sin embargo es frágil. Su fuerza y dureza la hacen vulnerable.

- No entiendo. Como puedes ser débil y fuerte a la vez.

- No, no débil. Frágil. Piensa en una espada. Perfectamente templada, forjada con el mejor acero existente. Un arma de esa naturaleza podría cortar metal y acero puro. Sin embargo, si la golpeas en el lugar equivocado, puede romperse. Mientras más duro y fuerte sea el metal, más frágil es.

Heero asintió. El Gundamio, por ejemplo, era tremendamente duro. Pero cuando se rompía quedaba totalmente inutilizado. No se doblaba, se rompía en pedazos.

- Personalmente creo que así es. No puedo decirte como lo se. Solo es un presentimiento. Así que no te preocupes. No creo que quieras engañar a ... "Reelena"

Zel imitó el suspiro callado que hizo que Heero se sonrojara de nuevo. Después de eso salió.

Heero miró de nuevo la medalla. Reelena, Reena o Ryuzoku. Sea lo que sea, honrará el compromiso y la confianza que depositaron en el.

Por lo demás, después se arreglará con sus sentimientos.

Dejó el salón. Después de todo había clases que tomar.

-------------------------------------------

Una pieza de madera fue colocada por una mano callosa en un tablero de ajedrez.

El cielo estaba dividido. Azul con nubarrones tremendamente blancos, compitiendo su existencia contra un cielo negro con manchones de rojo color sangre.

Anteriormente Battousai había enfrentado a Kenshin por la supremacía. Kenshin defendiendo el bosque de felicidad que le quedaba, y Battousai y su sequito de muertos vivientes. Sin embargo, convencidos de que nadie iba a ganar por ahora, dejaron de pelear, y disfrutaban ahora de una tregua algo incomoda.

- Jaque. - dijo Battousai, sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El estaba sentado en un cojin, al borde de "su" espacio. Kenshin sobre el césped bien cortado de su "bosque feliz".

- Rayos. – Exclamó Ken mientras planeaba su siguiente jugada.

- No me has comentado que es lo que piensas.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre todo esto. Los Ryuzoku, el poder. La magia que hemos aprendido.

- Nada, realmente. – Kenshin movió un peón para cuidar a su rey. – Es una herramienta buena para pelear contra La Alianza. Lo que me preocupa es… si nosotros podemos aprender eso… ¿Qué estará aprendiendo Shishio?

Battousai asintió. El también había reflexionado en eso.

- Recuerdas, en el castillo, la forma en que su Ki se sentia tan… ¿diferente?

- Si… mas oscuro. Mucho más oscuro.

- No me sorprendería que haya llegado a un trato especial con Dynast para hacerse más fuerte aún.

- Es cierto, pero hasta que nos lleguemos ha ver de nuevo, no nos queda mas que seguir entrenando. Tal vez lleguemos a vencer a Shishio.

- Jaque. No. YO venceré a Shishio. Tú, no me serás útil.

- Ah, bueno. Como quieras. Oye, ¿Qué ese no es Jinnei? – Kenshin señaló a un lugar detrás de Battousai.

La reacción de este fue inmediata. Se levantó, dio media vuelta y desenvainó la espada inmediatamente. Busco. Kenshin aprovechó para…

- No, me equivoqué. Jaque mate.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó Battousai para analizar el tablero. Estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a ganar y este no tendría posibilidad.

Pero las piezas decían otra historia.

- ¡Hey! Espera un minuto. ¡Hiciste trampa! – Gritó al Kenshin que se alejaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

- Si, lo que digas. Los perdedores nunca se rinden, ¿verdad?

- Maldito infeliz, ¡ven aquí! Exijo una revancha.

------------------------------------

Recargado en la pared de su habitación asignada en el cuartel Ryuzoku, Kenshin dormía profundamente, soñando, de seguro. Ya que una gran sonrisa jamás se le borró en su cara.

-------------------------------------

"Rayos es verdad." Pensó Reena al ver el cartel colocado en el tablero de anuncios de la escuela. Bueno, había muchos regados en los pasillos, pero ella vio solo ese.

"Fiesta de Graduación este Sábado. Traigan disfraces." Decía el cartel dando el tema de "Ficción". Lo que significaba que todos aquellos que asistían debían llevar un lindo disfraz de algo.

Que horror. Definitivamente ella no iba a ir.

- Oh, ¡Que emoción! Una fiesta de disfraces. – Dijo una voz calida a su espalda.

Oh-oh. No puede ser.

- ¿No te parece genial Reena? – Le preguntó Sylphiel quien tenía en sus manos un volante dado por el comité organizador.

- Si, bastante. – Contestó ella sin ocultar su desanimo.

- Que pasa. ¿No te agradan las fiestas?

- Bueno…si. Pero no me agrada disfrazarme. – El tan solo recordar la cantidad de vestimentas que había usado a lo largo de sus vidas le dejaba sin ganas de vestirse de una forma diferente.

Como ahora. Aún después de su relación con Sylphiel, los Ryuzoku, el recordar tantas cosas, aún permanecía con su vestimenta "Dark". Solo porque no tenía muchas ganas de cambiar de atuendo. Aparte de la gente común (Zel, Heero, etc.) nadie mas parecía importarle entablar una conversación con ella. Y así era como quería que pasara.

Sylphiel, en cambio, variaba mucho más su vestuario. Usaba más a menudo faldas. No era que no la hacían ver mal, al contrario, su índice de popularidad se había incrementado aunque nadie se le acercaba… por una razón. Bueno, por tres razones. Nadie quería terminara atado al poste del patio de la escuela a causa de Reena, y después de ver la relación de amistad con dos de los sujetos mas temibles de la escuela, a saber Heero y Zel, referían no tentar a la suerte.

- No el disfraz no es obligatorio. Sería lindo ir. ¿No me invitas?

Lo complicado de una relación con alguien del mismo sexo, es que, cuando uno de los miembros es aparentemente más débil, el otro actúa como la parte dominante. En otras palabras Sylphiel seguía siendo la chica y Reena adoptaba la postura de "novio". Al menos el físico casi era el mismo.

- No se. No crees que empezarían a sospechar más de lo debido.

La discreción era fundamental, para evitar el desprecio general. Solo por citar un ejemplo, Evan y Luis, dos miembros del equipo de lucha se destaparon, "salieron del closet" como se dice vulgarmente. Y fueron molestados hasta que dejaron inconscientes a un gran número de personas y casi son expulsados por eso. Ambas habían acordado en ser discretas, aunque, bueno, en ocasiones era imposible. Solo se necesitan a Heero y Zel para testimoniar eso. Afortunadamente eran ellos, por lo que no había mucho problema.

- ¿Y si vamos en grupo? – preguntó Syl cuando entraron al comedor. Allí estaba Zel, asediado por Amelia, por lo visto tratando de convencerlo de algo con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir. A juzgar por el volante que tenía en manos, dedujeron lo que era.

- Eso me agrada más. – Murmuró Reena al imaginarse a Zel de vaquero o astronauta. ¡Je! Eso se vería genial.

Llegaron a su mesa. Heero se les unió poco después, con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás de el un rastro de chicas desilusionadas llorando quedó. Nuevamente trataron de declarársele.

- Esto me fastidia cada vez más. – Murmuró cuando se sentó. – hasta cuando aprenderán.

- No, veras. Heero y yo tenemos que hacer un proyecto especial que nos encargó Rezzo. Y eso nos mantendrá ocupados. ¿Verdad Heero?

- A mi o me metas en tus planes Graywords Arreglártelas como puedas.

- Oye pero…

- Lo vez Zel. Vamos, ándale…vamos…porfavor… porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…

Reena se sintió un poco mal ante tal despliegue de ternura. Algo dentro de ella se fastidió ante esa ola de amor desmedido y cariño empalagoso. De repente deseó que haya olvidado la canción de "La vida es maravillosa."

- ¿Por qué no vas Zel? Reena y yo también iremos.

¿QUE?

- ¿En serio?

Reena se vió un poco incomoda, pero lamentablemente no podía negarle nada a Sylphiel. "Si" contestó con una voz pequeñita.

Heero sonrió maliciosamente. Jajajaja. Gracias a Dios el no tenía porque ir.

- Heero, Zel y yo tenemos disfraces perfectos. – Dijo Reena con entusiasmo bien actuado.

Un momento.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – Zel y Heero preguntaron al unísono.

- Que los tres iremos. ¿Verdad?

Zel no tenía opción. Heero, con su entrenamiento vió como un aura de maldad grande se manifestó detrás de Reena. Y por un breve momento vió sus ojos felinos. Como pocas veces en su vida, sintió miedo.

Apretando los dientes asintió. Maldiciendo al destino aquel que le permitió conocer a la pero mujer de la historia… bueno, después de Lady Une.

- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó el pequeño maestro japonés que apenas llegaba de su clase..

Amelia le dio los pormenores.

'Ni lo pienses.' Advirtió Battousai. 'No te permitiré que…'

_No vayas si no quieres._

- Me parece estupendo, yo también iré.

Tres jóvenes suspiraron en derrota. ¿Por qué tenían que ser los únicos que detestaban esas cosas?

Battousai solo daba topes en la pared mas cercana maldiciendo el día en que le ofreció ayuda a Kenshin. Demonios, jamás pensó que llegaría ese momento.

Kenshin, si.

----------------------------------------

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Dicen que lo que calienta, no son las palabras, sino las risas.

Y eso precisamente estaba haciendo Rezzo. Eran solo carcajadas cortas, casi calladas. Pero para los estándares para el químico Ryuzoku, eso era una burla ofensiva absoluta.

Zel y Rezzo estaban terminando de analizar la composición del Gundamio mientras Zel le contaba como lo "convencieron" de asistir a esa fiesta de disfraces.

- Lo siento. Pero solo a ti se te ocurre relacionarte con esa clase de gente.

Zel murmuró un "Como si tuviera opción" y guardo los datos en la computadora.

- Y... ¿ya tienes un disfraz respetable?

- No. Mi presupuesto no me alcanza para algo que no sea "tierno y apapachable". Ya sabes. Perrito, conejito, vaquero o astronauta. Creo que iré de pandillero de barrios bajos.

- No te lo sugiero. Después de todo esa es tu vestimenta normal.

Zel se quedó reflexionando eso un poco. Y era verdad. Nadie pensaría que estaba disfrazado.

- ¿Me prestas dinero? - Le dijo a Rezzo.

- Nop. Pero te puedo prestar algo mejor. Un disfraz.

- ¿Tu guardas un disfraz? - Zel no podía creerlo. Para que rayos querría Rezzo un disfraz.

- Bueno, hace tiempo también asistí a una fiesta de disfraces. - Se acercó a un locker en una de las paredes del laboratorio. - Creo que te quedará, tienes el mismo cuerpo que yo a tu edad.

- Vaya. - Dijo Zel sin saber si era un cumplido no.

- No creo que te desagrade. Pero tendrás que maquillarte.

Maldición, las cosas no podían ser buenas.

Rezzo sacó una caja cerrada y la colocó en la mesa más cercana. La abrió con una navaja y Zel exploró su contenido. Parecía un disfraz sencillo. Pero ¿Eran esas cosas piedras? Y maquillaje azul.

La sonrisa de Rezzo no le inspiraba confianza.

Definitivamente no estaba bien.

-------------------------------------

No estaba tan mal. Pensó Heero. Era una armadura ligera, solo para protección, pero no le restaba mucha movilidad. Aunque las hombreras no le agradaban mucho, era un consuelo ver que se las podía quitar.

Gaudy le había entregado lo último en armaduras de protección que los Ryuzoku habían hecho tratando de emular el Gundamio, el resultado no fue efecto, pero eso era porque para hacer el Gundamio se necesitaba gravedad Cero. Y emularla salía demasiado caro. Pero la aleación resultante del último experimento de Zel y Rezzo era sorprendente.

- Zanglus la probó con balas expansivas, explosivas, perforantes. Incluso con cargas preparadas, y solo así lograron traspasarla. Fuera de eso te servirá demasiado.

- Ya lo creo.

Heero Usaba protección el las piernas y las rodillas. Era metálica, café brillante. En las manos también protectores en los brazos y codos. Peto metálico articulado para mayor movilidad y por supuesto las hombreras algo largas. De repente se acordó de un tal Seyia.

- Convendrá usarlo con el abrigo. - Dijo Heero, pensando en las zonas que quedaban sin esa protección.

- Podrías intentarlo. Aunque sugiero que le quites las placas de metal. Que sea solo Kelvar su interior.

Heero asintió, mientras se quitaba la armadura superior, se embozaba en el abrigo largo y de nuevo se colocaba las hombreras. Media la flexibilidad, la movilidad y todo lo necesario para tener una protección adecuada cuando se percató de la sonrisa de Davies.

- ¿En que esta pensando Mr. Davies?

- En tu fiesta de disfraces. - Gaudy sonrió más al ver la cara de fastidio que puso el soldado. - Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que ya tienes puesto el disfraz. Solo deberías peinarte bien.

Arqueando una ceja, Heero se miró de nuevo en el espejo, y después sonrió. Era cierto.

La armadura metálica café, el bodysuit negro y el abrigo café también. Je. Que el General Rinaker se cuide.....

---------------------------------------

Reena había pedido prestado la tarjeta de identificación de Filia. Eso le permitió entrar a "La habitación del pasado" como ella le llamaba. Estaba decidida a no usar ninguna clase de disfraz. Pero no debería vestir comúnmente. Así que... porque no usar uno de sus antiguas vestimentas, y de esa forma no se sentiría incomoda con eso.

Después de todo tenía que cumplir.

Y lo que pasaría después de la fiesta puede compensar el aburrimiento de la misma.

Jajajaja. Ese, ese es el indicado.

Ella esta de vuelta.

---------------------------------------

Kenshin tenía pensado usar un traje tradicional. Pero Battousai tenía otras ideas.

Si se vió obligado a asistir a ese asco de celebración, al menos se vestiría como el se sintiera cómodo. Solo necesitaba un accesorio.

Unos lentes oscuros. Algo ovalados, casi pegados a la piel. Filtro UV.

Embozado en su abrigo de costumbre, le dieron ganas de esquivar balas.

El Uno ha llegado.

--------------------------------------

Londres, Inglaterra.

8:00 P.M. GMT

"Reporte. El blanco ha entrado a su hogar a las 7:50 P.M. Ha pasado el día en una biblioteca de la zona. Procedo a dejar el paquete a la puerta de su casa."

Un hombre con un traje de trabajo de una pieza se acercó a la casa de la chica con la más absoluta normalidad. Unos mechones de cabello ocultaba sus ojos y la gorra azul cubría su cabello para evitar cualquier identificación. Debajo de su brazo estaba un sobre, el cual le daría pistas a ella sobre cierta persona. Aun no entendía porque ese loco doctor quería eso, pero ordenes eran ordenes. Y además, se estaba aburriendo de esa iglesia.

Uno pasa un mes en coma y solo por eso piensan que debe guardar reposo. ¡Ja! Si el no descansa nunca.

Dejando el sobre en la puerta de la casa, tocó el timbre. Con un salto imposible subió al tejado a observar sin ser visto.

La chica de largo cabello café claro salio y encontró el sobre en el piso. Vio la dirección y pareció sobresaltarse. Abrazando el sobre en su pecho giro la cabeza ha varios lados tratando de buscar quien le pudo dejar eso. Pero no vio arriba. Nadie lo hace. Así que desconcertada, entro a su casa.

"8:03 P.M. El paquete ha sido entregado. Procedo a regresar a la base. Solo espero que la cena este lista. Me contactaré con HS en al punto 3. DM, fuera."

Saltando por los techos, el sujeto se retiro con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

-----------------------------------------

- ¡Reelena, la cena esta lista! - Llamó su madre mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su cuarto abrazando el sobre Manila que alguien había dejado en la puerta.

- Bajo en un minuto. - Gritó. Era la primera vez en 15 días que ambas podían cenar juntas y ahora esto.

Pero valía la pena.

"Actividades del piloto 01 desde Chicago."

¿Quien era el único piloto que ella conocía?

Aquel que fue a su casa usando una clase de armadura blanca metálica.

Heero. Pensó mientras abría el sobre. Varias hojas, fotos y recortes de periódico venían dentro, todos, agrupados mediante un clip grande.

La primera era una foto. Posiblemente sacada de una cámara de vigilancia, pero era nítida. Heero estaba allí cargando una maleta mediana en un aeropuerto. Fechada más de un mes atrás, el día correspondía al segundo que dejó de verlo. "Agente Yui llegando a Illinois" decía una anotación detrás de la foto.

Después el recorte de un periódico mostraba una construcción destruida. "Castillo Croft destruido por terroristas de Caracla."

"Lo reconstruiremos" decía el titular de otro recorte. La fecha era pocos días después de la llegada de Heero a Chicago. "La directora del Museo Estatal de Historia Laura Davies informa la próxima reconstrucción del museo como patrimonio de la Nación." En la foto, una mujer de cabello largo daba una entrevista a varios medios. Pero detrás de ella, un grupo de 4 personas estaba resaltado por un círculo rojo. Reelena se fijó detenidamente y distinguió a Heero, vestido con una gabardina al igual que un hombre mas bajo que el usando una cola de caballo. A su lado una chica de la misma estatura del hombre pequeño, todos ellas conversando con un sujeto muy alto de cabello muy largo.

Una ficha escolar fue lo siguiente.

"Heero Yui. Alumno transferido." Heero con su cara de pocos amigos de costumbre dominaba la foto.

El otro era un artículo de un periódico escolar.

"Nueva figura en el Básquetbol." La foto de Heero clavando el balón adornaba el artículo. El reportaje hablaba de su destreza, de su habilidad. Comparado solo con otro atleta Zelgadis Graywords. Ambos siendo la revelación deportiva.

Sin embargo también hablaba de algo. "Por lo visto, aunque no se ha confirmado, puede ser que una relación este naciendo entre Heero Yui y otra estudiante de la preparatoria. Reena Inverse, amiga de Zelgadis, y Heero parecen haber congeniado en los últimos días. Parece que alguien logró pasar a través de ese muro de hielo que rodeaba a Yui..."

Eso iba acompañado por una foto de ellos dos caminando por un pasillo. Reena parecía estar hablando y Heero tenía una... sonrisa. Una sonrisa tierna. Una que Reelena solo conoció una vez atrás.

Acaso...

No... No puede ser.

Se encontró llorando de repente mientras su madre le repetía que la cena se enfriaba.

---------------------------------

Solo por si alguien quiere saber. La última foto es un recorte de una foto grupal. Heero se estaba riendo de la ultima broma que Zel le jugo a Kenshin y Reena platicaba con Sylphiel.

La prensa puede ser muy mentirosa.

-----------------------------------

- Caballeros, es hora. - Dijo Dynast al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

Shishio, Trieze y Dyanst usaban una clase de togas largas. Negra para Dynast, Roja para Shishio y Azul para Trieze.

- Nos has preparado para esto. Pero aún así no nos has dicho porque. - Dijo Shihsio sintiéndose incomodo por la vestimenta.

- Solo has comentado que será útil.

- Caballeros, si todo esto resulta, sus respuestas serán contestadas de forma agradable. Si no, será solo información incómoda. Pero les puedo asegurar que, después de esto, comprenderán a cabalidad mis propósitos.

No dijeron más. Solo lo siguieron al cuarto especial que había preparado para eso.

La ceremonia de liberación de Juushinkan.

--------------------------------

La fiesta comenzó el él gimnasio de la escuela.

Los protagonistas llegaban o hacían acto de presencia.

Algunos no eran invitados, otros poco bienvenidos.

Pero después de esta noche... las cosas cambiaran por completo.

-----------------------------------

N.A. Tenia planeado un grtan despliegue de comentarios, pero mejor me los aguanto. Pasemops directamente a:

Sugerencias.

Cine:

Los Increíbles. Brad Birt es un padree de familia en un trrabajo que le fastidia, con un jefe que odia, con una esposa incisiva y dos hijos latosos. Eso sin contar a un bebé. Sin embargo para acabarla de amolar era un superhéroe retirado voluntariamente a loa fuerza. Fastidiado y cayendo a la "Crisis de los 40" alguien le llama para que retorne a sus super actividades. ¿Aceptará a ponerde de nuevo esas mallas ajustadas aunque tenga una barriga digna de Homero Simpson? ¿Salvará el mundo en sus ratos libres? ¿Logrará evitar que su esposa se entere?

Vídeo:

Yo robot. Un detective que detesta a los robots, se ve con un sueño realidad, un Robot asesino. Sin embargo eso solo es la punta del iceberg en una confrontación en la que los derechos y la voluntad de los humanos se ve en peligro ante la amenaza de una revolución robótica. El robot "Sonny" dice que sueña… ¿acaso allí estará la respuesta? Para muchos un sacrilegio a una de las obras de mi escritor favorito Isac Asimos… para mi, una entretenida pregunta. "¿Me va ha doler?"

Webcomic:

PowerPuff Doujin: Realizada por Bleedman. Las Powerpuff entrar a la escuela primaria de MEgaville, pero un chico genio las reta. Mientras su maestro Jack evita su mutua destrucción les presenta a un perro rosado mas cardiaco que un abuelo. Mojo se une ante unos extr4aterrestres que buscan en dominiop del mundo colaborando con Mandrax el cual destruyó el laboratorio de su enemigo asesinando a su verdadero amor. ¿Por qué Blossom entra al laboratorio de Dexter? ¿Quién es esa niña rubia parecida a Bubbles? ¿Y cuantas caricaturas mas estan involucradas? Interesantísimas. http : bleedman . snafu – comics . com / ? strip id 0 (Solo eliminen los espacios)

Fiction:

Ramna ½:

TEN, El precioo de la perfección: Akane Tendo es la ùltima de una linea de personas que ha perecido en misteriosas circunstancias. Ranma esta allí para evitar su asesinato y se la lleva a entrenar con una espada legendaria que solo ella puede portar. Sin embargo Ranma tanbién pose otra espada, cuyo poder la corrompe cada vez mas llegando al grado de ser un absoluto demonio. ¿Podrá ayudar a Akanbe y salvarse a si misma? (Es una idea original, pero tan impactante. En FF la encuentran, aunque solo hay 5 cap. Traducidos. Pero vale la pena leerla)

Dias de Chica: Por Robert Hiney. Traducido por Dart Vicius. Es concepto de Ranma como chica abrodado desde el plano mas absurdo, comico y genial. Altamente recomendable.

Evangelion:

Hijos de un Dios Ancestral: Evangelion mezclado con la obra del inmortal H.P. Lovecraft. Reinvención de la idea con todo lo que hebríamos deseado ver. Rei celosa, Asuka indagando y Shinji, recibiendo una charla sobre sexo del mismísimo Gendo Ikari. 5 estrellas.

La que yo amo es: Rei, haciendo pruebas en la unidad 01 se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Shinsji sobre ella y Asuka. Y va ha hacer algo al respecto. Asuka se encela tanto que casi enferma, pero Shinji recibe consejos de Kaki y Misado para tratar de tener contantas a ambas y decidir con cual quedará. Pero los angerles llegan, uno tras otro. Otra reedición de Evangelion desde el POV de Shinji. 5 estrellas tambien.

Robotech:

Atención en el puente: Las vivencias del piloto As de la RDF Jeffrey Framton. Te hará reir, llorar y mantener al filo de la lectura. Maravilloso.

Robotech Evolution: Segunda temporada. Rick Hunter es degradado de Almirante de la Flota a simple almirante, aunque le dan el comando del SDF-3. Mienbtras luchan contra los remanentes del ejercito de los D'nax tienen que lidiar con las conspiraciones y la corrupción del gobierno y la RDF en si. Acaso Rick está dolido por ver a Lisa viviendo con Kart Riber. Acaso los jefes del Almirante Clark podran en contra del Shadowman. Geruza, el nuevo lider zentraedi al fin logrará matar a Hunter…

Gundam Wing:

¿Otra vez la misma historia?: No hay mejor resumen que el que ustedes hagan cuando lo lean. 4 estrellas.

Rurouni Kenshin:

El cuervo de nieve: Tomoe ha sido enviada a descubrir la debilidad de Battousai, sin embargo al tratarlo descubre que no es mas que un niño, creciendo ha ser un hombrte condenado por ser el "guardian del caos" de Katsura. ¿Podrá Tomoe destruir a Battousai, sin matar al joven atormentado que asesina a las personas. (A mi gusto una reivindicación al tan despreciado personaje de Tomoe Yukishiro. Contado desde su punto de vista. Excelente)

Broken Pieces (En pedazos): Una relación de Battousai/Kaoru respetando las personalidades de cada uno de ellos. En ingles, pero no importa. En ese me base para darle forma a mi asesino.

Slayers:

The Sins of the Father: De Raven. Oscuro, tetrico. Fic policiaco con un maravilloso estilo de narración absorvente. Raven, me quito el sombrero ante ti.

El Reemplazo: Loz mazokus piensan resucitar a Shabranigudu, pero necesitan a algu9ien que tome el lugar de Gaarv y Fibrizzio. ¿Lina podría servir? Narración envolvente y comica. Ireverentemente sarcástica. Una joya en el fiction.

Crossover:

Magical Girl Hunters: ¿Detestas a las chicas magicas al estilo Sailor Moon? Yoi e Itami también. Ellos se dedican a acabar con ellas. Pero podran enfrentar a la Proincess of love, Capitan Hawai, Pretty Marshal Rose, Las 65 Crayon Knigths y de por si al Pretty Boy Neko Tech Kamen. Afortunadamente hay aliados. Solo Quentin Tarantino podría hacer algo como eso…

-----------------------------

Ahora, estas sugerencias son solo si se arriesgan a fanatizarse con el BUEN fiction, y no la "basura" que abunda en estos lugares (Ya saben, esos que "Lo hice en un momento de locura a las 3 de la mañana")

Saludos y disfruten.


	4. Fiesta

N.A. ¿Qué creen? Las series a las que habla este fic no me pertenecen. ¿Sorprendidos? Que bueno.

Capitulo patrocinado por:

"Las Armas del caos" Si alguien quiere saber que rayos es eso. Avisenme. Se sorprenderan.

Advertencia: Criticandome a mi mismo, creo que me saiò un poco flojo, discúlpenme. Este capitulo lo llevè pensando desde antes de conjuntar La alianza. Por lo que al final, no supe como hacerlo satisfactoriamente. Tenganme paciencia pero…critiquen implacablemente por favor…

------------------------------------

Los preparativos para la fiesta habían empezado semanas atrás. El grupo local fue contratado, otro grupo de estudiantes bastante decente también tendría participación. Y gracias a la oportuna pierna rota de una de las porristas, "Las animadoras" no se presentarían. Amelia estaba triste, pero el resto estaba aliviado.

No tenían ganas de soportar coreografías a lo Britney Spears de un grupo de porristas engreídas.

Reena estaba muy contenta. ¿Habría tenido algo que ver?

¿O Zel?

¿Heero?

¿Battousai? No, el la hubiera matado.

El gimnasio fue decorado con pulcritud y cuidado. Habían puesto atención a cada detalle. Muchos de los "delincuentes" o sea, aquellos alumnos con faltas a la disciplina (que no fueran parte del grupo de inadaptados) purgaron parte de sus crímenes ayudando a pulir el piso a la usanza "japonesa". Battousai disfrutó mucho viéndolos pulir los pisos con franelas inclinados y levantando los traseros humillantemente. Lastima, las chicas limpiaron los sanitarios.

Los listones, ornamentos y pinturas fueron colocadas para dar una aire medieval, tecnológico, pesadillesco y con un toque de J.R.R. Tolken para estar a la moda.

Los disfraces de elfo, mago, y orco fueron los primeros que se rentaron. Un profesor se consiguió una larga barba despeinada. Otro un anillo. Sin embargo también abundarían los personajes de comic. Los tradicionales trajes entallados de spandex y la ropa interior de fuera. Si ellos tuvieran cuerpos que lucir sería genial. Pero todos ellos padecían del sobrepeso ocasionado por el Mac Donnals.

Era tanta la actividad que nadie notó como un grupo de personas trabajaban en la bodega del gimnasio. No era normal, pero había tanto que hacer.

Debieron darse cuenta que una de ellas, tenía cabello azul.

Y sus ojos eran rasgados como los de un felino.

------------------------------------

La Alianza.

Capitulo 8 Fiesta.

"Y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenía

siete cabezas y diez cuernos;

y en sus cuernos diez diademas;

y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo."

"Y la bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo,

y sus pies como de oso, y su boca como boca de león.

Y el dragón le dio su poder y su trono, y grande autoridad. "

Apocalipsis 13:1b, 2

------------------------------------

La música había empezado media hora atrás. La noche había caído. Esa noche en la que la mayoría de los jóvenes esperan oír de sus padres un "Diviértete. Hasta mañana". Esa noche en que las chicas imploran pasar una velada romántica con su galán. O en la que los chicos esperan llevarlas al mirador para ver la ciudad y pasar la noche en el asiento trasero del auto prestado de papa.

Era la peor noche de Battousai.

No, no tenía padres que le dijeran que se divirtiera. O una chica a la cual lleva al mirador. (Aunque no le importaría llevar a Sonya, una de sus estudiantes mas avanzadas…)

_Cuidado con lo que piensas._

'Callate Baka.'

Se arrastraban por las sombras. Battousai no quería ser visto por algún otro maestro y tener que dar explicaciones de su atuendo.

"Me disfracé como un asesino clandestino del bajo mundo de Kyoto." Sería la respuesta, pero dudaba que alguien le creyera.

Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando una voz le habló.

-Si te disparo, ¿Detendrás o esquivaras las balas? – Una voz con acento británico lo saludó.

Battousai maldijo. Estaba tan concentrado en pasar desapercibido que no sintió el Ki de Heero, el cual estaba recargado en un árbol.

- Lindo traje. – Dijo El pelirrojo al ver la armadura del británico. Aunque no preguntó por la bolsa que cargaba.

- Igualmente. ¿Tomaste la píldora equivocada?

Battousai sonrió. Solo faltaba que alguien se disfrazara de conejo para seguirlo.

- Y aquí vienen.

Reena se acercaba, caminando con seguridad. Su vestimenta era rara. Su habitual bodysuit rojo oscuro de cuero sintético. Mas aparte hombreras negras de metal, cinta en la cabeza y varias joyas redondas y rojas. Ah, y una clase de top amarillo sobre su pecho. Sin embargo ambos tenían la impresión que no estaba usando un disfraz realmente. Como si fuera su vestimenta habitual.

Cerca de ella, Zel caminaba. Su ropa color beige, capucha. E incluso una espada falsa. Mantenía su cara oculta por alguna razón. Y podían jurar que sus dedos eran azules, aunque tenían un par de guantes sin dedos sobre sus a manos.

Zel parecía estar maldiciendo.

- Personalmente creo que es un gran disfraz. – Decía Reena mientras Zel replicaba un "No molestes".

- Así que al fin se han decidido a juntarse con nosotros. No identifico sus disfraces. – Dijo Kenshin. Battousai trataba de suicidarse honrosamente en el pasto más cercano con una Kodachi. Lastima para el no podía.

- Estoy disfrazada como una poderosa hechicera. – Al ver las cejas alzadas de sus compañeros les guiñó un ojo. Estos entendieron.

Zel no se percató, preocupado en su propio dilema.

- Rezzo me prestó esto. Y creo que lo mataré en cuanto lo vea. – Zel bajó la capucha beige y les mostró su cara maquillada en color azul. Con rocas falsas pegadas a sus mejillas y su cabello tieso como alambre gracias a 5 latas de fijador en spray. – Soy una quimera.

Nadie quiso preguntar más.

- ¿Y tu? – La preguntó Reena a Heero.

- Soy el agente Nicholas Logan. Agente de la Alianza. Bajo el mando del General Rinaker.

Una planta rodante pareció pasar cuando un viento sopló. Caras de perplejidad en los otros tres mientras murmuraban un "Lo que sea.

Heero se vio un poco decepcionado al ver que nadie había visto Rosswell's Consprices. Pobre de Zech. Era su caricatura favorita.

Nadie le preguntó a Kenshin sobre su disfraz, Sobre todo cuando se colocó sus lentes oscuros y puso cara de pocos amigos. Un Neo algo bajo, flaco y pelirrojo.

Bastadas las presentaciones. "A darle." Dijo Reena y abrió la puerta.

Cruzó el umbral y una especie de deja vú la asaltó.

¿Una falla en la Matrix?

-------------------------------------

La fiesta tenía todos los elementos necesarios para ser pasable. La música estaba fuerte. Las parejas bailaban como si estuvieran en medio de un ataque de espasmos. El ponche abundaba (lastima para Battousai, Kenshin lo obligó a vaciar el licor que había llevado para amenizar la fiesta), y los personajes de ficción llenaban al tope.

Desde simples vaqueros (y sip, había un tipo con disfraz de animalito tratando de captar la atención de las chicas. Obviamente nadie le hacía caso) astronautas e incluso un hombre araña.

Los orcos y elfos no podían faltar. Hasta su propio Hobbit corrompido. No faltaban los Smith, Supermanes, caballeros de armaduras de papel aluminio que parecían mas un Quijote que un Rey Arturo o Lancelot.

Heero, Zel y Reena tenían caras de pocos amigos mientras bebían casi sincrónicamente sus ponches mientras Sylphiel y Kenshin platicaban anímicamente. Habían pasado 20 minutos y ya se querían ir. Pero Reena tenía que quedarse y Heero y Zel también, si no querían enfrentar a la ira de la pelirroja.

Un baile empezó con algo de country. Caballo Dorado para ser precisos. Payaso de Rodeo, para atormentarnos, aquellos los que odiamos ese ritmo.

Los ojos de Sylphiel brillaban. Bailar era algo que deseaba hacer. Y que harás Reena Inverse, ¿estropearás la oportunidad de tu chica de sentirse feliz y contenta? No eso no.

- Heero. – Dijo Reena seriamente. El agente, percibiendo algo que solo El otro pelirrojo sentiría se estremeció. Ese Ki tan oscuro. Esa voz tan seria. Maldición. – Baila conmigo.

Zel quiso sonreír, pero después su mano azul fue cubierta por la enguantada de Reena.

- Y tu con Sylphiel.

Kenshin les dijo "Diviértanse" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alzando el vaso brindando en su honor. Battousai dejó de tener su cara de hastío y observó a las extrañas parejas.

Solo una persona parecía estar feliz de bailar.

Heero, posiblemente se rendiría ante la Alianza y aceptaría ser aserrado en pedazos antes de admitir una dura realidad. No sabía bailar.

Eso no estaba entre las materias impertidas para supersolados. Sabía algo sobre poner la mano derecha en la cintura de la chica y la izquierda en su mano derecha… o era al revés. Maldita sea, tantas veces de ver a Duo bailando con Hilde le debería haber dado una pista.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, Reena tampoco parecía saber que hacer. Después de dos segundos Heero vio lo que ella hacía. Observaba. Veía a los demás. Aprendía ha hacer las cosas. Cierto. La mejor forma de aprender era observar.

Después de 10 segundos de estar inmóviles en la pista. Ambos saltaron en el baile. Por el rabillo del ojo Heero vio como Sylphiel de vez en cuando mostraba un ligero respingo de dolor. Zel hacía lo posible para mantener su paso. Pero de vez en cuando un pisotón era inevitable. Esperó no hacer lo mismo.

¡Ouch!

- ¡Perdón! – Afortunadamente ella empezó primero.

La canción era eterna. Y en menos de un minuto ambos dominaron los pasos. En el tiempo fugaz del baile, Heero trató de imaginar que Reena era Reelena. Y se encontró con que era cada vez más difícil sustituir su imagen.

La canción no era la joya romántica. Pero se sentía tan bien. Entregarse un poco a actividades mundanas por un momento y olvidarse de todo. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en el agarre en la flexible cintura de la chica. En el tibio calor de sus manos. Por un momento Heero sonrió verdaderamente, libre de tensiones y voluntariamente. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero algo salió mal.

Heero abrió los ojos. Periféricamente vio a Sylphiel y a Zel acercarse.

Un segundo después estaban a su lado.

Otro segundo mas y veía como Reena y Sylphiel se alejaban dando saltos siguiendo el ritmo. La cintura dejo de ser estrecha y era muy dura.

Otro segundo y un par de ojos Zafiro se encontró con otros ojos fríos. Gulp.

Un nanosegundo después Heero y Zel se daban la espalda cruzando los brazos y quijadas levantadas orgullosamente.

- No voy a bailar contigo. – Dijo Zel decidido.

- Definitivamente no eres mi tipo. – Dijo Heero mientras se alejaba un poco.

- ¡Zeeeeeelll! – Una LINDA princesa Disney se acercaba a toda velocidad en un vector de acercamiento justo a Zel.

- Oye Heero. ¿En serio no soy tu tipo? – Prefería bailar con él que con…

Heero metió las manos a sus bolsas mientras dejaba a una quimera ser abrazado ferozmente por una LINDA princesa rosada.

Se sentó al lado de Kenshin. Advirtió el tono dorado.

- No digas nada Battousai.

El asesino solo sonrió.

----------------------------------

Si no fuera Dynast, Trieze se habría burlado del lugar y el "rito" que estaban haciendo.

Era una estancia alumbrada por antorchas. Ellos estaban en puntos designados de un triangulo alrededor de un caldero enorme lleno de agua. Dynast pronunciaba palabras incomprensibles para Shishio y Trieze, pero sentían como sus oídos les zumbaban. Las antorchas balaban casi rítmicamente con la letanía de Dynast.

Seguía su turno.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

Enfocaban su ki, su fuerza en el centro del caldero y el agua comenzó a girar.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

Los tres extendieron sus manos y algo les decía como manifestar su energía en forma de auras oscuras. Las llamas de las antorchas aumentaban su tamaño, haciéndose mas grandes e intensas.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

Sacaron un pequeño estilete y cortaron las palmas de sus manos.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

Tres gotas de sangre negra impactaron en el agua al mismo tiempo.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

El agua se oscureció. Giraba con fuerza pero aún no se derramaba. El reflejo en su superficie cambió para mostrar un edificio de un lugar en el planeta.

Un gimnasio.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

Una bodega.

Kommen. Kommen. Kommen.

La invocación comienza.

----------------------------------

A Reena le extrañó no encontrarla. Simplemente dijo, "Ahorita vengo" y eso hacía mas de 10 minutos.

Un momento. ¿No estaría exagerando?

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió bebiendo Ponche.

Heero explicaba que la bolsa que escondía bajo la mesa eran las armas que estaban en su casillero.

¿Armas en una escuela? Eso era algo que Michell Moore no deseaba. Sin embargo, la paranoia de Heero era solo comparada con la de Battousai, quien se negó a salir de la base sin sus Kodachis escondidas en su gabardina.

Reena suspiró. Hombres. Se sienten desnudos sin un arma.

Y luego.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza?

El Zorro, de voz grave y acento andaluz le tendió una mano enguantada.

Era, alto, delgado. Detrás de ese disfraz se escondían unos ojos hermosos y… el Zorro no tenía caderas grandes, verdad.

- ¿Sylphiel? – Preguntó Reena incrédula.

El Zorro sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta? – Sin esperar respuesta la levantó y la llevó

La música había empezado. Ningún grupo estaba tocando. Solo habían apagado las luces mas molestas para crear un ambiente romántico.

Air Supplay.

Sweet Dreams.

Reena se dejó llevar al centro de la pista sin preocuparse por las miradas de los demás. Quienes estaban demasiado ocupados bailando con sus parejas.

Además el disfraz de Sylphiel era muy convincente. Al llegar al centro de la pista se abrazaron y solo empezaron a mecerse un poco. Al compás de las música. Algo intranquila para ser una balada… pero romántica en su modo.

This the time when you need a friend (Esta es la hora cuando necesitas un amigo.)

You just need someone near (Solo necesitas a alguien cerca)

I'm not looking forward to the night (No estoy esperando la noche que va ha llegar)

I'll spend thinking of you when you're not here (Me la pasaré pensando en ti cuando no estas aquí)

Justo lo que Reena siempre necesitaba. Amigos. Podía enfrentar la vida sola, pero en cada una de ellas siempre necesitaba a alguien con ella. Esos pensamientos la embargaron mientras se hundia en los brazos de Syl.

How many times will I think of the things I'd like to do (Cuantas veces pensaré en las cosas que me gustan hacer)

Always denied the right to live my life the way I want (Siempre negando el derecho de vivir mi vida de la forma en la que quiero)

I want to share it with you (Quiero compartirla con tigo)

¿Sería eso cierto? Mas de mes y medio habían pasado juntas, como pareja. Y Reena aún no le hablaba de sus vidas. Sus sueños. De todo lo que había pasado. Pero si le decía eso, posiblemente las memorias torturantes de Sariaag, La Segunda Kouma y otras renacerían en ellas.

¿Iba a dejar que sufriera de la misma forma que ella? Pero, tampoco podía callar lo que era para siempre. ¿Y si se daba cuenta de lo que podía hacer? ¿Si La Alianza la atacara como un daño colateral para ella? A eso la estaba arriesgando, ¿verdad?

En ese caso. Ahora más que nunca la iba a proteger. Si era necesario de ella misma. Reena Inverse

Close your eyes (Cierra los ojos)

I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams (Quiero recorrer los cielos en mis dulces sueños)

Close your eyes (Cierra los ojos)

I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams (Quiero verte esta noche en mis dulces sueños)

Heero, no es que fuera un entrometido, no podía dejar de ver a la extraña pareja que bailaba al centro de la pista. No podía dejar de imaginar que fuera él el que estaba bailando. Y por un momento se puso mentalmente el traje del Zorro. La hechicera Reelena estaba con él.

I'll think of your kiss as the days roll by (Pensaré en tu beso en los dias que pasan)

And I'll write the words you love (Y escribiré las palabras que amas)

But what I can't say in a letter (Pero, lo que no puedo decir en la carta)

Will just have to wait till I get home (Solo tendrá que esperar hasta que llegue a casa)

Definitivamente recordaba eso. Esa noche. Esos sentimientos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso (aunque en ocasiones se le hacia difícil pensar) se encontraba anhelando cada vez mas su regreso. Que su misión terminara para regresar y seguir en donde se quedaron. Sin importar que las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

There's not much time to tell you (No hay suficiente tiempo para decirte)

Half the things that I should (la mitad de las cosas que debería)

Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you (Solo que estoy tan feliz de estar enamorado de ti)

And I 'd do it again if I could (Y lo haría otra vez si pudiera)

La imagen se hacía mas real en el ojo de su mente. De hecho podía sentirla. Podía verse susurrándole esas palabras en sus oídos. Podía oler su fragancia y sentirse apartado de todo los demás. Era una buena ilusión.

Close your eyes (Cierra los ojos)

I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams (Quiero recorrer los cielos en mis dulces sueños)

Close your eyes (Cierra los ojos)

I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams (Quiero verte esta noche en mis dulces sueños)

Sin embargo era solo eso.

Una linda ilusión.

--------------------------------------

En la bodega, 6 chispas brillaron, haciendo que rastros de combustible especial se encendiera con llamaradas azules. 6 símbolos. Cada uno de 3 círculos concéntricos, divididos por 12 radios. Cada casilla con una runa.

Círculos de invocación.

Kommen.

Estos brillaban cada vez mas. Desprendiendo humo negro polvos que se enfocaba en el centro de la habitación.

Kommen.

El humo se juntaba, haciendo una nube sin forma, densa, oscura. Pequeños rayos negros botaban de cada signo al centro.

Kommen.

Un gruñido grave vino del interior de la nubecilla.

La puerta estaba abierta.

------------------------------------------

Kenshin estaba viendo la escena. Era linda a su modo. Solo podía cerrar los ojos imitando el gestó de Heero. Quien tenía una sonrisa algo extraña desde hace un rato.

'Por mas raro que parezca, no deja de ser una visión calmante.'

Kenshin se sorprendió al escuchar ese comentario de Battousai.

_¿Acaso te estas ablandando?_

'¡Cállate, baka! Que solo repito lo que tu enferma mente piensa.' Dijo Battousai y emprendió la retirada.

Pero.

Algo lo detuvo. Un sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Una presencia.

Giró y encontró con que Kenshin sentía lo mismo.

Heero había perdido su sonrisa y sentia algo también.

Algo no estaba bien.

---------------------------------------

Reena estaba calida. Tranquila.

Kommen.

¿Que era eso? Se revolvió un poco del abrazo de Sylphiel. Tratando de hundir mas su cabeza en el calido pecho del "Zorro". Se sentía incómoda. Como si algo no estuviera bien.

Kommen.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Como si algo la llamara? No como si algo llamara a otra cosa.

Kommen.

Eso no estaba bien.

Se detuvo totalmente y giró la cabeza, examinando. Buscando. Encontró con que Heero y Kenshin estaban también alertas.

Un rugido.

Un grito.

Nada estaba bien.

La bodega.

- ¡Todos fuera de aquí! – Gritó separándose de Sylphiel, quien le preguntaba que pasaba.

La puerta de la bodega estalló cuando una clase de monstruo negro de tamaño y vaga forma humana salió rugiendo y meneando una clase de manos-garras.

Varias personas gritaron, como era obvio. Y Reena avanzó decidida hacia esa cosa. Juntó sus manos y enfocó su energía.

- Bomb di Wind.

Una esfera de aire comprimido voló de sus manos e impactó con la criatura. Al explotar, la arrojó de nuevo a la bodega junto con otras 3 que se acumulaban.

La gente estaba confundida por los acontecimientos. Mirando fijamente a la bodega y a Reena.

- ¡Ya la escucharon! – Gritó Heero arriba de una mesa, empuñando una Deasert Eagle. - ¡Fuera!

Disparó 2 veces al techo haciendo que el caos se desataran. Como borregos asustados todos se dirigieron a la salida. Ken empuñaba las dos Kodachis y Heero se ajustaba un cinto con gran cantidad de cartuchos y armas variadas.

Mas cosas parecías salir. Pero ahora aladas. También de tamaño humano.

- ¡Bola de fuego! – Un par de criaturas resultaron carbonizadas por la explosión resultante. – Pueden atacarlos, son físicos. ¡Quítenles la cabeza!

'Eso quería oír' Murmuró Battousai mientras arremetía contra un grupo pequeño de esas cosas. Enfocó su kenki, lo aplicó a sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades del viento y como un rayó cruzó a cuatro criaturas. Pequeños cortes aparecieron en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

Battousai esperaba pacientemente, cuando una ola de aire los alcanzó. Numerosas columnas delgadas columnas de viento ensanchaban las heridas llegando a amputar miembros y decapitar cabezas. En segundos las cosas desaparecían en charcas de baba pegajosa y negra.

'Eso se sintió bien.' Dijo y escuchó varios disparos.

Como en un juego de "The House of the death" pensó Heero mientras apuntaba con presteza a la cabeza de las cosas voladoras. Esta estallaba ruidosamente por el impacto de una bala Mágnum .44. Estas caían y se deshacían en el piso. Cuanto alguna otra estaba cerca, lo golpeaba con las manos y el ki, reventándolos como melones maduros.

- ¡Bomb Rod!

Reena invocó un látigo de fuego intenso y partía a la mitad a cualquiera que se le acercara. No eran demonios poderosos. Mas bien solo parecían ser hechos para fatigarlos. Demasiado débiles pero tan numerosos.

Debía haber algo mas allá de eso. Solo Dynast podría hacer esas cosas. Pero Dynast era un genio estratega. Algo iba a pasar después.

Si solo supiera...

- ¡Reena... Auxilio!

Reena giró para ver como un grupo rodeaba a Sylphiel. Podía ver sus ojos aterrados. Podía sentir su confusión. Su terror. Su miedo. Y su dolor.

No iba a permitir que nada la hiciera recordar nada doloroso.

Corrió entre el grupo de Mazokus y abrazó a Sylphiel.

- ¡Blast Bomb!

Una explosión destruyó a media docena de mazoku que las rodeaban, llenando el suelo ce cenizas que de hacían baba negra nuevamente. Miró en los ojos de la chica y veía la misma inseguridad y el dolor que ella sentía cada vez que recordaba algo de sus vidas.

No iba a arriesgarla a que recordara el tormento. La iba a sacar de allí.

- ¡Reena, las puertas! – Battousai le gritó al ver como las criaturas empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente a las salidas.

Concentró su poder mientras Heero descabezaba a los intento de fugitivos con balas de alto calibre. Levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Icicle Lance!

Una impresionante lanza de energía fría azul se formó sobre ella y salió despedida a la entrada principal formando un bloque de hielo concentrado.

Sin perder el tiempo invocó la levitación y tomó a Sylphiel por la cintura. Volando salió por uno de los ventanales superiores y lo selló por fuera para evitar que las criaturas voladoras las siguieran

- Genial. Porque no me sorprende… - murmuró Heero mientras desechaba cartuchos vacíos y tomaba una escopeta de la bolsa que se vaciaba rápidamente.

- A mi no me molesta. – Dijo Battousai casi alegremente mientras confundía a mas mazoku mientras realizaba la "danza de las espadas"

----------------------------------------

Aterrizando a un centenar de metros del gimnasio, Reena dejaba a Sylphiel en el suelo, descendiendo con gracia y sin molestarle el peso de su pasajera.

Sylphiel caía en un estado de confusión provocado por lo que había pasado, por lo que Reena había hecho, por todo. En especial por imágenes que se juntaban en su mente.

Y no eran agradables.

- ¡Vete de aquí rápido! Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Sylphiel puso su mano en el hombro de la chica mas pequeña para que no se alejara.

- Reena ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué son esas cosas…? – Se interrumpió cuando un destello de recuerdo cruzó su mente. - …MA …ma… mazoku.

Reena no se atrevió a girar para verla a la cara. Pues conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de lidiar con recuerdos no deseados. Debía hacer algo antes que recordara Sariaag, Rock Town y las muertes ocasionadas por los monstruos, mazokus y copias renacidas.

Debía… alejarla. Evitar que siguiera recordando.

Aunque significara que…

Lo que Sylphiel recibió no fue una respuesta.

El dolor en su mejilla le quemó apartando todo recuerdo y memoria. Sustituyéndolo por desconcierto.

- Largo. – La voz de Reena era fría y cortante. Sus ojos carecían de la calidez habitual, cambiada por un desprecio palpable.

Sylphiel estaba impresionada. Nunca había conocido esa mirada, ni ese tono tan terrible. Por un momento dudó que fuera Reena la que hablaba.

- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Lárgate! ¿Qué no vez que no me sirves de nada?

- Reena que… - Se le había olvidado en que estaba pensando, tan solo al ver los ojos rubíes de ella. Donde una vez sintió un calido fulgor, ahora esos ojos eran tan innaturales. – Porque… - Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Como si esos ojos emanaran algo.

- No te quiero ver nunca. Me entiendes. - Un grito no habría tenido el mismo efecto que esa voz calmada. Esta era mucho mas… hiriente. – Ya no te soporto.

- Pero tu… y yo…

- ¿En verdad creíste que soportaría mucho tiempo contigo? Si eres despreciable. – puso una pose desenfadada. – Admito que se sintió bien muchas veces, pero francamente… me dio asco.

Sylphiel temblaba, angustiad mas allá de las lagrimas. No podía estar pasando. Eso no era.

- Ahora vete. ¡LARGATE! – El grito de Reena asustó a la chica y poco a poco empezó ha hacerse para atrás. – No quiero volver a verte. ¡LARGO!

Sylphiel, sollozando se retiró corriendo. Olvidando todo, con tal de mitigar el dolor de su corazón.

Reena le dio la espalda y por unos momentos permaneció inmóvil. Un par de gotas cayeron al suelo.

Por alguna razón, ese numero le salió mejor de lo que planeaba. Necesitaba mantenerla alejada de todo. No quería arriesgarla a que recordara. Ella era mas feliz de esa forma. ¿Quien era Reena Inverse para acabar con su felicidad en esa vida? Sabía que a la larga Sylphiel se iba a recuperar, aunque eso implicara no volver a verla jamás.

Pero era una guerrera. Era aquella que había sido responsable de muchas cosas grandes en el pasado. Tenía un deber que cumplir. Aunque su corazón se partiera en pedazos. Oía los disparos y los gritos de sus compañeros conteniendo a los mazokus dentro del gimnasio. Resueltamente se acercó.

Después de unos segundos, estuvo frente a una de las puertas selladas con hielo. Las lágrimas las había reprimido pasos atrás. Había acallado el dolor mediante enfocarse solamente en lo que iba ha hacer.

Levantó la vista al hielo, quien le devolvió su reflejo como un espejo.

Solo que este era diferente.

Seguía siendo ella solo que su vestimenta era diferente. Era ropa clerical. Como el de una sacerdotisa. Su cabello caía lacio, parejo. Y sostenía en su mano derecha una clase de Báculo de madera con una gema roja engastada. Si no fuera por las constantes visiones a las que era sometida juraría que se estaba volviendo loca.

La imagen la llamó. Pudo leer sus labios. "Cruza el umbral." Y no era la primera vez que recibía ese mensaje. El reflejo de su "otro yo" por lo visto la seguía invitando. A cruzar. A obtener el poder de nuevo. Extendió su mano al igual que el reflejo y sus dedos se juntaron. El hielo parecía agua a su toque y su mano se hundió en el. Instintivamente sabía lo que iba a pasar. La imagen tenía ojos felinos y una sonrisa tonta. Lo que iba a pasar era mas y mas evidente.

Reena entró por el umbral una vez mas. Y el hielo se solidificó de nuevo.

------------------------------------------

Un corazón humano no puede albergar un alma oscura que se alimenta de la crueldad. Las emociones negativas que le brindan el poder chocan con los sentimientos de ese corazón, punzándolo constantemente. Acercándolo cada vez mas a la locura. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que ese corazón se partiera en pedazos y esa alma de oscuridad lo posesionara de inmediato.

Solo una persona fue capaz de evitar caer en la locura.

Solo una.

Abrió el corazón al poder de la oscuridad, mezclándola con su propia luz. Generando un vago equilibrio.

Reena abrió los ojos y se encontró envuelta de un torbellino de polvo negro. Sintiendo ese poder una vez mas.

--------------------------------------------

Los disparos la hicieron regresar a la realidad. Battousai y Heero aún mantenían a la raya a los mazoku, los cuales seguían y seguían saliendo de la bodega. Su percepción le dijo que eran demasiado débiles. Tal y como anteriormente había deducido. Pero eso también presentaba un problema, ya que la cantidad era descomunal.

Pero era fácil acabar con ellos. Levitó unos metros y enfocó su poder.

Por un momento algunas fuerzas lucharon dentro de ella, pero al final logró equilibrarlas. Después de todo la magia astral y la negra a veces pueden ser incompatibles.

Tomó prestada algo de fuerza de su otro yo.

- Luz, entra en mi y brilla; para destruir la oscuridad mas profunda. ¡¡Elmekia Flame!!

Heero y Battousai miraron una gran resplandor amarillo brillante brotar de las manos de Reena y golpear justamente a la bodega. Esta estalló en el plano astral destruyendo la puerta que dejaban salir a los mazoku.

Los que quedaban parecieron congelarse por un momento.

-------------------------------------------------

El agua del caldero estalló, como si alguien hubiera aventado una bomba pequeña.

Dynast sonrió al sentir ese poder en el plano astral.

- Es grande. – Dijo Trieze cerrando los ojos e inspirando.

- Me arriesgaría a pensar que es mas grande que el de nosotros, ¿verdad? – Preguntó increíblemente Shishio.

- Algo así. Es por eso que debemos de apresurarnos. Solo espera que ella haga el siguiente paso. Y así, ese poder puede ser nuestro. – Finalizó Dynast haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros.

-----------------------------------------------

Ante la miradas impresionadas de Heero y Battousai, Reena extendió uno de sus dedos, señalando a un punto de los muchos mazoku. Una pequeña esfera de energía luminosa apareció en la punta de su dedo y los monstruos empezaron a explotar en el área señalada.

Barriendo en el aire el brazo, todos los mazoku empezaron a reventar como globos rellenos de alquitrán, siendo exterminados con una facilidad que molestó a los dos sujetos en el suelo.

De por si, el estar cubiertos de esa baba negra no los hacía felices, el ver como Reena descendía tranquilamente con los brazos cruzaos en su espalda y una sonrisa amplia los colocaba en un humor contrastante con la sonrisa tonta que ella ponía.

- No pudiste haber llegado mas temprano. Gasté mas de 200 dólares en municiones.

- Yo no me quejo. – Dijo Kenshin, tomando el control brevemente mientras guardaba las Kodachi en su espalda. – Fue un gran ejercicio. – Finalizó Battousai sacudiéndose un poco de baba de su abrigo.

- Lo siento, tenía que encargarme de algo.

- ¿Sylphiel esta bien?

- Si. – La simple pregunta de Heero apagó por completo la sonrisa de Reena. Deduciendo que algo había pasado ninguno preguntó mas sobre el asunto. – Será mejor que nos retiremos. La policía no tardará en llegar.

Asintiendo, se dirigieron a la puerta congelada.

-------------------------------

"Surge de la oscuridad mas profunda..." Dynast recitó enfocando su poder.

"Del fuego mas calcinante..." Shishio lo imitó entendiendo su brazo izquierdo.

"Del hielo mas denso..." Trieze termino la triada.

"De la roca mas dura..."

"Del viento mas intenso..."

"Extiende tu campo negro..."

"Tu voluntad absoluta..."

"Tu poder imbatible..."

"Surge para destruir, para aniquilar..."

"Desata tu furia infinita sobre todos ellos". Los tres concluyeron al unísono.

Con grandes y malvadas sonrisas vieron el fruto de su invocación.

Y lo encontraron muy Bueno.

----------------------------

Reena sintió como los oídos le zumbaban. Un presentimiento le hizo girar y ver lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

Los demás la imitaron para ver como la baba negra se iba juntando en el centro de la cancha, formando un circulo que se mecía como agua.

- ¿Qué rayos...?

- Y esa mala imitación del T-1000 – Dijo Reena al ver como todo el líquido negro se concentraba.

Del techo, ocultos por adornos, varios láser azules pi9ntaron varios círculos concéntricos en el líquido. Runas aparecieron de repente en cada casilla enmarcada por 12 radios.

Un circulo de invocación.

El aire empezó a manar del centro hacia las paredes, viento desatado. Desde el techo, escarcha descendió imitando a un refrigerador gigante. Las llamas brotaron sobre el líquido que se agitaba como un mar embravecido. La tierra empezó a temblar y las sombras se hicieron mas oscuras.

Una cabeza salió del agua. Felina. Con cuernos en la frente y coronas en cada cuerno. Mas cabezas brotaron, rugiendo hasta llegar a siete.

- ¿Que es eso? – Preguntó Reena a nadie en especial.

- ¿Que no lo conoces? – Preguntó Battousai. – creí que conocías cada monstruo habido y por haber.

- Pero ese es diferente...

- Yo lo conozco. – Dijo Heero, recordando una descripción de un libro. – "Y vi subir del mar una bestia que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos; y en sus cuernos diez diademas; y sobre sus cabezas, un nombre blasfemo. Y la bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo, y sus pies como de oso, y su boca como boca de león. Y el dragón le dio su poder y su trono, y grande autoridad."

Ambos lo miraron, viendo que cada palabra describía a la bestia que salía del "mar"

- Esta en el Apocalipsis. Por lo visto...

- Se está burlando de todo lo sagrado de este mundo. – Dijo Reena con los dientes apretados.

Las siete cabezas los miraron mientras desaparecía el líquido. La criatura medía mas de dos metros a la cabeza mas alta. La cola se agitaba mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos. 4 cabezas estaban casi alineadas abajo. Sus hocicos resplandecían de varios colores. Azul, rojo, verde y amarillo. Los superiores parecían no hacer nada.

Por ahora.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Battousai a Reena. Después de todo era su terreno. De alguna forma era la líder.

- ¡¡SEPÁRENSE!! – Gritó Reena mientras saltaba, al ver como las cabezas atacaban.

Se separaron en distintas direcciones mientras una columna de aire furioso brotaba de la boca amarilla. Reena lanzó una potente bola de fugo, siendo recibida por energía congelante evaporando todo en un instante. Heero empuño las mágnum y disparó hacia una cabeza. Esta recibió varios impactos en lo que otra lanzaba un rayo verde a la tierra. Varias púas de piedra crecieron destrozando toda la duela a su paso, haciendo que Heero retrocediera si no quería ser empalado.

Battousai se acercó con el Shinsoku lo más que pudo y cruzó las espadas en un Gokou Jujuy y en un impulso se Ki, desató una ráfaga cortante de aire. Degolló una cabeza, antes de ser empujado por una vasta ráfaga de fuego que apenas pudo esquivar.

Los tres estaban rodeando a la bestia, y esta fijaba si atención en cada uno. Aunque había una cabeza que no dejaba de ver a Reena.

Esta concentró su poder en las palmas de las manos, Kenshin enfocó su Kenki en mas viento y Heero empuñó las armas. Atacaron al unísono.

- Dark Claw. – Gritó Reena.

- ¡Bram Gush! – Grit Battersea.

Heero no gritó, pero disparó. Una esfera de oscuridad que destrozaba lo que tocaba brotó de Reena. Del movimiento de las Kodachis de Battousai el aire se comprimió y varias flechas de aire avanzaron al objetivo. De las Mágnum de Heero, pesadas balas buscaban destrozar lo que pudieran.

Los tres "poderes" se encontraron con un campo de energía hemiesférico rodeando al monstruo. Pulsaba. Y los ojos de una de las cabezas superiores brillaban en un azul claro.

De haber tenido tiempo, habrían suspirado.

El ataque prosiguió. Pero de parte de la bestia.

Es difícil contraatacar cuando se encontraban atacados por varios poderes a la vez. Viento, aire, agua y tierra se conjuntaban en cada ataque. La barrera aparecía cada vez que alguien iba ha hacer algo importante. Battousai sentía su paciencia acabarse, pero Heero tenía una maleta llena de muchas cosas.

Pero...

Al tratar de llegar a sus recursos, la bestia previó lo que iba ha hacer. Soltó una clase de Bomb di Wind mandando a volar a Heero con fuerza. A una columna de roca recientemente construida. Heero expulsó si Ki para amortiguar el golpe, pero aún así, su cuerpo se hundió en la roca. Cayó al suelo debilitado.

Battousai se colocó a su lado, cortando con el aire las múltiples púas de hielo que crecían a su alrededor.

Reena mientras tanto era asediada por los múltiples ataques de la criatura policefálica.

- Toma. – Dijo Heero débilmente. Sacando de su cinturón una clase de caja de plástico y metal del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo pequeño. Apretó el Switch detonador y se lo dio a Battouisai. – Es una bomba de C4. No es muy potente pero puede hacer daño. Tienes 10 segundos.

Sin tiempo de maldecir, Battousai, corriendo se acercó a su enemigo. En segundos, la cabeza de tierra produjo media docena de golems de roca que surgían del suelo. Battousai, con solo una cuchilla disponible, los descabezaba como podía, pero llegó finalmente a su objetivo, contando los segundos.

3 segundos. Y la dejó en la "nuca" principal de la cosa.

2 segundos. Aterrizaba y dirigía a Reena quien estaba en una pose defensiva.

1 segundo. Agrió el abrigó blindado y se cubrió junto con ella.

0 segundos. Una explosión media detonó en la espalda de la criatura, dañándola y debilitándola.

Los tres se pusieron de pie. Sangre negra emanaba de las heridas. Pero no la detuvo.

Una de las cabezas que habían estado sin hacer nada, abrió su boca. Una luz blanca la iluminó. Reena apenas pudo advertir a Battousai de que se quitara. Una columna de energía pura destrozó el lugar donde estaban milésimas de segundo antes.

Se separaron de nuevo. Heero, ahora algo recuperado, cargaba una escopeta recortada con cartuchos especiales. En vez de postas de plomo, balas sólidas del tamaño de una bala de escopeta. 6 en total. Sacó un par de granadas y las colgó en su cinturón.

- ¡Hey!, ¡aborto de la creación! – Los dos pelirrojos pensaron que Heero se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. De hecho así fue.

La bestia se dignó ha darle una mirada. (De las 7 que tenía) y el agente se acercaba corriendo hasta quedar frente a el. Con una sonrisa murmuró algo como "abre la boca" y disparó metódicamente a cada cabeza.

Las balas, de metal pesado y concentrado, estaban acabadas en punta para una penetración mas brutal. Las balas atravesaron a cada cabeza, sacando sangre negra a cada herida. Un ser vivo no lo sería en esas condiciones. Al final arrojó lejos el arma y tomó las dos granadas, botando los seguros las arrojó a las partes mas vulnerables del cuerpo enemigo.

- ¡Granada! – Gritó mientras se reagrupaba con los otros.

Reena extendió los brazos y un campo protector los rodeó.

Las granadas explotaron haciendo heridas aún mas grandes al enemigo. La metralla extraviada rebotaba en el campo de fuerza de Reena.

Los daños fueron 6 cabezas de 7. La restante…

Un pulso de energía hizo que el campo de Reena sufriera una ruda prueba. Ella gritó haciendo más fuerte su defensa. Círculos concéntricos se formaban desde la zona del impacto y en segundos, tanto la energía como el campo cesaron.

Reena, falta de fuerzas calló de rodillas. Battousai y Heero se alinearon para brindarle algo de protección.

- ¿Estas bien? – esta vez fue Kenshin el que preguntó.

- Si. Perdí mucha energía rápidamente. Necesito un par de minutos.

- El también. – Observó Heero.

La cabeza sana, "revivía" a sus hermanas con una clase de humo negro emanado de su hocico. Cada cabeza recuperaba su poder, aunque los daños eran evidentes. La criatura también se debilitaba, manifestando esa debilidad en heridas que no cerraban y gotas de sangre negra que caían poco a poco en el piso.

Reena jadeaba e intentaba ponerse de pie inútilmente. El resto del equipo avanzó para enfrentarse de nuevo a la bestia. Pero…

Esta dio un zarpazo en el aire. Una corriente circular golpeo de lado a los dos sujetos mandándolos a volar lejos de Reena. Una bola de fuego los separó y finalmente la tierra empezó a temblar. Múltiples púas surgieron del suelo nuevamente. Battousai y Heero hacían lo posible para evitarlas, pero Heero fue lento. Con un grito, quedo atrapado entre dos columnas de roca. Pudo romperlas con facilidad, haciendo uso de su Ki, pero una corriente de viento helado fue cubriéndolo poco a poco de un hielo denso y muy frió. Grito, expulsando su poder, y aun así, quedo perfectamente cubierto de hielo. Solo sus ojos se movían dentro de ese bloque.

Battousai, saltando, se alejó lo suficiente para solo sentir el aire frió sin mas consecuencias que un futuro resfriado si no se cuidaba. Ahora estaban muy cerca de una de las paredes del gimnasio, muy lejos de Reena, la cual era acechada mas y mas por la bestia. Podía ir a intentar ayudarla, pero lo mas seguro es que recibiera de nuevo un ataque de esa cosa antes de marcar una diferencia. Para eso necesitaba del ingles. Empezó a moverse, dándose cuenta periféricamente que la cosa lo estaba viendo. (particularmente la cabeza de aliento frió). Una nueva ola de energía congelante se acumulo en el suelo, formando una pared de hielo tan denso que apenas dejaba pasar la luz. Se alzo hasta el techo del gimnasio, separando al equipo en un ingles congelado acompañado de un japonés esquizofrénico y una americana renacida solo Dios sabe cuantas veces.

Battousai maldijo al acercarse a Heero.

-----------------------------------

Reena trataba de invocar algo de energía par alejar a la bestia polocefálica que se acercaba, pero solo atinaba a alejarse lastimosamente de ella, arrastrándose hacia atrás. Poco a poco el monstruo cortaba la distancia pisando suavemente la fracturada duela con sus patas de oso. Las cabezas la miraban atentamente sin intenciones evidentes de atacarla. Una cabeza, aquella que parecía ser la "jefa" de las demás la miraba nuevamente con ojos intensos de color sangre. Un sonido contrasto con el ambiente.

Un ronroneo.

Reena no podía creerlo. Nadie lo tomaría en serio. Esa cosa ronroneando.

Algo era claro, debía recuperar energías si quería mantenerse viva. Instintivamente abrió su corazón al flujo que alimentaba su alma oscura. La ola de sentimientos y energías negativas como el dolor, la tristeza, el desamparo; todas esa cosas que sabía que alimentaban a los mazoku la lleno. Su corazón le dolió, casi como si amenazara a detenérsele por completo. Pero debía hacerlo. A la vez que sentía esas horribles sensaciones, sentía también como su poder regresaba.

Era algo casi inconsciente, pero de alguna forma sabía lo que pasaba. El poder mazoku la embargaba con las consecuencias obvias.

El problema de tener un corazón y alimentarse de sentimientos negativos, es sentirlos uno a uno.

Piensen en lo mas triste y doloroso de su vida, multiplíquenlo por el numero de habitantes de un mundo, y se darán cuanta de lo que Reena sentía.

Su propio dolor la atormentaba, y sin embargo, irónicamente deseaba mas.

Maldecía eso.

_Calma. No tienes que sufrir._

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

_No debes sufrir._

¿Qué…?

La mirada candente de la cabeza principal estaba fija en ella. Esa cabeza ronroneaba como un gato al acercarse a algo placentero. Como si quisiera que la tocara…

No pede ser.

_Puedo ayudarte a olvidar el dolor…_

La tentación era… un momento, ¡eso no puede ser!. Esa cosa era un Mazoku. Sin duda un engendro de Dynast creado para sacarla de sus casillas y…

_Déjame cerrar tu corazón. No sentirás._

No, eso no…

Reena vio de nuevo dentro de esos ojos candentes y sintió unas ganas enormes de hacerle caso. El dolor y la tortura que sufría par llenar sus reservas de poder era demasiada.

Entonces encontró que la lógica era… lógica. Un corazón encerrado no siente.

Si pudiera encerrarlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta extendía la mano derecha lentamente hacia la cabeza, la cual también se acercaba con lentitud.

El ronroneo aumentaba, haciendo mas difícil resistirse a esa tentación.

La cabeza cerró los ojos al momento de entrar en contacto con la mano enguantada de Reena. Ella sintió como el dolor se acababa. Como solo sentía el poder fluyendo desde alguna parte dentro de si. Y entonces…

Las imágenes aún mas crueles inundaron su mente.

----------------------------------------

- ¡¡Reena!! – Grito Kenshin al oír el grito desgarrador de su compañera caída. No solo era fuerte. Sino, que era tan terrible, que hasta a Battousai desespero. – ¡Debo darme prisa!

Heero, dentro del bloque de hielo, trataba de hacer algo mas que simplemente mover los ojos a varias direcciones.

¿Qué hacer para romper ese hielo tan duro, junto con la roca sin que el que esta adentro sufra daños?

¡Je!

Con ojos dorados Battousai se paró y concentro frente al bloque.

- No te muevas. – Dijo en voz baja. "Y reza" pensó Kenshin.

Sostuvo las Kodachis a la inversa y trató de recordar como hacerlo.

- Ouji Estilo Kodachi Nittou Ryuu. ¡¡Kaiten Kembo Rokuren !!!!

Girando y moviendo los brazos alternadamente practicó varios cortes al hielo. En la parte mas alta del salto desató el viento, y múltiples torbellinos de aire cortante profundizó el ataque, reventando el hielo y la roca en mil pedazos.

Heero cayó al suelo temblando, pero sin esperar a que Battousai lo ayudara, corrió de inmediato a la valija.

-Debemos llegar a donde esta ella. – Era algo demasiado obvio, de no ser por la pared de hielo que estaba allí.

- Harpe lo que pueda. – dijo Battousai en lo que concentraba su poder para formar bombas de aire que no hacían mas que caricias al antinatural hielo.

Heero se colocó a su lado, armado hasta los dientes con el resto de las armas. Dos CZ-75 en unas fundas en los muslos. Un par de Uzis a su espalda. La Deasert Eagle recargadas con balas perforantes en las sobaqueras y finalmente un par de escorpiones con balas expansivas en las manos. También tenía una serie de 4 bombas destinadas a la demolición.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Battousai mientras Heero colocaba las bombas en puntos equidistantes a un centro imaginario.

- Es un explosivo muy raro. Lo usan los demoledores para ahorrar dinamita cuando tienen que reventar pilares de concreto demasiado gruesos. La explosión, en lugar de ser esférica, se concentra en líneas por lo que prácticamente "corta" el muro. Haré una puerta.

El pelirrojo asintió y se Alejo hasta la pared cuando Heero termino de instalar. Dos minutos habían pasado desde que Reena gritó, y lo seguía haciendo, solo que su intensidad disminuía, fatigada sin duda por el esfuerzo de hacerlo.

Battousai se quitó el abrigo y le extendió parte de él a Heero, quien se había quitado el suyo también, quedándose solo con la "armadura" de metal. Se cubrieron como pudieron y Heero apretó el gatillo.

Una explosión concentrada abrió una puerta cuadrada por la que en segundos ambos salieron. Kenshin se adelanto usando el Shinsoku. Acercándose lo suficiente para hacer el ataque mas potente que tenía con las Kodachi.

Aoshi estaría orgulloso de su desempeño. Reena también.

- ¡¡Kaiten Bembo Rokuren!! – Su cuerpo de nuevo, ce convirtió en un torbellino, solo que varias veces más poderoso.

Las cuchillas cargadas de Kenki cortaban profundos tajos a la bestia, la cual rugía de intenso dolor. En la cima, de nuevo enfocó el resto de poder que le quedaba y el viento se desató.

Ninguna espada, kodachi y otra arma, había sido tan destructiva como ese ataque de viento. Los cortes se ensancharon, reduciendo muchas porciones de la bestia a simples jirones de carne negra.

Heero llegó cuando el ataque de Battousai cesó.

Metódicamente descargo las municiones de los escorpiones a los puntos débiles de su objetivo. Al agotarse esos, sacó las CZ's en automático y mas de 28 balas brotaron en segundos. Cambió por las Uzis de la espalda y las ráfagas continuaron, terminando por los perforantes disparos de las armas favoritas del fallecido Duo.

La bestia cayó pesadamente, herida, mortalmente esperaban.

Reena había dejado de gritar, aunque ninguno se animó a ver en que estado estaba.

Espasmos parecieron sacudir las patas de la criatura y vacilantemente se puso de pie.

Ambos suspiraron y retrocedieron a la pared mas cercana, mientras atónitamente veían como las heridas cerraban, mas lentamente que las veces anteriores, pero sin duda, recuperando la peligrosidad de esa cosa.

- Maldición. Ya no tengo mas armas. – susurró Heero a Battousai. Como no queriendo mostrar a su enemigo el predicamento en el que estaban.

- Toma. – Battousai le extendió una de sus cuchillas. – Enfoca tu poder en la hoja. Solo hazlo sin pensar. El ataque será mas dañino.

Heero asintió tomando el arma.

- Sonríe. ¡Será una muerte divertida! – Sonrió el asesino y se alistó a atacar.

Al primer paso, su cabeza chocó con un muro de fuerza invisible.

- Yare-yare Himura-san. ¿Tanto ansia adelantar su muerte? – La voz le era conocida, pero tenía un matiz distinto al común.

- ¿Reena? – Preguntó al ver a la persona que se levantaba en el aire frente a ellos.

Era, pero no era Reena Inverse. Su cabello ya no era algo ondulado, sino totalmente lacio, cayendo pesadamente por su espalda, frente y hombros. De algún lado había sacado una clase de báculo con una gran gema esférica e intensamente roja. Su cara era serena y mostraba una sonrisa tonta, acentuada por sus ojos cerrado.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Reena? – Preguntó Heero, sintiendo que no era la misma chica que el conocía.

- Eso, Yui-san… - Abrió un ojo, y meneó un dedo índice juguetonamente. El ojo era de un indiscutible color amatista, de pupila rasgada como el de un gato. - …es un secreto.

-------------------------------------

Dynast sonrió con satisfacción. Después de siglos de espera.

- Al fin te presentas. Juushinkan Zeross.

----------------------------------------

N.A. Se que todos ustedes tendrán muchas dudas de eso. Así que déjenme un listado de sus preguntas en los reviews que sin duda dejarán ¿verdad?, junto con su e-mail. Y sin dudas las contestaré, mientras no me pidan spoilers de la historia. Para las tecnicas de Battousai (el cual fue entrenado por Aoshi en el Kodachi Nittou) vean la pagina de Kyoto No Koban. Para la magia, consultan la pagina de "El eterno Poder" o bien Lost Slayers. Par las armas. Sugiero que aprendan un poco de Gunsmith Cats.

-------------------------------------------

En el próximo capitulo:

Zeross se manifiesta en el mundo real como en el plano Astral. Dynast lo entrevista, dándose cuenta de las cosas que oculta el "fruitcake". En el mundo real, Zeross combate a la bestia con extrema crueldad, amenazando con destruir el corazón de Reena cuando una persona la ayuda usando magia. Un sacrificio debe hacerse para mantener cuerda a Reena. ¿Quién podrá ser el que acude al llamado de L-sama?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Sacrificio" de La Alianza.

----------------------------------------------

A todos los que me han dejado un Review Gracias. Por cuestiones del maldito tiempo, y el hecho de que FF presente algo de problemas en estos momentos no los responderé. Pero tratare de contestar por e-mail a los que tengan.

Gracias por su preferencia.

------------------------------------

Sugerencia del Dia.

"Los rios de color púrpura 2". Solo he visto la primera, pero ansío ver esa parte.

"Chobits. Vol. 1 y 2" Un manga tierno y gracioso sobre las relaciones humnas con las computadoras personales. Tiene un profundo sentido filosófico. Me recuerda a las novelas de Asimos sobre robots.

"Missing". De Evanesence. Esa canciòn junto con la de"Breath no more" compiten en sentimiento con la de "Hello". Imprescindible que las escuchen si quieren llorar y tener sentimientos depresivos.


	5. Sacrificio

N.A. Cada vez me tardo más en actualizar…. Eso no esta bien, nada bien. Pero, ni modo. "Firmes y Dignos"

Slayers, Gundam Wing y Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. Pero espero el día de mañana hacer un fraude en Wall Street para tener el dinero suficiente y comprarlas, para producir este fic en una serie animada.

¿Alguien sabe como hacerlo?

Capitulo patrocinado por: Galletitas de animalitos. Famosas, increíblemente famosas, pero nada sabrosas.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Dynast contemplaba todo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sus nuevos "hermanos de sangre" también observaban aunque sin entender completamente la relevancia de la manifestación de Zeross. De haberlo liberado del alma de Inverse, de desatar su poder e influencia libre de las ataduras de cualquier mazoku.

Dynast quería saber algo.

Algo que carcomía su curiosidad desde hace siglos.

El propósito.

El destino de los Mazoku en si...

_LALALALALALALALALALALALAALALLAA_

_Flashback_

_El Rey Supremo se sentaba en su trono. Mucho mas grande que lo que correspondía la forma humana que estaba allí, pero sin duda, adecuado a la gigantesca forma astral que solo algunos podían percibir._

_El Palacio de los Hielos Perpetuos de Dynast, inaccesible para un humano ordinario recibió a un invitado._

_Zeross Metallium._

_Dynast se cuestionó a si mismo el derecho de Zeross a seguir llevando el nombre de su otrora ama Zellas._

_Después de cómo la traicionó en la batalla de Sailoon, al herirla de esa forma para que abandonara la batalla, al desaparecer con un poderoso Drag Slave a las hordas demoniacas de Zellas y ayudar a esos humanos insignificantes a escapar. Y por si fuera poco, vivir en compañía de esa Dragona Dorada más allá del ancho mar del continente, en la tierra de las nubes eternas criando a ese dragoncillo antiguo._

_Zeross no era de los que hacían las cosas de forma intempestiva, sino que planeaba con mucha antelación sus acciones._

_Eso era lo que él deseaba saber. ¿Por qué esa traición a Zellas¿Por qué esa traición a su naturaleza de Mazoku¿Por qué se iba en contra del propósito que L-sama les había trazado?_

_El torbellino negro apareció, haciendo su transición del plano astral al físico, y segundos después, EL antiguo General Y Sacerdote Del Ama de las Bestias aparecía._

_Allí estaba, aún con la sonrisa tonta en la boca. Los ojos cerrados. Todo en el parecía ser igual que la última vez que se vieron cara a cara. Pero también algo era diferente._

_Su aura, su poder parecía haberse amplificado. A diferencia de cuando un demonio normal es repudiado por su amo, su poder disminuye, Zeross parecía tener el poder de un Dark Lord. El nivel de Gaarv, de ser posible comparar. No estaba muy lejos de tener el nivel de Dynast._

_Eso era inquietante, incluso para alguien cuyo reino es la frialdad._

_- Solicitaste mi presencia Ha-ou Dynast. ¿En que puedo servirte?_

_Parecía increíble como ese saludo tan humilde sonara tan sarcástico y a la vez tan creíble de la boca de ese Mazoku. _

_- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte, Zeross. Me interesa saber tus motivos por los que… ¿Adonde vas¿Te atreves a darme la espalda?_

_- Tenia la esperanza de que solo querías una visita social, Ha-ou. Pero no tiene caso que preguntes, sabes cual es la respuesta. "Es un secreto, Dynast"._

_Zeross tranquilamente se retiraba de la presencia de Dynast. Por lo general era respetuoso, haciendo una reverencia en la presencia de cualquier Dark Lord, pero ahora era tan… impertinente._

_- Sherra. – Fué lo único que dijo y una mujer de cabello azul apareció de repente frente a Zeross sosteniendo una espada grande, forjada por manos no humanas. La Dugolfa tembló en las manos de Sherra cuando ella le aplicó su energía._

_- Te lo preguntaré solo una vez. ¿Porque has traicionado a tu naturaleza Mazoku¿Porque te has revelado contra el deseo de L-sama y evitado la destrucción de este patético y miserable mundo?_

_Zeross sonrió, después una pequeña carcajada se escuchó. Después una risa burlona caló en el orgullo de Dynast. Esto no era normal. El poder, la rebelión y ahora esa risa. Zeross casi se doblaba de pura risa con carcajadas que resonaban en todo el palacio de Dynast._

_- ¿De que te ríes Zeross? – Sherra no podía soportar la burla de la que era objeto su señor. Sin pensar intentó atacar a Zeross con un mandoble de la espada pero al hacerlo un campo hexagonal lo protegió de ataque. _

_Con un gesto mandó quitó la espada de las manos de su portadora y con otro la arrojó lejos de él, atacando directamente al plano astral._

_- ¡Basta! – Ordenó Dynast, alterado por la forma en la que despacharon a su General._

_Invocó un Dynast Brass y un pentagrama apareció justo a los pies de Zeross, la descarga descomunal de energía que habría debilitado hasta al Hellmaster Fibrizzio. Zeross parecía solo sentir su cuerpo como pesado, como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado un poco. Extendió las manos y sonrió. _

_Desatando una ola de poder rompió el hechizo sin problemas sorprendiendo a Dynast, con justa razón. Levantó una palma en su dirección y pensó en un hechizo apropiado para manifestar su punto._

_- La-Tlit. – dijo casi por lo bajo. _

_Una clase de fogata azul celeste apareció rodeando a Dynast atacándolo directamente en el plano astral. El ataque corroía su forma, su esencia, mas que debilitarlo, lo mataba lentamente._

_El hechizo terminó dejando a Dynast cayendo de rodillas debilitado y asombrado. _

_Un Mazoku usando la magia astral. Era una imposibilidad que dejaba en claro que Zeross ya no era el mismo._

_El Ha-ou levanto la mirada para ver con furia a su invitado._

_- El propósito de L-sama para los Mazoku. – Dijo pensativamente. - Si aún sigues pensando que los Mazoku existimos para destruir, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Tanto tiempo de existencia y tanta experiencia y no te ha enseñado nada._

_- ¿Qué dices¿A que te refieres con eso?_

_- Gaarv estaba loco, quiso conquistar, no destruir. Y aún así, se acercó más a su propósito que tú al tuyo en toda tu vida. ¿Recuerdas a Fibrizzio¿No fue él el que casi destruye el mundo con la ayuda del Giga Slave? Entonces ¿Por qué L-sama se opuso¿Por qué lo destruyó, en vez de premiarlo por cumplir su propósito?_

_- Malinterpretó su deseo. Fibrizzio quería ser destruido con el mundo, regresar al Mar del Caos, como es nuestro destino._

_- ¿Estas diciendo que L-sama se equivocó al malinterpretar el deseo de Fibrizzio¿Realmente lo crees?_

_Dynast no supo que responder. L-sama no puede equivocarse, después de todo es la creadora de todo. El origen y el final de todas las cosas. Entonces ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Confundido? Tal ves debas buscar en tu corazón la respuesta._

_- Idiota. Los Mazoku no tenemos corazón._

_- ¡Je! Tan viejo y tan tonto. – Dijo Zeross haciendo de nuevo el ademán de irse. – Si crees eso, en serio, eres más estúpido de lo que alguna vez pensé._

_Dynast solo se quedó pensando. ¿Los Mazoku eran capaces de tener un corazón? Pero eso implica tener sentimientos, tanto positivos como negativos. Eso los harían tan parecidos a los… humanos. Eso era…_

_- ¿Cuál es el verdadero propósito de los Mazoku, si no es el de la destrucción¿Cuál es mi destino, Zeross? Espero que no sea un secreto._

_- Dynast, el día en el que sepas mi destino… ese día, vislumbrarás el tuyo. Hasta entonces piensa… ¿porque los Mazoku y los Ryuzoku somos inferiores a los humanos¿Porque si son tan débiles, aún siguen existiendo¿Por qué L-sama, Cephied y el mismo Shabranigudú los tienen como sus elegidos, emisarios y caballeros?_

_Zeross desapareció del palacio. Dynast dedicaría los siguientes siglos a pensar, buscando, reflexionando, esperando el momento._

_Fin del Flashback_

_LALALALALALALALALALALALALA_

"Quiero que me digas cual es mi destino, Zeross." Pensó Dynast mientras su esencia se trasladaba a otro plano de la existencia.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

La Alianza

Capitulo 9. "Sacrificio"

"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará.

En lugares de verdes pastos me hace descansar;

Junto a aguas de reposo me conduce.

El restaura mi alma;

Me guía por senderos de justicia por amor de su nombre. …

Aunque pase por el valle de las sombras de la muerte,

No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estas conmigo;

Tu vara y tu cayado me infunden aliento."

(Salmos 23:1,2,4)

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Heero y Kenshin veían asombrados el cambio que su amiga había tenido. No era la apariencia, ligeramente diferente a la que conocían. Tampoco el báculo de madera con una gigantesca gema roja que aparentemente había salido de ninguna parte.

Era algo más profundo. Sus sensaciones del Ki les permitían percibir más cosas que sus sentidos normales. Sabían que tan fuerte era una persona, y comparando, ella era más fuerte, brutalmente más poderosa de lo que ellos conocían.

Solo estaba parada, dando la espalda al Mazoku que tantos problemas les había dado. Y esa bestia salida de las visiones del apóstol Juan retrocedía atemorizada por la mera presencia.

¿Qué le había pasado¿Porque era tan diferente?

Sus preguntas se contestarían después.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Mientras tanto, respuestas eran traídas en otro plano, un lugar tan destruido como el mismo infierno.

El cielo estaba oscurecido, con nubes corriendo rápidamente por los cielos como un violento huracán. Rayos negros brotaban simultáneamente desde el cielo destrozando peñascos en segundos. La esencia misma del poder desatado, sin control, sin propósito.

Zeross descubrió que era el Plano Astral. Destruido después de la lucha de Seriyushin y Caotic Blue. De la lucha entre Deep Sea Dolphin y Zu Li Wong. Jamás creyó que esa batalla hubiera sido tan… caótica.

Sonrió al encontrar cierta ironía en el asunto.

Observó el báculo que sostenía en su mano, dentro de la gema, veía la figura de Reena, acurrucada casi en posición fetal, protegiendo su corazón de la ola de sentimientos negativos que se precisaba para recuperar su poder.

Zeross dejó de sonreír al reflexionar en esto.

Una forma oscura apareció a su espalda, empujando el "aire" del Plano Astral. No era necesario tarjetas de presentación para saber quien era.

Ha-ou Dynast Grausherra. Es un placer verlo después de… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

La forma negra se achicó, mostrando al conocido joven frió, de cabellos grises y ojos de piedra. Dynast sonrió, no esperaba menos del gran Juushinkan.

Trescientos años desde la lucha de los Dioses extranjeros y la muerte de Dolphin. Ochocientos años desde la segunda Kouma y el hundimiento del Gran continente. Más de Mil años desde la muerte de Zellas, y tu aprisionamiento.

Mil años. Suena tanto, en tan solo dos palabras. – Dijo Zeross reflexivo, intuyendo el porque de la aparición de Dynast. – Sabes que mi lugar es dentro del Alma de Inverse. Manifestarme de esta forma solo acarrea problemas para todos. Creí que después de tanto tiempo lo sabrías.

¿Temes destruir su alma? El humano es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

Veo que has estado pensando en lo último que hablamos¿verdad? – Zeross giró para encantar al Rey Supremo. – Dime lo que has aprendido.

Los humanos son superiores a nosotros por el simple hecho de tener un alma. Esa alma les permite renacer de se preciso. Acumular poder, sabiduría; e incluso servir como representantes de poderes mayores a los Dark Lords y los Dioses Dragones. Por eso Lei Magnus encerró en su alma a la mente de Rubi Eye. Rezzo a su brazo derecho. Luna Inverse, al poder de Cephid, y Lina Inverse a nuestra Madre. ¿Correcto?

Exacto. Podemos tener el poder de acabar con la humanidad, pero seremos inferiores a ellos. Excelente.

Un mazoku puede tener un corazón. El hecho que no se use no significa que no exista. El hecho de sentir las emociones negativas es prueba de ello.

Zeross sonrió.

Y sentir las emociones positivas también. No solo sentirlas. Crearlas.

Si. Exacto. – Dynast demoró un poco en aceptarlo. Pero no había otra explicación a sus fuertes sentimientos por Sherra. Al cariño generado durante trescientos años habitando en el plano físico. A la preocupación que manifiesta cada vez que Serra se enfrentaba a una misión.

Si has avanzado tanto¿para que me trajiste? Nooo… - Pausó dramáticamente. – Aún no has deducido cual es tu destino. Y tanto anhelas saberlo que me ha traído a este lugar para saberlo.

Dynast sonrió. Era parte de eso.

Algo así. De hecho tengo dos cosas que preguntarte. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de estar encerrado y regresas al servicio del ser que te creó¿Al ser que te brindó las Demmonbloods por tus leales servicios¿A aquel que nos puede liberar de esta patética existencia y regresar a la nada del mar del caos? Puedes liberarte de…

Zeross sonrió, como cuando un adulto le sonríe a un niño que acaba de decir una idiotez en su absoluta inocencia.

Aún sigues con eso. – Suspiró desilusionado. – Dynast contéstame algo. ¿Tú realmente quieres la destrucción absoluta, verdad?

Para eso hemos venido. Para eso nos creó L-sama. Para regresar al caos el orden.

Destruir el orden. – Hizo un ademán abarcando el desolado Plano Astral. – El caos. Destruir el Orden. ¿Esto es lo que buscas?

Dynast aumentó su visión recordando el porque había fabricado un cuerpo físico. Porque simplemente no podía vivir en el Plano Astral. Incluso ahora debía ejercer gran poder para mantener su consistencia en ese lugar, aunque a Zeross no parecía afectarle. La destrucción a eso llegaba. A la imposibilidad de vivir. De tener una conciencia.

El Mar del Caos es solo poder. Sin voluntad ni consciencia. L-sama encarna la sabiduría de todos nosotros. Su voluntad domina. Pero tú deseas perder tu voluntad y conciencia. ¿Crees que estar en el Mar del Caos te liberará de todas la ataduras y trascenderás? Lamento decirte que no. Si L-sama deseara la destrucción, no hubiera creado los universos en primer lugar. Si L-sama deseara el orden, no habría creado seres concientes. Solo habría hecho espacios. Perpetuidad.

"Pero nos creó a nosotros. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Quienes desean el orden y el caos. Para la lucha continua. El orden tiende al Caos, pero el Caos jamás domina y regresa al orden. Incendia un Bosque, destrúyelo y a la larga renacerá.

"Lo que L-sama desea no es perpetuidad o inexistencia. Desea equilibrio."

Dynast trataba de comprender eso. Y le era difícil razonarlo.

Te diré esto. Haz lo que creas que es más correcto. Resucita a Shabranigudú si lo deseas. Trata de llevar al caos este orden para siempre. Verás tu error cuando todo regrese al Orden, aún después de ser desintegrado. Yo estaré allí. Ese es mi propósito.

¿Restablecer el Caos?

No. – Zeross pausó en lo que enfocaba su regreso al Plano Físico. – Dar el poder, a la hija de L-sama, para perpetuar el equilibrio en movimiento.

Zeross desapareció. Regresando a su lugar.

Dynast no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en ese mundo. Regresó también. Confundido. Pero determinado a seguir su derrotero. A cumplir el deseo que se le había educado, era el primordial del Señor de las Pesadilla.

Si estaba equivocado. Solo su Madre podría juzgarlo.

LALALALALALALALALALALA

El tiempo es relativo. Un judío greñudo bigotón y muy listo lo dijo una vez. Y aunque jamás conoció el Plano Astral, tenía razón en todos los sentidos. La conversación de Zeross y Dynast transcurrió en menos de un segundo de tiempo real, aprovechando las propiedades del otro plano.

Reena/Zeross abrió los ojos de nuevo sonriendo. Observando a los impresionados agentes quienes aún no alcanzaban a recuperarse de si impresión. Sintió el miedo de la bestia a su espalda. Era un ola agradable, bastante atractiva. Investigó sus reservas y quedó claro que no tenía mucho poder realmente. Necesitaba alimentarse y lo que estaba allí de innatural le era necesario.

Bueno, supongo que eres uno de los engendros de Dynast. Bastante lindo, debo decir. – Reena parecía haber bajado una octava a su voz. Caminaba lentamente, como si no pudiera ser tocada. Diferente a la cautela que había manifestado antes de que gritara. – Ahora, lo siento. Debo destruirte de una manera cruel y dolorosa. ¿Sabes? Estoy hambriento.

Un momento. Se dijo Heero. ¿Hambriento?

Battousai también se estaba preguntando eso. ¿Había sido golpeada en la cabeza o algo¿O su carencia de pecho respondía a la simple razón de que era hombre?

_Deja de pensar esas cosas. Mantente alerta._ Le susurró Kenshin desde un rincón en su mente.

Reena se acercó, poco a poco. La reacción de la bestia fue natural. Retrocedía también. Era como si pudiera ver algo diferente, no solo sentirlo. Algo que le decía que debería tener prudencia, cuidado y MIEDO a la pequeña pelirroja que se acercaba con báculo en la mano.

Veamos. Magia de los elementos. Una cabeza por cada uno de ellos. Energía mágica pura, otra cabeza. Magia de protección, otra cabeza. Veo que eres una bestia bastante completa. Podré sacar mucho poder de ti.

Reena desapareció de la vista de todos. La bestia giró buscando el lugar donde aparecería de nuevo. Al ser un demonio físico, era incapaz de leer el Plano Astral, lugar donde se trasladaba ahora Reena. Tenía que mantenerse alerta, para responder a cualquier ataque que…

La punta de un báculo atravesó una de sus cabezas. El rugido sonó dentro de la cabeza de los presentes. La bestia se contorsionaba en dolor por su cabeza perforada. Reena terminó de materializar su cuerpo por encima del monstruo. Giraba el báculo aumentando el rugido de dolor. Su rostro era de deleite absorbiendo esa ola de dolor. Tan poderosa y tan deliciosa.

Battousai sintió dentro de el un deleite también al escuchar los gemidos de dolor. Esto no paso desapercibido para Zeross.

La cabeza desapareció en una nube negra, fluyendo justo a la gema del báculo que Reena sostenía. Por un breve momento ella miró la gema, viendo el reflejo de si misma en posición fetal, protegiendo su corazón. Una clase de agujas negras se acercaban cubriendo el reflejo de ella. Señalando la destrucción paulatina de su alma…

"Tendré que hacerlo rápido, antes de que algo malo pase". Pensó el mazoku en control del cuerpo de la pelirroja y sonrió.

Vamos, eso fue solo el inicio.

Zeross/Reena volaba alrededor de la bestia, quien con los ataques buscaba destruirlo, detenerlo, o por lo menos protegerse. El báculo perforaba su cuerpo, cercenaba cabezas y cada una de ellas aumentaba el flujo de poder. Cada vez más, hasta llegar a ser autosuficiente, hasta poder acceder directamente al Mar del Caos y alimentarse sin las ataduras de las energías negativas.

Pero el tiempo se acortaba. Si prolongaba eso…

Heero y Battosuai seguían observando impotentes. Sentían el poder de Reena aumentar con cada herida de su enemigo. Pero también cambiaba. Si ki cambiaba.

A uno totalmente oscuro.

LALALALALALALALALALAL

La multitud de estudiantes se había alejado muy rápido. Unos jurando no beber o fumar cosas extrañas antes de una fiesta. Otros dispuestos a deshacerse de sus juegos de Residen Evil, Silent Hill, Devil May Cry y otros parecidos.

Terroristas, delincuentes, hasta misas satánicas. Todos esos conceptos volaban en sus mentes al ver lo sucedido y como un grupo de tres gentes hacían cara a esos engendros con armas, espadas y una clase de poderes sobrehumanos.

Zelgadis esperaba a una distancia segura. Habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que la multitud huyó despavorida. Más de 12 minutos desde que vio a Reena abofetear a Sylphiel haciendo que esta se fuera en un mar de lágrimas. La policía no llegaba, sin duda gracias a las intervenciones de Filia, Gaudy y Zanglus. Y el solo esperaba. No cabía duda de que nada bueno podía salir de esa lucha.

Reena, Battousai y Heero podrían ser mas fuertes que cualquier otra persona, pero esos eran monstruos.

Luego estaban las explosiones, las luces extrañas y los gritos de Reena. La impaciencia lo abrumaba, y maldecía su impotencia en esas situaciones.

Si tan solo pudiera protegerla. Si tuviera la habilidad de ayudarla tal vez…

La oscuridad lo envolvió. En un segundo todo el paisaje era negro. "Perfecto" pensó, "ya enloquecí".

A lo lejos estaba una clase de luz. Una luz brillante y dorada. La fuente de esta parecía acercarse poco a poco a él. Por alguna razón no sentía ni inquietud ni miedo.

Se le hacía hasta conocida.

_Cuida a mi niña._ Sonó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué? "Definitivamente estoy loco." Concluyó. Por alguna razón pensó que Heero y Battousai estaban detrás de eso. Tal vez "condimentaron" su comida con algo indebido.

_Cuida a mi niña. Por favor._ Seguía la voz, ahora haciéndose mas fuerte siguiendo el acercamiento a esa luz.

Esto ya no era locura. De alguna forma sabía que eso no era locura.

¿Qué…quien eres? – Dijo titubeando.

_Chen Zen Wong, por favor cuida a mi niña._

El nombre le sonaba conocido, le era tan familiar.

_Recuerda_. Una luz dorada apareció debajo de sus pies y una columna de luz lo tragó.

Recordaba entrenamiento. Recordaba entrenar en Wu Dan. Recordaba viajar por toda China buscando a alguien merecedor de las enseñanzas de la montaña. Recordaba encontrar a una pequeña niña pelirroja de larga trenza. Recordaba sentir su alma atormentada, su ambición sin rumbo, su terrible fuerza y su poder superior. Recordaba haberla entrenado, ayudarla a controlar esos sentimientos. Recordaba haberse sacrificado para que ella encontrara el umbral. Para que cumpliera su destino. Recordaba su nombre. Zu Li.

Reena.

_Recuerda, Gray Stone._

Nuevamente recordó ahora una vida como herrero. Conocer al último Dragón Antiguo. Conocer a su hija. Aprendiendo la magia astral. Recibiendo poderes más allá de su comprensión. Recordaba amar a esa pequeña mujer de ropa negra y largos cabellos rojos. Recordaba encontrar amigos en sus viajes. Encontrar armas sagradas. Ver la transformación de su esposa en un ser lleno de poder del caos. Recordaba haberse sacrificado para que ella pudiera cumplir su propósito. Recordaba su nombre. Axia Ul Copt.

Reena.

_Recuerda, Zelgadis Graywords._

Recordaba ser transformado. Pasar de ser un simple niño a un hombre fuerte e inmune. Recordaba servir a un monje oscuro. Recordaba haberse enfrentado con el Mal superior y ayudar a una pequeña pelirroja a destruirlo. Recordaba una búsqueda vana. Recordaba a una princesa, a un espadachín idiota, a un Sacerdote mentiroso. Recordaba las muertes de un reino destruido. Recordaba proteger de la desesperación a esa pelirroja. Recordaba haberla amado en un mundo de tortura. Recordaba acceder a conocimientos más grandes y a una misión importante. Recordaba sacrificarse para protegerla y terminara su propósito. Recordaba su nombre. Lina Inverse.

Reena.

_Por favor, protégela. Salva su alma. Aun necesita cumplir su destino._

Madre. – dijo cuando la columna de luz terminó. Su cuerpo era duro, pétreo como lo había sido de antaño. Cuerpo que necesitaba para controlar poderes que un humano normal no sería capaz de acceder, de controlar. Se arrodilló para mostrar respeto a La Reina Dorada de la Oscuridad. – L-sama. Lo haré.

Ya no era Zel, el estudiante proveedor de información y armas a una Ladrona. Ya no era Zel, miembro honorario de los ryuzoku, trabajando al lado de su maestro Rezzo.

Era Zelgadis Graywords. La quimera que hace más de mil años retó a Zellas en combate para que su amada Lina Inverse tuviera tiempo de conjurar un hechizo que destruyera a la Juu-oh. Era el mismo que cedió su alma al servicio de L-sama para usar su poder, al costo de su vida.

Era Zelgadis Graywords, quien de nuevo tenía que cumplir su destino.

Madre, cumpliré mi destino de nuevo, si es lo que deseas. Ella es mas importante¿verdad?

En alguna parte del Mar del Caos, L-sama sonrió.

_Usarás mi poder una vez más. Y cuando lo hagas, vendrás conmigo y esperarás. Tus acciones serán recompensadas._

Zel, sonrió. Eso no era necesario. Ella era más importante. Para el, para el mundo, para todo.

Sin ella, el equilibrio jamás sería restablecido.

A tu servicio. Hasta la muerte.

La oscuridad desapareció, dando cabida a lo que había antes. Zelgadis sintió como sus píes se hundieron en la suave tierra húmeda de uno de los jardines cercanos al gimnasio.

Escuchó rugidos de dolor. Una risa femenina cruel quien gozaba de todo.

Tenía que actuar.

Para eso prepararía algunas cosas.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

El estar encerrado en una prisión te hace ser curioso de lo que pasa afuera. Si mientras estas adentro dejas de alimentarte normalmente, comienzas a desear, a codiciar la comida que te agrada.

Y cuando la obtienes, no puedes parar de comerla.

Zeross había llegado a olvidar la importancia de no perder el tiempo jugando con el monstruo de Dynast. Incluso había usado algo de su poder para restablecer algunas de las heridas de la bestia para prolongar más su sufrimiento. La gema cambiaba su color paulatinamente a negro. La figura de Reena se perdía en las sombras.

Su alma estaba próxima a romperse.

Y con ella, la esperanza que le quedaba a ese universo.

Reena/Zeross bateó al monstruo con su báculo hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio. Su mirada era totalmente cruel y sádica. Podría ser un servidor de poderes mayores a Shabranigudú, pero seguía siendo un Mazoku. Y saben que los Mazoku les agrada ser así.

Reena, deja de hacer eso y termínalo. No sabemos de lo que pueda ser…

Sigue gritando Hee-chan – dijo Reena mirando de soslayo al agente ingles. – Tal vez Reena te escuche.

Siguió jugando con el demonio herido. Sin importarle nada más.

Es como un gato que juega con su comida. Esta dominada completamente por sus deseos. – La mirada dorada de Battousai, tenía un poco de comprensión. – Pero jamás pensé que pudiera albergarlos.

Tú eres el experto. ¿Qué va ha pasar?

Por lo general cuando acabas con la vida de alguien de esa forma. Solo te dan ganas de seguir haciéndolo. No se detendrá. Seguirá con lo que tenga a la mano.

Eso no era lo que quería oír.

Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido.

La densa pared de hielo fabricada por Reena que evitaba que los anteriores monstruos salieran del Gimnasio voló en pedazos.

Un bólido de color beige voló directamente hacia Reena. Esta giró para enfrentarlo y solo recibió un pedazo de papel.

Zelgadis flotaba frente a ella y cerró los ojos.

Una esfera de luz la envolvió haciendo que perdiera los ojos amatista, los reflejos púrpuras de sus cabellos y el báculo de la gema casi negra.

Al final solo pronunció una palabra.

Dormir. – En el acto los ojos rubí de ella se cerraron y Zel la cargó en sus brazos.

La bestia se revolvía, casi agradeciendo la intervención del chico de piel azul. Pero desaparecida la amenaza de la pelirroja, debía seguir con su misión.

Matarlos a todos.

Ustedes, salgan. – Ordenó a los confundidos hombres en el suelo, y se les unió en el camino.

Al cruzar la puerta se detuvo.

Heero. Ayúdame con ella. – Le gritó a su amigo pasándole el cuerpo inerte de Reena.

¿Qué vas ha…?

¡Corre! Imbécil.

Heero obedeció en lo que Zelgadis se quitaba una piedra del rostro. Murmurando palabras en un idioma que le era desconocido 5 minutos atrás la colocó en el suelo.

Un símbolo del tamaño del gimnasio se dibujó con luz, creando un campo de energía que impedía que el monstruo saliera de ese lugar.

Alejados a más de 20 metros de allí, los cuatro individuos obtenían un descanso.

Heero dejó a Reena en el suelo. Estaba como dormida, tan tranquila y pacifica contrastando al pequeño demonio que los tuvo con la piel erizada minutos atrás.

Zel se arrodilló al lado de ella empujando levemente a Heero para que le diera espacio. Con la punta de su dedo índice, Zel trazó una línea en la frente de la chica y esta despertó.

Despierta, chiquilla. – Le dijo con voz suave. No la de un joven de 17 años. Sino la de un hombre maduro. – Otra vez te has metido en problemas, pequeña Lina.

Reena sonrió al oír su nombre de la quimera que la… un momento. No puede ser.

¿Por qué te sorprendes Lina-chan? – Dijo Zel después de una breve risa. – ¿Crees que eres la única que puede recordar cosas?

Zel, no… - Ella sabía las consecuencias de recordar. El dolor provocado por las memorias tan dolorosas. El hecho de descubrir que esta vida solo era una mas en un juego eterno donde el destino estaba señalado, haciéndolos no más que simples peones en un cruel juego universal. El chico la interrumpió tomando sus manos entre las de él. Haciéndola ver que eran, de nuevo, calidas y pétreas como hacia siglos.

Reena dejó caer una lágrima al darse cuenta de eso.

Escuchame. A lo largo del tiempo hemos sido muchas cosas. Enemigos, aliados, esposos, amantes. En esta vida me ha tocado conocerte y protegerte como un amigo. Yo respondo a mi propósito, cuidarte, a toda costa. Tu solo sigue adelante. Cumple tu destino con honor, y veras que brillante recompensa te espera.

Ella recordaba esas palabras. Cada reencarnación de Zel se las decía antes de entregar su vida para que ella…

No, no puede pensar en…

Zel se levantó, erguido. Sorprendiendo a ambos agentes por el incremento de su poder. Miró largamente a Heero en los ojos. Buscando su parte más profunda.

Amigo Heero. Cuidala de mi parte. Protege su alma toda costa.

Zel… - Heero reconocía la solemnidad de una persona que estaba apunto de perder la vida. Le dolía pensar en perder a otro amigo más, pero… también sabía hacer y cumplir promesas. – Lo haré.

Battousai solo observaba. Alguien iba a morir. Y eso no lo hacia nada feliz.

Kenshin pensaba lo mismo.

Zel, espera. – Ordenó Reena débilmente mientras intentaba levantarse inútilmente. El hechizo de sueño aún no la abandonada, dejándole en cuerpo pesado. – Zel¡Espera!

Solo veía la espalda del chico que había conocido 4 veces. Estaba desesperada, no podía perder de nuevo a…

Aquella que flota en el Mar del Caos. La Diosa Dorada de la Oscuridad. Brindame tu poder y tu fuerza. Llevame de nuevo a mi destino final.

¡NO! – ella conocía esa invocación. Zel la aprendió de uno de los monolitos que contenían la Biblia de Clair. La invocación que llenaba el cuerpo del hechicero de energía del caos para ser canalizada en magia común. El hechizo que daba un destello de poder capaz de destruir a un Dark Lord a un humano común.

El poder que extinguía la vida humana por un pequeño instante de gloria.

Zel seguía caminando hacia el gimnasio. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y estaba tranquilo, sereno. Podría esperar. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando despertara de nuevo… todo sería mucho mejor.

"Fuente de todos los espíritus que vagan en la eternidad"

El hechizo del La-Tlit destruía a los demonios desde el plano astral. Para demonios superiores como Mazenda, Seigram, Zeross y otros era tan inocuo como una piedra contra una montaña. Pero con esa invocación, con el poder del caos fluyendo directamente a su alma…

"La llama azul que nunca se acaba,"

Reena le seguía gritando que se detuviera, pero sabía que si trataba de detenerlo, de nuevo el maldito mazoku dentro de ella tomaría posesión y la rompería en mil pedazos.

"Responde a la llamada de mi alma"

Alrededor de el una corriente de energía albiazul se formaba. Podía sentir el flujo del poder en cada célula de su cuerpo pétreo. Poco a poco las carcomía, deshaciéndolas, desatando mas poder aún. Se acercaba más y más a la entrada. Dentro del gimnasio, la bestia golpeaba el campo de energía para salir y matar.

"despierta tu fuerza dormida"

La energía se hacia mas intensa, casi ocultándolo de la vista de los observadores lejanos. El cielo parecía separarse y el viento soplaba anunciando el desenlace final. Atravesó el campo y siguió avanzando.

"acude aquí desde el infinito"

La bestia retrocedía al sentir el tremendo poder del tipo de piel azul. Zel sonreía al recordar como Zellas también temió de su propia destrucción. Ahora esta bestia llevaría con su destrucción un mensaje al último Dark Lord. Un doloroso mensaje.

Zel y la bestia solo estaban separados por un metro. Un instante tranquilo. La calma antes de la tormenta.

"Para celebrar tu juicio en este instante."

Fuera del gimnasio Reena lloraba al esperar el final. Heero le ayudaba a ponerse de pie en lo que Battousai se adelantaba para protegerlos de lo que fuera.

"Adiós Reena." Dijo por último Zel.

¡LA-TLIT! – Gritó desatando el poder total.

Una columna de luz azul intensa rodeó por completo a la bestia vaporizándola por completo. Y avanzó. Haciendo se mas grande. Cubriendo a Zel, al gimnasio, y mas allá.

Battousai colocó una pose defensiva en lo que Heero abrazaba a Reena para protegerla de lo que fuera. La luz los atravesó sin daños. Reena sintió como su cabeza casi ser reventada, producto del "exorcismo" del poder mazoku en su cuerpo. Mandando de nuevo ese poder al fondo de su alma.

Mas lejos aún.

Una esfera de energía cubría cientos de metros purificando en el mas grande hechizo de magia astral hecho en esa época.

Después, todo se calmó.

Reena podía caminar ahora. Corría torpemente, tratando de ver lo que quedaba de Zel.

El estaba flotando, a 1 metro de altura de un cráter ocasionado por su propio poder. Descendía lentamente con el rostro oculto por el cabello de alambre. Al tocar el suelo con sus pies, sus piernas se doblaron y terminó arrodillado.

Reena lo abrazó al tiempo que trataba de de hacerlo reaccionar. Sacarlo de un estado de ensueño. De buscar rastros de vida en esa cara…

Zel le sonrió por última vez.

Adelante Reena. Siempre adelante. Vive de acuerdo a tus principios y nunca traiciones a tu corazón.

Fue lo último antes de cerrar sus ojos por cuarta vez.

Reena sollozaba mientras acogía su pétrea cabeza en sus brazos. Ignorando el hecho de que sus cabellos de alambre punzaban su pecho.

Battousai observaba todo, sintiéndose tremendamente incomodo. Estaba acostumbrado a las muertes. A los gemidos de los moribundos y el llanto de los sobrevivientes. De hecho en ocasiones lo encontraba exquisito, casi excitante. Pero el ver a la pelirroja que estimaba como una valiente aliada, llorar la muerte de alguien que el respetaba como un amigo, le causaba pesar.

'Nunca es agradable, cuando un valiente muere.' Le susurró a Kenshin mientras se alejaba.

Kenshin le dolía eso. Un amigo más reclamado por la muerte. Por supuesto aún tendría que hacer preguntas, sobre todo por el poder que manifestó momentos antes del desenlace. Pero por ahora...

Que tu alma encuentre la felicidad, en la otra vida. – Dijo en voz alta deseando que Dios, Buda, Al� o cualquier otra deidad allá arriba escuchara e hiciera realidad esa petición.

Heero estaba consternado.

Otra perdida más. Eso era repugnante.

Pero ¿Qué decir? Hacia tiempo leyó en alguna parte una plegaria. No sabía si Zel era creyente, pero parecía adecuada a la situación.

"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará. En lugares de verdes pastos me hace descansar; junto a aguas de reposo me conduce. El restaura mi alma; me guía por senderos de justicia por amor de su nombre…

LALALALALALALA

"...Aunque pase por el valle de las sombras de la muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estas conmigo; tu vara y tu cayado me infunden aliento."

El ministro terminaba su plegaria, colocando inconscientemente lagrimas en los presentes, quienes rendían sus respetos al cuerpo encerrado en el ataúd de madera.

Zelgadis no tenía parientes conocidos. Ni lejanos o cercanos. Su vida en si era un misterio. Y, sin embargo, era apreciado por toda la comunidad estudiantil. Los profesores, alumnos, todos los que tuvieron el detalle de ir a su sepelio sumaban más de 80 personas. Todas vestidas de negro.

Era el entierro de un gran personaje.

Muchos se preguntaron ¿porque no mostraron el cuerpo al público como era una costumbre?. O ¿de donde salió el dinero para los gastos del sepelio?. O ¿quién tuvo el detalle de hacerlo?

La policía también tenia preguntas, pero nadie era capaz de dar una respuesta.

Su muerte fue atribuida al ataque de un animal salvaje que de alguna forma había terminado en la cuidad. Los testimonios de monstruos en la fiesta, serían atribuidos a una alucinación en masa producto de LSD en el ponche de la escuela.

La muerte de Zelgadis era solo un accidente. Lamentable. Pero solo era eso.

Y nada más.

El verdadero funeral empezó cuando todos se fueron. Al quedar sola la tumba, tres automóviles de lujo negros llegaron al cementerio. Tres personas bajaron de cada auto, dejando a un chofer vigilando. Tres de ellos, se abrieron tomando posiciones de vigilancia perimetral y el resto se acercaba poco a poco a la tumba reciente.

Gaudy y Filia confortaban a una casi derrumbada Reena que no había dejado de llorar en los últimos dos días. Kenshin y Heero acompañaban a Rezzo, quien fue lo más cercano a un Mentor para Zelgadis en esta vida.

Cada uno tenía ofrendas que dar.

Gaudy se adelantó, abriendo su impermeable, sacando una espada que de antaño había acompañado a la antigua Quimera y al herrero poderoso. La espada de empuñadura dorada forjada por el mismo Monje rojo.

Zelgadis Graywords, Gray Stone, Chen Zeng Wong, Zel, amigo nuestro. Has cumplido tu destino de forma gloriosa, Encontrarás tu compensación en la otra vida.

Con fuerza, clavó la espada en la lápida de granito, donde se hundió, tan firmemente que nadie la sacaría de nuevo.

Gaudy regresó, al lado de Filia quien seguía abrazando a Reena mientras observaba la ofrenda de ellos.

Rezzo fue el siguiente. El no estaba muy al tanto del pasado de Zel. Los dirigentes Ryuzoku no permitieron que indagara mucho. Y aunque le perturbaban los nombres que le dirigían a su pupilo, no podía quitar el hecho de que lo había querido. Un gran alumno en las clases de la escuela. Un gran aprendiz en el laboratorio. De no haber fallecido, ambos, sin duda, habrían hecho cosas muy grandes.

Solo habría sido cuestión de tiempo para que llegaras a esto, niño. – Sacó de su abrigo un medallón. – Esto es para ti. Te lo habrías ganado de todos modos.

Su preciado Nobel de Química, ganado hace un par de años. Lo depositó con gentileza, rodeando la espada con la cadena. Lo dejó colgando, presumiendo al mundo lo que hubiera pasado.

Battousai sacó una botella de arcilla. Vertió su contenido en las ofrendas. "Es una pena morir, sin tener el gusto por un buen sake." Dijo al terminar de vaciar el contenido.

Kenshin depositó unas flores amarillas al pie de la lápida. Las mismas que llevaba a la tumba de su esposa Tomoe.

Reena no llevó nada. Solo se arrodilló llorando una vez mas, derrumbándose por enésima vez. Sintiendo el dolor de 4 perdidas en su corazón, era más de lo que un humano podría soportar.

Sus lágrimas fueron las ofrendas mas sinceras de todas.

Todos se retiraron después de un tiempo, quedándose Heero solo. Había declinado la invitación de los demás pues tenía una ofrenda diferente que hacer.

Se arrodilló frente a la lápida y sus manos buscaron la cruz de oro que Reelena la había regalado tiempo atrás. Era su recuerdo, era el significado de una misión que creyó que sería rápida. Ahora representaba algo que posiblemente jamás podría cumplir.

Era su regreso. El deseo de regresar a Londres y continuar su vida con ella.

Pero las cosas se complicaban. Ahora había traiciones. Ahora tenía la consciencia de poderes que iban más allá de las vidas de las personas. Ya no era proteger a un solo ser humano, ya tampoco a un país. Era la protección de toda la Raza Humana. Protegerla del dominio de un régimen que haría a los nazis, parecer a un grupo de clones de la Madre Teresa.

Heero era parte de eso. Ya no podía retornar.

Debido a eso, debía reconsiderar sus promesas.

Sacó el cuchillo de combate que tanto había querido Wufei, en lo que enredaba la cadena alrededor de su mano.

"Perdón Reelena. Pero ya no puedo regresar." Pensó mirando con tristeza a la cruz.

Zel, amigo. Te juro por lo que mas quiero en este mundo, y por mi sangre. – Cortó la palma de su mano, haciendo que la cruz se manchara con su sangre. – Que la protegeré a toda costa. A cualquier precio. Juro que jamás me separaré de ella, hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Confía en mí... hermano.

Sin decir más palabras se levantó, dejando unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el húmedo suelo de la tumba.

La cruz colgaba ahora de su mano derecha, goteando poco a poco la sangre del soldado perfecto.

LALALALALALALALALA

Las faldas del monte Hiei se llenaban de bruma perpetua. La oscuridad la bañaba aunque el sol mas intenso estuviera en su apogeo. Siempre había sombras que se resistían a morir en cada uno de los lados de la montaña.

Los espíritus se agolpaban en cada encrucijada. Esperando el momento de poseer a algún humano para ganar un cuerpo nuevo.

Sin embargo huían despavoridos cuando una triada de "personas" se acercaban a la entrada de la base de Shishio.

El líder del Jupongatana, la máxima organización Yakuza de Japón, aquella que se tragó a las anteriores en el Bakumatsu, tenía su "hogar" en una gigantesca cueva natural dentro del monte Hiei. Caminaba a la cabeza de los demás, siendo abrazado por su compañera más fiel y apreciada, la Doctora Yumi Komagata. Ella estaba abrazada a su brazo candente y mientras caminaban, charlaban acerca de los avances que había tenido referente a las Armas de la Luz.

Dynast y Trieze los seguían atrás. Caminaban juntos, aunque con una prudente distancia entre ellos.

Cada uno de ellos estaba solo por simples razones. Sus compañías de costumbre estaban en misiones importantes. Lady Une, en Londres, supervisando la construcción de los nuevos Mobile Dolls, y la reconstrucción de la Base en Escocia para la investigación de tácticas de combate.

Sherra, se quedo terminado los detalles concerniente al traslado de enseres, equipo restante y más que nada a darle de nuevo una gran estudiada al Sánscrito del Caos de Lei Magnus.

Solo una semana había pasado desde la fiesta en Chicago. Una semana que para Dynast ha transcurrido desesperadamente más lenta de lo normal. Y no solo por el hecho de que su pequeña conversación con Zeross fue totalmente confusa, sino por el hecho de que había presenciado cambios sutiles en el Plano Astral.

Zelgadis Graywords, recordó. El único humano que en la historia había accedido a los poderes de L-sama sin utilizar el Giga Slave. Y en cada ocasión había perdido la vida eliminando a mas Mazokus que cualquier otro ser vivo, a excepción de Lina Inverse.

Y ese ultimo La-Tlit, aquel que no solo vaporizó por completo a su bestia (si bien no era original, le había quedado muy bien), sino que viajó a través del Plano Astral iniciando algo que Dynast jamás había podido imaginar.

Este se restauraba poco a poco.

Tal vez sea solo el inicio para el acomodo final, cuando los Astros terminaran de alinearse y la Reforma llegara, permitiendo la resurrección de una forma más sencilla.

Un humano muerto, desencadenando cosas que un Mazoku no habría sido capaz de hacer.

Y ahora tenía que preocuparse también por Reena. Durante la pelea de Zeross contra la bestia, podía ver como el alma de esa chica se empezaba a romperse. Consumiéndose poco a poco por esa gigantesca oleada de poder oscuro.

Al final, antes de ser detenido por ese chico entrometido, Zeross había acumulado mas poder que el que Dynast había tenido en los últimos 300 años. Y no solo eso, sino que empezaba a recibir poder directamente del Mar del caos.

Eso lo hacía un Mazoku de la talla de Shabi. Ni siquiera un Dark Lord recibía el poder directamente de la fuente, de L-sama. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba en su contra.

Mmmh. Pero Ellos tienen a Cephied. Con solo unos cuantos ajustes más y Shabi podrá pelear a través de ella.

Je! Eso será genial.

Hemos llegado. – Dijo Shishio, mostrando la entrada.

Esta estaba al costado del monte. Adornada con una serie de vigas tradicionales rojas, como la entrada de un templo Sintoista. Al final de ese "corredor" sin paredes, estaba una gran puerta de madera, con barras y pernos de metal aportándole una gran dureza.

Un par de solados vestidos de gris oscuro y rostro cubiertos les esperaban.

Lord Trieze, Lord Dynast, bienvenidos al Monte Hiei.

Nada mal. Solo que ¿por qué tuvimos que venir a este lugar caminando desde la carretera?

Es simple. Ningún auto podría atravesar el bosque. Además, solo caminando se aprende el camino para llegar.

Tiene un punto - dijo Dynast, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que. Ubicando el lugar en un mapa, se podría haber teletrasportado al interior de la base.

Trieze se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a la copa llena de vino de Zéfila al cual se había hecho adicto, y aparentemente había sacado de ningún lugar.

A Dynast le recordó a una Joven Ama de las Bestias.

Durante más de 15 minutos pasaron por una

Suerte de corredores y puentes colgantes (con su foso de rocas puntiagudas y los convenientes cadáveres caídos), llegaron al fin al corazón de la base.

Una sala lo suficientemente amplia como para acomodar a más de medio millar de soldados grises "sin rostro" en perfecta formación militar. Un hombre vestido de traje Armani y Abrigo Versace los saludó extendiendo las manos.

Shishio-san, Lord Trieze y Lord Dynast. Bienvenidos. – Dijo en un perfecto ingles británico, para deleite de Trieze. – Como pueden ver, todo ha salido a pedir de boca.

Haz realizado un excelente trabajo, Ouji. Como siempre. – Se dignó a darles una mirada a los soldados agrupados. - ¿Y ellos?

Shishio-san, ellos son lo mejor que Japón ha dado. Ellos serán la herramienta para que usted domine el país, y después del Mundo entero. – Ouji hablaba como un político. Sin embargo eso solo provocó sonrisas en las comisuras de las bocas de los Tres Aliados.

¡Excelente! Prepáralos, porque empezaremos nuestra lucha al fin de este mes. – Dijo Shishio, sonriendo, al igual que sus aliados.

¡Escucharon eso compañeros! – El fervor de Ouji solo era comparable al de un aficionado al Foot Ball. - ¡Cuando termine este mes, habremos tomado el dominio de este país¡Gracias a La Alianza!

Shishio-san, Trieze-san, y Dynast-san. Nombres que fueron coreados durante 10 minutos antes de que los hombres se cansaran y regresaran a sus actividades.

Dentro de la habitación de Shishio, La Alianza seguía sonriendo divertida por el fervor de esos hombres.

Los has adiestrado bien Ouji. Parecen dispuestos a morir por mí. – La suntuosidad era un juego que disfrutaba bastante.

Pregunta. – Dijo Trieze, atrayendo la atención de todos. - ¿Qué usted no es un político, postulado a la presidencia?

Así es. – El tono era invariable. Un gran político, azuzando a las masas. -Y cuando gane las elecciones, el Señor Shishio tendrá el control total. Nuestros enemigos caerán como moscas y solo será el primer paso para...

El control del mundo. – Murmuró Dynast. Para el eso le era tan gracioso. Controlar un mundo que pronto iba a ser sumergido en...

Los pensamientos y el discurso perecieron, cuando una nube de humo se hizo presente en la habitación. Sherra aparecía.

Lord Dynast, su encargo ha terminado. No quedan rastros de nuestro enlace con Chicago y Hawai. Todo ha sido borrado.

Eso de borrado, no era mas que decir eliminado.

Excelente. Si me permiten, debo atender unos asuntos con mi general. – Dijo Dynast desapareciendo al igual que Sherra.

Ouji estaba impresionado, bastante. Y el que esperaba impresionarlos con su discurso "Dominación mundial" no. 4.

Trieze, también se excusó, diciendo que tenía que tratar asuntos urgentes con Lady Une, vía satélite.

Ouji quedó muy decepcionado. Realmente.

Ouji. – El tono de Shishio era casi neutro. Y aún así, hizo que Ouji sintiera escalofríos. – Me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme.

Nuestra base ha sido descubierta. Trasladar todo el equipo que me pidió nos obligó a usar muchas rutas y dejar demasiadas brechas. Apenas ayer recibí el informe de que el Shinsengumi sabe donde estamos.

Así que esos ya lo saben. No hay problema Ouji, no esperaba que esta base permaneciera en secreto para siempre. Además no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. En todo caso, ordena a Las Diez Espadas que se reúnan de inmediato.

Ya lo he hecho. De hecho Chou llegó ayer.

Previsor como siempre. Prepara a tus hombres, en cuanto terminen de reunirse las Diez Espadas, atacaremos a todos los del Shinsengumi. Los Ryuzoku no tardarán en llegar a Kyoto. Les será más difícil a ellos atacarnos sin ninguna clase de soporte en este país.

A si se hará Shishio-san.

Ouji se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Shihsio se quedó pensando en Chou.

Y el porque se había reunido tan pronto en la base.

LALALALASLALALALALALA

Así que los han llamado. – La profunda voz de Hiko llenó la habitación.

Nuestro espía, podrá ser un idiota, pero es confiable. Las Diez espadas se están reuniendo, Y cuando terminen, pelearán contra nosotros. – Saito apagó la colilla de su cigarro en un cenicero en lo que Hiko se servía una copa más de Sake.

Eso habían esperado desde que el Shinsen se formó como una fuerza opositora al Jupongatana. Sin embargo, desde que Shishio fue parte de La Alianza, ese esperado momento se había convertido en el temido momento.

Después de ver lo que los Mazoku hacían, Hiko temía que Shishio, sin duda, habría aprendido unas cuantas cosas.

Por lo tanto nuestra única opción es… - Dejo la frase inconclusa, dejando que Saito pensara un momento.

Jamás podremos vencer a la Alianza sin la ayuda de los Ryuzoku. Será conveniente que los llames.

Hiko asintió, había pensado algo así. Necesitaban la habilidad de Battousai con la espada y la magia. El poder tecnológico de la armadura de Heero, y el singular poder de Reena.

De acuerdo. Llámalos. Yo haré los arreglos pertinentes. Dile a los Onnis que pongan a la pequeña comadreja a investigar si es que encuentra planos del escondite se Shishio, algo debe de haber. Pero lo mas importante, presiona al cabeza de escoba para que te de mas información.

Saito asintió y dejó la habitación sin decir más. Ambos se conocían demasiado como para pedir mas detalles. Ambos habían estado metidos en eso durante mucho tiempo, quizás desde la muerte de Katsura. Ahora se enfrentaban con la que sería posiblemente la lucha más grande, superando al Bakumatsu.

Hiko se quedó reflexionando sobre la forma en como regresaría su pupilo.

El tan solo pensar al demonio llamado Battousai usando magia ofensiva…hacían que le diera un escalofrío en su espina.

Suspiró mientras bebía más Sake.

Pensando también en como le daría la noticia a sus amigos los Ryuzoku.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

"La Alianza esta aquí. O nos ayudan, o estamos fritos. Hiko."

Hacia tanto tiempo que Gaudy no ponía su cara de empanadez mental. Pero después de ver ese corto mensaje. Hasta Filia se había sentido…bueno, confundida.

15 días habían pasado desde la batalla en la fiesta. 13 días desde el funeral y entierro de Zelgadis.

Días en los que una sombra parecía haber cubierto toda la base. Y no era para menos.

Hasta Battousai había dejado de molestar a Kenshin.

Los Ryuzoku estaban sentados en su sala de conferencias. Gaudy, Filia, presidiendo. Heero y Kenshin, mas sombríos que de costumbre, esperando instrucciones. Zanglus, como encargado de operaciones especiales, estudiando el informe referente a la organización Shinsen.

Y Reena, bueno, también estaba allí. Pero terriblemente destrozada por todo lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera había regresado a su casa. No había salido de la base desde ese entonces y se la pasaba en una habitación, durmiendo y llorando, abrazando una almohada. Filia, como "vigilante" de ella en sus múltiples vidas, sabía que algo iba muy mal.

Lina Inverse, al perder a Gaudy, se preparó para destruir el mundo con un Giga Slave descontrolado (el oportuno KO de Zeross ayudó a que el mundo siguiera girando); al perder a Zelgadis entregó su alma a L-sama y acepto la esencia de Zeross.

Axia Ul Copt, al perder a Gray, dejó de interesarse en la vida y desatando el poder ryuzoku de sus venas junto con el alma negra, destruyó a la parte más grande de Shabranigudú, perdiendo la vida en su proceso.

En otras palabras, ante la perdida de sus seres queridos, dejaba de importarle todo y se entregaba al dominio de su poder sin temores.

Pero en esta ocasión, solo lloraba, y se sumergía en una profunda depresión.

Hasta había dejado de comer como le era usual.

Solo te, y galletas. De vez en cuando.

Partirán en el primer vuelo de mañana. La misión será evitar la destrucción del Shinsen, y de ser posible, destruir la base de Shishio.

Ni siquiera fue necesario someter a votación lo que iba a pasar. Gaudy solo lo ordenó sabiendo que esa era la mejor, la única opción que tenían.

Todos estaban concientes te eso.

De acuerdo, empezaremos a empacar desde ahora. – Dijo Heero mientras se levantaba. – Creo que lo mejor será que Reena se quede aquí.

Battousai asintió. Al igual que el resto de los presentes. Excepto una.

¿Qué¿Por qué no voy a ir? – Reena se levantó de su asiento. Su cara estaba desecha, pero también indignada por no participar. - Si creen que me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados pudiendo patear el trasero de Dynast por lo que hizo están muy equivocados.

La subida del Ki de Reena encendió algunas alarmas en los presentes.

Reena, no estas en condición de entrar en combate. No hasta que te serenes. – Battousai era un experto en combates. Su consejo debía seguirse. Pero…

¿Qué no estoy en condición de luchar¿Quieres que te queme el trasero maldito mono japonés ojirazgado?

Reena, entiende que… - Heero trataba de evitar una discusión algo destructiva (literalmente) mientras veía como Reena invocaba un par de bolas de fuego.

No me dejarán aquí. No me dejarán…

Entonces todo terminó. Un PAAAAF sonoro llamó la atención de todos, antes de ver el resultado.

Reena caía en su asiento cubriendo su ardiente mejilla con una mano mientras veía con odio contenido a Heero. Sus ojos se hicieron ligeramente vidriosos.

¡Escúchame bien! – Le gritó Heero a Reena. – Entiende que en estos momentos te dominan tus emociones. No necesitamos más problemas. Ahora, Kenshin y Yo iremos a Kyoto y tomaremos este asunto en nuestras manos. TU NO IRAS. No necesitamos a niñas lloronas que solo buscan desquitarse sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Y eso fue todo.

¡Himura! Nos vamos.

Ah…si. Allí voy. – Dijo Kenshin impresionado.

Los lideres Ryuzoku estaban mudos.

Que gran golpe. – Murmuró Battousai, imaginando de repente al chico con capa de Hiko.

Reena solo se quedó allí. Sin decir nada. Hasta que el par de agentes se retiraron.

Heero, estúpido… - susurró cuando las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos y se retiró de la habitación llorando.

Filia y Gaudy me miraron mutuamente y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Iba a ser una larga estadía.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA

Heero Yui no golpeaba a las mujeres.

Los hombres eran otra. Maxwell, Kenshin, Zel…, bueno, el ya no. Sin embargo eso de golpear a una mujer, lo incomodaba. Lo hacia sentir como un "macho retrogada"; independientemente si era necesario o no.

Esa niña tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma. Si tan solo volvía a perder el control de esa forma, posiblemente NADIE seria capaz de detenerla. Y el cielo sabe que él no puede.

Afortunadamente, por el momento ella lo odia y se quedará lejos de cualquier peligro inmediato. Filia y Gaudy la cuidaran y ayudaran a sobreponerse mucho mejor de lo que él podría hacerlo.

Mientras tanto debía partir a una misión.

En esos momentos abría el casillero del gimnasio donde guardaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Tenía un cuarto, claro, pero en OZ aprendió a vivir con lo que podía guardar en un angosto casillero. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

Ya tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en una maleta deportiva. Mudas de ropa, algunas botas. Su armadura y abrigo viajarían por paquetería disfrazados como mercancía par una tienda de curiosidades. Las armas, según había dicho Kenshin, las conseguirían con un tal "Cabeza de Gallo".

Bueno, más bien, eso se lo dijo Battousai.

Heero se miró en el espejo que tenía al fondo, y notó, como otras veces, un par de fotos que era lo único personal que se animaba a conservar.

En una de ella, 6 pilotos vestidos con el uniforme deportivo del Colegio Maxwell Smart, sosteniendo cervezas a lo alto. La única foto donde estaban todos sus "hermanos" sonriendo y pasando un buen rato.

En otra de ellas, la foto en su supuesto cumpleaños donde tenía la cara llena de pastel, acompañado por tres sonrientes Ryuzoku.

Esas fotos parecían haber sido tomadas una vida atrás.

En ese momento reflexivo, posó su mano en su pecho, sintiendo la cruz de oro de Reelena y la "R" ornamentada de Reena. Tan diferentes en forma y significado.

Tan diferentes como las personas que se los regalaron.

Se quitó ambos regalos y los contempló uno en cada mano. La "R" había llegado a significar "Reena", y eso le recordaba la promesa que había hecho. La cruz, el motivo el que lo trajo a ese lugar, el propósito por el cual se había resignado a no volver a Londres, hasta que se asegurara que La Alianza no destruiría el mundo.

Suspiró.

Al menos en ese momento deberá tener presente solo una promesa.

Se colocó de nuevo la cruz, y guardó la "R" en el casillero, ya que, mientras estuviera en Kyoto, no estaría cuidando de Reena.

Agarró sus cosas y partió a reunirse con Kenshin.

Para compartir algo de información.

LALALALALALALALALALA

Kyoto, Japón.

20 horas después.

El pelirrojo sacudía la cabeza para un lado y para el otro, tronándose cada vértebra del cuello. Los viajes prolongados lo dejaban en un sentir de tensión casi completo. Pero su único consuelo era que Heero estaba en la misma situación que el.

Cara de trasnochado, afectado sin duda porque en ese momento debería estar dormido y en esos lugares hacía un sol de mediodía. La comida había sido mala, peor que la de la escuela, y eso es mucho decir.

Se preguntaba como Reena era capaz de digerir esa comida.

Y ahora, allí estaban ambos, en el país del Sol Naciente. En la ciudad "La Capital del Milenio". La ciudad que durante siglos fue la capital de país más… Se entiende la idea.

Aparte de la Alianza¿Qué otras cosas les esperan?

¡Himura! – Gritó una vocecita mientras una mano se sacudía en el aire. – Himura, aquí estamos.

Kenshin vio hacia el origen de esa voz, y sonrió.

Aquí esta nuestro comité de bienvenida. – Le dijo Ken a Heero.

Después de un par de minutos vio a la singular pareja que los esperaba. Un singular tipo bastante alto y delgado, vestido de traje negro y abrigo claro sostenía un cartel blanco, con varios Kanjis que decían "Himura" con un corazón al final.

Sobra decir que estaba visiblemente incomodo.

A su lado estaba una chica que podía ser la hermana de Reena. A saber, pequeña, delgada, de poco pecho. Aunque tenía ojos verdes, una larga trenza de cabello negro y una vitalidad que contrastaba con la actual Ryuzoku.

Y aún así medía 10 cm. menos que aquella pelirroja.

Bienvenido, Battousai. – Dijo el hombre avergonzado y serio, con una voz fría.

Himura, has llegado. ¿Qué me trajiste, que me trajiste? – Decía sin parar la chiquilla.

Era tan ruidosa. Por alguna razón a Heero se le formó la imagen de una comadreja en la cabeza.

Heero, déjame presentarte a dos miembros del Shinsengumi. – presentó Kenshin. – el es Shinomori Aoshi, líder del Onniwabanshu y dueño de la cadena de restaurantes "Aoia".

Heero estrechó la mano del hombre alto, reconociendo de inmediato a un gran guerrero.

Ella es la Señorita Misao. Es…

No, ahora soy Shinomori. – Dijo orgullosa mostrando un anillo de oro en su mano. – Soy Shinomori Misao.

"Vaya" pensó Heero. "En donde me vine a meter." El fulano tal parecía tener casi 26 o 27 años. La pequeña no parecía más de 15. Tenía la sensación de que ese tal Shinsen estará compuesto de gente más loca que los Ryuzoku.

¿Acaso tendría razón?

LALALALALALALALALALALA

N.A. Lamento si en algunas partes sueno algo desvariado. La mayoría de ellas son solo partes de "transición" por así decirlo. Cosas que solo escribo para dar pie a la siguiente escena.. Es por eso que en ocasiones suenan muy, pero muy forzadas. Por lo visto no quedaron dudas del capitulo anterior, cosa que me dice 2 cosas: O soy muy bueno, o de plano nadie lee con atención. Y como no soy tan bueno…

De todos modos seguimos adelante. Aquellos que les dolió la muerte de Zel, bueno, lo siento, pero era muy necesaria. Sugiero que se preparen mentalmente para el siguiente capitulo pues seguiré aclarando un poco mas el papel de Zeross en la vida de Reena. Y sobre todo, lo que estoy ansioso por escribir, la misión de Heero y Kenshin en Kyoto.

Nos vemos.

LALALALALALALALALA

El el proximo capitulo:

Filia ha terminado de traducir la Biblia de Clair y con ella manda a Reena a un viaje dentro de su alma, para que sepa todo de la única persona que le puede dar respuestas. Zeross. En tanto, Heero y Kenshin se preparan junto con el Shinsen para entrar al Monte Hiei. La preparación obliga a Heero a conocer las singulares personalidades de Hiko, Saito y Sanosuke. ¿Podrá sobrevivir a esos encuentros

No se pierdan "Operación Kyoto" de La Alianza.

LALALALALALALALALAA

De Reviews. Como dije, los contestaré por correo.

Me es más facil. Pero gracias a Elena, Gaby(hyatt y Ángel Némesis por sus reviews.

LALALALALALALALA

Sugerencia del día:

Constantine. Hace tiempo que no voy al cine, pero esta la sugiero ampliamente, para que luego me la cuenten.

Star Wars Episodio 3. Espero ansioso.

Batman Begins. Este no tanto, pero aún así…

El Resplandor, de Stephen King. Sea el libro o la película. Maestro. Me quito el sombrero.


	6. Mision Kyoto

N.A. Y yo que quería actualizar antes del fin de marzo... Ni modo. No se tiene todo en esta vida. 

Las seres que se involucran en este fic no son mías. Quisiera, pero no. Solo las uso para darle gusto a mi imaginación torcida. Y a aquellos que me leen.

Disfruten chicos.

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por:

Cannabiss Inc. "Hacemos tu vida feliz"

**LALALALALALALALA**

La colección de cerámica era una de las posesiones mas valiosas para Filia. Reunida a lo largo de más de 1500 años, desde que ella conoció ese arte, sumaba más de 1000 piezas, todas ellas invaluables y aseguradas por el equivalente al PIB de un país pequeño.

Todas esas las sacrificaría, por solo una pieza.

La tenía en las manos, puliéndola, limpiándola con un paño suave. Eso era más que un ritual que la relajaba en medio de una gran tormenta de tensión actual.

Acababa de traducir la Biblia de Clair y entender las instrucciones puestas en ese libro. Había tomado todas las medidas precisas para el encantamiento que precedería a, lo que ella esperaba, las respuestas a preguntas que inconcientemente Reena se hacía a cada momento.

Vio de nuevo a la vasija que tenía en sus manos enguantadas. Era negra, con un extraño símbolo que recordaba al Ying-Yang del taoismo chino. Resplandecía en algunas partes y la luz era tragada en otras. Su calidad no había sido igualada por el más hábil artesano del mundo. Lo cual era comprensible.

Era la única cerámica hecha por un mazoku.

Zeross le había dado forma, un milenio atrás. Durante el periodo en que vivió con Filia, después de la batalla de Sailoon, y antes de la muerte de Zellas. El periodo en el que ella llegó a pensar, que entre ambos, podrían crear a ese ser que mantendría el equilibrio de las fuerzas del universo. Un mazoku con sangre de un dragón que controlara el caos por completo y evitara esas constantes luchas sin sentido entre ambas razas.

Zeross. Pensó de nuevo.

El primer amor, siempre es el mas fuerte¿verdad?

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

_Flashbaack_

_La destrucción se veía hasta la parte más lejana del lugar. Las colinas estaban incendiadas y la ciudad abandonada, llena de cueros de aquellos infortunados que no lograron escapar de las hordas de lobos blancos, negros y rojos. Los demonios seguían avanzando, reagrupándose para terminar de lidia con aquellos humanos, lo suficientemente tontos como para intentar detenerlos._

_Los sacerdotes que aún tenían poder, lanzaban hechizos: Elmekia Lance, Bolas de fuego y unos cuantos La-Tlit. Pero era inútil. Era como disparar insecticida a nubes enteras de langostas hambrientas Muchas caían, claro, pero un enjambre entero ocupaba el lugar de los caídos._

_4 guerreros aún seguían en pié. Cerca de la torre principal del castillo que otrora, había sido la casa de la familia Real de Sailoon. En la cima de esa torre, un monstruo parecido a un hombre lobo negro y alado se burlaba de sus esfuerzos, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran._

_El aviso llegó, directamente a la princesa. El Rey Philionel, su guardia personal y una división entera de espadachines y hechiceros habían sido masacrados al proteger el escape de los últimos sobrevivientes civiles._

_La quimera a su lado trataba de confortarla, animarla para que siguiera en la lucha._

_La hechicera pelirroja enfocaba su poder en un dragslave para lograr un acceso y enfrentarse personalmente a Zellas._

_El espadachín de largos cabellos rubios empuñó la Blast Sword listo a respaldar a su querido encargo._

_Lejos de allí, un sacerdote levitaba observando todo, imposibilitado de hacer algo por una revelación reciente. Ignorando los constantes llamados de su Señora a que le obedeciera. Sintiendo el flujo de un poder superior directamente a su misma esencia oscura._

_Entonces lo vio._

_La princesa, contra todo lo esperado se lanzó al ataque contra Zellas. Sus puños brillaban de magia blanca con la palabra "Justicia" en cada uno de ellos._

_La escena habría sido chusca, de no ser porque ella pensaba suicidarse._

_Tanto la quimera como la hechicera pelirroja estaban demasiado ocupados como para ayudarle, cuando Zellas abrió la boca y un pulso de energía cortó el aire, justo para vaporizar a la pequeña guerrera._

_El espadachín rubio reaccionó rápido. Sin pensar lanzó la espada como una lanza y saltó para desviar a la princesa del disparo. Logró su cometido, sin embargo no logró quitarse a tiempo. El pulso de poder quemó su carne, calcinó su espíritu y extinguió su aliento antes de que tocara el suelo._

_La espada se clavó en el hombro de la bestia, siendo la única herida que el grupo pudo hacerle._

_Lina Inverse cayó de rodillas al observar la muerte de su guardián. De aquel que la acompañó a innumerables aventuras y era dueño de su corazón. Al igual que cuando Fibrizzio amenazaba con matarlo. A ella ya no le importó nada._

_"Gourry"Gritó la quimera al ver como un cuerpo quemado caía al suelo, y la princesa inconciente cera de el._

_"Ya no importa nada." Murmuraba Lina. "Ya no importa nada"_

_"Lina." Zelgadis Graywords murmuró su nombre al ver la expresión vacía de su cara._

_Ella, consiente de la consecuencia de sus acciones, empezó el hechizo._

_"Mas negro que la oscuridad. Mas profundo que la noche. Aquella que flota en el Mar del Caos. La Diosa Dorada de la Oscuridad."_

_Zelgadis sabía que era eso. Y las consecuencias de no controlarlo. Y el estado anímico de ella solo destruiría por completo el mundo._

_Detrás de ella apareció Zeross. Con un solidó golpe en su cuello, terminó con su invocación. Lina, inconciente, terminó sujetada por el General y Sacerdote del Mazoku que intentaba exterminar._

_"Tu... maldito... " Empezó Zelgadis, alistando su espada para atacar a Zeross. Pero una extraña expresión en la cara del Mazoku lo detuvo._

_"Escúchame bien Zelgadis." Su tono era serio. Como el que nunca tomaba para hablar. "Cubriré su retirada. Llévatela de aquí y cerciórate de que se mantenga con vida. No importa lo que pase, que siga viviendo. Después, llévala al Templo de Arena, Aqua les dirá lo que tienen que saber."_

_Con eso desapreció. Dejando a la dolida Quimera, hacer lo que le indicaron._

_Zellas tiraba la maldita espada de ese estúpido espadachín. Aunque quería matar sin duda a la princesita, estaba conforme con los resultados. Después de todo, nadie iba ha salir vivo de ese lugar. Todo sería destruido, y al fin, alcanzaría la parte de Shabranigudú escondida en el suelo de Sailoon._

_Un torbellino negro apareció frente a ella, y un báculo se hundió en su pecho._

_"Hola, madrecita."_

_Zeross se materializó poco después, aumentando el flujo de poder, perforando poco a poco el espíritu de Zellas. Esta aullaba de dolor. Sintiendo como su energía se iba perdiendo. Antes de perderla más, Zeross sacó su arma._

_"No me corresponde a mi eliminarte, Zellas. Pero no puedo permitir que esto siga por mucho tiempo. Regresa a Wolf Pack. Y cuando te hayas recuperado, vuelve. Alguien digno de ti te estará esperando."_

_Con un gesto, una clase de rayo negro traspasó a Zellas haciendo que la herida de su pecho se agrandara y la sangre negra brotara abundantemente. Maldiciendo a cada momento, el Dark Lord desapareció, regresando a su lugar de origen para recuperar el poder que su propio sacerdote le había quitado._

_Zeross sonrió. Aún sin entenderlo del todo. Pero sabía que estaba cumpliendo su destino._

_Bajo de el, las hordas de Zellas seguían avanzando, sin querer darles un respiro a las pocas tropas humanas que quedaban._

_Zeross levantó una mano. Apuntó con el dedo índice a un lugar en el aire y barrió el panorama con un gesto._

_Centenas, miles de Mazokus reventaron al sentir la ola de poder emanado por ese dedo de Zeross. Al igual que miles de Dragones Dorados fueron exterminados 1000 años atrás, las tropas de Zellas sufrían bajas impresionantes._

_Ahora con otro gesto, como si levantara algo pesado con dos dedos, una ola de poder brotó del suelo hacia arriba, convirtiendo a una porción más de Mazokus en solo vísceras malolientes._

_Aún faltaban más. Frente y detrás de el, solo había una masacre de Mazokus. A sus lados aún quedaban más._

_"Más negro que la oscuridad. Más rojo que la sangre que fluye. Enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en vuestro sagrado nombre¡juro a la oscuridad! Que por tu poder y el mío, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en mi camino, sean destruidos."_

_Extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, un Drag Slave brotó de cada uno de ellos. Dos esferas de poder descomunal avanzaron a los centros de las masas restantes de Mazokus y con una explosión controlada, ninguno de ellos dio más problemas._

_Zeross Metallium acababa con la ofensiva de su Ama Zellas Metallium._

_Solo se quedó allí, sin sonrisa y con la vista baja. Tratando de no pensar._

_Una joven rubia que había observado todo desde la periferia se materializaba detrás de el. Triste por no haber llegado a tiempo y ayudar. Triste por la muerte de amigos cercanos. Sorprendida por lo que Zeross había hecho._

_"Zeross. ¿Qué... porque¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

_El sonrió. Giró y con una pose patentada negó con un dedo y usando su mejor sonrisa juguetona le dijo. "Eso, Fi-chan, es un gran secreto."_

_Después de eso rió un poco._

_Después más fuerte. Y más. Sus carcajadas eran más cercanas a los de un demente que al sacerdote bromista que ella conocía._

_Poco a poco fue callando su risa. Cambiándola a jadeos mudos, casi desesperados y finalmente... gritó._

_Un grito de desesperación e impotencia. Una ola de poder partió rocas en cientos de metros a la redonda. Convirtiendo en polvo casas. Una ola de poder desatado, sin sentido. Una ola de la esencia misma del caos._

_El cayó de rodillas, soltando el báculo y apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo._

_Filia solo lo veía impresionada. Hubo tanta tristeza en ese grito. Casi le había parecido tristeza sincera._

_Y._

_Un par de gotas de agua cayeron bajo la cara de Zeross._

_"Martina... Zanglus... " Susurraba cerrando sus puños en impotencia. "Phil..." Apretaba mas y mas hasta que sus uñas perforaron la tela de sus guantes y la piel. La mancha de sangre negra crecía en sus manos. "Gourry..."_

_Golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza. Seguía con la cara oculta tras su cabello, sin embargo más gotas caían al suelo._

_Eran lágrimas._

_Zeross estaba llorando._

_Filia tenía la intención de retroceder, de huir ante esa situación. Un Mazoku llorando no es algo que se encuentre todos los días. La ola de tristeza y pesar eran verdaderas. Todas ellas emanando del corazón recientemente activo de ese Mazoku._

_Ella no pudo dejarlo allí._

_Se acercó, colocando gentilmente su mano enguantada sobre su hombro. El se aferró a la tela de la falda de ella y después... abrazó su cintura, desesperado._

_Filia sentía las lagrimas calidas de el en su pecho. Sus hombros se sacudían, ya no en llanto contenido, sino en auténticos sollozos y lamentos propios de un niño triste._

_Tanto poder demostrado. Digno de un Dark Lord. Pensó ella. Y se estaba derrumbando en ese momento._

_Filia acariciaba su nuca, consolándolo cual bebé. Era tan extraño, aturdidor. Pero de alguna forma confortable._

_El realmente apreciaba a todos ellos. Realmente los había querido a todos._

_Ahora¿Qué iba ha hacer ella?_

_Fin del Flashback_

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El recuerdo de esa ocasión, como todos, era tan real que casi empieza a llorar.

No se había dado cuenta que Gaudy había entrado desde sabe Cephid cuanto tiempo.

"Otra vez llorando, niña." La voz de Gaudy no tenía ningún reproche. Solo que era algo seria. Después de todo, a que esposo le gusta que su señora recuerde a sus anteriores novios. "Reena sigue en su cuarto. Su estomago la convenció de que comiera algo, pero no creo que sea una comida normal. Si vas ha hacer una movida será mejor que no pase de esta noche, o tendremos que darle una laaarga sesión de terapia para que pueda luchar de nuevo."

"Lo se. Estoy lista."

Sujetando la vasija entre ambas manos empezó un conjuro que jamás se había realizado antes. La habitación se llenó de luz que cubrió al matrimonió en segundos y después se desvaneció.

Minutos después, Gaudy llevaba a Filia a su habitación. Agotada, dormiría durante horas.

En sus manos llevaba la vasija de Zeross, en la cual se encontraba ahora el acceso al alma de Reena.

Donde estaba el único que podría dar respuestas.

¿Alguna de ellas serían: "Es un secreto"?

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

La Alianza

**Capitulo 10 "Operación Kyoto"**

"Si la vida te da la espalda; aprovecha. Y patéale el trasero"

Silogismo de la vida cotidiana. -

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

_Hogar dulce hogar. ¿No te da gusto regresar de nuevo?_

'Siéndote sincero, si. Tengo tantos recuerdos lindos en esta casa. ¿No fue en ese árbol donde te hice ver a ese par de niñas desangrándose?'

_¿Grandes recuerdos, eh?_

Si reflexionaran ambos, eran pocas las veces en las que podían charlar sin intentar dominarse mutuamente.

La muerte de Zel los había afectado al grado de hacer un acuerdo no-hablado, de tregua. Al menos hasta que el periodo de duelo pasara.

Más de mes y medio habían estado fuera de esa casa, y ahora regresaban.

Kenshin y Battousai Himura ("O debería decir solo el señor Himura?) Regresaban a Kyoto.

A su hogar.

A casa estaba como ellos la dejaron. Cerrada. Bueno, parcialmente. Una vez a la semana Ayame seguía yendo a la casa para quitarle el polvo, desinfectar el baño, en resumen, dejándola lista para el momento en el que Himura abriera el cerrojo de la puerta y depositara su equipaje en el suelo de la casa.

Todo era igual, se decía Kenshin. Al ver el día en el calendario pudo apreciar una vez mas cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en esas semanas. Era más poderoso, en muchas formas. Era mas tranquilo, en muchas formas. Era más letal, en muchas formas.

Sonrió al recordarse como el personaje sombrío y depresivo que era al salir de esa casa.

Un grito simultáneo lo distrajo, y después, tuvo ganas de palmearse la frente.

Las clases. El Dojo. El Torneo.

Quitándose el abrigo negro y colocándose una yukata de entrenamiento salió al Dojo para explorar que estaban haciendo sus alumnos.

Lo recibió un Trofeo, uno nuevo claro, al lado de otros. El altar del Dojo que recibió su reverencia de rigor. Y su clase.

O al menos eso pensaba que era.

Una bandera escarlata al fondo del lugar, una multitud nutrida de jovencitos vestidos de Kimonos escarlata y blandiendo la espada con presteza. Y lo peor de todo, frialdad.

"Descansen." Ordenó el maestro sustituto, quien se había puesto una falsa cola de caballo alta. "Jamás olviden que somos. Nuestro nombre es nuestro orgullo."

"Si, Sensei." Repetían los muchachos arrodillados en sus posiciones repitiendo esas palabras como militares entrenados.

"¿Quiénes somos?" El profesor tenía rasgos lobunos en la cara. Y aparte de una espada en la cintura, fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro son preocuparse por la ceniza que caía en el suelo.

"¡MIBUROS!" Repitieron a coro los niños.

"¿Cuál es nuestra consigna?" Preguntó, golpeando en la espalda a uno de ellos por descuidar su postura.

"¡AKU SOKU SAN!"

"¡Una vez mas!"

"¡AKU SOKU SAN!"

"Muy bien, clase. Tenemos visitas."

Kenshin y Battousai estaban mudos. En tan solo unas semanas Saito había convertido a sus alumnos en nada más y nada menos que en una fuerza militar.

"Bienvenido Baka." Saludó sonriente su relevo.

"¡Bienvenido Baka-sensei!" Dijeron a coro los niños, realizando respetuosamente una reverencia.

La quijada de Kenshin cayó un par de centímetros.

**LALALALALALALALALA**

"¿Gusta algo de tomar?" Preguntó la atractiva mujer en traje sastre al joven invitado.

Heero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo políticamente a la secretaria personal del que era actualmente el líder del Shinsengumi, Hiko Seijuro.

Bueno, Kakunoshin Niitsu, para ser precisos.

Apenas habían llegado ayer y comenzaban las responsabilidades. El Aoya, restaurante del Onniwabanshu le había servido de dormitorio, debido a que antes había sido una gran posada. Había conocido a los Onnis, y no pudo más que sentir envidia al ver que se trataban como los fallecidos pilotos Gundam

Confirmó la edad de Misao, quien acababa de cumplir 18 (aunque no lo pareciera, Dios, Reena tenia mas pecho que ella) y logró entender la pregunta que Okina le había mandado a Kenshin en una carta. La prótesis de Busto era mas barata en América que en Japón. Pero el costo de traslado hacía que fuera lo mismo operarse en Japón que en Chicago.

Obviamente a la niña Misao no el pareció que el viejo investigara esa clase de cosas y le propinó un golpe que llamó "Patada del pájaro enloquecido". O algo parecido a eso.

Heero no tenía un buen japonés.

El individuo alto y frío, pareció molestarse pues en toda la cena no abrió la boca. Pero después aprendió que ese era su carácter normal. El prefería abrirla para hablar, susurrar, gritar, reír y otras cosas en sus labores "nupciales" con su reciente esposa.

Heero durmió hasta tarde, pues su habitación quedaba a un lado del matrimonio Shinomori.

Kuro y Shiro gozaron con el catalogo de Victoria's Secrets, y al de Vicky Form y otros de Lencería. Okon y Omasu también, pero ellas por sanas razones. Okina lloró por la suscripción a Penthouse. Y si, el Hentai de pokemon era bastante aturdidor.

Misty-Pikachú. ¿Qué clase de pareja era esa?

Kenshin pasó la noche evadiendo las miradas de la doctora llamada Megumi. Y Battousai se sonrojó cuando ella le susurró que estaba "disponible". Kenshin rechazó amablemente, no queriendo hacer referencia a cierta charla y experiencia ocurrida antes de su partida a Chicago.

Battousai suspiró en resolución.

Cuando estaba en Londres, evitaba el contacto con la gente. Prefería pasárselas solo arriba del techo de la institución, conversando de vez en cuando con Reelena. Sin embargo ahora, se le hacía más fácil hablar y entablar una relación de compañerismo con otros. En tan solo esa cena, supo que los Onnis, no solo eran un equipo bien organizado, sino que fácilmente aceptaban nuevos miembros.

Heero Yui en traje de batalla de espía Onniwabanshu. ¿Pueden imaginárselo?

La puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

A pesar de trabajar con su agente numero uno, Heero nunca había visto al Líder del Shinsengumi. Supo que se encontró con los líderes Ryuzokus poco después de la batalla del castillo Croft. Pero jamás le había estrechado la mano.

Describirlo era... pérdida de tiempo.

Al solo verle los ojos Heero supo que era una persona singular.

"Bienvenido a Kyoto, Agente Yui. Es un placer conocerlo en persona." Dijo en un perfecto Inglés, en beneficio de su invitado.

"Gracias por la invitación Hiko-san. Estoy a sus órdenes."

Heero dijo esto con la cabeza en alto. Y no porque estuviera orgulloso. Sino porque Hiko era un gran hombre. Le sacaba casi cabeza y media.

Ambos se sentaron. La junta había empezado.

Durante más de 2 horas Hiko estuvo entrevistando a Heero. Recibiendo la información de primera mano acerca de Oz. Compartiendo datos, y finalmente, planeando la acción futura en el Monte Hiei.

"La base estará fuertemente protegida. En especial teniendo a los Tres Aliados dentro. Podremos usar su gundam para..."

"No traje a mi Gundam."

"Perdón."

"El Wing no luchará esta vez. No podemos revelarlo tan rápido."

"La falta de poder de fuego nos costará demasiadas vidas al invadir la Base de Shihio."

"Lo se. Es por eso que no es recomendable invadirla. Eso es lo que esperan. Por eso el despliegue de patrullas, y la gran cantidad de soldados llamados a la base. Según su informante no hay Armor Suit, por lo que solo lidiaremos con soldados. Es allí donde somos más fuertes."

"¿Piensas en otra incursión furtiva?"

"Así es. Battousai dijo que cuando una técnica funciona con alguien, las demás son inútiles. Repetiremos la incursión y trataremos de lidiar con los líderes. O al menos, destruir partes vitales de la base. Tales como..."

"El laboratorio de genética. Tengo entendido que es le preocupación anterior." Completó Hiko.

Le agradaba el muchacho. En su ki percibía un gran poder, pero en sus expresiones a las de un guerrero que ha pasado por las más duras pruebas para pulirse. Tal como una espada. Precisa de fuego ardiente y agua fría para templarse y para aumentar su poder.

En un par de años, ese muchacho llegaría a ser como él. Todo un gran guerrero.

No. Eso es exagerar. Jamas sería tan bueno.

"Entendido. Esperaremos el último informe de nuestro espía, antes de decidir cuando atacamos. Tendré una reunión con os principales del Shinsen esta noche. Mientras tanto, que mi baka-deshi te lleve con Sagara. El te proporcionará las armas que necesita."

"Bien. Me retiro entonces." Dijo Heero al levantarse. Hiko no se había portado tan mal con él. No estaba seguro el porque le fastidiaba tanto a Battousai tratar de describirlo. Después de todo era un gran Líder.

"Antes de que te vayas ¿te gustaría dar un vistazo a la galería? Serás el primero que ve mis nuevas obras."

Heero pensó. Checó la hora del reloj. ¿Qué más da? Tenía tiempo de sobra.

"Está bien. Me agradaría verlas."

Hiko sonrió. Al fin, alguien que apreciaría su GRAN Genio.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

Gaudy entró a la habitación de Reena casi sin hacer ruido.

Una cantidad considerable de platos sucios lo saludó, aunque no era el volumen que el quería. Reena había comido solo lo necesario para que su estomago no la molestar No como ella acostumbraba.

Desde la muerte de Zel, ella no había regresado a casa con su hermana Luna. Desde que oficialmente fue agente Ryuzoku, empezó a pasar más y más tiempo en la base. Las historias de que era un trabajo empezaron a tener cabos sueltos, para lo cual Filia tuvo que "hablar" con Luna.

Un lavado de cerebro fue lo más cercano Pero después de eso, Luna aceptó que Reena se había ganado una beca en una escuela privada. Además en ese momento su jefe la advirtió que habían abierto una sucursal del bar donde trabajaba en California par lo cual la querían a ella de gerente.

En otras palabras. Luna estaba lejos de Reena Lejos de los Ryuzoku. Lejos del peligro.

Eso hacía que Reena se sintiera más sola en su pena.

Gaudy hizo una llamada, y minutos después un par de empleados recogieron los restos del desayuno de Reena dejándolos solos.

"Sabes una cosa." Preguntó Gaudy mientras se sentaba en un sofá algo alejado de la cama donde permanecía Reena, cubierta por una sabana casi totalmente, tratando de aislarse de todo. "No se necesita ser graduado de Oxford en Psicología Analítica, ni tener tres doctorados en Harvard para saber que lo que haces solo te estará dañando."

Un encogimiento por parte de la chica fue la respuesta.

"Decirte que comparto tu dolor sería insolente de mi parte, pero así es. Zel fue mi amigo muchas veces. Su perdida me afecta mucho de esa forma."

Silencio por parte de la pelirroja.

"Sin embargo debemos estar contentos por lo que hizo. No solo le salvó la vida a alguien importante para él. Sino que cumplió con gloria su destino."

"Si claro..." El sarcasmo era patente en cada una de sus palabras. "Es una gran alegría..."

Se tapó por completo con la sabana. Reacción bastante infantil, pensó Gaudy, tratando de protegerse del mundo exterior con una suave y delgada sabana de lino.

"Reena. ¿Sabes que es peor que no poder decidir tu destino? Vivir, sin saber cual es el tuyo."

Ella sacó la cabeza, mirándolo confundida.

"Cuando Filia despertó mis memorias pasadas. No me preguntes como. Me di cuenta de algo. No he tenido un destino definido. Al principio creí que debía protegerte. Pero se ha demostrado que ese privilegio le ha correspondido a Zel. Después pensé que solo vine para encontrar la Gorn Nova. Pero esta el asunto de Dark Star. Debí conservarla y no dársela a Sirius. Como Ethan Nombrad, localicé la Espada de nuevo, solo para dártela antes de morir. En China mi más grande logro fue echarte de la aldea para que te fueras con Chen Zen. Y hora, solo sigo siendo un apoyo. Un soporte. Sin un destino definido."

"Eres afortunado. Puedes decidir tu futuro." Le dijo sentándose en la cama. "Puedes escoger que futuro quieres tener, como terminaras, que camino escogerás. Yo en cambio..."

"Eso no es ser afortunado. Eso es estar perdido." Eso sorprendió a la pelirroja. "Si no sabes a que lugar llegar¿como puedes saber a donde caminar¿Cómo asegurarte que lo que haces es lo correcto? La mayoría de la gente no tiene un destino, solo vive. Trata de forjarse una meta alcanzando ideales como fortuna, fama, éxito, amor. Sin embargo al tenerlos solo pueden encontrar que no les basta. Desean más, y más. O después de un tiempo se cansan de eso y buscan las emociones. Pero netamente, solo hacen lo básico. Nacen, crecen, se reproducen, envejecen y mueren. Si siguiente vida será igual, sin cambios. No aprendas nada en esta vida, y la siguiente cometerás los mismos errores, el mismo vació."

"No importa como quieran poner las cosas, no tienen un destino. Y sin una meta su vida carece de significado. Otros, como Filia, Zel, Tu, incluso Martina y Zanglus, han respondido a su destino honrosamente, aun cuando su vida acabara, cumpliéndolo. Algunos han recibido una vida compensatoria. Amelia, vive feliz con su padre y madre, disfrutando de una niñez normal. Nunca tendrá que preocuparse por desgracias mayores a un barro, un rechazo de algún chico o la muerte de un familiar.

"Sylphiel, también aunque se involucró contigo, su vida es mucho mejor que las que ha tenido antes. Rezzo y Zanglus, aunque trabajan con nosotros, están felizmente ignorantes de su pasado. Ellis y Martina los han conocido y así también son felices.

"Cumplir nuestro destino, nuestro propósito, es lo que nos hace tan diferentes a los demás. Es por eso que no tenerlo, es peor que eso.

Reena tardo un poco en digerir esa información. Era cierto, dolía saber que moriría, pero también había una clase de satisfacción al terminar una meta.

"En ese caso. ¿Cuál es mi destino? Si has vivido tanto¿Cuál ha sido este? Morir mientras destruyo a un demonio ¿Por eso estoy aquí?"

"Lamento decirte que no lo se. A simple vista así parece. Zellas, Shabranigudú, Caotic Blue y ahora la última parte de Shabi. Sin embargo hay algo más. Filia esta convencida de eso. Si solo murieras, para que albergar a Zeross dentro de ti, para que recibir la sangre de Valtiera en tus venas. Tu destino es más complejo que solo morir."

"¿Cómo saberlo entonces¿Hasta que esté a punto de morir?"

Gaudy negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez, preguntándole alguien que lo sepa." Y le mostró la vasija. "Filia ha encantado esta vasija hecha por las manos de Zeross con el último hechizo de la Biblia de Claire recientemente traducida. Creo que si la abres, podrás acceder a aquel que tiene todas las respuestas."

Reena tomó la vasija en las manos. Una sensación familiar la embargó al tocarla.

"Voy a serte sincero. Estoy totalmente seguro que encontrarás lo que buscas. Pero se que muchas cosas no te gustarán. Solo puedo mostrarte la puerta, esta en ti si la cruzas o no."

"Gracias Morpheus. Supongo que no tienes la píldora azul¿verdad?"

Gaudy se retiró sin decir nada. Dejándola sola.

Reena estudió la urna un buen rato.

Quería respuestas, y las iba a tener.

Aunque eso significara sacarle la verdad a golpes a ese maldito mazoku.

Abrió la vasija y una luz intensa cubrió el cuarto.

Segundos después, la urna caía al suelo. En medio de una habitación vacía.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Un envase. Solo eso.

Trieze había estado estudiando demasiado sobre el poder reciéntenme adquirido. El torturar mentalmente a las personas ya era cosa del pasado, así también el invocar demonios menores para la práctica de Shishio.

Dynast le había pedido algo especial, lo que lo llevaba a usar sus habilidades a un nivel más grande.

Frente a él estaba una chica. La edad biológica era de 17 a 18 años, aunque, a juzgar por sus curvas no podía ser mas de 13 años. Su cabello era largo, totalmente blanco con algunos reflejos débiles de azul. Sus facciones eran delicadas, como los de una niña inocente.

No necesitó recordar que en el cuerpo, en la misma sangre de esta "niña" estaba la esencia misma de Ruby Eye.

Dynast había explicado que, aunque Shabranigudú estaba dentro del cuerpo de esa chica, le era necesario un "envase" para poder aumentar su poder y ser capaz de revivir por completo. Le era preciso un alma a esa niña, para albergar a Shaby.

Es lo que Trieze trataba de hacer.

Usando la guía de Dynast, leyendo paginas enteras del "Sánscrito del Caos"; logró un mayor dominio de la magia "mental" que denominó Dynast.

Ya no solo entraba a las mentes, era capaz de crearlas. Y con un poco de poder extra, capaz de crear almas, "envases" para el poder de Shaby.

Eso lo llevaba, a lo que estaba haciendo. Manifestando su aura con dificultad, concentrando el poder en el centro de la chica, aumentando el flujo de energía para darle forma al "envase"

Recitaba palabras cuyo significado desconocía, pero que provocaban que sus oídos zumbaran y las llamas de las antorchas bailaran al compás de ellas.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brillar, una clase de viento ingresaba a su cuerpo, y espasmos violentaban su cuerpo cubierto con una delgada sabana blanca.

Trieze dejó de hablar. Sudando y jadeando debido al esfuerzo. Pero este había rendido frutos.

La joven abría sus ojos, revelándolos de un color gris oscuro, haciendo juego con su cabello y la palidez de su piel.

Se sentó, aparentemente sin importarle el hecho de que la sabana caía mostrando su pálida desnudez.

Trieze recogió la sábana y la cubrió con ella.

"Bienvenida Cephid. Mi nombre es Trieze."

Por un breve momento, sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo, pero de desvaneció en momentos. La fugaz ola de poder oscuro, le permitió saber al Aristócrata que su trabajo fue un éxito.

"¿Tu... eres... mi padre?" Preguntó con un tono algo neutro. Asemejándose más a una niña adormilada, que al ser que les brindaría poder a sus leales.

Trieze sonrió. Tal vez debió hacerla mas madura. Pero... no se tiene todo en este mundo.

Aún.

"Si, Cephied. Podrías decir que si, soy tu padre."

Asintiendo, cobijándose con la sabana, se bajó de la mesa ceremonial de donde estaba y se acercó a Trieze. Sentándose en su regazo y acomodándose para dormir.

Trieze, por un momento dudó, eso no era lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, estaba cansado por su trabajo.

Abrazando a la chica como un padre protector se quedó dormido.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Saito pasó aproximadamente media hora explicando a Kenshin el comportamiento de sus alumnos, justificando todas sus acciones con la razón "así son más fuertes".

Battousai se resistía a reírse, solo porque tenía una imagen que mantener. Pero Kenshin ser resistía a azotar su cabeza contra el tatami del suelo porque estos no eran baratos.

Sin embargo, después de eso, la charla respecto a las misiones y la muerte de uno de sus miembros, cubrió de un silencio embarazoso a ambos.

"Y bien. Dijiste que has entrenado. ¿Por qué no me muestras algo de lo que has aprendido?"

Saito se levantó, queriendo salir de ese silencio tan molesto. Tomando un bokken de madera se alistó para pelear en el centro del tatami. Kenshin sonrió, agradeciendo mudamente la acción de Saito. Battousai tomó otro bokken, pero despectivamente lo arrojó lejos de él, mostrando que no lo necesitaba.

"Ataca Lobo."

Por un momento Saito pensó que estaba bromeando, pero al sentir su ki elevarse le quedó claro que hablaba en serio. Bueno, posiblemente había aprendido un estilo de pelea a mano limpia. Conociendo el expediente de la chica americana, era probable que aprendiera algo de Kung Fu.

No importaba, no había nada que su Gatotsu no pudiera atravesar.

¿Se lo estaba tomando muy en serio?

Naa.

Saito se arrojó con fuerza en un claro Gatotsu Nishiki. Esto obligaría al pelirrojo a saltar, esquivarlo. Opciones que tenían cubiertas por contraataques.

Battousai solo estaba allí, parado con una sonrisa de confianza en la boca. Levantó su mano derecha.

"Air Valm." Dijo, y Saito se encontró con que chocaba con una pared invisible. "¿sorprendido Lobo¡Diem Wind!"

Una suerte de espirales de viento aparecieron alrededor de Battousai, desatando un vendaval que mandó a Saito a volar a la pared más cercana. Impresionado a más no poder atestiguó como el aire cesaba, solo para concentrarse en las palmas de las manos de su compañero pelirrojo.

"No te muevas. ¡Bram gush!" Varias pequeñas flechas de aire se clavaron alrededor del cuerpo de Saito. Las "flechas" dejaron pequeños agujeros en el muro, como balazos de un arma de bajo calibre.

Después de esa demostración de poder. Saito supo que ese maldito pelirrojo, ya no era el de antes.

Era mucho más peligroso.

"Esta se llama la Magia de Viento. Reena me enseñó, dijo que esta era a la que tenía más preferencia. También puedo aplicarla al Kenki de una espada o Kodachi. Será muy necesaria cuando me enfrente a Shishio."

"Entiendo. Sin embargo, como hace para controlarlo. Con ese poder, podías decir que sería alguien completamente desatado." Saito estaba preocupado por las ansias de muerte sin sentido de Battousai.

"Comprendo lo que dices, pero en estos momentos, detener a Shishio es mi prioridad máxima, no perderé el tiempo en banalidades estúpidas." sorpresivamente ese fue Battousai el que contestó.

"Vaya. Bueno, se me hace tarde. Hiko me ordenó recoger a Heero a las 3.00. Después de que le diera un pequeño Tour por la galería y mostrarle sus nuevas obras."

"¡Ouch!" Exclamó Kenshin al imaginar las "nuevas" obras de Hiko.

Saito, asintió en concordancia.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

"A esta la llamo, Hiko con girasoles."

El retrato de Hiko dominaba en entero cuadro, en el cual, en su parte baja, estaban varios girasoles que parecían haber sido sacados de una pintura de Van Goh

Heero al verlo, deseó arrancarse una oreja.

Durante más de media hora estuvieron viendo cuadro tras cuadro. Autorretratos a más no poder. Muchos de ellos totalmente "creativos". Que no eran más que fusiles de otros.

Hasta ese cuadro "Hiko con girasoles" era sin duda una copia al carbón de una de las obras mas celebres del pintor sin oreja.

5 minutos de estar viendo "arte" le hicieron desear a Heero marcharse de allí. Pero, como le dijo Kenshin, "A Hiko, dale por su lado". Así que, a sufrir se ha dicho.

"Mira, este otro. Este es uno de los que mas tiempo me tomó pintarlo. "Las mininas"."

Hiko aparecía en el centro del GRAN cuadro. Pintándose a si mismo. Al frente estaba la comadreja Misao, siendo vestida por versiones diminutas de Okon y Omasu, mientras en el "fondo" estaba el retrato de Saito y Tokio su esposa.

Una "creativa" adaptación de "Las Meninas" de Velásquez.

Heero deseaba un antiácido. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que siguió.

"Este es uno grandioso. "Hiko con ropa" y "Hiko desnudo"."

Antes de perder la razón, Heero desvió la mirada. Una cosa era "La maja" desnuda y con ropa. Pero una pintura que parecía mas que nada dibujada por una vieja calenturienta (Hiko con músculos sobredimensionados, sosteniendo la larga katana en las manos, recostado en un lecho de sabanas blancas y, posiblemente exagerando cierta parte privada hasta el grado que era tan... grotesco.

"Esta es una de las que mas me enorgullecen. Creo firmemente que refleja la grandeza absoluta, el poder y las cualidades que todo hombre debe de tener. De hecho Paris Hilton me ha ofrecido medio millón de Dólares por esta. Pero... no creo ser capaz de venderla."

"Era de esperarse" Pensó. Un loco para otro loco.

Y entonces la vio. Tan destacada.

"Esta es...impresionante. Tan... expresiva."

A todos aquellos que han tenido la oportunidad de ver "El Grito" de Edward Munich podrán ver en ella una desesperación gigantesca. Los cielos teñidos de rojo, la expresión de desamparo del protagonista en ese puente. Hiko, en su versión había triplicado. 3 personas, mujeres, gritaban al unísono pero en un puente tradicional japonés. El rió teñido de negro tragaba las esperanzas de esas personas.

Heero simpatizaba con eso.

"Veo que te ha gustado esa. La llamo "Gritos desesperados.""

"Es tan...expresiva. ¿Por qué gritan?" Preguntó distraídamente Heero.

"Creí que era obvio. Gritan porque no estoy allí."

Heero lamentó haber preguntado.

"Estas son solo un fragmento de las nuevas creaciones. Pero no creas que solo pinto. He incursionado en la escultura también."

Ambos entraron a un recinto que parecía un gran taller. El techo estaba a 5 metros de altura y el suelo aún estaba cubierto por polvo y pequeños granos de mármol blanco.

Y, bajo una manta blanca estaba una escultura impresionante de más de 4 metros de altura.

"Mira, este es mi bebé." Dijo Hiko emocionado mientras jalaba una cuerda que hacía que la manta cayera al suelo.

Y Heero, pudo escuchar a Miguel Ángel revolcándose en su propia tumba.

Allí estaba Hiko, en todo su esplendor, con la tensión en el rostro. Apoyando distraídamente su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de una Katana clavada en la tierra. La escultura no dejaba nada a la imaginación y la cabellera estaba exquisitamente detallada.

El David de Miguel Ángel, se había convertido en polvo de pura envidia.

"Le llamo, "El Hombre". A Miguel Ángel le tomó 4 años esculpir al David. YO solo tardé 3 semanas." Orgullosamente Hiko informó. Hasta su nombre parecía escrito en mayúsculas cuado hablaba. "Claro, en estos momentos estoy en mejor forma que antes. Jajajaja."

Al ver a Heero lo encontró algo pálido.

"Si no te gusta la escultura¿qué opinas de los murales?"

"Creo que... sería conveniente verlos."

Demonios¿qué podría ser peor que eso?

"Mira. "El primer almuerzo"" Dijo orgulloso mostrando un mural de 2 a4 metros.

Lo bueno de Hiko, pensó fugazmente Heero, es que no es católico. Sin duda eso ameritaba una excomulción directa.

Hiko ocupaba el centro. A su derecha estaba el Shisengumi. Kenshin, Saito, Sagara, Ahosi y Okina. A su Izquierda Okon, Omasu, Misao, Chou, Okubo y Kawagi. Hiko, El Gran Maestro rodeado de sus "apóstoles"

La ultima cena, era solo un recuerdo depuse de ver esto.

"Señor Hiko, creo que ya es hora de retirarme." tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie. Esas obras de arte eran tan...magnánimas que ya no podía soportar tanta genialidad. O al menos eso pensó Hiko.

"Si, tienes razón. Pero antes, quiero que veas mi obra maestra."

"No puede ser..." Heero vio como Hiko señalaba el techo del lugar. "Solo esto faltaba"

Hiko volaba entre nubes, extendiendo su brazo brindando el don del Hiten Mitsurugi a un Kenshin Himura que nacía de la tierra. Saito y Sagara estaban detrás de Hiko, como ayudantes. Sin duda merecía estar en la capilla Sextina, junto a la obra maestra de Miguel Angel.

"La enseñanza" por Kakunoshinn Niitsu.

"Dios bendito..." oró Heero.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

La base del Jupongatana dentro del Monte Hiei, se podía dividir en dos secciones.

La primera, la más cercana a las salidas, era el lugar donde se "dirigía" la compañía. Donde las tropas dormía, entrenaban, se alimentaban. Donde las operaciones criminales de la mafia más grande de Japón eran administradas por Ouji Sadochima "El de los 100 sentidos".

La segunda, una restringida, incluso para las "Diez espadas" era los aposentos de los líderes. Donde La Alianza se movía a voluntad. Y, en especial, el laboratorio donde Yumi Komagata jugaba a ser Dios.

El lugar había sido diseñado por ella misma, adaptado para funcionar con un mínimo de personal. De hecho podía funcionar por tan solo 2 personas sin ningún problema.

Gendo Rokubunji era una de esas dos personas.

Había pasado tantas noches sin dormir, que las ojeras lo obligaban a usar un par de lentes ahumados para no presumirlas.

Podría parecer extraño que un Criptógrafo prodigio estuviera trabajando en un laboratorio de Genética, a no ser que el DNA era la obra maestra de la codificación. Cada letra, acomodo, cada proteína era una obra maestra que precisaba ser decodificada para poder manipularla.

Yumi solicitó ayuda, y Dynast le pudo conseguir a dos personas eminentes, sin embargo Fuyutzuki Kozou, después de ver el material genético que usaban para la reproducción de las Armas, se retiró.

Como realmente no sabía nada de ellos, La Alianza lo dejo ir, con la mira de poder usarlo en un futuro. Pero Rokubunji, seguí allí, entusiasmado por las nuevas muestras y el avanzado conocimiento que aprendía cada día.

"¿Terminó la secuencia?" Preguntó la doctora Komagata visiblemente cansada. Ella también había estado despierta desde que a Dynast se le ocurrió otro pedido.

"No, la codificación del DNA se detiene en varios puntos donde tanto la lectura como la fusión es imposible. Estas muestras son como el agua y el aceite. Por más que tratemos de unirlas, solo sería una suspensión imperfecta de pequeñas gotas de aceite en el agua."

"Eso significa que tendremos que empezar de nuevo¿verdad?"

"Mas que empezar de nuevo, creo que deberíamos analizar de nuevo los programas decodificadores, para tener un despliegue mas perfecto de la estructura. De por si es difícil secuenciar una sola muestra, pero unirlas lo es mucho mas."

Yumi estaba de acuerdo. Dynast les había dado una muestra de su sangre, pero también otra, diametralmente opuesta a la suya. Basado en otro material, y de hecho la cadena de DNA giraba a la inversa, por lo que era aún más difícil combinarlas ambas, que era lo que Dynast deseaba.

"¿Pueden explicar porque?" Preguntó Dynast, el cual, como era su costumbre, aparecía de ninguna parte.

"Lord Dynast." Saludaron ambos al unísono.

"Hemos tratado de..." Intentó explicar Yumi.

"No, me gustaría que él, me lo explicara." Interrumpió el Dark Lord señalando al joven barbudo. "Solo para asegurarme que esta trabajando como asegura."

"Bien. El Genoma humano cuenta con un numero determinado de genes que se puede considerar "generales", debido a eso al momento de la concepción solo se tienen que combinar un numero relativamente pequeño de genes lo que hacen que el resultado sea ligeramente diferente a los dos originales. Esta secuencia, no solo es 100 veces más grande que la de un ser humano, sus genes no son nada parecido a lo que existe en este planeta. Y por si fuera poco, la de esta otra muestra, es diametralmente opuesta a la que nos dio primero. Esto hace que se tengan que combinar gen por gen, una vez que tengamos las secuencias. Pero para esto necesitamos leer algo que tiene un rango de incomprensión de 301."

Dynast se quedó algo aturdido. Durante la explicación Gendo había mostrado varias gráficas que explicaban su punto. Lo que a Dynast le llamó la atención fue la relación que usó con la concepción para ilustrar el trabajo que querían hacer.

Por si mismas, la esencia de l caos y del orden no se mezclan.

"Imagino que por eso, ese maldito nunca pudo procrear con aquella lagartija."Dijo pensativo mientras dejaba a Yumi y a Gendo algo confundidos. "Aunque se bien que lo intentaron."

"Disculpe, Lord Dynast. ¿Pero de donde ha sacado la segunda muestra que nos dio?"

"Es la esencia del Bien, la cual infectaran con el Mal, para formar al Caos con un corazón oscuro. Sigan trabajando. Que las Armas necesitan portadores."

Ambos científicos asintieron, aguantándose las ganas de preguntar más acerca de las últimas palabras de Dynast. Pero ambos estaban convencidos de que no era algo bueno o agradable.

"Lord Dynast. Disculpe. ¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra el Seños Shishio?"

"¿Shishio? Dijo que estaba algo aburrido, y haría algo de ejercicio. Supongo que podrá encontrarlo en el cuarto de entrenamiento."

"Gracias." Dijo, cuando Dynast abandonó la estancia. "Gendo, confío en que podrás seguir por unas 8 horas más. Me urge dormir un poco."

2Despreocúpese Doctora Komagata. Revisaré de nuevo la sintaxis de la programación para empezar de nuevo el análisis."

Yumi asintió agradeciendo que el joven fuera tan eficaz en su trabajo. Esforzándose para no tambalear, se retiró a la habitación que compartía con Shishio. Al menos un par de meses atrás.

Gendo regresó toda su atención a las graficas que tenía frente de si.

"La esencia del Bien, infectada con el Mal. Para formar el Caos con un corazón oscuro." Podrían ser palabras sin sentido, pero para él, era un faro que se disponía a seguir, para acceder a verdades aún más profundas.

Si tan solo pudiera acceder a lo que ellos llaman, "El Sánscrito del Caos"

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El cuerpo colgaba inerte, asegurado frente a la fuerza de gravedad por una apretada cuerda atada a su cuello. El viento jugaba un poco con el quimono estampado de llamas rojas, y en esa cabeza parecida a una escoba estropeada.

Shishio lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaba impresionado. Realmente lo habían impresionado.

El Shinsengumi había colocado un espía en su base. Y resultó ser no un soldadillo común y corriente. Sino un miembro de Las Diez Espadas.

Chou "El cazador de espadas" colgaba del techo con los ojos abiertos y la lengua de fuera.

Debía reconocer la habilidad de sus enemigos para saltar las trabas de seguridad que Ouji "El de los cien sentidos" había puesto para la selección de las Espadas. Sin embargo, gracias a la sangre negra que ahora corre por sus venas, pudo sospechar, y con certeza acabar con esa "fuga" de información que su preciada base tenía.

Lo encontró "entrenando" a las orillas de un arroyo. Cortando pedazos de leña los cuales caían al agua y eran llevados por la corriente. Claro, dentro de esa "basura" estaban pequeños pedazos de papel los cuales armaban un mapa, o paginas enteras de información.

Algo primitivo, pero funcionaba.

Shishio sintió hervir su sangre al deducir el siguiente paso de sus adversarios.

Atacarían, antes de que ellos realizaran su guerra en contra de ellos.

Eso implicaba que enviarían a sus mejores hombres para enfrentarlos. Tal vez, incluso Hiko estaría entre ellos. Y Battousai.

Posó su mano derecha en el mango de su espada envainada. Y en un rápido gesto, más rápido que lo que un ojo normal percibiría rasgo el aire y envaino de inmediato.

Una inhalación sorprendida le indicó que alguien había entrado. El ki tan bajo le indicó que era Ouji.

"Lo atrapé tratando de robar una espada. Eso no se le perdona ni a alguien como él."

Ouji asintió, aún impresionado por todo. Pero más cuando un pequeño humo broto del medio cuerpo que aún colgaba del techo.

En fracciones de segundos, llamas azules brotaron convirtiendo al cuerpo de Chou en una antorcha brillante. Consumiéndose en segundos. La parte de su cuerpo que quedaba en el suelo también se quemo por completo, quedando reducida en cenizas en minutos.

"Vaya, la Espada Secreta Homura Dama. Es bueno verla por primera vez." La jovial voz provino de atrás de Ouji.

"Es de mala educación espiar el entrenamiento de los demás Sou-chan" reprendió sin mucha fuerza el mas poderoso del Jupongatana mientras exploraba con la mirada al grupo de personas que había llegado acompañando a Ouji y a Soujiro.

"Anji¿terminó tu entrenamiento en las montañas?" El aludido. Un hombre de casi 2 metros de estatura y con un cuerpo que Arnold envidiaría. Asintió, haciendo una leve reverencia. "Henya. ¿Han cambiado tus habilidades?"

"Solo mejorado" contestó un sujeto pequeño envuelto en una clase de capa de cuero y una nariz aguda.

"Iwambo. Luces tan estúpido como siempre." Un hombre también grande, redondo como una pelota y una cara de idiota acertó a contestar "¿Yo?"

"Usui. Me alegra que hayas respondido mi invitación."

Usui, un espadachín ciego sonrió, recordando las ventajas de su invitación. Solo asintió, tratando de ocultar su impresión al sentir como Shishio había incendiado el cuerpo del muerto con su propio Ki.

Shishio decidió, mantener en secreto la traición de Chou. Que los planes de La Alianza sigan sin alterarse.

Si el Shinsen desea meter a alguien en su base, que así sea. No será destruida como la de Dynast. Al contrario. Sería un éxito que sus aliados envidiarían.

"Bienvenidos."

Por alguna razón, un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los presentes.

Fue como si el Diablo, les diera la bienvenida al Infierno.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

No recordaba pasajes tan hermosos como los que estaba viendo. Era como una clase de bosque. Con grandes árboles y múltiples bandadas de pájaros volaban intermitentemente de zona en zona llenando el ambiente de agradables y tranquilizantes sonidos.

Los aromas de Pinos, cedros y otros más inundaban el ambiente junto con una fresca brisa que por breves momentos le hizo tener algunos leves escalofríos.

Reena Inverse caminaba sin rumbo tratando de encontrar al habitante de ese lugar.

Gaudy le había llamado su Alma. Pero dada las experiencias que había vivido, le era difícil imaginar que su alma fuera tan tranquila y hermosa.

Pensaba que era mas adecuado yermos desolados llenos de cadáveres de sus seres queridos.

Pero eso era más adecuado a Battousai. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Donde podría estar ese maldito Namagomi que le daría...

"Las respuestas que buscas." Una jovial voz la hizo girar. Detrás de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Zeross Metallium, El Sacerdote y General del Ama de las Bestias. "Creí que después de tanto tiempo, no me llamarías de esa forma. Es algo molesta sabes."

Reena reconoció de inmediato a aquel mazoku que tanto le había ayudado en el pasado. Y ahora habitaba su alma.

"¿Realmente eres tu?" Preguntó incrédula Reena mientras se acercaba a él, y tocaba su cara como para comprobar que realmente existía.

"Vamos, Reena-chan, claro que soy yo. He estado contigo como lo prometí. ¡OUCH!"

Su cabeza se hundió en el suelo producto de un puñetazo de la pelirroja. Su cuerpo se fue hundiendo más en el piso con cada patada que le daba.

"Maldito monstruo. Basura infecta. Déspota desgraciado. Infeliz bastardo. Por tu culpa Zel ha muerto hijo de..."

De repente el cuerpo desapareció de ese lugar, para aparecer de nuevo a espaldas de la enojada pelirroja. Abrazándola para contenerla, Zeross la sujetaba con fuerza mientras ella forcejeaba, pasando de los insultos a la furia. Finalmente lloró, rindiéndose de seguir luchando en su contra.

"Lamento que mi actuación llevara a la muerte a tu gran protector Zelgadis, y no tiene caso excusarme con el hecho de que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos Mazoku. Lo siento. No hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo. Pero si te puedo asegurar que el día de mañana lo volverás a ver. En mejores circunstancias. Eso es seguro."

Reena prefirió no decir nada, solo esperó a que Zeross la soltara para alejarse un poco de él y enjuagarse las lagrimas.

"Respecto a tu pregunta, podría decir que soy yo, pero diferente al que has conocido. Solo soy la sombra de lo que una vez fui."

"¿La sombra¿A que te refieres con eso?" Preguntó, algo repuesta. No importaba que tanto le doliera la muerte de Zel, ni que tan enfurecida estuviera con Zeross, iba allí por respuestas. Y las iba a tener.

"Recuerdas que la sombra de Aqua vigilaba la Biblia de Clair en el Templo de las Arenas. De cierto modo soy lo mismo. Solo un recuerdo de mi mismo, preservado por el poder que alguna vez albergué. Poder que ahora es tuyo, y solo espera tu autorización para salir."

"No entiendo. ¿A que te refieres?"

"Bien." Pensó un poco la forma de expresar las cosas." Creo que será mejor que tú hagas las preguntas."

"¿Y cuantas de esas contestarás "Es un secreto"?"

"Pregunta válida. A ninguna. Puedes probarlo. Pregúntame lo que quieras, que no sepas y generalmente contestaría de la forma acostumbrada."

Reena pensó un poco. Había tantas cosas.

"Numero uno. ¿Cómo naciste?"

"Vaya. Eso fue algo de tiempo." Pensó un poco mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol cercano."Nací unos 200 años antes de la Guerra de Kouma. Mi padre fue el General principal de Zellas. Este era algo... loco y prácticamente violó a mi madre en una de sus locuras. Al nacer yo, Zellas lo envió por mi, mas que nada para eliminarme, Un Humano con poderes de un Mazoku es algo que rompe el equilibrio de poderes, pero la Juu-oh se dio cuenta que tenía mas poder que el que debería y me permitió vivir. Para no hacértela larga, al enterarme quien era el General de Zellas, lo maté y absorbí su energía. Zellas se complació al ver el nivel de poder que había llegado a tener y experimentó, haciendo me un Mazoku completo con las facultades de un general también. O algo así, hace tanto tiempo que paso eso..."

Reena se había sentado al lado suyo, escuchando. Aunque el relato era algo fantástico, su intuición le decía que era verdad.

"Bien. Ahora... ¿Cómo obtuviste las Demmonbloods"?"

"Ah si. Mi mejor logro. Veras, el la Guerra de Kouma me destaque bastante al casi exterminar a la Raza de Dragones Dorados, lo que favoreció al ejercito de Shaby para resucitar la parte que estaba en Lei Magnus. Antes de que fuera destruido por los seguidores de Cephid me las regaló. Como Mazoku principal de este mundo podía hacer "visitas" diplomáticas a los otros. En esos viajes tomó la esencia de cada uno de sus "hermanos" haciendo los talismanes. Cuando luchabas contra Gaarv me fue ordenado dártelos para que lograras hacer el Giga Slave."

"Ya veo. Oye espera un momento. Si te ordenaron que me los dieras ¿Por qué me los vendiste¡y tan caros?"

"Bueno, no deberías sospechar. Habría sido muy extraño regalártelos así nomás. Pero, si quieres las cosas que me diste a cambio..." Zeross hizo un gesto, mostrando los artículos que Reena le había dado a cambio por los talismanes. "Te los puedo regresar, solo que no te servirán de mucho en el exterior."

"Olvídalo." Se rindió. "Una pregunta más. En el templo del Amor¿por qué no quisiste hacer pareja con Filia cuando subimos a su cima¿Por qué desapareciste?"

Su semblante se volvió serio. Hasta parecía que le costaba trabajo contestar.

"Porque tenía miedo." Dijo para sorpresa de Reena. "Durante la batalla contra Gaarv y Fibrizzio me di cuanta de que un Mazoku alberga un corazón con sentimientos. Esos sentimientos, más que mis órdenes, me obligaron a estar de su parte en varias ocasiones. Para cuando conocí a Filia, me di cuenta que despertaba otra clase de sentimientos, fuera de la amistad y apego de un compañero de viajes. Sentir cariño y amor no es algo en lo que estaba acostumbrado. ¡Imagínate ahora mi sorpresa cuando el templo me emparejó con Filia! Tenía miedo de que esos sentimientos pudieran crecer, hacerse más fuertes llevándome a lo que era considerada una herejía entre los Mazoku. Amar a alguien. Así que cual cobarde huí. Aunque después de todo, terminé aceptando la realidad de mi corazón, y mi alma."

"¿Tu alma?"

"Reena, escúchame. Debo decirte tres secretos que he estado guardando desde el día en que me uní con tu alma. Secretos que son fundamentales para que entiendas tu papel en los propósitos de L-sama. Solo espero que puedas soportarlos."

Zeross se levantó. Se desesperezó y le extendió la mano sonriente.

"¿Deseas venir?" Preguntó jovialmente.

Reena cerró los ojos por un momento y asintió, dándole la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse.

Caminando lado a lado se dirigieron a las montañas.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Shishio estaba cansado. El entrenamiento quemando cuerpos y mejorando su dominio de la magia del fuego lo habían hecho consumir parte de sus energías. Pero aún tenía ánimos para un round más.

Sin embargo al entrar en su habitación encontró con que estaba vacía. Yumi llevaba más de 15 días trabajando arduamente y con tan pocas posibilidades de descansar que había hecho su relación... algo parecido a la "larga distancia".

Bueno, no era algo que le preocupara, después de todo, estaban acostumbrados a eso. Y cuando lograban estar juntos, hacían salir humo de las ventanas y puertas.

Literalmente.

Pero en esta ocasión ella no estaba. Por lo que Shishio tal vez tendría que hacer mano de su... auto reemplazo. Cosa común desde que Trieze parece haberse adjudicado a todas las chicas. Suspiró en lo que se quitaba su espada fiel y la colocaba en su lugar en la cabecera de su cama. Fue despojándose de su quimono azul de costumbre, las botas y guantes especialmente hechos para él.

Quitarse las vendas sería un problema. Las enfermeras que usualmente lo asisten, estaban tratando quemaduras de tercer grado en varios de los "oponentes" que le ayudaron a entrenar. Así que eso lo obligaba a quitárselas él mismo.

Al diablo, solo las cortó.

No estaba de humos para enrollar la docena de vendas que lo protegían del ambiente.

Su piel calcinada era negra. En algunas zonas completamente lisa. Sin vello corporal, ni grasa o sudor. Era como una capa de hule vulcanizado. Flexible, gruesa y caliente.

Solo se quedó en ropa interior. La adecuada protección le dejó a salvo el valioso 1 que no se quemó, por lo que aún podía usar Boxers con orgullo. (Estampado en calaveras, regalo de Soujiro)

Se estiró, tronando un poco sus huesos, y satisfecho, colocó una película adecuada en el DVD de su cuarto. (Hellraiser o El resplandor. Nunca es tarde para algo de buen cine.)

Antes de que pudiera presionar Play la puerta anunciaba que alguien deseaba entrar.

Fastidiado, tomó su espada, jurándose a si mismo que si era solo para una estúpida pregunta, lo destajaría en varios pedazos.

"Adelante" dijo, en lo que sacaba un poco la espada.

Sin embargo la visión de la chica que entraba lo hizo envainarla de nuevo.

Era pequeña. No más de 1.55 de estatura. Su largo cabello blanco por completo caía pesado, casi pegado a su cabeza. Los ojos grises parecían estar vacíos en l que se acercaba con una cena completa y una nota.

"Shishio-san." Dijo con una voz suave y casi neutra. "Lord Trieze le envía esto."

Fingiendo indiferencia Shishio tomó la nota y la abrió.

"Disculpa mi avidez. Espero que te sirva de algo este envió. Atte. Trieze Kushrenada."

Miró de soslayo a la chiquilla. No parecía tener más de 15 años. Aunque, si era recomendada por Trieze, debía tener algo mas de edad y experiencia.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le preguntó. Y solo vio como bajaba la vista, escondiendo sus ojos grises detrás del cabello blanco. "Entiendo. No quieres decirlo."

Por alguna razón, no sentía indignación por el hecho de que no le quisiera dar su nombre. Generalmente los que se atrevían a desobedecerlo acababan en cachitos en el suelo. Sin embargo, ahora, parecía haber algo dentro de esa muchacha. Algo que lo hacía desearla tanto.

Hasta se le olvidó que habían empezado los asesinatos en la tele.

Con su mano candente, rozó su cara con un dedo y sonrió.

"Desnúdate." Ordenó susurrando.

La callada chica obedeció, dejando caer su yukata y metiéndose en la cama con él.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"¿Aquí es?" Gritó un agente inglés al pequeño pelirrojo que iba a su lado.

"Si. "El Cerro Nevado." Este es el lugar." Afirmó con certeza Kenshin mientras bajaban del Corvette negro que Hiko les había proporcionado para su traslado en Kyoto.

"Creí que habías dicho que era un monje la persona que buscamos." Dijo Heero al ver que el Cerro Nevado era un club nocturno y a una chica de veintipocos años con una Yukata demasiado corta daba la bienvenida a los que podían pagar el Cover del lugar.

"Es un monje deshonrado, así que puede atender este lugar."

(- Por aquí por favor.) - Indicó la chica en el idioma local a la pareja de jóvenes que entraban.

(-Gracias Akita-dono) - contestó políticamente mientras entraba a un corredor largo, cuyas paredes eran de malla ciclónica.

Al final estaba un guardia de seguridad de lentes oscuros, traje caro con un gran radio en la mano y la otra metida en el saco, sin duda a la funda de hombro donde guardaba una pistola.

"Es por aquí Heero, entra."

Asintiendo, pasó Heero por el umbral, solo para que la alarma del detector de metal se encendiera de inmediato. Al instante 5 armas les apuntaban a la cabeza.

(- Por favor Katsu-san. Viene con migo. Venimos ver a Sano.) - Kenshin se apresuró a intervenir, antes de que Heero dejara a los 5 guardias inconscientes.

"Disculpe señor." Dijo a Heero en lo que apagaba el detector para dejar pasar a los visitantes.

El Cerro Nevado era un sótano, irónicamente, anteriormente de una fábrica abandonada y reformada por el Shinsen para mantener ocultas el cargamento de Armas que metían de contrabando. No era que confiaran en las armas de fuego, pero de vez en cuando eran necesarias para misiones donde los adversarios eran muchos y estaban más armados que un Rambo en campaña.

Del techo colgaban varias jaulas cromadas en las que dentro de ellas bailaban chicas en atuendos reveladores. De vez en cuando alguien del público subía a bailar aumentando las ovaciones y los gritos de los jóvenes pudientes que frecuentaban ese lugar.

La barra servía licor importado, del mejor. El cual solo era costeado por algunos que tenían el suficiente dinero para darse esos lujos. Las meseras que atendían las mesas, vestían algo así como trajes de bajo, debajo de delantales y brillaban por la transpiración que era el resultado del calor corporal de mucha gente junta, y una mala calefacción.

Pero eso las hacía más sexis.

Heero había ido a centros nocturnos un par de veces. Por lo general para sacar a Zech o a Duo, los cuales caían fulminados después de una noche de juerga y posiblemente de dejar descendencia ilícita en las "afortunadas" que les hacían compañía.

Nunca le gustaron. Y dudaba que le pudiera agradar algún día esos lugares.

"Mira. Ves ese balcón. Allí es donde esta ahora. Vamos."

Para su desilusión, para acceder a ese balcón debían pasar por en medio de la repleta pista de baile.

A juzgar por los ojos, Batousai tomó el control y ágilmente esquivaba a los hombres, solo interponiéndose con algunas chicas las cuales seguían con su baile provocativo al son de la música tecno. Heero suspiró y pasó también por allí.

Después de ser secuestrado momentáneamente por un par de chicas ebrias, soportar como 7 u 8 pellizcos en el trasero (oraba porque hayan sido chicas y no un par de extraños hombres delicados que pasaron a su lado) logró llegar a las escaleras que daban al balcón destino. Subieron las escaleras y lo encontraron.

Recostado en un sofá circular, con una bella chica de vestido corto y ajustado sentada en cada pierna, y otras dos mas a su espalda masajeando sus hombros.

Sanosuke Sagara saludaba jovialmente a sus compañeros de "trabajo"

(- Kenshin, a buen tiempo. Hiko me informó que vendrían. - Pausó para ver al serio (y algo sonrojado Heero) - Así que él es el soldadito.)

"Si no es molestia Sano, Heero tiene dificultades con el Japonés, así que será conveniente que hablemos inglés por un momento."

"Por mi no hay problema. Heero, Sanosuke Sagara, un placer. Ella es Candy, Randy, Bamby y Sandy. Mucho gusto."

"Gracias." Estrechó la mano que el cabeza de gallo le ofrecía. "Es un pla..."

(- Oh, es tan joven.)

(- Y extranjero. Mira que ojos.)

(- Por su acento creo que es inglés.)

(- No quieres que te de la bienvenida al estilo japonés)

Heero no estaba acostumbrado al tratar con mujeres... extrañas. Menos con mujeres extrañas BIEN dotadas comportándose afectuosamente. Enredando un dedo en su cabello. Frotando sus mejillas.

Eso es más de lo que un joven sano puede soportar.

(- Chicas, si siguen forzándolo van ha hacer que se desangre. ¿Porque no van ha bailar para mi por favor?) - Intervino Sanosuke, bastante divertido al ver como el muchacho se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y la sangre amenazaba por salir de su nariz.

Le era bastante claro que no tenía mucha experiencia. ¿Por eso lo habrán llamado?

"Ejem. Bien. Es un placer conocerlo Señor Sagara."

"Sanosuke Sagara es uno de nuestros operativos. Aunque por el momento esta en descanso debido a las heridas de la última misión. Sin embargo supervisa la Bodega del Shinsen. En ella puedes encontrar lo que necesites para la intromisión de pasado mañana."

"¿Es un hecho entonces?" le preguntó Sano a Kenshin.

"Si. Es por eso que necesito que nos muestres que es lo que tienes. Heero es nuestro experto en armas."

"Hiko me ha dicho que tiene un gran suministro de armas. ¿Podría mostrármelas?"

Sanosuke sonrió asintiendo.

Por aquí, síganme ambos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Lo que vio Heero no le sorprendió. Debería, pero no le sorprendió.

Por alguna razón todas las organizaciones que había conocido en los últimos dos meses tenían un gusto exquisito y casi obseso por las armas.

Sanosuke Sagara los llevó a la bodega en un anexo al edificio del Club, en donde se encontró con un arsenal tan variado y tan completo como cualquier base militar que conocía.

"Asumo que requieren de un poder de fuego elevado. Miren, tengo estos. Son tan nuevos que el ejército americano no les ha puesto nombre. Cartucho de balas de penetración de 40 rondas. Cámara infrarroja de mira láser y telescópica. Ajustada por computadora. Lanzagranadas integrado y una interfase con el sistema GPS para saber la ubicación de blancos predeterminados. Pesa solo 6 Kilogramos sin cargar. ¿Qué te pareces?"

¿Han visto la película Aliens? Bueno, el rifle preferido de Ripley cuando se enfrentó a la Mega Bitch alienígena era tan solo una sombra a lo que Sagara les mostraba.

Battousai asintió satisfecho. El prefería matar con una espada. Tenía más espíritu. Pero reconocía la valides de las armas de fuego ante situaciones poco ortodoxas.

Heero. La tomó tranquilamente, encendió los sistemas, quitó el cartucho y recargó nuevamente. Todo en 30 segundos exactamente. Cual militar entrenado.

"Es atractiva, pero considerando las bases anteriores, lo que necesito son armas de corto alcance. Mar para defensa personal. Armas de multidisparos y de precisión. Como esas P-210 De SIG Sauer. 9 mm, cartucho de 14 rondas, semiautomática." Heero la tomó y la cargó con su cartucho correspondiente.

"Oh." dijo Sano, algo decepcionado, ya que quería sorprender a Heero con su conocimiento en armas.

"Me servirán estas Uzis, y un par de escorpiones. Me agradaría si pudieras conseguir balas correspondientes para cada calibre, pero artesanales y de doble carga. Esas 50 mm también. No tienes municiones .44 de Magnum."

"Eh, sip. También tengo varias Hawk cazadoras de mira telescópica¿O prefieres automáticas?"

"Un arma automática para rondas de calibre .44 Magnum. ¿Tienes Deasert Eagle?" Preguntó incrédulo. Esas armas eran bastante raras. Y verlas en un país en donde estaba prohibida prácticamente cualquier arma... "¿Que modelo?"

"No son muy nuevas. Las AG-13 llegarán dentro de un més. Pero tengo las normales de la serie 2002." Le extendió un par de armas que le eran muy familiares a Heero.

"Mismo modelo que "Luchita" y "Juanita"" Murmuró reencontrando las armas preferidas de Duo que había dejado en Chicago. "¿Puedes conseguir balas penetradoras de este calibre?"

"Seguro. Dame 24 horas. Por cierto, si quieres armas de precisión. Acaban de llegar estas desde Checoslovaquia. Tal vez quieras verlas."

Le extendió un par de armas bastante raras. Mas por ser originales y de mas de 30 años de antigüedad.

"CZ-75. Originales. De los primeros modelos. Son extremadamente raras. ¿Dónde las conseguiste?"

"Acostumbro surtir a una cazarrecompensas hindú de Chicago. Ella prefiere esas armas. Ambos tienen los mismos gustos."

"Heero, no crees que deberías llevar algo de más poder. Te recuerdo que nos podemos encontrar a otra Bestia. Y en esta ocasión no tenemos a Reena." Observó Kenshin, estremeciéndose al pensar en encontrarse otro monstruo igual que el que mató a Zel.

"Tienes razón. Me llevaré esas dos escopetas. 6 tiros, recortadas. ¿Puedes hacer esta clase de Balas?" Le extendió un cartucho para escopeta, terminado en una gran pieza de metal, acabada en punta y 2 veces más pesadas.

"Oye, estas son decapitadoras."

"Para lo que nos enfrentamos, esto es lo mínimo que podemos llevar."

"OK, dame 24 horas también, te tendré mas de 30 rondas."

"Quiero, ese M-15, con balas AR-30, o si tienes de rifles NATO, mucho mejor."

Los siguientes 15 minutos se pasaron discutiendo de granadas y explosivos, los cuales Battousai y Kenshin solo pudieron observar.

Deseando que ese arsenal fuera suficiente.

Finalmente Sano les avisó que sus abrigos especiales y la armadura personal de Heero había llegado, para lo cual ambos se sintieron muy tranquilos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Finalmente perdió la vida. Y ya no pudimos hacer nada más."

Kenshin le había dado un pequeño resumen de las batallas que había tenido. De esa forma Sanosuke pudo ver el notable cambio en su amigo. Ya no era más aquella arma atormentada por su antagonista Battousai. Sino más bien, alguien que no le daba la espalda a su pasado. Viviendo a pesar de la conciencia y el peso de sus pecados.

Eso le agradaba más.

Heero estaba sentado en la barra del lugar. Con un vaso de agua mineral en sus manos. Vale, pues. Bebía de vez en cuando, pero al estar en una misión, se había prohibido a si mismo ingerir algo que enturbeciera su mente.

"El chico, dices que eran amigos. ¿Cómo lo esta tomando?"

"Es un soldado. Lo ha aceptado. Pero, creo que aún necesita desfogarse un poco. Creo que es más tieso que Saito y Aoshi juntos."

"¡Je! Tienes razón. Pero creo que puedo solucionarlo."

Llamó a un mesero y le indicó que le sirviera al chico un "Relax", eufemismo para un cóctel de varias clases de licores fuertes, sazonado con algo de sustancias que NO deberían existir en un establecimiento legal.

A lo lejos vieron que Heero lo aceptó distraídamente y bebió, no queriendo pareces descortés al anfitrión del lugar.

Un rato mas, Battousai presumió a Sano sus nuevas habilidades del viento, demostrando lo útiles que eran para saber el color de ropa interior que llevan las chicas (o no llevan, depende).

Otro rato más escucharon varias risas tontas.

Randy, Candy, Sandy y Bamby hacían de las suyas.

Con Heero. Nada más, nada menos.

"Oye, dime que estoy viendo eso."

Heero bailaba tontamente con las chicas, siguiendo el ritmo sensual de la música que lo único que hacía era subir la temperatura al ambiente. Si Heero anteriormente las había rechazado, "aceptarlas" era una palabra demasiado suave para la actitud que tenía en ese momento.

Y los ojos rojos con pupilas dilatadas, además.

"Sano¿Qué le diste?"

"Nada. Solo un Relax ara que se soltara." Llamó al mesero. "¿Si le diste lo que te mandé?"

"Señor Sagara, así es. Pero como también me dijo que le diera lo que el quisiera, creo que le gustó tanto el Relax que me pidió otros 5, en lo que ustedes estaban hablando."

5 "Relax". Demonios.

"¿No debería estar muerto ya?" Esa cantidad era más allá de una sobredosis. Pero Heero no se veía a punto de morir. Se veía MUY vivo.

"Bueno, considerando el hecho de que nuestro entrenamiento nos permite resistir una gran clase de sustancias... Creo que estará bien."

"Wow. Bastante bien. ¿Cuántas manos tiene?" Preguntó el cabeza de Gallo al ver bailar a Heero. "¿8?"

"Bueno, son bastante rápidas. ¿Qué crees que pase?"

"Considerando el hecho de que las chicas están bastante ebrias. Creo que si tienen suerte y lo logran convencer, se la pasarán en una fiesta privada hasta el amanecer en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Este se fatigará demasiado y lo tendrás que llevar cargado hasta el Aoia. Y si no usan protección, creo que al menos 2 de ellas le darán descendencia no correspondida."

"Vaya." Dijo Kenshin. Battousai tomó el control de inmediato. "¿Los cuartos aquellos tienen cámaras?"

"¿Bromeas¿Quién crees que le surte a Okina sus DVDs eróticos?"

Ambos sonrieron al ver como las chicas lograron convencer a Heero y lo conducían a los aposentos superiores.

"¿Vamos?"

"Si."

Iba ha ser una noche muuuy movida.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.A. ¿Qué tal? No tengo mucho tiempo para comentarios. Solo anuncio que he cambiado mi correo de a debido a la GRAN cantidad de SPAM que me llegaba. Vigilen sus cuentas, no les vaya a pasar lo mismo que a mi.

Si dejan Reviews, los contestaré personalmente por correo . Gracias.

Shadir, Angel Nemesis, Kotorimoon, Gaby)hyatt. Todas ustedes. Snif! Ustedes son por quienes scribo.

**LALALALALALALALALAAL**

En el próximo Capitulo:

Después de una terrible Resaca, Heero recibe un entrenamiento espacial de parte de Aoshi en lo que Kenshin visita la tumba de alguien. Shishio ha traído a alguien desde Shangai para enfrentarse a Battousai en lo que Dynast presenta a la Alianza a Cephid, la chica que lleva dentro la parte de shabranigudú. Zeross le explica la naturaleza de las almas a Reena y lo que sabe del Sánscrito del Caos.

Heero y Kenshin se afrentan en la base del Jupongatana solo para enfrentar a nuevos enemigos.

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de la Alianza "Monte Hiei". En la misma pagina y por el mismo Internet.

**LALALALALALALALALALA**

Anuncios:

¿Alguien quiere escribir un fic, y no tiene alguna idea? Llameme! Podría darle alguna idea detallada para que pueda empezar con algo. Solo escriba un e-mail a mi dirección, o deje un review.

Sugerencia del Dia.

Vol. 18 de Rurouni Kenshin. "¿Todavia tienes la cicatriz en forma de cruz? Después de la lucha de Kyoto un grupo de personas empieza a desolar Tokio en busca de la venganza en contra del antiguo Battousai. ¿Le dará Kenshin la espalda a su pasado y a sus pecados?

Enishi tiene la respuesta.


	7. Monte Hiei

N.A. Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin y Slayers no son mios; aunque ustedes piensen lo contrario. Aunque no lo crean. En serio, no los poseo.

Cada uno tiene un dueño cuyo nombre no me acuerdo ni quiero acordarme solo por pura envidia.

Logrè actualizar en la cifra récord de 3 semanas, aunque no estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados. Logré pasar un bache que pudo haber tenido detenida esta historia por otras 2 semanas. Sin embargo prometo que los próximos 3 caps. Serán muchos mejores. O dejo de llamarme Jack.

Si algo pasa¿Pueden sugerirme nombres nuevos? Solo por si acaso.

Presten atención a las explicaciones de Zeross, y antes de que la tomen como la Biblia; las situaciones que se describen aquí son totalmente ficticias y no son oficiales.

Aunque, a su servidor le suenen muy lógicas.

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por:

Leche Pudrimilk Citra. "El chocolate que pudre a sus hijos." Ahora con un toque cítrico.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

El tiempo desaparece dentro de la mente, alma o lo que sea el lugar donde estaban. La pequeña pelirroja caminaba callada al lado el sacerdote misterioso. El camino estaba "techado" por las ramas de gruesos árboles que se levantaban orgullosos a cada lado. La luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse por los gruesos follajes formaba pequeñas islas luminosas en la pareja sombra que los cubría.

Reena estaba impaciente. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero a su gusto era demasiado. Y el silencio de Zeross no le ayudaba en nada.

Pero, por otra parte, el caminar en silencio por ese camino, entre esos árboles, le recordaba las incontables millas por las que viajaron en el pasado. Eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa al reobrar tiempos mejores.

"Mira." Le dijo Zeross señalando a lo lejos con su bastón un lago. "Allí es."

Al inicio del viaje, le había comentado que necesitaría un lugar apropiado para ilustrar el primer secreto. Y ese lugar se acercaba.

A la orilla de ese lago apareció una pequeña fogata y un par de troncos que servirían de asiento mientras una jarra de agua hervía sobre el fuego y un par de tazas estaban colocadas cerca de un recipiente de te.

"Será conveniente que nos sentemos." Concluyó, haciendo precisamente eso, siendo imitado por Reena momentos después.

Zeross reflexionaba en la forma de decir las cosas en lo que preparaba un poco de te con el agua caliente. Sirviendo ambas tazas se dedicó a ver los reflejos del sol, en la superficie del lago cristalino.

"Sabes, hay una razón, por la cual se le llama El Mar del Caos a la fuente del poder primordial de los Ryuzokus y los Mazokus. El poder, la energía puede compararse como una masa de agua gigantesca. Millones de veces más grande que todos los mares. Puede estar estático, simplemente existiendo. O bien, en movimiento, formando olas, tormentas, y en ocasiones destruyendo o creando cosas y lugares. Ese es el Mar del Caos. El lugar donde habita L-sama."

Reena asintió minutos después. Después de todo era una explicación comparativa lógica del poder. Ella veía también el lago, imaginándoselo como un gigantesco recipiente de poder desmedido. Esperó por más explicaciones.

"Sin embargo, el poder por si mismo, no puede hacer nada. Solo estaría allí, estático, de no ser por la voluntad de una conciencia tan grande como el mismo poder. L-sama es esa conciencia. Ese conocimiento independiente que maneja el poder a su gusto, construyendo o destruyendo.

"Ella dijo una vez, "mi poder es mi voluntad; y mi voluntad es mi poder." Posiblemente se refería a que es ambas cosas a la vez. El punto es, que su primera creación somos nosotros. Los Ryuzokus y los Mazokus. Fragmentos de ese poder, y de esa voluntad que se encargaron de dar forma al mundo o universos que habitan.

"Debido a eso, estaos formados solamente de poder y conciencia. Como esto."

Vació lo que quedaba de agua de la jarra en el suelo. Quitándose los guantes, revelando una manos bronceadas y algo delicadas, para ser sinceros, tomó un poco del lodo que se formó. Lo amasó, formando una bolita.

"El poder por si mismo no puede ser contenido por nada, el conocimiento es como la tierra, esta presente y sirve para mantener la forma y el poder. Pero el conocimiento por si mismo también se desmorona y se pierde a la larga, a menos que sea contenido."

Reena tomó la bola de lodo y jugó un poco con ella.

"No creo entenderlo del todo Zeross. ¿Los Ryuzokus y Mazokus están hechos de lodo?" Preguntó, temiendo parecerse al Gourry de antaño.

"Piensa en Lady Laguardia. Aqua. En la batalla contra Shabranigudú, su poder fue desatado casi en totalidad, pero su conocimiento se conservó en los monolitos del Templo de Arena. Y contenido en campos de energía sostenidos por los Dragones Dorados en el Valle de los Dragones. Aqua mantenía su conciencia, el lo que gran parte de su poder se había perdido." Dicho esto Zeross secó con su mente la bola de lodo que sostenía Reena, la cual empezó a desmoronarse poco a poco.

"Entiendo. ¿Es lo mismo que tu? Tu conciencia se conserva en lo que tu poder se ha evaporado."

"No precisamente. Mi poder y mi conciencia siguen activas dentro de tu alma. El tercer recurso que forma a los humanos." Dijo, mientras sonreía al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja. "Veras. Los humanos fueron la última creación de L-sama. Poseen poder y conocimiento, pero en un grado muy inferior al de los Mazoku. Solo que ellos poseen un "tazón", su alma, que contiene esas cualidades."

Zeross hizo aparecer e la nada un tazón de porcelana lleno de agua.

"Este es el poder de un humano. Si se compara con el vasto Mar del Caos, no es nada. Si se compara con el Lago que es del poder de un Mazoku, es insignificante. Pero este poder contenido, hace que dure mucho más. Que pueda permanecer estático sin temor de perderse. Si yo arrojo esto al lago, el agua se mezclará, pero el tazón permanecerá. Al sacarlo, podré recuperar el poder que se disolvió en el lago. El alma le permite a un humano, conservar su poder. Un Mazoku o Ryuzoku, tiene que regenéralo constantemente mediante las emociones de los demás, o en dado caso del Mar del Caos."

"Entonces el alma de un humano es un tazón, que contiene poder y conocimiento."

"Así es. Al igual que hay distintas clases de personas, hay distintas clases de almas. Grandes, pequeñas, fuertes, frágiles. Las hay de un tamaño tan enorme, como para albergar dentro de si poderes superiores. Lei Magnus y Rezzo a Sabranigudú. Luna, tu hermana a Cephied. Y en tu caso, a L-sama, durante la batalla contra Fibrizzio. También su contenido varía. El Alma de Gourry albergaba mucho poder, pero poco conocimiento. El de Zelgadis era un poco más equilibrado, pero aún más pequeña que la tuya. En algunos, su conocimiento es tan grande, que el poder es tan poco. Es allí donde tu alma es tan diferente."

"¿Por qué¿Solo porque usé el poder de L-sama?" Preguntó Reena, como si eso no fuera suficiente ara hacerla especial. Después de todo había sido la única que lo había hecho.

"Por una parte si. Imagínate que a esta tetera intentas meterle mas agua que la que puede contener. Solo si la metes a presión, pero si no es resistente, finalmente estallará. Tu alma es grande, amplia, y lo suficientemente resistente para contener el inmenso poder de L-sama. Eso es lo que te hace especial. Y debido a eso L-sama te tiene como su representante."

"¿Representante¿El que cumple su voluntad?" Preguntó Reena sin apartar la vista del lago frente de ella.

"Así es. Tu alma fue endurecida a través de numerosas pruebas. La tiranía de tu hermana, la molestia de Naga, los compañeros constantes de tus viajes. ¿Recuerdas el Torneo de Racket en el que te enfrentaste a Martina?" Zeross vio como un aura roja se manifestó a su alrededor. "Creo que si. El riesgo de que Gourry muriera y ver la muerte de cada uno de tus amigos. Esas cosas mejoraron tu alma y la hicieron lo suficientemente resistente como para albergar a L-sama."

"Por eso ella me dejó en la tierra. Porque me ajustaba a sus propósitos."

"Por una parte. Otra fue la muestra de amor de Gourry al seguirte hasta entrar al mar del Caos. L-sama te dejó, confiando en que seguirías mejorándote, hasta alcanzar la plenitud del poder que tenía reservado para ti."

Reena cerró los ojos. Era mucha información. Pero de alguna forma eso explicaba varias cosas.

"Entonces, los humanos tenemos un alma que contiene nuestro poder. ¿Cuándo morimos? Esa alma se va o…"

"En la mayoría podría decirse que si. Pero aquellos que aún tienen un propósito o se les reserva una recompensa, L-sama los conserva, hasta que es el momento de renacerlos de nuevo."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No creo que te lo haya enseñado Zellas. ¿L-sama te lo dijo?"

"En parte. Pero, la mayoría de las cosas que se, las aprendí de un libro tan antiguo como la Biblia de Claire. Y tan peligroso que en manos de cualquiera podría desencadenar la destrucción de los 4 mundos."

Pausó, como si no quisiera recordar eso. Pero era el segundo secreto que Reena debía de conocer.

"Lo aprendí del Sánscrito del caos."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Sherra sonreía satisfecha de su investigación. Con cartas astrales en una manos y señales del Sánscrito en la otra, al fin le había dado fecha "Al día en que los Astros se Alineen" Por Fin, La Alianza tenía una fecha límite para su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Lamentablemente estaba demasiado cerca, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los científicos del Jupongatana no habían sido capaces de generar a los Portadores de las Armas. Sin embargo era consolador el hecho de que el día prometido no estaba muy lejos. Ya no podía esperar mas para librarse de ese lastimero estado humano, en el cual dependían de la raza más débil creada por L-sama para sus propósitos.

Ansiaba ya estar unida a su Señor Dynast por la eternidad en el Mar del Caos.

Y el día se acercaba.

"Las hojas caerán por dos días, antes que una restauración surja en el lugar de habitación eterna" decía una parte.

Las hojas caerán. Otoño. Por dos días. 23 de Septiembre.

Ese día se restaurará el Plano Astral.

Y la Tercera Kouma será efectuada.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**La Alianza**

**Capitulo 11 "Monte Hiei"**

"5 Reclámenlo para sí las tinieblas y la densa oscuridad; repose sobre él una nube, y cáusele terror el oscurecimiento del día.

6 Apodérese de aquella noche la oscuridad. No sea contada junto con los días del año ni aparezca en el cómputo de los meses.

7 ¡He aquí, sea aquella noche estéril; no penetren en ella los gritos de júbilo!"

(Job 3:5-7)

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El verano estaba en todo su apogeo. El sol de las 3 de la tarde brillaba en todo su esplendor quemando dulcemente la piel de aquellos que habían olvidado usan un buen bloqueador.

Los pájaros volaban presurosos en llevar comida a sus nidos donde hambrientos polluelos reclamaban con chillidos la tardanza de sus emplumados padres. Cheep-Cheep. Cheep-Cheep.

Las cigarras también chillaban, siendo casi absolutas en todo el territorio nipón. Más aún, en el jardín del Aoia, donde escondidas, molestaban con ruido constante, a los que habitaban, aunque estos ya se habían acostumbrado a ellas. Scree- Scree

La vida era animada en la Otrora podada de inicios de la Era Meiji, aunque ahora era solo un lujoso restaurante tradicional siendo competido solo por el Shirobeko de Sae. Las personas pisaban suavemente la madera añeja, endurecida por el paso del tiempo y el ambiente de más de siglo y medio. Esta crujía un poco en cada paso suave de pies descalzos gracias a la tradición de dejar el calzado en el umbral del lugar. Crack-Crack

La luz era suave, permitiendo a muchos cocinar, limpiar, incluso meditar en santuarios privados. Atestiguaba las risas animadas de conversaciones satisfacientes con la casual broma de un carácter amistoso y alegre. Jaa-Jaa

Heero Yui Maldecía cada uno de esos sonidos.

Maldecía el estúpido Cheep-Cheep de los pájaros.

Maldecía el Screeee de las cigarras.

Maldecía el Crack de la madera.

Maldecía las risas.

Maldecía….. Maldecía con toda su alma a ese par de bastardos que lo orillaron a esa situación.

Una resaca. No. Una GRAN resaca. RESACA con mayúsculas.

Eso explica su mal humor.

El autor no es un docto en toxicología. Pero cree firmemente que cuando se mezcla el alcohol de una bebida fuerte como el Whisky o el Sake. Con un potente alucinógeno como el LSD (aunque sea en pequeñas porciones), mas un estimulante poderoso como las anfetaminas. Mas Extasis, algunos alcaloides y, recordando lo que escribió en la parte final del capitulo anterior, un potente afrodisíaco.

Bueno, el resultado es una Cruda… que ni Pedro Infante soportaría.

Heero Yui había despertado como para mediodía. Pero el dolor atroz en la cabeza lo obligó a permanecer debajo de las sabanas de su futón. Ignorando el dolor del orgullo herido, y el de otros miembros sometidos a una tensión no acostumbrada.

Sacar conclusiones para él, sería una tortura. Por el simple hecho de que lo único que recordaba era estar tomando su quinto cóctel que le habían ofrecido. Y después de eso. Puff. Nada de nada.

Pero como dolía.

Y por si fuera poco, tenía una necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño.

No sería elegante para sus raíces inglesas el orinarse en la cama.

Con un gran, GRAN dolor, se levantó tambaleante y salió de su habitación.

El Aoia, al haber sido en el pasado una Posada de gran renombre, estaba construida como tal. Y a pesar de ser modernizada con Luz eléctrica, agua caliente, drenaje y televisión satelital, resultaba con que no había sanitarios en los cuartos. Todos compartían un sanitario que, para desgracia de Heero, estaba hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo.

Bueno, el pasillo solo medía unos 15 metros, pero para alguien en su estado era una larga distancia.

Vestido en camiseta sin mangas y un par de bóxer holgados, caminó con pasos vacilantes mientras rezaba a los dioses del inodoro si clemencia para no ser derrotado por la urgencia.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso, que no las vio.

La Señora Shinomori, Misao; y por lo visto una compañera de clases giraron en la esquina de un corredor que Heero no vio y chocaron con él dolorosamente.

Bueno, la chica que acompañaba a Misao chocó con él, terminado ambos en el suelo, uno frente a otro. Ambos sujetando sus cabezas.

"Lo lamento, perdón, no lo…" Vi, iba a concluir, eso fue antes de ver el estado en el que el chico frente a ella estaba.

Lo que ella vio fue a un atractivo chico de su edad. Bastante fuerte a juzgar por los músculos que su ligero atuendo dejaba ver. (Insertar pequeño sonrojo de su parte) Bastante cansado. (A juzgar por las ojeras profundas y la cara de un vago de callejón) Y que le agradaba la vida nocturna con excesos. (A juzgar por el aroma fuerte que desprendía) Lástima. Lo que ella buscaba era algo más diferente.

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Dijo el chico revelándole a la chica que era extranjero.

"Perdona a Yui-san, un par de amigos lo llevaron a conocer Kyoto. Y ya sabes como se pone Sanosuke."

La chica, que se había levantado y le tendía una mano para ayudar al soldado a levantarse, asintió. Sintiendo algo de lástima por el joven. Con esa clase de amigos, no necesita enemigos.

"Don't worry Yui-san. The next time, i'll have my eyes open" prometió con una sonrisa la joven de cabello café claro y ojos verdes.

"Excuse me" Dijo Heero mientras se lanzaba al baño sintiendo que casi perdía su batalla interna.

"Es lindo¿no crees Misao?" Preguntó Yui Ikari a su compañera de clases.

"No como mi Aoshi-sama." Dijo esta con corazones, flores y estrellas en los ojos. "Pero supongo que te queda bien a ti. Dado que no te gustan los hombres mayores."

Yui se sonrojó un poco al recordar a un barbado conocido del Profesor Kozou, y cambió el tema de inmediato.

"Me retiro Misao-chan, el reporte para la Maestra Akagi me espera." Se despidió, antes de que su amiga la siguiera emparejando por el chico que aún no salía del baño.

"Adios Yui. Salúdame a Naoko de mi parte." Se burló la chica sabiendo como se detestaban la alumna y maestra.

Aoshi, quien terminaba su sesión de meditaciones diarias se encontró con la amiga de su esposa.

"¿Se retira Ikari-san?"

"Si me disculpa Shinomori-san, tengo deberes que atender."

Asintiendo la dejó pasar en lo que se acercaba a la puerta del baño.

"Yui, te sugiero que tomes un par de pastillas que están en el bote rojo del botiquín detrás del espejo. Necesito tu completa atención para una sesión de entrenamiento. Y, sugiero que tomes un bañó antes de comer."

Un gruñido fue la respuesta en lo que el alto individuo se retiraba al Dojo del Aoia.

Dentro del Baño, Heero Yui juró a si mismo que se desquitaría de ese par de locos.

Hacer sufrir a Sanosuke y a Kenshin.

Misión aceptada.

Tomó 5 pastillas además.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Una roca recibió el fresco baño de un chorro de agua que caía de un cucharón de madera.

Un pequeño ramo de flores amarillas descansaba frente de la lápida en lo que unas cuantas varillas de incienso y sándalo se quemaban cerca de allí. La lápida a su lado tenía los mismos artículos, solo que una shinai nueva era añadida.

Kenshin Himura visitaba la tumba de su esposa e hijo, por primera vez en un par de meses.

A diferenta de la última vez, en donde el cargo de conciencia, las pesadillas y la tortura constante de Battosuai cubría su vida; ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo, en paz. Sonriendo juntó sus manos para rezar un poco en la memoria de los que descansaban allí.

Battousai estaba lejos, a una decena de tumbas de distancia, no queriendo interrumpir en el ritual de su contraparte. Hasta él le tenía respeto a los muertos. Sobre todo cuando habían sido importantes. No era que le importara, claro, sino que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de burlarse de ellos. Como si algo se lo evitara y definitivamente NO era la conciencia.

Odiaba eso, sin embargo no encontraba las fuerzas para revelarse más. Como si Kenshin lo fuera debilitando cada vez más, poco a poco.

Suspiró, alejándose del lugar. No sin antes hacer una reverencia ante las tumbas de Tomoe y Yahiko, dejando a Kenshin solo una vez más.

Después del rezo, y la promesa de regresar pronto, Himura se levantó, resuelto a seguir con su misión. Resuelto a mantener el recuerdo de ellos intacto, hasta que Battousai ya no fuera necesario y pudiera exorcizarlo de su cabeza. Cuando pudiera hacer eso, al fin lograría ser feliz.

Realmente feliz.

Tal como ellos lo hubieran querido.

Se retiró, dejando el agua de la lápida evaporándose en el sol. Las flores meciéndose con la suave brisa tibia del varano, y el incienso consumirse lentamente perfumando el aire con su humo tenue.

Las sombras cambiaron, de acuerdo al paso del sol por el cielo. Pudo ser una hora o más, pero las flores dejaron de mecerse cuando una persona se paró frente a la tumba.

No era Kenshin.

La persona pisó las flores deshaciéndolas en cientos de pedazos.

Llevaba el cabello gris, revuelto en un desorden estético. Un par de pequeños lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos y una cara de profundo odio por aquel que se atrevió a profanar la tumba de su hermana con su sola presencia.

"Así que al fin estas en Kyoto, Battousai. Perfecto, valió la pena la espera."

Yukishiro Enishi sonrió, sintiendo como su sangre hervía ante la perspectiva de vérselas con Battousai una vez más.

La última vez.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"…por eso, luchando unidos, obtendremos la victoria definitiva y el control de Sibe…" Trieze tacho ese nombre y escribió otro en la libreta. "…Japón. Después El Mundo."

Satisfecho, cerró la pequeña libreta donde había bosquejado su más reciente discurso y la guardó en un bolsillo del uniforme.

"¿Terminó Lord Trieze?" Preguntó Shishio que fumaba tranquilamente una pipa que Yumi le había regalado en su cumpleaños mientras hojeaba un reporte del forense de Kyoto. Era tranquilizador ver las formas tan variadas en las que la gente muere cada mes.

"Si. Después de todo solo era un discurso estándar. Utilicé uno que di antes de una lucha en Rusia. Solo tuve que cambiar en nombre adecuado." Trieze bebió un sorbo de vino de Zefila. La reserva disminuía rápidamente, por lo que ahora se conformaba con Sake a la hora de comer. "Se que eso motivará a las tropas cuando realicemos el ataque. ¿Quiere oír el inicio, Shishio-san?"

"¿Porque no? Dynast aún no viene."

Dynast los había citado en la Biblioteca, la cual, antes de que ellos llegaran había pertenecido a Ouji. Según lo que había prometido, les mostraría un gran avance en los planes para la resucitación de Ruby Eye. Pero en lo que llegaba, valía la pena entretenerse en algo.

Trieze se puso de pie, asumió una pose que ni Koffi Annan podía imitar y empezó con voz diplomática.

"Hace mas de dos mil años, Alejandro Magno, y su pequeño ejercito de leales hombres derrotaron a las tropas de… ¿Pasa algo Shishio-san?" Preguntó al percibir la risa burlona del vendado.

"Lamento decirle que falla en su introducción. La carne de cañón no necesita se educada, así que le puedo apostar la base entera a que ni uno solo de mis soldados conoce a alejando. Creo que no los convencerá."

"Maldición." Pensó Trieze, tenía un buen punto allí.

"Ah, que demonios. Creo que usaré el discurso No. 4. Promesa vanas de poder y fortuna. ¿Le parece adecuado?"

"Creo que funcionara." Prometió Shishio en lo que la puerta se abría.

Dynast apareció, sonriendo de satisfacción. Después de curiosidad al ver que Trieze arrojaba hacia atrás una pequeña libreta, la cual cayó en el cesto de basura más lejano del lugar.

"Caballeros, les agradezco que hayan venido. Se que todos hemos estado demasiado ocupados atendiendo nuestros negocios desde bases extrañas, sin embargo, confío en que este avance en nuestros planes les haga ver que todo ha valido la pena."

Sin más preámbulo, debió añadir, pero no habría sido muy adecuado. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y una pequeña jovencita entró a la habitación.

Era pequeña. No parecía tener más de 15 años o algo. Su cabello era blanco con pequeños reflejos de azul celeste. Era delgada e iba vestida con lo que parecía ser un bodysuit rojo oscuro. Mantenía la vista baja, en un rostro pálido muy serio. Shishio la reconoció.

"Shishio-san, Lord Trieze, les presento a Cephied. Nuestro clon de Reena Inverse. Dentro de ella está la parte de Shabranigudu que ustedes vieron en el castillo Croft. Mediante su cuerpo, el alma que Trieze le pudo fabricar, obtendremos que su resucitación sea mas fácil"

Trieze se sorprendió. Le habían dicho que llevaría la parte de Shaby dentro de ella, pero no que ya la tenía. Si algo hubiera salido mal…

"Cephied, saluda a los caballeros."

Shishio esperaba que… no se, que algo pasara. ¡Se acababa de acostar con el mismísimo Ruby Eye! Eso era…perturbador.

"¡Hola¿Cómo están? Me llamo Cephied y ¡es un gusto conocerlos!" Dijo una vocecilla tremendamente jovial.

Caminado hacia ellos dando brinquitos como niña mimada, saludo vigorosamente a Shishio, e incluso con un fuerte jalón hizo que se inclinara para darle un beso en la mejilla. Después, caminando de la misma forma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió a Trieze.

"Papi, Hola." Saltó para abrazarlo del cuello. A lo que Trieze solo pudo reír, algo incomodo. Ella terminó el abrazo y regresó con Dynast.

"Como pueden ver, su mente y persona es demasiado simple, lo cual le permite a Shabranigudú tomar el control más fácilmente."

Dicho esto, la expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente. Incluso sus ojos se llenaron de un fulgor rojo intenso.

_Me presento Caballeros. Soy Ruby Eye. _La voz parecía hablarles dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo la expresión de Cephied les indicaba la fuente de aquellas palabras. _Debo decirles que estoy complacido por los esfuerzos que han hecho para llevar a cabo mi resucitación. Y sepan que puedo confirmar la promesa que viene en la profecía que Dynast les ha mostrado._

Poder. Sonó esa palabra en las cabezas de ambos líderes.

_Mientras tanto, estaré dentro e esta niña, vigilando sus avances. Y de ser necesario tomando parte en su trabajo. Y, no se inquiete Shishio-san. Un mazoku no tiene sexo, así que su masculinidad no ha sido comprometida. Y como pudo comprobar, Cephied es muy adaptable._

Distraídamente Shishio aclaró su garganta. Solo para mantener una imagen, ante las sonrisas leves de Dynast y Trieze.

_Sigan con sus planes, que yo sabré recompensar todos sus esfuerzos._

La voz se desvaneció, y la expresión de Cephied volvió a su normalidad.

Si es que se puede llamar "normal" a una inocente colegiada de alma negra.

"¿Verdad que es lindo¿Verdad que Shaby es lindo?" Les preguntó emocionada.

"Caballeros, tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestros planes." Concluyó Dynast, poniendo una mano sobre la saltarina Cephied. "Esta es la llave para nuestro éxito."

Nadie negó ese hecho.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Después de una larga ducha que borrara cualquier huella de la… orgia… (Detestaba esa palabra, pero no había otra más adecuada para lo que hizo esa madrugada. Ya se las cobraría con ese par de locos.)… varios litros de agua y un buen almuerzo. Heero se encontraba en el dojo del Aoia, atendiendo clases del Okashira del Onniwabanshu Shinomori Aoshi.

"Para un espía es totalmente vital pasar desapercibido. Sentir el Ki, también es importante, ya que incluso en la oscuridad le indica si alguien quiere o no atacarlo. Saber donde se encuentra su objetivo, o simplemente entrar sin que nadie se entere." Le decía Aoshi mientras Heero asentía. Como miembro importante del ejército de Oz, había tenido parte de ese entrenamiento. "Sin embargo, en tu caso, te será difícil. Porque a pesar de que inconscientemente intentas disminuirlo, tu Ki es demasiado fuerte. Mas de lo que debería tener una persona normal."

"Creo que Reena tiene la culpa de esto." Murmuró al recordar el entrenamiento que Reena les dio a él y a Kenshin. No muy grato debía añadir. "En ese caso¿Cómo logro hacer que mi ki desaparezca?"

"Tu ki desaparecerá el día en que mueras. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es disminuirlo hasta el grado de que nadie, ni siquiera alguien entrenado pueda sentirlo. Por lo general se necesita un periodo demasiado largo de práctica y entrenamiento, pero deberás lograrlo para mañana en la noche. Pues su misión será a la media noche de mañana. Así que, presta atención."

Durante aproximadamente dos horas, Aoshi trató de explicarle el como poder hacerlo. Como el controlar el Ki era tanto como controlar los sentimientos. Como al igual que se concentraba para añadir Ki a un golpe para hacerlo mas dañino, también se puede invertir el proceso.

Heero batallaba en comprender esos conceptos. Pero su determinación ha hacerlo, también la conciencia que tenia una misión que cumplir, lo llevaron a entenderlos. Ademas estaba ese pequeño astuto de la venganza…

Kenshin había llegado a tiempo para la cena. Según él, había tenido un par de diligencias que hacer. Nadie lo cuestionó, habían aprendido a no tratar de sacar más información de lo necesaria, o se enfrentarían a la mirada dura de Battousai.

Aunque en esta ocasión el estaba muy lejos.

De pronto desapareció. Así nada más. Nadie lo encontró hasta muy avanzada la noche. Inconsciente, con su cuerpo atravesando el árbol más grande del Aoia. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriendo su cara y un chichón del tamaño de una toronja con un curita en forma de cruz en el. Por último, una pequeña hoja de papel con un par de caracteres escritos. Jinnchuu. "Aunque el cielo te perdone, serás castigado".

Justicia humana.

Nadie supo, ni el mismo Battousai de cómo o porque llegaron a eso.

Pero Heero estaba atípicamente feliz, sonriente. Hasta había ayudado a Okon y a Omasu a lavar los trastos de la cena.

Aoshi pudo imaginarse el porque.

Ese chico era un genio.

Lo había logrado.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"El sánscrito del caos. ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Reena temiendo que fuera una cosa muy, muy mala.

Zeross pensó la forma adecuada en explicar lo que era.

"Si la Biblia de Claire es la memoria de el Gran Dragon del Agua, por lo tanto de Cephied. El Sánscrito del Caos, es la memoria de Shabranigudú. Escrito por las manos de Lei Magnus, antes de la Guerra de Kouma, inspirado por los pensamientos de Ruby Eye. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo peligroso que es este texto?"

"¿Que puede tener de malo¿Mas información de magia negra?" Dijo Reena mientras comía una deliciosa pata de puerco que Zeross había aparecido de ninguna parte. Después de un rato dentro de "su alma" o lo que sea, su apetito había regresado.

Tal vez sea por sentirse con la coman de alguien conocido de nuevo.

"Después de lo de Dark Star, rendí informe a Zellas. Satisfecha me dejó vagar por donde quisiera, debido a que no tenía más misiones para mi. Así que durante un tiempo, vagué, por las tierras nuevas del continente. Viendo lugares nuevos, aumentando mi colección de guías turísticas y probando nuevos sabores de helado." Pausó para notar una gota de sudor en a cabeza de Reena. Apareció más comida para que no dijera nada. "En esas andanzas, encontré un templo, en el centro del desierto de la Destrucción. Un templo antiguo. Un templo con siglos de antigüedad. Más que Sailoon y Zéfira juntas. Estaba protegido por una gran barrera mágica que fue bastante divertido violar. Sin embargo dentro de ese lugar, encontré un libro encantado con magia negra, para ser perpetuo. Para jamás desgastarse. En su tapa estaba el símbolo de Shabranigudú y la firma de Lei Magnus. Al abrirlo, desee, jamás haberlo abierto.

"Dentro de sus paginas, encontré la ubicación de todas y cada una de las partes de Ruby Eye en todo el continente. Sus sellos, el como romperlos y traerlo a la vida. Eso, por si mismo era la ambición de todo Mazoku. Traer de vuelta a Shaby. Pero…"

"Pero…"

"Había más. Mucho más. Shabranigudú había dejado ese libro, no solo para que los Mazoku encontraran y liberaran sus fragmentos, sino como testimonio a sus planes.

"Sabes que existen 4 universos, cada uno regido por un Ryuzoku superior y un Mazoku superior. En estos momentos está el destruido mundo de Dark Star, al haber dominado a Volfied y siendo este destruido por ti. El estático mundo de Seriyushin, al haber destruido a Caotic Blue, no quedando más que el Orden. Sin embargo existe otro, totalmente diferente.

"Mucho antes de la lucha entre Cephied y Shabranigudú en los inicios de los tiempos, Death Fog combatió a Lebenphied. La derrotó, la clavó a un muro y le cortó las piernas. Con ellas generó a 15 "hijos" los cuales manejaban el poder del caos a su antojo. Así dominó ese universo a su antojo. Los humanos que vivían en ese lugar, solo podían sobrevivir, siendo usados solo como alimento para esos Mazokus."

"Un momento. ¿Death Fog dominó ese universo¿Qué el propósito no es… destruir?"

"El propósito es mantener un equilibrio en movimiento. Pocos lo han entendido. Death Fog aprendió que podía hacer su propio destino y eligió dominar. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que es vivir en un universo regido por un Mazoku? Ese es el universo de Death Fog. Ese es el universo que Shabranigudú deseaba también. Por eso se enfrento a Cephied, para derrotarla y regir este universo. Juntarlo con el de Death Fog, aumentar su poder y conquistar los otros restantes. Con eso, rebelarse contra los deseos de L-sama."

Reena no dijo nada. Eso era algo totalmente aturdidor.

Rebelarse en contra de su creadora.

Malditos ambiciosos.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

Después de una noche de descanso, las tropas del Shinsengumi se preparaban para la batalla.

La punta de lanza, el equipo que se inmiscuiría en la base de Shishio serían solo Kenshin y Heero. Tres, si se cuenta a Battousai también. El resto de las tropas se quedaría a montar guardia en Kyoto, en el eventual caso de que el Jupongatana se le ocurra atacarlos después de enterarse de la intromisión.

En uno de los cuartos, Misao vestía a Aoshi de su traje de batalla y le acomodaba las Kodachis en la espalda. Todos los movimientos eran casi ceremoniales, evitando caer en el pequeño juego de caricias "involuntarias". Ambos deberías tener la cabeza fría durante toda la noche.

En otros cuartos, cada uno del Onniwabanshu se vestía como era adecuado, equipándose de sus armas favoritas, discos, Boomerangs, anillas de metal, e incluso el anciano Okina, había desconectado su reproductor de DVD para no caer en la tentación de ver sus videos eróticos como era su costumbre.

Heero se armaba con cada juguete que había sacado de la "tienda" de Sagara. Colocándose su armadura personal de metal ligero y ajustándose el pesado abrigo de Kelvar.

Battousai afilaba metódicamente cada Kodachi mientras mentalmente se preparaba para derramar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible en esa noche. Vestía su habitual abrigo, sus refuerzos de cuero en los brazos y las botas pesadas. Su cara era neutra, a pesar de que ocasionalmente sus ojos cambiaban de violeta a dorado.

A la hora programada, ambos se montaron en un par de Motocicletas de montaña y emprendieron el camino hacia el Monte Hiei. Las motos, depuse de un viaje de 30 minutos en una carretera oscura, se internaron en el bosque oscuro, brincando en sus vehículos cada vez que encontraban un obstáculo. Llevaban los faros apagados, para no llamar la atención, y sin reducir la velocidad esquivaban hábilmente árboles, piedras y ramas que pudieron hacerlos caer.

De hecho uno de ellos cayó, por estar discutiendo con su conciencia. Sin embargo eso no los retrasó.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

La base tenía múltiples entradas. La mayoría de las cuales eran "de servicio" debido que de allí salían y entraban las provisiones, los cargamentos. Por esa misma razón, no era recomendable entrar por alguna de ellas, dada su gran vigilancia.

La entrada principal, la cual era más antigua, estaba demasiado lejos y muy a la vista, por lo que también resultaba inconveniente, sobre todo si querían entrar "en sigilo".

Después de analizar los poco confiables planos que La Comadreja1000 les pudo proporcionar, decidieron que la mejor ruta de entrada era por…

…el drenaje.

Nadie dijo que las misiones debían ser agradables.

"Y bien, ahora que hacemos." Preguntó Battousai, sus ojos llameando en la oscuridad.

"La parte fundamental de la misión se centra en investigar que es lo que la Alianza está haciendo aquí. Localizar el laboratorio que Komagata debe de tener, y de ser posible destruirlo. Y salir sin ser vistos, para evitar dar motivos de un ataque el Aoia." Repasó Heero mientras avanzaba por el agua nauseabunda.

"Mmmmh" dijo en desilusión el pelirrojo. "No me gustan las misiones calladas."

"Lo se, por eso creo que lo conveniente es repetir la estrategia del Castillo Croft. Yo investigo, tu distraes."

Como el fuego al que repentinamente se le abre una entrada de aire, los ojos de Battousai resplandecieron aún más en la oscuridad.

"Distraer, si. Eso me agrada." Por un momento pausó, en lo que Kenshin recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. "¿Crees que tardes mucho? No me agrada la idea de matar sin sentido solo por distracción."

"Bueno, nadie ha dicho que debas matarlos. Solo desviar la atención de mí. Puedes atacar con el reverso de tus espadas¿no crees?" Solucionó Heero y sonrió cuando Battousai susurraba un callado "Maldición" y Kenshin contestaba alegremente "Tienes razón."

Con esto en mente, se separaron. Moviéndose a través de pasillos oscuros, ductos angostos, Battosuai y Heero Yui se inmiscuían en la base.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Detecto movimiento en el pasillo 2 del nivel 4." Informó uno de los hombres de Shishio a cargo del cuarto de monitoreo. Este estaba vestido con el uniforma usual del Jupongatana, a saber, un estilo vagamente de un ninja de color azul oscuro. Incluso llevaba un pañuelo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca como todos los demás. Parecía bastante tradicional si no fuera por un par de gruesos lentes en su cara, y una pistola de mediano calibre en la cintura y un radio pequeño. "Según el horario, la ronda normal pasará dentro de 10 minutos por allí." Dijo revisando el itinerario al que Ouji los había acostumbrado.

"Tal vez se adelantaron, no hay mucho que vigilar con el grueso de las tropas en el auditorio." Le comentó su compañero e cual se deleitaba con algo de buen material literario clasificación H.

"No, saben que el horario es estricto. Si alguien está allí, no es la ronda." Afirmó. Se prestó a sonar la alerta básica, sin embargo los sensores detectaron movimiento justo fuera del cuarto. "¿Qué?"

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un pequeño intruso de ojos dorados.

"Tienes 5 segundos para sonar las alarmas." susurró por lo bajo.

Antes de 3 segundos, la alerta amarilla había sonado y el intruso salía dejando el cuarto desprovisto de vida.

_Creí que no los matarías._

'No se tiene todo en esta vida.'

Caminando tranquilamente se dedicó a vagar por la base, enfrentándose a los pobres infelices que tenían la desventura de encontrarse con él.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

"..De esa manera, todos ustedes serán los que inicien una nueva era. Donde el más fuerte, gente como nosotros, domine por una eternidad."

Trieze terminaba su discurso no. 4 reformado y vagamente actualizado. Aunque seguía teniendo los mismos efectos.

Las tropas reunidas en un auditorio tamaño mediano dentro de la base gritaban y ovacionaban alegres y excitadas a sus líderes quienes les habían prometido el poder que todos ellos deseaban.

Los apellidos de Trieze, Shishio y Dynast se habían olvidado. Ahora las tropas coreaban "Alianza" rítmicamente, casi olvidando que habían sido miembros de la Yakuza más poderosa de Japón el Jupongatana.

Ahora eran una fuerza mundial. "La Alianza".

Ouji dio instrucciones particulares a cada líder de las facciones de las tropas. En lo que los demás se retiraban a un cuarto privado, fuera del auditorio. El ella se dieron varias noticias.

"Alerta amarilla. Eso es grave Shishio-san." Preguntó inocentemente Cephied, quien de alguna manera se había logrado colar dentro de la habitación donde supuestamente solo deberían estar las Diez Espadas. Tal vez el hecho de que estuviera virtualmente pegada al brazo de un sonrojado Soujiro era la respuesta.

El chico que no demostraba sentimientos parecía sudar un poco al sentir…bueno la parte del cuerpo de Cephied que estaba pegada a su brazo. (no era muy grande, pero suficiente para sentir algo suave, cálido y muy blandito…)

"Esto indica que hay intrusos en la base. Quizás no sean peligrosos, por eso la alerta es…"

"Créame Shishio-san" interrumpió Dynast al analizar un poco el Plano Astral. "Debo decirle que las dos personas que están dentro de la base tienen un poder considerable, para ser humanos."

"Vaya, en ese caso, creo que la identidad de los intrusos es lógica. ¿No creen?" Dijo Trieze con una sonrisa.

"¡Que bien! Tenía ganas de ajustar cuentas con Himura-san. Tal vez terminemos lo que empezamos en el Castillo Croft." Se alegró Soujiro mientras amablemente se despegaba de Cephied, quien parecía estar en trance. "Shishio-san¿me permite salir en su búsqueda?"

Shishio, con sonrisa en los labios, negó con la cabeza.

"No tiene caso que te esfuerces en eso, Sou. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Creo que será mejor dejar a nuestro invitado que lo busque." Dijo ante las miradas cuestionantes de los demás. Apretando un botón de un teléfono que estaba en un escritorio cercano, la puerta se abrió segundos después.

Un joven alto de cabello blanco y lentes oscuros entraba.

Cargando una espada muy larga.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

La pequeña pantalla de la PALM de Heero parpadeaba mientras varios planos de la base cambiaban de posición. La Comadreja1000 había dedicado 3 días en conseguir toda la información de la base de Shishio que le fue posible encontrar. Conjuntándola con las pequeñas porciones de información que un espía dentro de la base había alcanzado a mandar, habían formado un parco mapa del lugar.

Sin embargo había cosas que faltaban en el mismo.

Como la impresionante puerta frente a Heero.

Esta era de casi 3 metros de altura y de un ancho parecido. Hecha de acero macizo de por lo menos 2 o tres pulgadas de grueso. Enclavada en la roca de la montaña por bisagras más gruesas que su brazo lucía a todas luces de alta seguridad.

No tenía cerradura visible, lo que indicaba que había varias formas de abrirla. Lo que si, es que, al no aparecer en los planos, solo podía esperarse que lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta, sin duda, era sumamente importante.

"Battousai¿me escuchas? Repito¿me escuchas?"

En otra parte de la base, no muy lejos realmente, Battousai escuchaba la pregunta de su compañero, aunque se rehusaba a contestar.

Deslizó con gran suavidad la hoja afilada de la Kodachi sobre el cuello de un incauto y un chorro de sangre brotó de las arterias seccionadas. Al mismo tiempo, dos soldados intentaba huir del demonio de pelo rojo. Con sonrisa en la boca, hizo girar la espada para tomarla de la punta y la arrojó con puntería directamente a la base de la cabeza de uno de los cobardes.

"Si, te escucho." Contestó finalmente. Con la mano extendida invocó una onda de viento que arrojó al último soldadillo que quedaba a la pared más cercana donde sus huesos crujieron asquerosamente. "Estaba algo ocupado."

"Escúchame, debo volar una puerta con explosivos. ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para cambiar la alerta amarilla a una alerta roja? Necesito mas espacio libre." Un par de disparos sonaron por su auricular.

"¿Mas distracción? Permíteme…"

Heero escuchó como cortaba la comunicación por radio, y para cuando él acabó de colocar 4 bombas de C4 alrededor de la puerta las alarmas sonaron estridentemente.

"Alerta Roja, Alerta Roja, todo el personal a sus puestos." O algo por el estilo.

El japonés no era su fuerte.

"Allí está." Gritó el líder de un pequeño comando de 4 solados armados con rifles de asalto.

Empezaron a disparar. Heero los maldeciría, de no estar ocupado esquivando las balas. Pero tenía ganas increíbles de hacerlo. Los estúpidos disparaban muy cerca de las bombas y él estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta.

Esquivando, haciendo bailar la amplia "flalda2 del abrigo y sus hombreras de metal repeliendo algunas balas, Heero sacó un par de CZ's y en pleno giro metió una bala por cabeza de sus atacantes.

Habiendo llevado la cuenta en la mente, se arrodilló y cubrió con el abrigo.

3…2…1…¡Boom!

Una bola de fuego rompió el perímetro de la roca de la puerta. Muchos de los fragmentos golpearon la espalda de Heero y otros más se pulverizaron. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Heero se sacudió un poco de tierra y giró para ver la puerta.

Seguía en su lugar. Aunque ya no tan firmemente enclavada.

Suspiró de frustración. Cerró sus puños haciendo crujir sus nudillos y se arrojó a la puerta para golpearla.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, esta cayó lentamente, hacia atrás.

"Bueno, pero se abrió." Dijo débilmente antes de sentir algo. En décimas de segundos, apuntó con un arma que por lo visto solo estaba allí, a un lado suyo.

Battousai se acercaba lentamente, con su abrigo un poco empolvado por una reciente explosión.

"Así que por eso necesitaba distracción." Dijo serenamente mientras sacudía un poco de polvo gris de su abrigo negro.

"Si. Esta puerta o aparece en ninguna parte, así que cualquier cosa que esté aquí, debe de ser realmente importante." Concluyó Heero guardando su arma. "Me gustaría si toma usted la delantera en este recorrido."

"Será un placer Yui-san." Dijo Battousai sonriendo. Empuñó las Kodachis en cada mano, y con el shinsoku, desapareció de la vista de Heero.

Sonriendo, Heero Yui, caminó tranquilamente por el oscuro pasillo recién abierto.

Seguro de que algo interesante pasaría allí.

**LALALALALALALALALALA**

"Deberíamos aumentar la defensa en estos puntos. Los infiltrados pueden llegar a las zonas vitales de la base si se los permitimos. El laboratorio y la…" Ouji se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que nadie le hacía caso alguno. Cada líder estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Los cuales parecían tan triviales que le fastidiaba a Ouji.

Aunque no lo demostrara.

"¡Shishio-san!" Reclamó un poco.

"Te preocupas demasiado Ouji. Ya he enviado a Yukishiro a buscar a Battousai, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentre. Anji y Usui estar rastreando al chiquillo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse." Shishio leía un viejo libro de ocultismo que Dynast le había prestado. Nunca es tarde para aprender las bases del nuevo poder que estaba teniendo.

"Además, se que esos tipos son bastante fuertes. Rivales dignos de ese chico. Así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse." Comentó Trieze mientras mantenía una comunicación en el MSN con Lady Une.

Para no despertar sospechas, hay que hacer lo más obvio. lAdY1 desde Londres. Tr13z3k05h desde Kyoto.

"Aunque lo mas seguro es que los maten, nunca esta de mas saber cual es la fuerza actual de nuestros rivales. Sin Inverse, ellos no son muy diferentes a los demás. No hay necesidad de…"

'…preocuparse.' Completó mentalmente Ouji mientras veía a Dyanst leer algo de 'Hellblaizer' junto con Cephied en un sofá bastante cómodo.

"Si. Tengo curiosidad por saber como pelean." Habló Cephied sonriendo tiernamente a Ouji quien acabó rindiéndose y se retiró para monitorear los pasos de sus indeseables "visitas."

Al retirarse, los cuatro que estaban en la habitación, sonrieron en complicidad.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Heero se había estado moviendo en las sombras durante más de 10 minutos, y no llegaba a ningún lado importante. Cuartos, bodegas e incluso una cocina, buen provisionada por cierto. Se empezaba a desesperar.

Sudaba, pero no por el esfuerzo de moverse. A pesar de usar un abrigo de 20 kilogramos, unas hombreras de metal de 10 Kilos y una docena de armas no muy ligeras, era capaz de movilizarse tan suavemente como si caminara descalzo.

Sudaba porque le costaba trabajo bajar su ki, y evitar que alguien lo viera.

A cada vuelta, giro, disparaba a toda cámara que le estorbara. De hecho antes de que alguien pudiera percibirlo. Ya llevaba mas de 5 gargantas cortadas cuando se acercaba por detrás de los soldados que vigilaban.

El hecho de que solo se enteraran de su presencia después de cortarles el cuello, era muestra de que realmente estaba siendo furtivo.

Pero aún así, era demasiado esfuerzo mantenerse en ese estado.

Había llegado a un espacio abierto. Bueno, tan abierto como podría estar una gran cámara en las entrañas de una montaña. Era como un área de entrenamiento.

Estaba oscuro, aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella, la oscuridad lucía más amenazante.

Como su pudiera percibir algo. Algo que se movía.

"Allí estas, niño." Le gritó una voz en una barandilla de madera, a mas de 15 metros de él, a 3 de altura.

¿Cómo pudo percibirlo? Pensó mientras sus manos buscaban sus armas.

Entonces algo grande cayó frente a él.

Por la forma vio que era un GRAN sujeto con pañoleta en la cabeza.

Y también había mantenido su Ki bajo.

Lo habían sorprendido.

En fracciones de segundos un gigantesco puño chocó contra su blindado pecho, con una fuerza solo comparada a un golpe de un trailer desbocado.

La espalda de Heero se hundió en la roca mientras su cuerpo recibía el poder total de un Futae No Kiwami directo, y poderoso.

Yukuzan Anji vio como el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia delante, en la obvia muestra de que había perdido la conciencia.

Aún con el brazo extendido, llevó su mano izquierda hacia delante en un geto de plegaria.

"Que descanses en paz." Susurró mientras inclinaba respetuosamente su cabeza, deseando lo mejor al chico que con seguridad acababa de matar.

Un par de gotas de sangre cayeron de la boca de Heero mientras sus ojos se ocultaban tras de su cabello.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

'Es extraño, no debería estar tan solo. Esto se pone aburrido.' Protestó Battosuai.

Durante 10 minutos habían vagado con la esperanza de encontrar más resistencia y crear mas distracción para su compañero. Pero los pasillos estaban solos, vacíos. Como si le huyeran al asesino.

Eso era, bueno, halagador. Pero una pequeña traba para ellos, para él, quien deseaba matar.

Kenshin estaba contento. Durante las semanas anteriores, Battousai se había controlado mucho. De hacho casi se estaban llevando bien. Pero esa pequeña orgia de sangre, y la perspectiva de seguir matando, lo hacían mas y mas dominante.

Eso no era lo que deseaba.

_Mantente alerta. Las cosas se ponen malas cuando esto está tan tranquilo._ Apremió Kenshin. No podía dejarlo desatado.

Entraron ahora a una clase de biblioteca. Estantes y mas estantes de libros la llenaban. Su tamaño era parecido al de un salón de clases. Pero parecía más grande al estar lleno de muebles.

"Por lo visto, 4 años de espera valieron la pena." Dijo una voz en las sombras.

Battousai giró para encontrarse con un sujeto de cabello blanco, vestido de indumentaria vagamente china. Cargando una larga espada que identificó de inmediato con una Wattou.

"4 años. Creo que mi alianza con Shishio, valió la pena. Battousai. Ahora si¿estas listo para nuestra venganza? Mi hermana me la pide agritos. ¿Puedes oírla?"

Oh demonios. ¿Por qué ahora?

"Enishi." Identificó Battousai a su cuñado.

Yukishiro Enishi.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.A.

Cephied es un clon de Reena. De alguna forma se parecen. Pero si se la quieren imaginar mejor, recuerden a Kula de The King Of Fighters. (¿Alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar la historia oficial de ese juego? Porque ¿Kula batea del otro lado?)

Escogí a Enishi en lugar de Soujiro para enfrentarse a Kenshin porque es lo más adecuado. Es necesario el Wattoujustu y dudo que hayan querido ver muerto al pobre Sou-chan tan rápido. Para aquellos que no han leído el manga en la saga "Venganza", lástima, aquí en México se está empezando a publicar.

Cualquier duda, mándenmela por correo, con un gran gusto se las responderé. O la haré mas grande, lo que pase primero.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

En el próximo capitulo:

Battousai se enfrenta a Enishi con todo su poder. Responderá a las acusaciones que este le lanza para revelarle la dolorosa realidad detrás de la muerte de su hermana Tomoe. ¿Pudo el Futae No Kiwami derrotar a Heero, o lo hará "El ojo de la mente" de Usui? Varias cosas de las bodegas de la Alianza serán robadas misteriosamente mientras Kenshin se encuentra a un nuevo fantasma de su pasado que lo detendrá en seco.

¿Por qué Cephied esta tan interesada en Battousai?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de la Alianza "Fantasmas del pasado." En este mismo lugar.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Elena, Marie, Mi-io, Kotorimoon, Gaby, todas ustedes. Gracias. Espero que lo que sigue les guste mucho mas.

**LAALALALALALALALALALALA**

Sugerencia del dia.

"Episodio III de Star Wars". Si, ya se que falta algo de tiempo. Pero ¡QUE EMOCION!

O en su defecto. "Fundación" de Isaac Asimov. Ese sujeto era un maldito GENIO.

Cuando sea grande escribiré igual que él.


	8. Fantasmas del Pasado

N.A. Las series que se ven involucradas en estas paginas no son mías ni me pertenecen. Pero si alguien sabe como hacer fraude corporativo para tener el dinero suficiente y comprar sus derechos, pues mándenme un correo a fraudequebonito.fbi.

Summary completo: X-over Slayers, RK y GW. Fantasmas del pasado. Zeross termina su explicación a Reena. Dentro del monte Hiei, Battousai se enfrenta a Enishi, en lo que Anji y Usui se las verán en contra de Heero en la batalla más patética habida y por haber, desde el combate de Kenshin Vs. Raijutta en el manga por Watsuki.

Asi que, no esperen mucho, y vean las explicación al final del capitulo.

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por: Palomitas POP ME. Lo unico pasable en una mala película.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

_**Flashback.**_

_Aún podía recordar el calido abrazo de ella. La forma en como lo cargaba en su espalda cuando pasaba por él en el Kinder._

_Su querida hermana. 8 años más grande que él. Y fue mas madre para él, que la que se hacía llamar mamá en su casa. El siempre fue diferente. Podía recordar que a cada rato se metía en problemas. Su carácter era demasiado fuerte, explosivo. Iracundo, según lo definieron una vez._

_Pero solo era incomprendido._

_Y ella siempre pudo entenderlo. En las noches que tenía pesadillas, ella siempre llegaba para abrazarlo y calmarlo para que tuviera dulces sueños. Cuando se metía en problemas, ella siempre daba la cara por él, evitándole un castigo mayor por parte de su padre. En la escuela hablaba con los maestros, siempre estaba al tanto de su comportamiento y avance; mientras que su "madre" por lo general lo ignoraba._

_Tomoe era más que su hermana, era la madre que jamás tuvo._

_Todo porque esa mujer solo era su madrastra._

_Enishi podía recordar también ese día, el día en que llegó ese maldito pelirrojo._

_Como se presentó amablemente como solo alguien que deseaba trabajar. Abusando de la confianza y de los buenos sentimientos de Su familia, se quedó a trabajar como un asalariado en los campos de arroz. Pero él se dio cuenta de inmediato del efecto que tuvo su presencia en toda su familia._

_Himura se los empezó a robar._

_Claro, aparentando ser amable y servicial. Siempre ayudando a su madrastra a cargar las cosas que compraba. Aún después de "trabajar" de sol a sol en el campo, buscaba ganarse su amistad ayudando en la cocina, lavando ropa y cosas como esa._

_Y le empezó a robar a su hermana._

_Tomoe cayó, ante los aparentes encantos de ese demonio pelirrojo. Se la arrebató, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando ella empezó a dejar de ir por él a la escuela. Cuando dejó de apoyarlo cuando él lo necesitaba. No podía culparla a ella, culpaba a Himura por eso. Por atraerla con esa amabilidad que debía ser fingida._

_Porque él no podía ser así. ¿Verdad? Alguien que manejaba la espada de esa forma no podía ser tan… amable._

_Lo había visto. Una vez que no pudo dormir y salió a dar una vuelta en una calurosa noche de verano. Y lo vio, practicando con una espada. Cortando troncos y leña. No parecía ser tan malo. Pero cuando alguien puede cortar de un tajo troncos de árboles tan gruesos, reducirlos a astillas con un golpe de la vaina de la espada, no es alguien normal._

_No era más que un monstruo que vivía de la espada._

_No el kendo. Él practicaba Kendo en la escuela. Con su respectivo bokken y su Shinai. Pero él usaba una espada. Una espada filosa y letal. No podía ser alguien bueno._

_Pero se llevó a Tomoe con él. La lastimó. Abusó de ella. La embarazó para llevársela. Para apartarlo de él. Para sacarla de esa casa que era su hogar, y llevársela lejos de él._

_Himura se robó a su hermana._

_No lloró. No era de él llorar. Cuando lo hacía, allí estaba su hermana para limpiarle sus lágrimas amargas y borrar su dolor con una sonrisa que a nadie más le daba._

_Excepto las que Himura la obligaba a darle._

_Él siguió entrenando. No lloraba. Entrenaba y se negaba a llorar. Dejaba que todo ese odio que Himura se había ganado le diera las fuerzas necesarias para seguir fortaleciéndose. Debía, ya no practicar con simples palos de madera o bambú, sino con espadas. Con espada reales. _

_Su maestro, Gien, le ayudó, enseñándole a luchar, no con el Kendo, sino con un arte mucho mejor. Un arte tan poderoso que había permanecido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, como la única arma que podía detener la espada que portaba Himura._

_El Wattoujutsu._

_Y Enishi aprendió, usando su odio, logró que ese estilo fuera tan letal como para poder vencer a un kendoka._

_Habían pasado 4 años desde que se llevó a su hermana. Había tenido un niño. Y ahora se dedicaba a enseñar su mortal estilo a otros. Sin duda para hacer más demonios espadachines que siguieran atormentándolo._

_Su familia había enviado a alguien a recuperar a su preciada hija. Pero perdió. Humillantemente. Enishi ya sabía de antemano que Kiyosato no iba ha ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. Lo que no imaginaba era, como su familia consintió la relación de ellos dos._

_¡Himura le había robado ahora a su familia!_

_Tanto odio. Tanto que ya no podía dormir por las noches. Tanto que aún estando "dormido" exhausto, su cerebro seguía funcionando. ODIANDO a Himura por sus despreciables acciones._

_Su familia se fue ahora en su contra. _

_Himura se los había robado, ahora su misma familia lo odiaba. Lo echaron de su propia casa cuando el solo dijo la verdad. Que Himura era un demonio que se había robado a su hermana._

"_No te permitiremos que hables mal de Himura-san" le había gritado su madrastra. "Él es lo que tu nunca llegarás ha ser. Un hombre hecho y derecho."_

_Himura le había quitado todo. A su hermana, a su familia. Ahora su casa._

_Pero no le quitaría su cordura._

_Y esa cordura le obligaba a demostrarles a los demás, lo que en realidad era Himura._

_Alguien que solo le haría daño a su hermana. Y él no lo iba a permitir._

_Concluido su entrenamiento, viajó a Kyoto, para retar a Himura, para derrotarlo en un duelo con sus espadas y regresa a su hermana a su casa. La vería sonreír de nuevo. Sonreiría para él, de forma sincera._

_No obligada, como lo hacía para Himura._

_Lo rastreó durante días. El dojo que tenía estaba vacío con policías custodiándolo. Su hermana estaba perdida. Himura debió haber imaginado que él llegaría a retarlo y huyó, llevándose a su hermana para que no la encontrara._

_Pero eso no lo iba a detener. Lo rastreó de nuevo, investigando, pagando a soplones, desde los más malditos, hasta los más "elegantes"._

_Al final, supo que debía encontrarlo en un cementerio._

_Un lugar muy adecuado para su combate. _

_Al llegar lo encontró. Tal como debió mostrarse en un principio. Con el rostro enmarcado en un aura de maldad y crueldad. Sonriendo en la oscuridad con sus ojos amarillos como mares de oro fundido. Sujetando apreciativamente las espadas que debías haber probado mucha sangre._

_Y entonces, desapareció. Enishi vio como corría rápidamente, casi como… huyendo._

_Sí. Debía estar huyendo de él. Se había enterado de su fuerza, de su habilidad, y en vez de arriesgarse a enfréntalo, huía como un cobarde._

_Después olió algo. Algo conocido. Cerezos blancos. Podría reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte._

_Tomoe._

_Ella estaba allí._

_¿Por qué?_

_Al encontrarla, supo que la maldad de Himura no conocía límites._

_Había matado a su hermana. _

_A la mujer que dijo "amar". A ella, a la madre que Enishi jamás tuvo. La única persona que en verdad amaba. _

_Se la había robado._

_Ahora se la había quitado para siempre._

_Desde entonces, Tomoe lo acompañaba. Guiándolo para hacer justicia. Para tener venganza._

_Tomoe ya no le sonreía. Lo sabía. Lo haría cuando él matara a Himura._

_Tomoe lo guió en su búsqueda ahora. En su entrenamiento también. Lo guió para entrar al Jupongatana para tener la oportunidad de luchar contra Battousai. Ahora se llamaba así. Battousai. _

_Luchó con él, defendiendo a Kanryuu. Pero él aún era demasiado fuerte._

_Por eso se sometió a tratamientos especiales que le daban fuerza aún mayor a lo que había soñado._

_Ahora tenía nuevas habilidades. Nuevas fuerzas._

_Y el mismo odio de siempre._

_Tomoe le sonreiría._

_Cuando Battousai muriera. Atravesado por su Wattou._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

La Alianza Episodio II

Capitulo 12 "Fantasmas del pasado"

"…Entonces mataré a espada al resto de ellos; no habrá entre ellos fugitivo que huya,

Ni refugiado de ellos que escape.

2 Aunque caven hasta el Infierno, de allí los tomará mi mano;

Y aunque suban al cielo, de allí los haré bajar."

(Amos 9:1b,2)

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Battousai." Dijo casi con gusto el joven alto de cabellos blancos parado a un poco distancia de Battousai. "Han pasado, creo que 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos en la guarida de Kanryuu¿no es verdad? Vaya, 4 años. Parece poco, pero a mi se me ha hecho una eternidad."

"Enishi. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que aún estabas en Shangai, o algo así." Dijo Battousai, levantando de inmediato las defensas. De todos los rivales que he había enfrentado, Enishi, posiblemente era uno de los más peligrosos. En especial por el estilo que manejaba. Un estilo que neutralizaba todas las técnicas del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. "Espera, de seguro, Shishio te llamó¿verdad?"

"Siempre has sido bastante perspicaz. Durante este tiempo he estado atendiendo los negocios de Shishio-san en esa parte del mundo, con la condición de que me llamara cuando fuera necesario matarte. Y al fin me ha concedido esa gracia. En esta ocasión, vine para matarte, Battousai. Y hacerte pagar por todos tus pecados."

Vaya, sigue estando igual de loco, como siempre. Pensó dentro de sí. Sonriendo un poco, claro. Después de todo el no era tan cuerdo que digamos.

"¿Hacerme pagar por mis pecados? Y¿en el nombre de quien? Porque no puedo recordar haberte ofendido Enishi. ¿Ahora portas tu espada en el nombre de la justicia?" Battousai sonreía. Vale, era su cuñado. De acuerdo, no había sido el mejor pariente político con él. Demonios, ni siquiera era su cuñado. ESE era el problema de Kenshin.

'Habla con él. Un loco para otro loco.' Le dijo A Kenshin.

_De acuerdo._

"Enishi. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?" Preguntó ahora Kenshin, con sus ojos azules en la oscuridad.

"Para ser alguien a quien no se le va una, puedes ser tan estúpido¿no crees? Y deja de ocultarte tras esos ojos inocentes, que yo conozco tu verdadera naturaleza. Mi hermana esta aquí, y ella no se engaña por eso. ¿Y sabes que? Esta sonriendo, sonríe para mí. Porque sabe que podré vengarla. Sabe que mataré a su asesino. ¿No es así, Battousai?"

_¿Tomoe esta con él? Creo que no esta muy cuerdo._

'Deja de eso. ¿Por qué dice que nosotros matamos a Tomoe? No es que no fuera capaz de…'

_Cállate. Esto no está bien. Para mí que Shishio no le ha dicho la verdad. Y conociendo lo testarudo que es, dudo que decirle la verdad ahorita funcione de algo._

'En ese caso, déjamelo a mí. Creo que podré prepararlo para que vea la verdad.' Battousai se adelantó un poco, dispuesto a enfrentar al joven desquiciado.

_No quiero que lo mates. ¿Entiendes?_

'No seas idiota. Hasta yo, sé respetar a los muertos. Por la memoria de Tomoe, no lo mataré.'

Kenshin sonrió. No esperaba ese gesto de Battousai. Por lo visto podría estar tranquilo.

"Así que Tomoe sonríe para ti." Dijo Battousai acercándose un par de pasos a Enishi. Este asintió orgulloso. "Pues déjame decirte algo…" Pausó.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

"Tomoe sonrió para mí la primera vez que nos conocimos. Sonrió cuando compartimos nuestra primera puesta del sol. Sonrió aún más cuando le declaré que la amaba, y sonriendo me dijo lo mismo."

Sonrisa orgullosa de Enishi desapareció, y su ceja empezó a temblar un poco.

"Sonrió, gimió, jadeó y gritó; la primera vez que hicimos el amor en una tarde lluviosa. Sonrió cuando le pedí que se casara con migo, y durante la ceremonia esa sonrisa jamás se apartó de su cara."

Los puños de Enishi estaban apretados tan fuertemente que sus uñas empezaban a perforar su piel.

"No podría describirte su sonrisa cuando tuvo a nuestro primer hijo. Ni esas sonrisas traviesas que me regalaba cada vez que teníamos sexo en nuestro lecho, por lo general por las noches."

Casi, se podía oír el crujir de los dientes del joven en la oscuridad. Battousai estaba sonriendo bastante divertido, al ver la furia poco contenida de su cuñado. Tal vez, si lo empujaba un poco mas…

"Y las tantas formas variadas que experimentamos. Esas posiciones que forzaban nuestra creatividad y elasticidad. Si mal no recuerdo, el entero Kama Sutra ¡Oh, si! Se que te la imaginas sonriendo. Pero… ¿puedes imaginarte como se veía con ese traje de tiras de cuero negro, zapatos de tacón de aguja y un pequeño látigo que ambos aprendimos a usar?"

Pausó un poco. Y después con sonrisa traviesa…

"Tengo una foto de ella así en mi cartera, te la puedo enseñar su gustas."

"¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gritó exasperado Enishi cuando su furia se desbordó.

Se arrojó sin pensar con los ojos desorbitados, detrás de esos pequeños lentes oscuros. Puños listos para azotarlos en la cara de Battousai.

Este sonrió.

Era tan fácil leer sus movimientos en ese estado. Bloqueó sin dificultad un puño derecho, esquivó el consecutivo izquierdo. Se agacho y girando hacia la derecha, soltó un codazo directo a la base del cuello de Enishi.

Este voló hasta estrellarse en un estante cercano.

"Idiota. Si atacas de esa forma tan bruta, jamás me vencerás. ¿Así piensas vengarla? Dudo que lo logres."

"Entiendo. Si. Bueno. Perdí el control. Lo se." Jadeaba. No por el dolor, sino por coraje. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Battousai había logrado lo que quería. Sonreía satisfecho.

"Ahora, te mostraré el poder total del Wattoujutsu. Y tu Hiten Mitsurugi será inútil, Battousai." Dijo, sacando la larga espada.

"Me parece bien. Pero, debo decirte, que en estos momentos, uso el Kodachi Nittou." Informó sacando las dos Kodachis de su funda.

Durante un momento se quedaron estudiándose el uno al otro.

En un destello, ambos avanzaron, supuestos a destajarse mutuamente.

Kenshin observaba todo, listo para detener a Battousai si era necesario.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Usui no era un hombre religioso. De hecho todo lo que oliera a religión lo detestaba.

Con mas razón al gigantesco monje que acababa de matar al intruso. Ahora se había puesto a rezar por el buen descanso del alma del chiquillo que seguía enclavado en la pared por un poderoso Futae No Kiwami.

Conocía el efecto de ese golpe. Pulverizaba por completo los huesos y órganos internos de una persona, sin importar cuan fuerte era. Y eso mismo hacía que la boca del chico goteara sangre sobre el puño asesino de su forzado compañero.

Una lástima. Y el que había estado ansioso de usar su "Ojo de la mente" para impresionarlo.

No lo veía con sus ojos. Un hombre ciego no ve. El usaba el ojo de la mente. Adquirido durante años de entrenamiento y perfeccionado por la tecnología del Jupongatana.

Por eso dejó de sonreír.

El chico no estaba muerto.

Su corazón seguía latiendo. Seguía respirando.

Seguía vivo.

"Es muy pronto para que me mates, Monje Idiota." Dijo Heero, reconociendo la vestimenta de su atacante, el cual rezaba frente a él.

Anji levantó la cabeza con asombro el ver como el chico le hablaba. Había estado seguro de haberlo matado. Había oído sus huesos crujir por el poder de su puño.

Sonriendo, Heero tomó la monstruosa muñeca con su mano, comparativamente más pequeña. Apretando con su ki, hizo que los huesos de su enemigo tronaran, aunque, era tal el asombro del monje que ni siquiera lo notó.

"Vuela." Le ordenó pateando su pecho con ambas piernas.

El impresionante cuerpo de Usui voló hasta la pared opuesta a ellos. La golpeó, rompiendo varias rocas de la misma, y cayó inconsciente. Escupiendo sangre por la boca.

"Asshole." Susurró mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre con la manga del abrigo.

El golpe fue fuerte. Muy fuerte. De no ser por su entrenamiento, y su Ki para bloquearlo, su esternón habría sido reducido a virutas de hueso.

Debía estar cerca de algo importante, se dijo. Para que mandaran gente de ese calibre, en vez de simples e incompetentes soldadillos.

"Estoy impresionado." Dijo la primera voz, proveniente de una persona en una pasarela a algunos metros e altura. "Eres capaz de resistir un ataque del "Rey Brillante" y dejarlo inconsciente. Debes tener una gran fuerza."

En la penumbra, Heero distinguió a un sujeto alto. Vestido con una clase de kimono gris. Lleno a mas no poder de ojos pintados. Ojos en las sandalias, en los protectores de brazos. Si tuviera ropa interior de ojos, no le sorprendería. Sin embargo lo notorio no era esa vestimenta. Ni la lanza puntiaguda con un extremo de bola de metal. Ni l caparazón de tortuga gigante n la espalda. Sino una venda puesta en los ojos con un par de letras bastante extrañas.

"¿Quién eres tu? Un esbirro de Shishio, supongo." Preguntó Heero tratando de deducir como le iba a atacar, si tenía los ojos cubiertos.

"No, te equivocas. No soy un esbirro. Solo soy un agente libre, que por el momento, ha sido contratado por ese vendado." Sonrió. Dejó caer la lanza y la bola de metal facturó l concreto del suelo donde estaba parado. "Mi nombre es Usui. "La espada ciega." Y seré el que le lleve tu cabeza, al comité la Alianza."

"Una linda forma de decir secuaz." Murmuró Heero, aguantando un poco una sonrisa burlona. "Así que serás el que me mate. Y ¿Cómo? Tus manos no pueden golear, lo que tus ojos no pueden ver."

Usui sonrió aun más.

"La gente como tú, siempre piensa que solo se ve con los ojos. Yo tengo algo superior al ojo más agudo. "El ojo de la mente" con el cual puedo ver, incluso los pensamientos de los demás." Usui saltó, aterrizando suavemente frente al cuerpo colapsado del monje inconsciente, enfrente a su enemigo. "Mi ojo de la mente puede ver tus movimientos. Las expresiones que haces. Si estas o no fatigado. Pudo saber que emociones tienes, sin importar lo mucho que intentes ocultarlas. Se que en estos momentos tu semblante es neutro, aunque tu corazón agitado demuestra que estas cansado, e impresionado de que alguien sin ver, te pueda decir esto."

Heero concordó en su mente. Era bastante raro, pero era cierto. Estaba impresionado por eso. ¿Tendría alguna clase de visión extracorporal?

"Se que vistes una armadura, se que usas una prenda larga y pesada. Se que eres entrenado y tan fuerte, como para que tus huesos no crujas fácilmente. Puedo ver que colocas una pose de defensa, creyendo que atacaré primero. ¿Me equivoco?"

Si que era bueno. Pensó Heero. Inspiró profundamente, callado, tal como le habían enseñado y bajó su Ki, relajando su postura.

"¿Que es eso¿Resignación¿Te has dado cuenta de la asombrosidad de mi Ojo de la Mente? Eso es bueno, de simples humanos."

"Espera un momento. ¿Quién te ha dicho que me he resignado? Solo me preparaba para esto…"

Con una gran velocidad, Heero sacó un par de armas y disparó al pecho de Usui. Usando la bola de metal como escudo, metódicamente las rechazó. Una por una. En el rebote, una de ellas se impactó con la armadura de Heero.

Eso ERA increíble.

"Tu corazón se desborda. ¿Asustado?" Preguntó Usui con una gran sonrisa.

Heero sonrió.

"No. Solo excitado, pues me he dado cuenta que tu técnica no es una lectora de mentes. Sino algo más. Tus oídos¿verdad?"

"No estoy en posición de revelarte ninguno de mis secretos."

Arrojándose, esquivó varios de los disparos de Heero, para después atacarlo con su lanza. Era rápido. Bastante rápido par ser ciego. Y fuerte. El abrigo absorbió los cortes, al ser de kelvar. Pero el impacto era lo bastante fuerte como para lastimarle.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no hizo mucho para defenderse.

Tomó la punta de la lanza con su mano izquierda y lanzó un golpe directo a la barbilla de Usui, quien la esquivó por poco.

"Lento." Dijo Usui mientras clavaba la punta liberada de la mano de Heero en su pierna.

"Ninguna técnica sobrepasa a mi ojo…"

"Deja de decir esas estupideces. Tu y yo sabemos que son tus oídos. El Jupongatana trabaja con esa clase de alteraciones. Tal como los músculos sobredimensionados de tu compañero, las piernas de acero del tal Seta Soujiro y la piel quemada de Shishio. No me sorprendes. Así que si me vas ha atacar, pelea."

La ceja de Usui tembló un poco. No solo había descubierto su técnica. Sino que la trataba con tal falta de respeto.

"Tal vez, has descubierto el secreto de mi Ojo De La Mente, pero ¡te iras a la tumba con él!"

No atacó de inmediato. Sino que rodeó con gran velocidad a su objetivo, en lo que soltaba pequeñas bolas grises. Bombas de humo, que reventaban conforme chocaban con el suelo. Heero permanecía quieto, no solo estudiando el movimiento de Usui.

Era lento. Bueno, si lo compara con Battousai o Reena, era bastante lento.

Y no era tan rápido como él. Sin embargo, su agudo oído le podía advertir de el mas mínimo movimiento que…

En la espalda, la punta de la lanza se hundió. El bendito abrigo lo escudaba, pero el golpe era parecido al de un balazo.

Y otro, y otro más.

Usui se estaba emocionando porque, según él, era tan rápido que el chico no se podía mover. Que su Ojo de la Mente era superior. Que en momentos dejaría de jugar para… bla, bla, bla, bla.

En su adiestramiento como soldado, había aprendido ha hacer de la fortaleza de un enemigo, su debilidad.

Mientras Usui seguía alardeando, Heero sacó un par de granadas de sus bolsillo.

El ciego estaba demasiado ocupado felicitándose a si mismo cuando "vio" que el chico se arrodillaba y cubría sus oídos.

Desesperado, pensó al oír como su corazón se desbocaba.

Pero también percibió un par de objetos arriba de el. Un par de objetos redondos.

Las granadas estallaron.

Eran "limpias", sin metralla. Diseñadas para distraer. Una sola onda expansiva que no hacía mucho daño a los que afectaba.

Pero dejó ciego al ojo de la mente de Usui.

Gritando, se dio cuenta que estaba en silencio. No podía ver nada.

Estaba totalmente Ciego.

Ciego.

CIEGO.

Perdido.

Sintió como alguien le "hablaba" en código Morse, golpeando levemente su brazo.

"Si tienes el valor. Seguirás viviendo. Si no, eres responsable de lo que hagas." Y ese alguien, el chico, colocó su lanza en sus manos.

Vivir.

Así.

Heero le dio la espalda cuando Usui hundió a punta de la lanza n su propia garganta.

Al menos, su conciencia estaría limpia.

No era digno de un caballero matar a un discapacitado.

"¿Porque no lo mataste tu?" Dijo una voz grave y tranquila proveniente de un enorme cuerpo anteriormente inconsciente.

"Soy un soldado, no un asesino. Mato cuando debo, y aquél individuo ya no era un peligro para mi o mi misión." Contestó Heero al ver como el impresionante sujeto se ponía de pie con dificultad.

Débil y algo sangrante, Anji, se paraba. Despertó a tiempo para ver como Heero dejaba que Usui se suicidara. Sin querer tomar parte en eso.

Para que haya derrotado a Usui, eso hablaba bien de sus habilidades.

"Yo lo hago, también para cumplir una misión, sagrada." Sus ojos eran bastante serenos, detrás de ellos había una extraña determinación, evidenciada por un ademán poco común. Anji llevó una de sus manos a su pecho. "Y tu interfieres en ella. Te daré la oportunidad de rendirte. Así morirás sin tanto dolor."

Heero, sonriendo, soltó los seguros de sus hombreras y las arrojó un tanto lejos. Así también el pesado abrigo, quedándose solo en un bodysuit negro.

Hasta había dejado las armas tiradas.

"Solo te diré eso. Convénceme, con tus puños." Dijo, teniendo pensamientos profundos en que basarse.

El gigantesco monje, apretó los puños, haciendo tronar sus nudillos y se arrojó al ataque.

A usar sin contenerse, el Futae No Kiwami.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El sol se ponía en las lejanas montañas, tiñendo el cielo de colores claros, encendidos. Las nubes destacaban en sombras negras dándole forma y armonía al cielo.

Era la perfecta muestra de combinación entre la luz y la oscuridad. La cual aumentaba la belleza del panorama.

Reena reflexionaba en eso en lo que Zeross se preparaba para seguir hablando.

"Después de enterarme de todas esas verdades, tuve que regresar con Zellas. Debido a que ella me llamó, percibiendo sin duda que había encontrado algo importante."

"Le dijiste todo. Sobre Shaby, Death Fog y eso. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Estas loca? Si para mi fue un gran golpe. Zellas se habría vuelto loca. Como le pasó a Dolphin." Pausó un momento. "Solo le dije lo que era necesario para ahorrarme preguntas. Le dije que había encontrado una de las partes de Shabranigudú, en la profundidad de Sailoon. El resto es… bueno, historia."

"¿Fuiste el causante de esa destrucción?" La alegría, y el calor de su voz fue drenada al recordar la tortura de la guerra contra Zellas.

"Era eso, o desatar una guerra civil entre los Mazoku. Para ese entonces, había una gran cantidad de demonios que empezaban a desear el dominio en lugar de la destrucción. Y créeme, la raza humana, en medio de una guerra de ese calibre, se habría extinto por entero. Traté de minimizar los efectos de ese ataque dándole la ubicación de la Blast Sword a Gourry y la armadura de oliharcón. A Phil, le sugerí casar a Zelgadis y Amelia para reforzar el poder de Sailoon. El Cetro de la Vida a Sylphiel. Logré que Filia entrenara a Valtiera en la magia arcana y con engaños, hice que Milgazia le diera la lanza ancestral de los Dragones Antiguos. Traté de hace lo posible para evitar que todos ustedes perecieran."

Zeross, pausó. Sin duda le era doloroso recordar esas cosas. Reena lo vio en su rostro, comprendiendo lo difícil que le debió de haber sido "servir" a Zellas, a riesgo de que sus amigos murieran.

"¿Por qué no participaste en la batalla?"

"Antes de ella, estaba totalmente confundido. Obediencia a Zellas, sentimientos en un corazón que nacía poco a poco, la realidad de tu existencia y la locura de tus dioses. Eso era suficiente para llevar a cualquiera al borde de la locura. Así que…" Zeross rió un poco. Como burlándose de si mismo. "…Oré. Oré humilde y devotamente a L-sama. Confiando que ella podría darme la guía necesaria. Si alguien sabe más que Cepillad y Shaby juntos es ella. Así que, en la soledad de un bosque, oré con fuerza. Al inicio no contestó, lo cual resulto… bueno, nada sorprendente. Así que, frustrado a mas no pode, vague por ese bosque. Hasta que encontré a una pequeña niña, en la cima de un árbol. Colgando, a punto de caer. Su familia alrededor, asustada, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que muriera por esa caída.."

Levantó la cara ante la leve brisa que empezó a soplar.

"Para un Mazoku, lo ideal era dejar que cayera. Al morir, la gran cantidad de tristeza sería un plato delicioso. Pero no pude hacerlo. Volé, la salvé y la regresé con sus padres. Se deshicieron en agradecimientos. Incluso la niña me dijo algo que me sacó de onda. 'Es una buena persona.' Un Mazoku, una buena persona.

"Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de algo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y no se daban cuenta de mi naturaleza. Al verme después en el reflejo de un charco de agua, vi que mis ojos eran los de un humano. Entonces, L-sama me habló."

"¿Y que te dijo?"

"Eso es lo único que, lamentablemente, aún debe permanecer en secreto. Pero, después de eso, me di cuenta del papel que jugaba, y jugabas en el plano general de las cosas. Yo debía ser parte de ti, para que poseyeras mi poder. El poder mas allá de un Dark Lord. Y yo, ser el instrumento de L-sama para que tu lo obtuvieras. Por eso me liberó del dominio de Zellas y me dotó de un poder superior a cualquier otro mazoku. Ese poder que después del tiempo fue tuyo. Para que cumplieras tu destino: Perpetuar la voluntad de L-sama. Mantener un equilibrio en movimiento, ante todo."

Reena reflexionó. Y encontró un sentido a esa palabras. Cumplir la voluntad de L-sama. Aún en contra de sus mismos "hijos" tales como Shabranigudú y Death Fog.

"Cumplir mi destino. Hacer su voluntad. ¿Muriendo¿Perdiendo a todos aquellos a los que me importan, en el proceso?"

"Preguntas validas. Es aquí donde entra el tercer secreto Reena. Tal vez no puedes escoger tu destino. Peri si, la forma en como lo cumples."

Ante la interrogante mirada de la pelirroja, Zeross rió un poco y se levantó.

"Tal vez tengo que ilustrarlo. Ven conmigo. De nuevo."

Reena tomó la mano que Zeross le tendía para ponerse de pie.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El Wattoujutsu, es un estilo desarrollado en China hace varios siglos. Considerado como uno de los más poderosos. Según un rumor, fue desarrollado por un enemigo de Seijuro Hiko 3ro. Diseñado para contrarrestar todas y cada una de las técnicas del glorioso estilo Hiten Misturuji. Enishi lo aprendió de Gein, uno de los herederos de ese arte, para lograr enfrentar y destruir a Battousai.

Es un estilo impresionante. A tal grado que incluso Hiko (el actual) se vería en problemas para enfrentarlo.

De Kenshin, no se diga. Cuando luchó contra Enishi por primera vez, solo la brutalidad de Battousai pudo darle la fuerza necesaria para quedar tablas con su cuñado.

En esta ocasión no sería igual.

Después de todo, al Wattoujutsu, no le queda muy bien el Kodachi Nito.

Los primeros minutos, ambos oponentes atacaban sin mucha furia. Cada ataque era bloqueado, ya sea por una Kodachi, o por la tachi de Enishi. Battousai estaba en ventaja al acercarse demasiado, para entrar al espacio vital de su oponente y no dejarlo defenderse satisfactoriamente por la larga espada. En cambio, Enishi, al alejarse un poco, atacaba a Battousai sin recibir contraataques certeros dado el poco alcance de las espadas cortas del pelirrojo.

Los primeros minutos solo eran de prueba, para calibrar las fuerzas, para definir puntos débiles y abiertos en la defensa, y en el caso contrario, las mejores formas de atacar.

Se separaron después de un momento. Viéndose mutuamente.

El verdadero ataque empezó.

Enishi clavó la espada en el suelo, con la cuerda que adornaba el mango enrollado en su mano. Sonriendo apoyó la planta del pié en el extremo y saltó. Muy alto.

Silenciosamente agradeció al que diseñó los techos tan altos del lugar.

Chouten Tousei.

Enishi descendía, casi lentamente hacia Battousai, llevó la espada arriba de su cabeza y sujetó la punta de la espada con la mano izquierda, estirándola, tanto como la flexibilidad del arma le permitía.

_No, no es un Chouten Tousei. Es el Souza Tousei._ Pensó mientras cruzaba las Kodachis.

Con un fuerte grito Enishi realizó su ataque, y la espada, con la potencia de la caída, y la técnica descendió imposiblemente rápido.

Kenshin levantó albos brazos a tiempo. El impacto dio justo en el cruce de ambas Kodachis y la fuerza se transmitió dolorosamente a sus brazos, a su columna, sus piernas, terminando de hacer impacto en el suelo.

El concreto se fracturó ante la fuerza.

Y Battousai sonreía al ver la cara de incredulidad de Enishi cuando tocó el suelo, y la fuerza de su espada se había perdido.

Saltó, girando en el aire, golpeando la quijada de su Chad con las botas, haciéndolo retroceder. Terminó el giro, cayendo sobre sus pies y se lanzó al ataque.

Enishi hacía lo posible para detener esos brutales ataques. Maldiciéndose a cada momento por no haber usado una Wakizashi o algo parecido. Le era tremendamente difícil bloquear esos ataques con esa espada tan larga, y la fuerza de Battousai era grande, aumentada por el poco largo de sus armas.

Apenas vio la afilada punta que casi atraviesa su cara. Pero era su oportunidad.

Kaishi Tousei.

Giró sobre su pierna izquierda y trató de dar una estocada al cuerpo de Battousai.

Este se desvió girando y soltó una patada al pecho de su rival.

No podía rendirse, NO se rendiría. Giró de nuevo, estaba a la distancia adecuada.

Shuugeki Tousei.

Levantó la pierna para golpear el revez de su espada, justo a la altura del cuerpo del odiado pelirrojo.

Battousai se inclinó hacia atrás rápidamente, perdiendo el equilibrio. A tiempo evitó el ataque, de hecho sintió como la punta de su nariz alcanzaba a rozar el metal de la espada. Pero si caía quedaría en mala posición.

Invocó una corriente de viento a su espalda que evitó que cayera. Se recuperó a tiempo para detener un mandoble vertical desde arriba.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó al ver la rápida recuperación de su oponente. No era eso lo que tenía en mente.

Se apartó de inmediato.

Battousai sonreía. Satisfecho de su lucha. Orgulloso de su poder. (Mas que nada, se estaba divirtiendo por todas las expresiones de odio que Enishi mostraba)

Enishi crujió sus dientes por enésima vez.

"¡Basta! BASTA de esta estupidez. Te acabaré¡te ACABARE!" Gritó a todo pulmón.

La oleada de Ki tomó por sorpresa a Battousai, aumentaba mas allá de lo que había esperado.

Iba ha hacer algo. Algo peligroso.

Postura baja, pierna izquierda flexionada y la derecha extendida hacia delante. Espada atrás y sobre la cabeza. Pequeño salto. Giro. Y otro. Y otro, y otro más.

Battousai era el primero en atestiguar la mayor técnica del Wattoujutsu. Sernan Tousei.

Un tornado destructivo avanzaba directamente hacia él, formando corrientes de aire, y destrozando lo que se encontraba a su paso.

"Maldición."

Trató de atacarlo, pero sus armas no acertaban a bloquear ningún ataque. Saltaba hacia atrás, tratando de eludir, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y lo fue.

Una pared le detuvo el paso y Battousai se protegió la cabeza con los brazos.

Decenas de golpes con una espada afilada rasgaron la tela del abrigo, chocaron con el kelvar y las placas de acero de su vestimenta y golearon su cuerpo sin misericordia.

Como si un camión lo higuera golpeado, Battousai Himura caía al suelo a varios metros de distancia, en medio de pequeños pedazos de tela, y fibras antibalas rotas.

Una pequeña nubecilla de polvo se elevó cuando golpeó el suelo.

'¿Qué fue eso?' Se dijo Kenshin al no pode deducir el ataque.

"Había oído que usaba una clase de protección bastante efectiva contra los ataques de espada, Battousai. Era de esperarse. Eres tan cobarde que temes que te hieran. Peo¿Qué te parece? Mi Senran Tousei fue la primera vez que fuiste golpeado por un tornado¿verdad?"

Battousai se levantó, con cada hueso de su cuerpo doliéndole. Esa había sido una paliza que ni Reena y Heero juntos le pudieron haber dado. Hizo crujir su cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo sabía, pudo saberlo.

Lentes en la oscuridad. Sin problemas para ver. Oído tan fino, que podía distinguir los sonidos de las armas, aún sin verlas. Tacto controlado, para no ser afectado por el dolor de ser golpeado.

_Sigue siendo un peón de Shishio. Alterado genéticamente. Es hipersensible. ¿Me equivoco?_

'No. Eso explicaría sus reflejos. Lo que nos lleva a esto. ¿Cómo lo detenemos?"

_Facil. _Battousai giró las Kodachis para tomarlas de reversa. _Convertiremos su fortaleza en su debilidad._

"Enishi. ¿Listo para esto?"

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Las pantallas de la habitación presentaban múltiples ángulos de la batalla.

Trieze estaba impresionado por las técnicas demostradas por el joven de cabellos blancos. Pocas veces había presenciado una lucha de ese nivel. Era extraño que un simple humano llegue ha tener esa habilidad, pero, sin duda, bastante educativa.

Shishio, también disfrutaba. Enishi había sido uno de los mejores logros del departamento de alteración genética de Yumi. Su habilidad de sentidos incrementados, era lo que Usui pudo haber sido, si no se hubiera concentrado tanto en sus oídos. La velocidad de los reflejos era aumentada, compitiendo con el Shinsoku de Battousai.

Pobre tipo, no hay forma en la que venza, pero serviría a sus propósitos.

Dynast y Cephied estaban un poco apartados. Vigilando más que nada el plano astral y lo que les permitía ver.

Esa oscuridad y maldad emanada del pelirrojo, se encontraba restringida por una clase de contenedor, que sin duda, después de ver los expedientes de Himura, no era mas que Kenshin.

_Es mas de lo que se espera de un ser humano. Su maldad es impresionante._ Habló Shaby en la mente de Dynast.

_También lo sentí en Chicago. Aunque no he tenido tiempo de investigar sobre eso._

_¿Sientes como esta cautivo, como es obligado a contenerse por el lado…humano de él? Podríamos usarlo._

_¿Usarlo?_

Cephied sonrió en lo que se levantaba, y con una sonrisa malvada salía, dejando a un confundido Dynast, un sorprendido Trieze y un divertido Shishio.

Una invitación sería lanzada.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Una pared se redujo en escombros. El inmenso puño de Anji se retiró en lo que un puño más pequeño se impactaba con su cara.

Heero había logrado evadir la mayoría de los golpes de Futae No Kiwami del monje gigantesco. Aunque había recibido varios. Su cuerpo sangraba en varias partes, pero no tanto como una persona común.

Cualquiera que no fuera él, se habría visto reducido a un saco de carne molida en el primer par de golpes.

Golpe a la quijada. Una vez Dúo le dijo que era un cara dura. Cosa ventajosa en esa situación cuando su quijada no se pulverizó.

Ataque hacia arriba. La cabeza de Anji subió violentamente, antes que su determinación le hiciera juntar sus manos y atacar a la cabeza del chico.

El suelo tembló cuando Heero se resistió a ese golpe. Ya estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo. Debía terminar ya.

"Basta." Dijo calladamente cuando bloqueó con los brazos cruzados una patada de Anji. Tomó ese pié y alzó el inmenso cuerpo en el are para hacerlo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Con un golpe potenciado con su propio Ki, destrozó el hueso del hombro de Anji, hacendoso gritar de dolor.

Solo le quedaba un brazo útil, y esa mano no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Y no podía dar marcha atrás.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero le fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

"Llamaste a ese golpe Futae No Kiwami¿Cierto? Lo he visto antes." Heero estaba bastante controlado. Para haber recibido golpes tan demoledores, podía hablar tranquilamente, casi como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mientes. Este es un arte que solo yo conozco. Es la herencia del templo donde viví. Es un poder que solo los de corazón dispuesto pueden llegar a dominar."

"Di lo que quieras, pero he visto ese golpe antes. Sagara-san tiene un golpe tan bueno como el tuyo." El agente se colocaba de nuevo las armas, el abrigo y las hombreras. "Me comentó que lo había aprendido de un monje hace bastante tiempo."

Anji escucho con atención. No era posible que…

"Posiblemente me engañó. En fin, me retiro." Heero le dio la espalda al caído cuerpo del monje para retirarse.

"Espera un momento¿No vas ha matarme? Eso es lo que…"

"¿Lo que se espera? Te dije que nunca asesino, cumplo con mi trabajo. Tu ya no representas un peligro para mí o mi misión, así que no tengo necesidad de matarte. Además, digas lo que digas, Sanosuke-san se sentiría algo triste si le informara que he matado a alguien que usa su técnica."

Heero se retiró sin decir más.

Anji, desde que recordaba, había pensado que ese chico había muerto en ese incendio. Pero ahora había una posibilidad, algo que le permitiría retomar el camino correcto y tener la fuerza de separarse de Shishio.

Heero lo dejó solo, reflexionando.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de Anji, Shishio no admite fracasos.

Jamás volvió a ver la luz del día.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Habían pasado como 5 minutos desde que empezaron a caminar, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que llegaron a un cruce de varios caminos. En medio, un poste, con varios carteles de madera en forma de flechas. Cada uno señalando un camino en particular, rotulados con la palabra "destino".

"Tener un destino Reena, es tener una meta. Como saber a que cuidad o pueblo vas ha llegar. Si bien, no puedes cambiar ese destino, tienes la libertad de escoger la forma en la que vas ha llegar." Dicho esto, giró a la derecha. Reena lo siguió. "Puedes escoger un camino directo, uno más largo. Lleno de obstáculos o totalmente llano. Recto, con curvas, cubierto con árboles o desértico. Pero al fin y al cabo, acabarás en el destino que tienes."

Para ilustrarlo, llegaron a lo que parecía una barranca. Lejos, estaba un pequeño pueblo amurallado, con mas de 6 o 7 caminos a su alrededor.

"¿Así que puedo escoger la forma en la que voy a morir?"

"Ah niña. Sigues con eso en la cabeza. El tercer secreto es este: Puedes escoger el camino que te lleva a tu destino, así como también lo que harás después de efectuarlo. Tu destino nunca ha sido morir. Sino preservar un equilibrio. Hacer que siga la voluntad de L-sama."

"Entonces ¿Por qué he muerto tantas veces¿Por qué mis amigos mueren en cada una de mis vidas?"

El dolor era palpable. Zeross lo sabía. Y de nuevo, pacientemente explicó.

"¿Crees que no tenías opción? Te lo ilustraré de esa forma. Sailoon. Zellas. Recibiste mi poder, usaste el hechizo del Caos para matar a Zellas. Al final, te dejaste morir en vez de refugiarte en el Plano Astral. Después de todo ya eras un Mazoku, el Plano Astral te habría permitido recuperar energías para seguir viviendo."

Ver que Reena reflexionaba, le indicaba a Zeross que iba por buen camino.

"Segunda Kouma. Destrozaste a esa parte de Shaby, pero rechazaste la ayuda de Filia para sanarte. Pudiste aceptarla, curarte, y quizás seguir viviendo con tu… "Abuelita" en lo que seguía la siguiente fase de tus destinos. Pero no, escogiste morir para renacer. Lo mismo en la batalla con Dolphin y Caotic Blue. Te quedaste en el Plano Astral, presenciando su destrucción, en vez de regresar a Wu Dan y seguir viviendo."

"No tenía nada por lo que vivir. Había perdido todo por lo que luchaba."

"De seguir viviendo, habrías encontrado un motivo nuevo por el cual vivir. Eso es lo que no quisiste hacer. Te centraste demasiado en las cosas que perdiste, como para ver que aún podrías encontrar muchas cosas por las que luchar."

Zeross, la vio directamente a los ojos.

"Es lo mismo ahora. Puedes elegir el camino fácil, difícil, corto o largo. Pero al final, no tienes que morir. Solo si así lo deseas. Pero si encuentras razones por las cuales seguir viviendo, tendrás la oportunidad de forjarte un nuevo destino, un nuevo propósito por el cual vivir. Si así lo deseas."

"Entiendo." Dijo al final de un rato.

"Si tienes esto en mente te será mas fácil, pasar a la siguiente fase de tu preparación."

"¿La siguiente fase?"

"Cuando salgas de aquí, tendrás la completa libertad de usar la magia negra, a su totalidad. Incluso un Drag Slave sin la necesidad de pedirle poder a Shaby. Por ti misma, ahora, tu poder es equivalente al del actual Shabranigudú. Es oscuro, por el momento, pero lo recibes directamente del Mar del Caos mediante mi. Sin embargo aún debes encontrar el poder arcano y despertar tu poder Ryuzoku, que Valtiera te brindó antes de la segunda Kouma. Pero en eso no te puedo ayudar. Lo tendrás que hacer por ti misma, aunque tengas que enfrentarte de nuevo a los terribles recuerdos que esto conlleva."

"¿Tengo opción?"

"Si. Puedes atacar de una vez a Shaby, destruirlo por completo antes de que despierte. Acabar con Dynast y los Mazoku. Acabar con un solo ataque a la Alianza. Pero, el camino que habrá después, será mucho más difícil. Pero aún así, deberás equilibrarte, o irremediablemente te convertirás en el Mazoku de este mundo."

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, contemplando el paso de las nubes en el cielo azul.

"Creo que, aunque tenga opciones, debo seguir el camino sugerido¿Verdad?"

"Si. Es el más difícil, pero es el más seguro. Para ti, y para aquellos a los que quieres defender."

Reena Asintió. "Gracias. Esto, si que me ha servido. Para bien."

"Me alegro por ello. Por ahora, debes regresar. No interferiré, pues ese no es mi papel. Pero estaré observando todo lo que sucede. Cuando llegue el momento, mi poder total estará contigo."

Reena abrazó a Zeross como despedida. Fue un abrazo cálido, de gratitud, admiración y cariño. El lo devolvió con los mismos sentimientos.

"Solo que… hazme un favor." De improviso, Zeross besó a Reena en la boca. Bastante apasionadamente. "¡Llévale esto a Filia.!" Dijo alegremente y desapareció.

Por un momento, Reena no tuvo mas que decir que…

"¡Maldito Namagomi!"

Y todo el paisaje se volvió luz

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El cuarto destelló por segundos, solo para desvanecerse tan repentinamente como cuando se iluminó.

En medio del lugar, Reena Inverse sostenía una vasija de porcelana invaluable, sonriendo con una cara levemente indignada. Incluso riendo pausadamente.

"Baka. Gracias, Namagomi-chan." Finalizó.

Casi con alegría, vertió un par de lágrimas en su honor.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

"Debo de reconocer y admirar tu destreza. Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos en Tokio en la casa de Kanryuu. ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino?" Battousai creía haberlo deducido. Aunque necesitaba confirmarlo para poder hacer su movida.

"Sí. Supongo que debes tener curiosidad. Después de nuestra batalla, en la mansión de Kanryuu, me di cuenta que aún estaba un poco atrás de ti. Por eso, mi hermana me sugirió que buscara la ayuda de Shishio y su tecnología. Gracias a eso, mis sentidos, todos están mas allá de los límites humanos. Mis ojos pueden percibir un alfiler a mas de 100 metros, mis oídos complementan mi vista, lográndome adelantar a los movimientos de mis oponentes. Mi piel es muy sensible, pero puedo controlar el dolor, hasta el grado de ignorarlo por lo que las heridas no me afectan. Puedo distinguir a las personas por su aroma. En otras palabras, estoy mas allá de los límites. Mucho más que tu."

Battousai asintió. Eso es lo que quería oír.

"Tu hermana te lo sugirió. Debes estar muy contento de tenerla para que te aconseje. ¿Verdad?"

Enishi sonrió de orgullo.

"¿Sabes que recuerdo más de Tomoe? No son sus sonrisas. Sino un precioso y exótico lunar en forma de media luna que tenía." Aquí iba, la provocación.

"No mientas Battousai. Tomoe no tenía ningún lunar."

"Bueno supongo que es porque nunca se lo viste. Estaba en un lugar de difícil acceso."

Con el dedo índice señaló su frente. "Estaba por…" Bajó su índice por la mitad de su cara. Su cuello. Cruzó su pecho y siguió más debajo de su abdomen. Terminó señalando un lugar muy cercano a la entrepierna. Enishi abrió los ojos de asombro.

"Debo ser honrado y decir que nunca le hubiera visto, si ella no se hubiera depilado para nuestro segundo aniversario. Deberías de haberla visto," pausó para describir con las manos. "Un hermoso corte en forma de corazón que se dividía en dos por…"

"¡GYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

El joven de cabellos blancos gritó de furia.

Eso había sido demasiado, y por si fuera poco, Battousai le dirigía una sonrisa ganadora.

La furia era incontenible. El odio demasiado. La tensión provocó cambios en su cuerpo.

Una clase de venas empezó a crecer debajo de su piel. Hinchándose, incluso cambiando de color. LA expresión final no podía ser descrita como humana. Parecía más un animal rabioso.

"¡TE MATARÉ!"

'Bueno, es una reacción normal.' Dijo Battousai mentalmente y se preparó.

Enishi, desató su Senran Tousei, siendo por mucho, más brutal que el anterior que casi le muele los huesos. Avanzaba implacablemente destrozando lo que estaba a su paso, sin advertir la sonrisa de su blanco.

Battousai agarró las kodachis de reversa, alzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y esperó, enfocando su Ki en el siguiente ataque.

5 metros, 4 metros, 3, 2, 1…

"¡LUZ!" Gritó.

Un destello prolongado, 3 veces más fuerte que el sol de mediodía apareció por un segundo.

Enishi vio el destello, sus ojo sensibles lo registraron y entonces.

El tornado terminó. La Wattou salió colando hasta clavarse en una pared muy lejana en lo que su dueño, entre gemidos trataba de detener el dolor lacerante de sus ojos.

Estaba ciego, sus retinas, se habían quemado.

Y aún no terminaba.

"¡Ouji estilo Kodachi Nittou Ryu. Kaiten Kembu Rokuren !"

Fue el turno de Battousai de convertirse en un torbellino de afilado metal.

Enishi recibió varios cortes. Rozones apenas. Y se habría burlado porque había fallado, su atención se concentraba en intentar calmar el dolor de su cabeza para usar sus otros sentidos.

En la parte más alta del salto, Battousai desató el viento.

Si en el Senran Touisei Enishi es un tornado, en el Kaiten Kenbo Rokuren, estaba dentro de un tornado. Decenas de corrientes de aire cortantes lo rodearon, rasgando su ropa y más. Decenas de cortadas aparecieron a lo largo de su cuerpo, la sangre convertida en pequeñas gotas al mezclarse con el aire. El cuerpo del joven subió, casi hasta el techo, golpeado constantemente por ese ataque tan diferente al de las espadas.

Battousai aterrizó en el suelo, sonriendo victoriosamente.

A su espalda, Enishi caía, golpeando el piso con gran fuerza. Inmóvil.

Ciego.

"Maldito." Alcanzaba a decir entre jadeos. "Maldito demonio. ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" Inútilmente trató de incorporarse.

El pelirrojo guardó tranquilamente las Kodachis en sus respectivas vainas, a su espalda.

"Pero no importa. Mientras tenga a mi hermana podré recobrarme. Mi hermana me guía. ¿Lo ves? Ella me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Me pide su venganza. Venganza contra ti, su asesino."

Enishi no era capaz de sentir. Su cuerpo había desconectado prácticamente su sentido del tacto para evitar que entrara en shock debido al intenso dolor que debería de sentir. Sus ojos estaban apagados, aunque, de todos modos, la fantasma imagen de Tomoe se formaba en su oscuridad.

Tomoe, su querida hermana.

"Voy a decirte algo Enishi. Te juro por el recuerdo de Tomoe, tu hermana y mi esposa..."

"¡Cállate! No tienes el derecho de decir su nombre." De haberse podido mover, había empezado un nuevo ataque.

"... y por el alma de mi hijo que descansa en el otro mundo. Mi espada jamás se manchó con la sangre de ella. Nunca." Le dio la espalda, para prepararse a salir del recinto. "Si no me crees, pregúntale al fantasma de tu hermana. Ella me dará la razón."

Enishi durante un momento dudó de esas palabras. La sinceridad detrás de ellas era evidente. Pero no podía ser verdad, él sabía lo que era. Sabía que era un experto en mentir y...

Tomoe sonreía.

"Hermana, hermanita. No, dime que no es verdad. Que es mentira lo que..."

Sonreía tiernamente, y asentía. Le estaba dando la razón.

Himura tenía razón.

Tomoe se la daba.

Los ojos apagados de Enishi, empezaron a humedecerse, mientras él trataba de anteponerse a eso y convencerse de que no era verdad.

Otra vez, Tomoe le dio la razón, acariciando su mejilla, limpiando la lagrima que rodaba solitaria por ella y colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

Yukishiro Enishi, terminó llorando como un bebé en la oscuridad perpetua de su ceguera, mientras el fantasma de Tomoe trataba de consolarlo, para que tuviera la oportunidad de tener otra vida.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

'Como lo prometí, no lo maté.' Informó Battousai a Kenshin.

_Gracias. Aunque no te vez muy alegre que digamos. Ganaste, eso no fue suficiente._

Kenshin no recibió respuesta. Battousai se había alejado, dejándolo solo.

No quería lidiar con esa clase de sentimientos encontrados.

Kenshin recordó fugazmente a su esposa, y resuelto, siguió adelante.

Aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Heero sacudió la cabeza, girando el cuello a la vez para hacer reacomodar sus vértebras. Afortunadamente, por 5 minutos no había encontrado resistencia alguna, lo que le permitió descansar un poco de la apaleada que ese gigantesco monje le había dado.

Y como suele suceder continuamente en este relato, el descanso no duró mucho.

"Allí está" gritaron un par de sujetos a su espalda.

Suspirando Heero de nuevo volvió a esquivar y con gran elegancia, acertar en sus disparos. Dos guardias menos.

"No dejen que escape."

20 guardias mas. ¿Por qué todos los supervillanos tienen tantos esbirros a su cargo?

Por algo son supervillanos.

Aunque eso lo hace el superhéroe.

Sin tentar a la suerte, Heero se alejó de allí en lo que cargaba de nuevo sus armas. Caminado por un corredor, se encontró a un par de soldados custodiando una puerta de metal. Con dos golpes pulverizó sus cabezas y entró, confiando en su suerte encontrar algo valioso.

Por esta ocasión, la suerte lo favoreció.

Encerrada en una cápsula de cristal, con sistemas de láser detectores de movimiento, armas automáticas en cada pared, y sensores de presión en el suelo, Heero Yui encontraba un tesoro robado a los Ryuzoku.

Tesoro que, con un poco de mas suerte, regresaría con ellos.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

LA Alianza contemplaba el avance de sus enemigos. Shishio, entretenido por la derrota de Enishi. Trieze, divertido por esas bonitas coreografías con las que luchaban.

Dynast, estaba expectante, vigilando el proceder de un alma tan negra como cualquier mazoku. Restringida por el corazón amable de un hombre.

Y su encuentro con Ruby Eye.

LALALALALALALALALALA 

Hay que ser justos con Kenshin. El fue un esposo amoroso, que idolatraba a su mujer.

Los recuerdos de esa época feliz habían regresado por el abandono momentáneo de Battousai, y el encuentro con Enishi.

Envidiaba por una parte a su cuñado, quien en su demencia podía ver a su hermana. El solo se podía conformar con los recuerdos. Y los recuerdos dolorosos se anteponían a los felices.

Bueno, no tenía caso centrarse en esas cosas. Lo que le agradaba, era el respeto que demostró ahora Battousai, evitando una muerte innecesaria. Lo cual era bueno, ya que significaba que se estaba reformando¿verdad?

Si, claro.

Mejor pídele al gobierno que sea honesto.

Pídele al solo que salga de noche.

Pide que los muertos caminen...

"Kenshin¿eres tu?"

La voz a su espalda lo congeló.

De hecho le dio miedo girar para ver quien le había hablado.

Pero lo hizo.

Y se dio cuenta que había enloquecido, al fin por completo.

"Kenshin. Hace tato tiempo que no te veo." La mujer vestida en un Kimono tradicional y un chal de color. Largo cabello y profundos ojos negros.

Las kodachis que permanecían en sus manos en guardia, resbalaron cuando sus dedos no las sostuvieron mas.

"Tomoe..."

**LALALALALALALALALALA**

En el proximo capitulo:

Kenshin se entrega una vez mas a su querida esposa, en lo que negocios turbios se hacen dentro de su mente. Heero encuentra gran parte de los planes de la Alianza en lo que Shishio lo encara. Kenshin sufrirá de un castigo sin piedad en lo que Reena le dará saludos a Filia de parte de Zeross.

Todo esto y mas en el Cap. 13 "La maldición". Solo aquí, en La Alianza.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

N.A. Lo se, el combate fue realmente patético. Tenía pensado hacerlo grande, y emocionante. Tal vez, emulando a La Saga Venganza de RK del manga. Pero después me puse a pensar en algo interesante. Los enemigos de Kenshin, no habrían tenido una oportunidad, si hubiera usado una espada de verdad y no un sakabatou. Ademas es Battousai, enfrentándose al Wattoujutsu, estilo creado unicamente para contrarrestar el HMR y no otros estilos. Tambien en mas poderoso debido al uso de la magia.

Asi que, desúes de reflexionar en eso, bueno, creo que hice la lucha tan patética (me agrada esa palabra) solo para señalar algo que, creo ya es obvio. Heero y Ken, estan en otro nivel. Solo son dignos Shishio, Trieze y gente de esa clase.

Por eso vencieron tan fácilmente.

El siguiente cap. Será en dos partes separadas, por lo que esten atentos.

Otra cosa He actualizado rapido. ¿Han visto una reducción en la calidad? Porque casi no tengo tiempo para hacer revisiones. Cualquier cosa, diganme.

Gaby(hyatt, Angel Nemesis, Elena, todas ustedes. Gracias. Respondo lo que sea por e-mail.

Sin mas por el momento...

¡faltan 6 días para el estreno de Estars Guars! Estoy ansioso por verla y saber si George Lucas va ha enmendarse, o a condenarse para siempre.

(Que tenga a los hermanos Wachouski y su Ma...trix de ejemplo.)


	9. La Maldición

Lo siento, lo siento. Quería subir tanto el OMAKE como el Cap. 13 al mismo tiempo, pero FF no me dejó por alguna razón.

Creo que esto contestará varias preguntas.

N.A. Me he tardado, lo se. Y como es costumbre no tengo excusa para eso. Espero no molestarlos, pero harè mi mayor esfuerzo por tardarme menos.

Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin y Slayers no son míos ni me pertenecen. Cada uno tiene su dueño que gana mucho dinero en derechos de transmisión, parafernalia y no se que tantas cosas, lo que me pone a pensar… ¿Habré equivocado mi profesión o nací en el lugar y tiempo equivocado?

Como sea, como no gano nada con esto, ustedes no tienen que pagar por leerlo. Si alguien desea hacer una donación para la causa, pónganse en contacto con migo y les diré los números de las cuentas a las que pueden depositar.

No se aceptan donaciones menores a los 10 dólares.

Quiero un par de botas nuevas. Buenas.

Donativos en especie también se aceptan.

Este capitulo contiene algo que me ha costado demasiado en escribir, y ha decir verdad, no me satisfizo. Se que pude haberlo hecho mejor. Como sea, lean con precaución.

Warning: Lemon Ahead!

Fuera de eso, vean los comentarios al final del parrafo.

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por "Aerosoles para Asma Dart Vader" Probados por el oscuro señor de Sith.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

¿Qué es la realidad?

Se puede pensar o suponer que es lo que ves, oyes, sientes, hueles y gustas. Que los sentidos te dicen que las cosas son reales porque reaccionan a ellas. Todos los sentidos.

Pero, ¿qué hay de los sueños?

¿Acaso no hay una clase de sueños que son tan reales que puedes hacer uso de todos tus sentidos y convencerte de que es real, solo para despertar cuando se vuelve demasiado bueno, o demasiado horrible?

En ese caso, ¿cómo diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio?

¿Con el sentido común?

La vista le decía que ella era su esposa. El oído le informaba que era su voz. Su olfato distinguía el perfume de los cerezos blancos tan característico como lo recordaba. Su tacto, sentía la textura de su piel, tersa y suave. Tan calida como lo recordaba. Incluso su gusto pensaba que era la boca más dulce que jamás había besado antes.

Aún sorprendido Kenshin rompió el calido beso que Tomoe le estaba dando.

Porque un sentido aún no estaba convencido.

El sentido común.

Tomoe estaba muerta. Muerta y enterrada.

Tenía una tumba que visitaba frecuentemente y le llevaba flores en cada ocasión.

¿Cómo podía estar allí, entonces?

Tenía que estar soñando o algo así.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, forzándose a si mismo a soltar el pequeño cuerpo frente de si. El rostro de esa chica era tan serio como el recordaba, con esos profundos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente. "¿Qué...?"

Un dedo, de una maño pequeña le cerró los labios. Y ella sonrió.

Su cara parecía iluminarse, a pesar de la penumbra del corredor. Sus ojos cerrados le daban un aire inimaginable de inocencia.

"Kenshin, ¿no te da gusto verme? Yo estoy tan contenta y feliz."

Su voz era melodiosa. De esa clase de voces que puedes estar escuchando todo el día, todos los días, y en vez de aburrirte, te das cuenta de que necesitas oírla o enloquecerás. Una voz llena de vida, de ternura y de amor para el destinatario.

El sentido común de Kenshin pareció un castillo de naipes. Impresionante, pero inestable. La ilusión (y no podía ser otra cosa) lo golpeaba para que cediera.

El se alejó, sujetando de nuevo las Kodachis, como un ancla para evitar que perdiera su razón. Recuerda, se dijo, estas en una base enemiga. Ellos son capaces de hacer cosas increíbles. Shishio juega con la genética.

El pensamiento de que el cuerpo enfrente de él pudiera ser un clon, lo enfureció. Pero se vio en la imposibilidad de conjurar a su alter ego. Battousai estaba perdido, alejado.

Battousai lo había dejado.

"Es un sueño, Kenshin." Dijo la figura de Tomoe, bajando la vista al suelo como avergonzada. "Es un sueño tan real como desees."

"Si es un sueño, entonces debo despertar. Tengo una misión que..."

"Una misión que implica asesinar mas personas." Dijo Tomoe con seriedad. Su atención aún la tenía el suelo. "Creí que habías prometido que no serias alguien como... Shishio." Le era difícil decir el nombre del vendado. Después de todo, el la había matado, ¿no?

"Tomoe, yo..." Empezó a decir Kenshin, cuando encontró que no tenía razones, o excusas, ni siquiera pretextos o una palabra inteligente.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando la vio dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo.

"¡Espera!" Gritó a su espalda.

Los pies de ella resonaban en las paredes, y a cada momento parecía aumentar su velocidad. Huyendo de él.

Kenshin sabía que era un sueño, que era una ilusión que su cerebro fabricaba para llenar el espacio de su conciencia mientras su cuerpo descansaba. ¿Por qué estaba descansando? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Sabía que había algo que hacer, algo importante.

Pero ¿qué puede ser más importante que evitar que tu esposa desaparezca para no volverla a ver jamás?

Uso el shinsoku, tratando de encontrar su ki, su presencia. De oír algo mas que la simple nada de un sueño aburrido.

Una puerta. Puerta de papel arroz y maderas. Puerta deslizable.

"Tomoe"

Ella estaba en el centro de la habitación, encima de un futón grande con mantas y sabanas preparadas. Varillas de incienso quemándose en algún lugar y un par de lámparas de sándalo que emitían una luz anaranjada tenue.

Recordaba eso. Su luna de miel.

El mismo cuarto austero de un departamento pequeño, viejo y barato. El lugar donde vivieron antes de que el pudiera conseguir el empleo de maestro en un dojo.

Ella estaba allí, llorando. Sus lágrimas hacían una mancha de humedad en la blanca tela del futón, en lo que su respiración entrecortada rompía con el silencio de la habitación.

"Tu prometiste que no lo harías. Pero lo has hecho. ¿A cuentos has matado? ¿Cientos, miles?"

La voz seguía siendo la misma de hace un momento. Pero cargada con una profunda tristeza y decepción, que Kenshin quiso taparse los oídos para que esta no hiciera mella en su atormentada conciencia.

"Yo... yo... lo hago por el bien de los demás. Yo..." En un tiempo, 'Por el bien de Japón' había sido la consigna del Shinsengumi para justificar sus acciones. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, solo parecía añadir mas culpa a los crímenes de los que era autor.

"Yo no lo hacía, era... era..." ¿Battousai?

¿Y quien era Battousai? El mismo. Torcido, malvado, destructor, pero el mismo.

"Dios... yo... Tomoe... lo... lo siento."Fue lo que pudo decir al sentir que sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de vergüenza.

Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y pareció sobresaltarse por su abrazo. Temblaba. ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Miedo de el. O de Battousai.

No. Miedo de él. Porque él era Battousai.

El y nadie más.

"Perdóname." Empezó a decirle. "Cuando moriste desee vengarme con todo el corazón, pero no podía hacerlo por tu promesa. Y... al final... terminé haciéndolo. Perdón." Cerraba los ojos. Vertía lágrimas amargas y trataba de no refugiarse en el pecho de ella como un niño, solo por orgullo.

"Kenshin..."

Pareció entender, o algo.

En los sueños todo es posible.

"Mírame." Le ordenó, tomando su cara entre sus manos para que no pudiera desviar la mirada. "Te entiendo." Dijo, sonriendo tenuemente.

Sus sonrisas, escasas como el oro, eran mucho más valiosas.

¿Así era como se sentía Enishi cuando decía que la veía?

Ahora el lo hacía. No tenía que recordar, porque allí estaba. Y era tanta su alegría al ver que ella lo perdonaba con esa sonrisa que la besó.

Un gran beso de gratitud. Y terminó con un profundo abrazo.

Un abrazo que ella no correspondía. Por ahora.

Kenshin tardó un par de segundos para notar que ella tenía sus manos en su espalda. Buscando en nudo que desataría el cinturón de su kimono poco después.

Ante sus ojos descubría poco a poco sus hombros blancos y tan tersos como una estatua pulida de mármol.

Era tan bella como lo recordaba.

No, lo era más.

Mucho más.

El mundo desapareció de su perspectiva, de su interés.

Y solo ella lo ocupó.

La única persona que el amaba en este mundo.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

La Alianza.

Capitulo 13 "La maldición" 

"Y no es maravilla, porque el Diablo mismo

Sigue transformándose en ángel de luz."

(2 Corintios 11:14)

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

**ADVERTENCIA**: Las siguientes escenas contienen un alto contenido (bueno ni tanto, he visto peores) sexual en un intento de hacer un buen Lemmon. Si son inmaduros y no creen soportar esta clase de contenido, pasen a la siguiente sección. También si son de esa clase de gente que odia injustificadamente a Tomoe, mas vale que se lo brinquen.

Si de todas formas quieren leerlo, pues adelante, allá ustedes.

Atte. A. Jack Jackson.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cinco años, tal vez más.

5 años, 60 meses, 1800 días aproximadamente.

Cuanto tiempo desde esa infernal noche en la que sicarios del Jupongatana asesinaron a su hijo para moverlo a luchar. Cuanto tiempo desde que la espada de Shishio atravesó el corazón de Tomoe para arrebatarle la vida y desatar una ola de muerte que quedaría para siempre en su cabeza.

Tiempo. Tanto tiempo.

Y ella seguía igual.

Seguía siendo tan joven, tan bella. Como el primer día en que la conoció.

Su boca era igual de cálida y dulce, como el primer día que la beso.

Su respiración era tan agitada y suave como el primer día que le hizo el amor.

Su lengua la probaba con anhelo e intensidad. Exploraba cada rincón de su boca, encontrándose con su lengua y enlazándose para prolongar aún más el beso tan deseado, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Estaba encima de ella, equilibrando su peso en su pequeño cuerpo. Sintiendo como sus formas se adaptaban a él. Las manos delicadas de ella recorrían la espalda la cual despojaban poco a poco del abrigo, la camiseta. Kenshin, apoyado en sus rodillas, retiraba la tela del kimono y las prendas interiores de ella, palpando cada centímetro de su piel. Sus delgados brazos, sus blancos hombros. Sus senos tan perfectos que reaccionaban al tacto de su mano callosa, haciendo duros sus pezones y provocándole deliciosos estremecimientos a su esposa.

Ella terminó de retirarle ese pesado abrigo, desabrochando ahora el cinturón del pantalón con una mano, mientras la otra frotaba su entrepierna, sintiendo como la excitación del crecía a cada momento.

Cuando Kenshin la abrazó para besar y recorrer con su lengua su cuello, le resultó un tanto más difícil abrirle los pantalones, aunque eso era un poco más divertido. Trató de bajárselos, pero se rindió cuando sus brazos no le alcanzaron, además Kenshin estaba besando su cuello y bajaba lentamente hacia sus pechos por lo que se rindió y solo de dedicó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de esa sensación tan placentera. Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojo de su esposo y desató la cinta que formaba su cola de caballo. Acariciaba su cabeza en lo que esta descendía más.

Un profundo suspiro salió de ella cuando la boca de el encontró un endurecido pezón y se aferraba como un bebé a él. Su otra mano seguía acariciando el otro seno en lo que ella abrazaba su cabeza para evitar que se fuera.

Pero lo hizo, abandonando ese precioso tesoro, siguió el avance hacia su vientre. La punta de su lengua haciendo contacto continuo con esa piel, saboreando el ligero sabor salado de la tenue capa de sudor que se formaba en todo su cuerpo. Pausó para dibujar su ombligo con su nariz, y después con su lengua en lo que sus manos acariciaban sus caderas tersas y sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Ella comenzó a abrirlas, y lo invitaba ha seguir mas abajo empujando con poca fuerza su cabeza, a lo que Kenshin obedeció. Cada centímetro de su avance lo cubría con un pequeño beso, hasta encontrar el rizado vello negro que cubría su entrepierna. Sopló, moviéndolo casi imperceptiblemente, lo que hizo que ella se arqueara y sin aviso, hundió su cabeza en ella.

Era su tesoro mas preciado, su calidez y humedad eran tan diferentes a todas aquellas con las que había estado después de su muerte. Esta era mucho más deseable, mucho más incitante, por la simple razón de que ella poseía su corazón. Muerta o no. Deseando que ella gozara antes que él, empleó su lengua para estimula su sexo directamente. Ella apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cabeza, con fuerza, negándole la posibilidad de retirarse sin haber acabado con ella. Las manos de Kenshin se deslizaban por sus piernas, su trasero, el vientre, subían a sus pechos y descendían de nuevo a sus muslos.

Los dedos de Tomoe se clavaban más y más en el cuero cabelludo de su esposo al sentir como su excitación se incrementaba con el continuo movimiento de su lengua. Frotaba su cara en contra de los labios de su sexo, llenaba su rostro de sus fluidos en lo que ella incrementaba sus jadeos sintiendo como un estupendo orgasmo estaba por llegar.

Y lo hizo.

Gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos presionó la cara de él un poco más hasta que acabó. Después, dejó caer los brazos.

Cuando Kenshin la miró de nuevo, vio con alegría la sonrisa singular que ella tenía. Como amaba esa sonrisa.

Aprovechando ese momento de quietud, terminó de desnudarse y se recostó al lado de ella. La abrazó, y la colocó encima de él.

"¿Seguimos?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, ganándose una respuesta apropiada.

Tomoe lo besó, de una forma un tanto más agresiva.

¿Saben una cosa? El Amante perfecto, no es aquel que sabe complacer a una mujer cada noche. O aquel que las conquista a diario, se acuesta con ellas solo para desaparecer al DIA siguiente.

El Amante Perfecto, es aquel que se pule constantemente con solo una persona. Que aprende todos aquellos puntos sensibles para dar y recibir el mayor placer. Aquel que sabe como tocar ese órgano tan especial que los lleva a un nivel mucho más elevado, a aquel momento en el que los dos, realmente se vuelven una sola persona.

Aquel que sabe como tocar el Corazón.

Kenshin lo sabía. Ella le había enseñado, ella le había dado a conocer todos sus rincones.

Para cuando llegaron a ese orgasmo tan deseado, Kenshin se sintió realmente parte de ella.

Que había entrado en una comunión tan perfecta, que, de haber sido posible, Tomoe pudiera ver por completo su mente y saber cuanto la amaba.

Kenshin dormía ahora, refugiado en el pecho de su mujer. Seguro y a salvo de todas las cosas malas del mundo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La presa estaba en su bolsillo. Las bombas estaban colocadas y listas para estallar. Por alguna razón se le ocurrió tener una sensación de Deja Vú cuanto fijó el tiempo en el contador de sus C4.

Era algo recurrente. Entra a una base enemiga, sabotea cosas importantes de ella. Destruye lo que puedas. Casi, podía decir, se estaba poniendo algo tedioso.

Oh bueno, estaba, claro, el pequeño detalle de unos 20 o 30 soldados apostados fuera de la bodega donde estaba, todos ellos listos y armados para convertir su cuerpo en lo mas parecido a la cruza de una coladera y un queso gruyere.

Heero sonrió. Dentro de... 20 segundos, esa bodega se convertiría en u8n mar de fuego, calcinante y brillante. Vaya, ni Duo, pirómano por excelencia, sería capaz de hacer un trabajo como ese.

Abrió la puerta y empezó a correr, apuntando las armas a cada blanco posible, soltando ráfagas de balas perforantes con sus escorpiones. Las balas entraban en las partes vulnerables de la vestimenta de los guardias, haciéndolos bailar grotescamente.

Todos caían en el suelo, con sus armas en fuego continuo. Algunas de las cuales se impactaban con el abrigo blindado y las hombreras de metal.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Heero se tiró al suelo, con lo pies por delante. El impacto de la explosión lo hizo deslizarse como si estuviera en hielo. A cada cruce seguía disparando, solo para estar seguro, a los guardias que posiblemente lo pudieran molestar. Al llegar al final del corredor, cambió los escorpiones por unas cómodas Glock.

Solo tardó 2 segundos. Eso fue suficiente para que un guardia, que no había visto, lograra cargar una escopeta y disparar justo al costado del soldado. Heero, por reflejo se cubrió la cara con el brazo, y mientras el golpe de los perdigones de la escopeta lo hacían viajar unos metros hacia atrás, disparó dos veces a la cabeza de su atacante.

Ambos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Las alarmas sonaban estridentemente, la alerta amarilla había sido cambiada a roja desde hace 20 minutos, lo que significaba que todos, TODOS los soldados en la base estaban en operaciones de S&D por un agente inglés rebelde.

Eso era... halagador para las habilidades de Heero, pero incómodo para su misión.

Por alguna razón, en las tantas vueltas, en uno de los corredores callados y oscuros, terminó en una cámara.

Cerrando a puerta y rompiendo la cerradura electrónica para estar seguros, Heero se encontró en un laboratorio.

Más de 20 cápsulas de vidrio, llenas de líquido nutriente, conteniendo algo mas que agua se alzaban frente a él.

El laboratorio del Jupongatana. El objetivo final.

"Perfecto." Susurró. Perdiendo la sonrisa momentos después.

'Algo anda mal' pensó.

Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en su oído. Levantando un brazo soltó un disparo en el aire.

Eco. Demasiado eco para una habitación ocupada de cosas.

Acercándose a una de las cápsulas trató de tocarla y... su imagen se hizo borrosa durante un segundo, hasta que retiró su mano enguantada.

Hologramas.

Por un momento pensó que se ganaba La Alianza en mostrarle eso.

¿Qué era? ¿Una prueba? ¿Acaso querían ayudarles a detenerlos?

¿O tal vez estaban tan seguros de su éxito, que no les interesaban los contratiempos tan inútiles como ellos?

Heero pasó cerca de 5 minutos observando cada una de las cápsulas, las formas que estaban dentro de ellas. Las armas que estaban acabadas y los monstruosos portadores que serían creados.

'Porque siento que hay algo aquí que yo no veo...' pensó mientras ser retiraba del cuarto.

Una cámara, tomó su imagen al dejar la habitación. En la pantalla donde rea transmitida, Trieze Kushrenada sonreía satisfecho.

Le agradaba confundirlo.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Reena Inverse caminaba por los pasillos del edificio Ryuzoku con la vasija de Zeross acunada en los brazos.

Saludaba de vez en cuando a los guardias, intendentes, incluso secretarias y ejecutivos que pasaban por allí. La base Ryuzoku, después de todo, era un edificio gubernamental encargado del Museo de Historia Natural del estado de Illinois.

Por supuesto, la mayoría del grueso de personas que trabajaban allí, ignoraban la realidad. Tal como pisos y sótanos restringidos, y el ocasional comando armado que de vez en cuando Zanglus lideraba. La gente solo se había acostumbrado a ello, y seguía con su trabajo burocrático sin interferir en lo que no les interesaba.

Aún así, los rostros de Reena, Kenshin y Heero eran bien conocidos, en especial por haber sido vistos en compañía de los jefes del edificio. Por lo que, como muestra de cortesía, los saludaban aunque les diera miedo los ojos dorados del japonés, un escalofrío subiera por su espalda al recibir una mirada del inglés, y notaran la falta de pecho de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, lo que pudieron notar ahora, era un cambio difícil de explicar en la chiquilla.

Aún antes de pasar por enfrente de una oficina, los que estaban dentro sabían que iría. Al ver sus ojos inhumanamente rojos, notaban un brillo de fondo. Y la sonrisa de su cara contrastaba con la depresión que parecía haber tenido los últimos días.

De hecho, su aura parecía mas alegre.

Saludando y esquivando, Reena hizo su camino hacia la oficina de Filia.

Perdón, de Laura Davies.

Al entrar en ella, la encontró firmando varios documentos, con unos lentes pequeños para leer colocados en la punta de su nariz y con toda su atención en las palabras de los papeles.

Una organización como los Ryuzokus, no se maneja sola, y la experiencia de Filia... Laura en esas cosas era vasta. Lo suficiente como para mantenerla funcionando al margen del gobierno, cuyos fondos venían de numerosas cuentas de inversión a lo largo y ancho del globo.

Solo por si querían saberlo, Filia, en sus siglos de vida, había juntado una fortuna considerable. Aunque la mantenía dividida en miles de cuentas a nombres ficticios, solo para no desbancar a Bill Gates de su posición.

Reena se anunció con un carraspeo de su garganta y Filia levantó su vista.

"Reena, regresaste." Dijo, no sin sorpresa. Dejando en el escritorio los documentos.

"Sí. Y, venia a regresarte esto." Extendió la vasija a Filia, quien se había levantado de su escritorio para acercarse a ella. "Realmente me ha servido demasiado."

Por un momento no supo que decir, solo observó a Filia colocar con gran respeto la vasija en una estantería en una de las paredes de la oficina. Un rayo de sol le daba de lleno, haciendo brillar las partes blancas de la porcelana, y la luz desaparecía en lo negro como absorbida.

Un efecto extraño, atrayente y perturbador al mismo tiempo.

"Vi ha Zeross, y me dijo que..."

"Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, guárdalo en tu corazón." Le dijo la rubia, antes de que Reena pudiera informar. "He vivido demasiado para entender que hay cosas que no debo saber. Que los secretos solo se revelan una vez y solo a aquellos que necesitan saberlo. Si Zeross hubiera querido que supiera lo que te dijo a ti, me lo habría contado hace tanto tiempo."

Reena asintió.

Era cierto. Esa información solo le concernía a ella. Como Hija de L-sama, y Emisario del Caos; lo que había aprendido le era necesario para cumplir su destino. Solo el suyo.

"Él dijo que aún me faltan cosas por saber. De despertar la sangre Ryuzoku de mi alma. ¿Sabes algo de eso?" Le preguntó a Filia.

"¿Sabias que Zeross y yo vivimos juntos por casi un año en Noruega? O bueno, "la tierra de las nubes perpetuas" como era conocida. Durante ese tiempo me ayudó a criar a Val, le enseñó a usar la lanza y a controlar su poder. Era extraño, un Mazoku enseñando a un Ryuzoku como usar su poder." Sonrió mientras su mente se perdía en el recuerdo. "Después de que le enseñé a hacer vasijas, se obsesionó con ellas. Le frustraba que se empleara tanto tiempo en hacer una obra de arte, solo para que fuera tan fácil romperlas y destruirlas. Él deseaba una que durara eternamente. Una que sin importar los factores externos jamás se rompiera."

¿Una vasija eterna? Se preguntó Reena, recordando la explicación de las almas que le habían dado.

"Esta la hizo usando su poder. Tomó la arcilla más pura que logró encontrar y la mezcló con agua helada. Después la secaba con fuego y la volvía a amasar con agua fría. Le dije que eso era equivocado, que la porcelana debería de ser tratada con delicadeza, y solo sonreía. Al final, coció esta vasija entre sus manos, con fuego que habría derretido el acero. Y como puedes ver, ha permanecido intacta durante estos siglos. Y confío en que será eterna."

Suspiró.

"Creo que la gente es como as vasijas. No puedes tratarlas siempre de forma tan delicada. Como el buen acero, se hacen más fuertes cuando pasan por pruebas duras. Mientras más difícil sea la prueba, mas fuerte serán. Mantén eso en tu mente."

Reena asintió.

"Filia, Zeross me pidió que te diera algo."

El primer amor es siempre él más fuerte, ¿verdad?

"¿Qué?" Dijo asombrada.

"Fi-chan." Dijo una voz conocida. No oída desde hace un largo tiempo.

Filia giró para encontrarse con la imagen de un sacerdote misterioso, con báculo en mano y ropas clericales. Le sonreía inocentemente, como ella recordaba.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte." Dijo la ilusión y se acerco a ella para besarla.

Filia, confundida, al ver a un fantasma tan a preciado se rindió a ese beso tan calido como la primera vez que se lo dieron. Abrazó la ilusión y puso todo su corazón en el abrazo y al acabarlo, se retiró para verlo de nuevo.

Un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa avergonzada la saludaron.

"Lo siento, te lo mandaba Zeross, y tuve que…"

¡¡¡¡BAAAAAAMMMM!

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Gaudy escuchó lo que parecía ser una bomba o algo así. Sea cercaba a la oficina de Filia para una pequeña charla referente a las acciones que tenían de Microsoft cuando escuchó ese sonido. Siendo la persona prudente y amorosa de su esposa que era se preocupó.

Esperó que nada malo hubiera sucedido.

Antes de poder abrir la puerta de la oficina, esta se abrió. Filia salía cargando un objeto en sus manos.

"¿Qué…?" Empezó a decir el rubio cuando Filia lo amenazó con una Maza de tamaño familiar.

"No preguntes." Siseó con furia y se alejó, maldiciendo a todos los sacerdotes pervertidos del mundo.

(Solo por decir algo, en Inglaterra, un "sacerdote" trenzado estornudó, sin saber porque.)

Gaudy, miró dentro de la habitación y por un segundo se quedó sin habla.

"Bueno," se dijo. "Al menos ya se recuperó un poco."

Dentro de la oficina, Reena tenía la cabeza enclavada en el suelo producto de un mazazo de Filia.

La cual, 2 pisos mas abajo seguía repitiendo la palabra "namagomi" como una mantra.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Despertar de un hermoso sueño no puede ser tan malo. Pues hay algunos que son tan perfectos que su efecto dura mucho después de haber despertado.

Pero ¿Qué haces si al despertar, tu sueño esta allí, a tu lado?

Cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos encontró a su hermoso sueño a su lado. Incorporándose, dejándole ver su hermosa espalda desnuda en lo que se ponía una yukata blanca.

"¿Por qué te levantas?" Preguntó casi arrastrando loas palabras. "Creí que…"

Tomoe giró, anudando la cinta de la yukata y poniéndole un dedo en la boca para que no hablara.

"Querido Ken, ya no tengo porque estar aquí, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer."

El no dijo nada. Tratando de deducir que era lo que quería decir.

"EL ya ha dado su invitación. Así que mi labor ha terminado, pero… si así lo deseas…"

Se colocó encima de él, descubriendo sus hombros, abriendo parcialmente la yukata. Él esa posición, era mucho más sensual que estando desnuda. Sonreía, pero no de la forma tierna como antes. Esta era una sonrisa más… malvada. A falta de otra palabra.

"Tomoe…"

"Deja de llamarme así. Aunque puedo ser quien tu quieras."

La forma, el cabello, incluso la cara cambiaron. Mas madura, mas alta y de formas más grandes.

"Me… Megumi…" Jadeó de impresión Kenshin al ver a la Doctora Takani encima de él, cubriendo las partes estratégicas de sus pechos con mechones de cabellos.

"Alguien que deseabas… o alguien mas joven…" La forma se hizo más pequeña, mucho más pequeña. Compacta. De trenza muy larga y vivos ojos verdes.

Misao.

"Puedes enseñarme, con gentileza…" Misao le sonrió de forma felina y después, con una voz infantil. "Pero sé gentil, por favor…"

El cuerpo creció, solo un poco. El cabello se soltó, siendo largo y rojo intenso.

Kenshin se vio reflejado en los ojos de Reena Inverse.

"O puedo enseñarte, dada mi vasta experiencia. ¿Te parece bien? Doctor Jekill." Hasta había usado el apodo que ella usaba en ocasiones. "Reena" se quitó la yukata y se inclinó para lamer la mejilla marcada del espadachín.

Kenshin intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Era como si estuviera paralizado, sin poder hacer nada, mientras "Reena" se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

"Pero no. Ya no tengo tiempo. Shaby dice que ya no te necesita." El pelo se decoloró hasta ser casi blanco. Un pequeño matiz de azul celeste brillaba en algunas partes. Los ojos grises empezaban a brillar con una luz interna roja.

Roja como la sangre.

"Ya has disfrutado la felicidad efímera de una ilusión. Ahora…" La voz parcamente inocente se hacia mas grave con cada palabra. La chica pálida se sentó sobre él y acercó una delgada mano a su frente. "… ahora es tiempo de que…" Con las puntas de los dedos, trazó una línea sobre una frente que se perlaba de sudor frió.

Kenshin abrió un poco la boca, en un gemido de miedo.

"… sufras."

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Las paredes del lugar empezaron a cubrirse de sangre y la luz fue tragada por las sombras. En un momento sintió como lo arrancaban de su cuerpo para arrojarlo en otra parte. Esqueletos blancos empezaron a aparecer en el suelo, multiplicándose, formando montañas sin fin. El cielo aparecido, rojo intenso con nubes negras.

A lo lejos un bosque se quemaba.

Kenshin solo pudo hacer algo, al sentir como el dolor empezaba a atravesar su cabeza como un taladro inmisericorde.

Gritó.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Heero se detuvo de repente. Deslizando un poco sus botas sobre el concreto áspero del corredor.

Algo no andaba bien. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Era como si alguien… pidiera ayuda. Pero ¿quien?

¿Kenshin?

Algo desarrollado de su entrenamiento era la intuición. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba pasando.

Y debía darse prisa.

Siguió corriendo, angustiado, para ser sinceros, tratando de establecer contacto con su compañero japonés.

Desde que entraron a la sección de la base oculta, dejaron de usar la radio para evitar que los localizaran. Sin embargo, haciendo lo más que pudieron en el Monte Hiei, debían hacer una retirada táctica.

No tenia sentido ser asesinados en ese lugar a cambio de la basura que obtuvieron.

Más guardias aparecían en cada intersección, y muchos mas se extendían alrededor del área donde estaba. Solo le quedaban 4 cargadores para la Deasert Tagle y unas 12 rondas para su preciada escopeta. No era suficiente para deshacerse de todos.

Heero los evitaba, no trababa combate a menos de que fuera necesario. Por breves momentos deseó haberse llevado el cañón de rayos de su Gundam, pero los desechó después de recordar los efectos de esa arma en un espacio pequeño.

Ser un huevo frito después de un disparo no era atractivo.

Al fondo del pasillo donde estaba, una puerta estaba abierta y sin dudar entró. Cerrando y sellando la puesta con su cerradura electrónica, Heero se encontró en la oscuridad. Abriendo todos sus sentidos, incluso sintiendo el eco que sus propios pasos provocaban en la oscuridad, trataba de guiarse.

"Hola Heero" Dijo una voz en ninguna parte.

El chico se detuvo de inmediato. Conocía esa voz. Esa educada y diplomática voz…

Frente a él, una pantalla de televisión se encendió.

Y luego otra. Y otra más.

Decenas de pantallas en las paredes, techo, incluso otras más en mesas a lo largo de un amplio cuarto de vigilancia. Todas ellas mostrando un rostro sonriente.

"Trieze." Murmuró Heero al reconocer a su otrora comandante

"Sorprendido." Rieron un poco las múltiples imágenes del líder de Oz. "Lamento presentarme de esta forma, pero, espero que entienda que no estas en posición de recibirme."

"¿Qué pasa Trieze? ¿Tienes miedo de que te mate?" Dijo Heero con una sonrisa; la cual no paso desapercibida para el hombre más viejo.

"Que bien. Me da gusto ver que tu estadía con los Ryuzoku te ha cambiado. Ahora te vez mucho mas seguro. Te sientes mucho más fuerte. Eso me alegra." Cerró los ojos y asintió complacido. "Has llegado ha ser un digno rival mío."

"¿Puedes dejas de decir estupideces? Solo quiero saber si tienes las agallas para enfrentarte a mí. En este momento y en este lugar."

"Amigo Heero. Tengo las agallas para eso, pero no el tiempo. Sabes que soy esclavo de una agenda bastante ocupada. Pero no te desalientes. Se bastante bien que podré confiar ese enfrentamiento a algunas personas que, sin duda, satisfarán tu deseo de lucha."

Heero sintió que la temperatura de la habitación descendía. El contraste de las pantallas, con la oscuridad del cuarto se incrementó y un aire zumbido grave atacó sus oídos.

"Sabes, hay algo llamado Karma. Simplificando su enseñanza. Si fastidias a alguien, algo te fastidiará. Y creo que tuenes un karma muy malo. Así que, mas vale que lo enfrentes ahora."

Las pantallas se volvieron blancas en estática.

¿Un mal Karma? Parece que Trieze volvió a fumar la hierba que una vez le confisco a Zech.

Un crujido.

Y algo se aferró a su pierna.

Heero miró hacia abajo… y por un momento, se quedó paralizado.

Digan lo que digan, cuando uno ve salir de la tierra muertos vivientes, tiene derecho para asustarse por 3 segundos.

Segundos en los cuales, varios de ellos, salían del suelo como balas. Repentinamente. Los reflejos de Heero funcionaron antes de que su cabeza se negara a aceptar la realidad y empezó a disparar.

Justo a la cabeza.

De no estar tan ocupado apuntando y disparando, y si hubiera puesto atención, habría reconocido a muchos de los soldadillos que había matado en su excursión por la base. Con la diferencia de que su carne parecía podrida, los ojos enteramente blancos, las bocas abiertas de dientes amarillos y un rugido gutural.

En otras palabras: nuevamente, el autor debe pagar derechos. Ahora a George A. Romero.

Muertos vivientes. La gente de Trieze. Todos en un único deseo: cobrar venganza. O al menos desquite.

Heero disparaba y golpeaba de vez en cuando a los que estaban cerca. Sus cabezas reventando como melones maduros por un golpe cargado de Ki, o bien, por una perforante bala de Mágnum .44. Por experiencia sabía que era la única manera efectiva de hacer que dejaran de moverse.

Poco a poco, pasando por encima de malolientes cuerpos decapitados, hacia su camino rumbo a la puerta mas cercana. No se podía permitir permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Sus municiones se acababan demasiado rápido y si quería salir caminando de la base del Jupongatana, necesitaría de todas las preciadas balas que pudiera conservar.

Al diablo, son demasiados.

Colocó en automático las armas y las vació por completo. Solo se dio un instante para guardarlas en las fundas respectivas y se abrió paso a puñetazos.

Cercano a la puerta, sacó las últimas granadas y retiró los seguros, lanzando las placas de metal que mantenían a las granadas tranquilas las activó. Dos zombis intentaron arrancarle las manos a mordidas, y solo ganaron morder las granadas en lo que el chico ingles se lanzaba a la puerta abierta y la cerraba por afuera.

Con un estallido de las granadas, se sacudió el polvo de su abrigo, revisando sus brazos para comprobar que ninguna de esas cosas lo mordió. Había visto suficientes veces "Dawn of death" y "Resident Evil" como para ignorar las heridas pequeñas.

Satisfecho, siguió caminando. Solo porque debía de hacer algo.

Sus pensamientos cayeron en lo que había hecho Trieze.

Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Las cosas no marchaban nada bien. Debió permitir que Reena viniera con ellos. Su poder era necesario para enfrentarse a la plana mayor de La Alianza.

"Yui-san." Dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Hablando del diablo.

"Shishio."

Allí estaba, en la penumbra. Vestido de yukata azul, calzado con botas de montar, guantes grises y vendas en todo su cuerpo. Ojos púrpuras brillando en la oscuridad, emanando silenciosamente poder indescriptible.

Shishio Makoto.

Por reflejo, Heero empuñó sus armas.

"¡No te muevas!" Comandó con la voz mas autoritaria que pudo encontrar.

"O si no..." empezó Shishio burlonamente mientras adelantaba un paso, esperando el disparo que atravesaría su cabeza.

Heero retrocedió.

Fue un paso inconsciente, en verdad. Un paso hacia atrás, reacción normal para alguien que tenia...

"¿Miedo? ¿Acaso me temes Yui-san?"

"No te emociones. Ese torpe de Usui dijo lo mismo, y en estos momentos te espera en el infierno." Heero amartilló las armas.

"La diferencia entre Usui y yo, es que, ese ciego inútil deducía las cosas de acuerdo a la información que le daban sus sentidos. Yo, en cambio, puedo sentir lo que tú sientes. Puedo saborear el miedo que manifiestas e intentas ocultar. ¿Por qué no me pruebas lo contrario? Dispara. Si es que puedes."

Heero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo hubiera hecho, de tener balas en las armas.

Maldición, malditos zombies.

A regañadientes bajo las armas y las guardo en sus fundas.

Shishio sonreía enseñando los dientes, avanzando un paso más y disfrutando como el joven dudaba en si mantenerse en el mismo lugar, o huir.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sin tus armas eres inútil? Yo se que no, se que puedes hacer mas cosas. Porque no intentas derrotarme. Si no tienes armas, hazlo con tus puños." Cruzándose los brazos, seguía sonriendo despreciablemente. "Te prometo que no me moveré. Y soy alguien de palabra."

Heero no lo pensó dos veces.

En 3 pasos feroces, cortó la distancia que los separaba, expulsó su ki al máximo y soltó un puñetazo. Su pie derecho se hundió un par de centímetros en el concreto para tener el apoyo adecuado para golpear. Gritando a todo pulmón, golpeo.

Shishio recibió de lleno el golpe en la quijada. Con una fuerza que pudo partir a la mitad una roca de grandes proporciones, y tal vez abollar la armadura de un tanque. En el instante del golpe, abrió los pies para soportarlo, y estos también desquebrajaron el piso al transmitir la fuerza.

Por un segundo, Heero se quedó inmóvil, encajando aún su puño en la cara del vendado.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo este, sonriendo, a pesar de tener un puño clavado en su cara. Mirando con infinito desprecio al soldado que había querido matarlo con un patético golpe. "Que débil eres."

Agarró el cuello del abrigo de Heero y lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo. La presión de la ropa se cerraba sobre su garganta, dificultándole una respiración, que de por si, estaba bastante agitada. Inútilmente trataba de zafarze de ese feroz agarre.

"Me sorprende que logran tanto con tan poca fuerza. La próxima vez que quieras enfrentarme, primero FORTALECETE." Gritó en lo que lo golpeaba en la cara.

Heero sintió como si algo alterara la forma de su cráneo. También oyó como las fibras de resistente Kelvar se rasgaban ante la potencia del golpe y una porción considerable del abrigo terminaba en el puño cerrado de Shishio, quien no dejaba de burlarse.

De no estar tan ocupado maldiciéndose por eso, habría notado un destello dorado que caía al suelo a los pies de Shishio.

La pared detuvo su avance, solo un poco. Todo su cuerpo, entero, se hundió en la roca. Piernas, brazos, cabeza, formaron un hueco que se llenó de inmediato de piedra pulverizada.

Heero cayó de rodillas e intentó sostener su cuerpo con las manos. Fue inútil, cayó hasta los codos.

Jadeaba. No sentía dolor. Al menos no aún. No podía abrir su ojo izquierdo, y un adormecimiento desesperante se extendía por su cara. Empezaba a ver borroso. Solo su oído le dijo algo.

Se acercaba.

Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, Heero se apoyó en su mano izquierda, la única, pues los huesos de su otra mano se rompieron al no dañar la quijada del vendado.

Sintió como el metal candente de una clase de espada le rozaba la barbilla.

"¿Qué dices si te mato ahora? Aunque si me ruegas, tal vez te de una muerte rápida."

Con un gran esfuerzo, Heero acertó a escupir a la única bota que estaba seguro que acertaría.

"Vete al diablo. Soy un soldado, estoy preparado para morir cuando sea." Dijo, sin ocultar un pequeño dejo de orgullo.

Shishio sonrió.

"Bueno," le dio la espalda y envainó su mugenjin. "No es divertido quitarle la vida a alguien que no le importa." Se detuvo a lo que Heero pudo identificar como una puerta que, o no estaba allí antes, o no la había visto.

Buscó algo en ese "cuarto" y arrojó un fardo bastante grande frente del soldado caído.

Pasaron 5 segundos para que Heero pudiera identificarlo como Kenshin.

Se convulsionaba un poco. Su boca estaba abierta y un hilillo de saliva corría por su mejilla. Los ojos abiertos y enrojecidos y varios espasmos contorsionaban sus dedos.

Parecía como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera.

"Himura..."

"Escúchame bien, niño." Shishio llamó su atención, ganándose la mirada llena de odio de un solo ojo. "Por ese corredor llegarán a una entrada de servicio oculta. 2 kilómetros al norte encontraran la carretera que los llevará a Kyoto. Toma a tu inútil amigo y lárguense de mi base."

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que el golpe afectó tu inteligencia. Lárguense. Largo. Fuera. Retírense antes de que cambie de opinión."

Shishio desapareció por una puerta, sin esperar a ver como Heero, vacilantemente, se echaba al "electrocutado" Kenshin al hombro y caminaba lastimosamente por el rumbo que le habían señalado.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Fue algo satisfaciente.

Realmente.

Shishio se decía eso al entrar al cuarto donde Dynast y Trieze lo esperaban.

No con una cara amigable, al menos de parte del ingles.

Una larga mirada entre ambos fue una competencia para saber quien iba ha hablar primero. Pudieron pasar semanas mirándose el uno al otro sin parpadear, si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Dynast.

"No sabia que fuera tan caritativo, Shishio-san." El joven mazoku observaba por una cámara que daba al exterior como el chico cargaba tambaleante a un fardo que debería ser Himura. Vaya, esa niña si que es salvaje. Pensó para si.

"¿Caritativo? Se engaña, Dynast-san. El que les haya permitido escapar no tiene nada de caridad."

"¿Entonces?" Pregunto Trieze frunciendo el ceño, y haciendo girar el líquido rojizo de un buen coñac de un siglo. "Dudo que sea porque no quería ser vencido. ¿O si?"

Ese comentario molestó un poco a Shishio. No le agradaba que lo tomaran de débil.

"He jurado destruir a Battousai. Al que llamaron 'El mas fuerte' durante la violencia del 'Bakumatsu' hace 12 años. A aquel que me provocó estas quemaduras. A ese, cuyo Ki, cuyo poder aumentó exponencialmente en su entrenamiento en América. Deseo pelear con alguien que pueda poner a hervir mi sangre."

Había apretado un puño frente a su cara y un aura roja lo envolvió, incrementando el tamaño de las velas que descansaban en una mesa cercana, y calentando por 10 grados el coñac de Trieze.

"Deseo destruirlo con su fuerza al máximo, y no matar a esa patética bola de carne que llevan cargando."

Nuevamente miró a Trieze, quien había tirado el costoso coñac caliente, y servido un poco mas en su copa.

"Respeto eso. Entonces ¿Por qué dejar ir a Yui? ¿Seria más cómodo para nosotros eliminarlo ahora?

"¿Eres tú, ahora, el que le tiene miedo?" Esta vez fue Dynast, quien, con un control remoto apagaba las pantallas de vigilancia.

"No. Soy práctico. En una guerra, exterminar a los débiles, solo es una manera de evitar contratiempos." Pausó. "Pero, hagan lo que les plazca." Terminó sorbiendo un poco de licor.

Por breves momentos, Dynast estuvo a punto de burlarse. Afortunadamente, una niña aparecía por la puerta.

Cephied la abrió con aplomo y seguridad. Lo que demostraba que era Ruby Eye quien controlaba el cuerpo.

Al menos por ese momento.

Sus ojos perdieron el fulgor rojo característico del Señor Oscuro y regresaron a su tono normal.

"¡QUE DIVERTIDO!" Gritó a todo pulmón mientras daba saltitos por todo el cuarto. "Me viste, papi. Si, ¿me viste?" le preguntaba a un Trieze incomodo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la sacudía al saltar.

"Ummh, si. Estuviste..." ¿Fogosa? ¿Cómo una buena actriz porno? Era algo incomodo decirle eso a alguien que, al menos de nombre, te llamaba 'papi'. "Bien. Bastante."

Dynast observaba divertido la escena. Mentalmente llamó a su Señor, dentro del alma artificial de la niña para obtener respuestas.

Cephied se detuvo y perdió su inocencia infantil. La habitación pareció enfriarse y hacerse más oscura.

_Eso fue, interesante._

La voz habló en la mente de todos.

_Señor, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿por qué...?_ Ruby Eye no lo dejó terminar la respuesta.

_Solo fue una invitación, fiel servidor. Una simple invitación._

Y sonrió, mostrando caninos gigantescos en un rostro que momentos antes era un dechado de inocencia.

Eso hizo que Cephied se viera, atemorizarte.

Hasta Shishio tuvo que reconocerlo.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

"¡Alguien ayúdenme!" Gritó Heero Yui al abrir las puertas del hospital con violencia innecesaria.

Lamentablemente gritó en inglés, y hasta donde sabe el autor, el japonés se habla en Japón.

15 minutos caminando en el bosque, tambaleante con el pelirrojo al hombro. 10 minutos más por la carretera, hasta que un auto solitario pasó. Gracias a "Luchita", la cual desenfundó para amenazar al conductor que frenó de inmediato, obtuvieron un transporte que los acercó a Kyoto.

La comunicación con el Shinsen fue imposible, debido a que sus aparatos de comunicación fueron destruidos. Asi que no sabía como ubicar el famoso hospital de Takani. De nada serviría preguntarle a Kenshin, pues estaba en medio de un "mal viaje" producido por Dios sabe que razón. La única opción fue ir a parar el primer hospital que vio.

Gracias a Buda, no fue una veterinaria.

El personal medico se paralizó por segundos al ver a un Joven vestido de abrigo negro y hombreras metálicas, sostener en brazos a un sem-epileptico pelirrojo mientras gritaba en ingles.

El hecho que tuviera armas en fundas, o el japonés, espadas cortas en la espalda no les importó. Corrieron después de segundos de parálisis a honrar su profesión y prestar ayuda.

Después de dejar el pequeño cuerpo de Himura con un par de vigorosos enfermeros, Heero fue llevado a la sala de urgencias mas adecuada. Unas rápidas placas de Rayos X les mostraron una gran cantidad de fisuras en el cráneo, alrededor del ojo derecho. Un poco as, y los huesos de su mano derecha pudieron pasar por harina. Eso sin contar las múltiples contusiones profundas producto de las innumerables balas, y golpes de Futae No Kiwami que Anji le regalo.

Sorprendentemente rechazó un sedante, aunque, como era real, el dolor en todo el cuerpo era casi insoportable. Necesitaba estar lucido para planear lo que debía hacer.

A la primera oportunidad en la que lo dejaron solo, Heero se levantó de la cama donde lo habían puesto, colocándose otra bata (la que le obligaron a ponerse dejaba su espalda y el trasero al aire. Bueno para las enfermeras, malo para el.) salió al pasillo al teléfono más cercano.

De tarjeta, y el no llevaba ninguna. Recorrió medio hospital, cauteloso como si aún estuviera dentro del Monte Hiei y encontró un teléfono de monedas.

No tenía monedas, pero eso no era un problema. Con un golpe, rompió el teléfono y tomo varias monedas para marcar a los únicos que le podrían dar ayuda adecuada.

Al menos el estaba razonablemente bien.

Kenshin…

Acostado aún en una sala de emergencias, Kenshin seguía con leves convulsiones. Los doctores creyeron que no era mas que una sobredosis de LSD, tal vez heroína, o en dado caso Kerasina.

Los análisis de sangre demostraron que la sangre era tan limpia, que se la podían transfundir a un bebe. Eso si, sobrecargada de adrenalina.

Su cara estaba descompuesta. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas tanto, que sus ojos eran casi puro azul. Azul opaco, sin brillo.

10 minutos de análisis, 15 mas de observación no les pudo dar idea de lo que pasaba. Tenía heridas. Contusiones, cicatrices, y otras cosas; pero de esas no había problema. El punto es que estaba… algo.

Como en medio de terribles alucinaciones.

"Doctor Miyamoto", dijo un uniformado que se atrevía a fumar dentro del hospital. "Necesitamos hablar con usted."

El doctor aludido, estuvo a punto de correr a patadas al sujeto. Pero una mirada a sus pequeños ojos ambarinos, lo hizo pensar dos veces.

Después de un rato, una mano blanca y delicada secaba la frente sudorosa de Kenshin.

"No te preocupes Ken." Le susurró, consiente que no la podía escuchar. "Nos encargaremos de ti."

Megumi Takani asintió a un par de hombres altos, vestidos de negro, y estos tomaron al pelirrojo semiepileptico en brazos y se alejaron sigilosos, en lo que Saito y sus hombres entrevistaban al doctor pidiendo detalles de lo que pasaba.

Una ambulancia privada esperaba en la entrada de emergencias. Aoshi y Sanosuke dejaron a Ken en una camilla y dos enfermeros lo subieron al vehiculo.

Hiko salió también de la entrada, cargando en el hombro a un Heero inconsciente. (Hiko le había dicho que el le ayudaría. Heero dijo que el podía solo, pero como no tenían tiempo… Hiko casi le emparejo el lado izquierdo de la cara con un golpe sorpresivo. Kempo No Battoujutsu.) Decir que lo arrojó dentro habría sido exagerado, pero se acercaba.

Hiko tenía una exposición pronto, y no podía perder mucho tiempo.

Circulando en la noche. La ambulancia llegó al Hospital Takani 5 minutos después. El mejor equipo de médicos tomaron en sus manos a los dos agentes para darles el mejor tratamiento medico que se podía encontrar en Kyoto.

Solo a Heero le pudo servir de algo.

Kenshin… el estaba muy lejos de esa clase de ayuda.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Oscuridad.

Goteo perpetuo.

Resplandor.

Grito desesperado.

Calor sofocante.

Carcajada maniática.

Clamor de ayuda.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALa**

Su cuerpo era calmado. Inerte. Los sedantes, lo habían dejado en un estado cercano al coma. Los ojos aún estaban abiertos, aunque vacíos. Lejos estaba ese azul intenso, o el furioso dorado. Solo eran los ojos de un muerto, aunque respiraba calmadamente.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALA**

'¿Te duele?'

'Puedo hacer que te duela mas…'

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

'Pero no es divertido hacerte sufrir solo a ti.'

'¿Por qué no consigo algo de compañía?'

'Los gritos de una mujer, son mucho mas divertidos.'

_No. _

_No._

_Ella no. _

_Déjala._

_¡DEJALA!_

_Hiten Mitsurugi. Hi Ryu Sen._

**¡Kenshin! ¡Espera! KENSHIIINNN!**

_¡¡TOMOE!_

'JAJAJAJAJA ¡La mataste de nuevo! Baka. La mataste de nuevo. Jejeje. ¿Quieres que el chico la acompañe?

_No te atrevas. ¡No te atrevas Battousai!_

'¿O que? ¿Me detendrás? No eres capaz ni siquiera de salvarte a ti mismo. ¿Realmente crees poder salvarlo? Intenta.'

_Oooooooooo. ¡Air Valm!_

'Patético. Bomb di wind.'

_¡Aaahhhhhhh!_

'¿Lo ves? Eres tan patético. No lograras evitar que…' Fssssth. '…haga lo que quiera.'

Tud.

_No. No. Mi hijo. Yahiko. Yahiko._

'Sigue sufriendo, Baka. Esta vez, no me retiraré.'

SUFRE

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

'JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SUFRE, SUFRE, SUFRE. HAHAHAHAHAHAH'

Dolor.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Impotencia.

Dolor.

Culpa.

Dolor.

Furia.

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

Dolor.

Angustia.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

Dolor.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA.**

"Suminístrele otros 10 ml." Ordenó la doctora Takani, al enfermero que custodiaba la camilla.

En su opinión medica, Kenshin no debía ser movido por ningún motivo hasta saber que clase de droga habían usado en el, para provocarle tan tremendo "mal viaje". Los exámenes de sangre, orina (la que sacaron a la fuerza) y otros exámenes mas, no mostraban nada.

Era imposible, a menos que al fin, un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza le haya dañado.

Heero tenía una razón. Ridícula, a decir verdad. Pero a esas alturas, ya era necesario creer en lo que fuera.

Una llamada a Chicago fue suficiente para saber. Kenshin Himura estaba maldito.

Por eso era tan necesario el traslado. Solo con los Ryuzokus, podrían encontrar la forma de romper con ella, y salvarlo.

Si le quitaba los sedantes, la adrenalina se desbordaba en su sistema. El corazón se aceleraba a ritmos insanos, la presión sanguínea aumentaba amenazando con una embolia, un derrame cerebral o solo Kami, sabía que cosas más.

Costo trabajo aceptarlo, pero era verdad.

Takani Megumi suspiró en resignación, después de dar instrucciones adecuadas al personal que escoltaría el comatoso cuerpo de Kenshin en el LearJet de Hiko.

Al salir saludó a un vendado Heero, que aparentemente dormía en un asiento cercano a la puerta de desembarco.

Tenía una mano en el pecho, no porque le doliera, sino por algo peor.

No estaba.

Ya no la tenía.

Recordando, relacionando, supo que pasó.

Shishio lo agarró del cuello de su ropa. Y con el golpe lo arrojó lejos. Agarró la cadena también, rompiéndola, dejando caer la cruz de Reelena en el suelo de la base del Monte Hiei.

La Cruz que Reelena le había regalado.

La que representaba sus promesas, sus intenciones, y sus planes.

Estaba perdida.

Heero cerró los ojos ferozmente. Frustrado, enojado consigo mismo.

¿Y ahora?

No pudo saberlo. Estaba tan cansado, que se durmió antes que su cabeza le diera una solución.

Y algo era seguro.

Reelena no estará muy contenta por eso.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Por una de las ventanas, un par de ojos rojos miraba a la negrura de la noche. El vidrio de la ventana reflejaba sus facciones algo infantiles y los ojos bien abiertos, admirando la oscuridad salpicada de pequeñas estrellas. A lo lejos una solitaria luna teñida de rojo se levantaba en el horizonte.

Cephied sonreía ante eso.

Dentro de ella, Shabranugudú también.

La puerta se abrió y un furioso Dynast entró a la habitación. A esas alturas, había congelado a más de una docena de estúpidos guardias de "seguridad" que no tenían en claro que significaba esa palabra por cierto.

Uno de los intrusos, el muchacho Heero, de seguro, había logrado entrar en la bodega de seguridad donde guardaba una de sus piezas más importantes en su plan maestro.

Señor. Lograron robar la Piedra del Sabio. Dijo, rugiendo mentalmente. 

"¿Verdad que es una luna muy bonita, Dynast-chan?" Preguntó Cephied sonriendo cálidamente, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara con esa sonrisa.

_El robo de la Piedra, nos dificultará el proceso de resucitación. Debido que..._

"Me gusta como se ve. Tan grande y roja. Y las sombras que forman una linda cara. O un conejito."

Dynast contó hasta diez en su mente.

"Estamos en problemas y solo te preocupa como se ve..."

_¿PORQUE EN PROBLEMAS? DYNAST. _

La voz de Sabih, de repente sonó demasiado fuerte. Calmada, eso si, pero también grave e intimidante.

_SOLO TE QUITARON UNA PEQUEÑA PIEDRA. ESO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA._

_Le recuerdo señor, que esa piedra es un amplificador de poder. Eso haría que su resucitación fuera más rápido. Esto solo nos va ha atrasar._

_TE EQUIVOCAS. LA PIEDRA NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE. NO CUANDO TIENES EN TUS MANOS UNA FUENTE DE PODER ADECUADA._

_Disculpe. ¿qué clase de fuente?_

El rostro de Cephied se transformó en una sonrisa grande, con los ojos brillantes resplandeciendo en la penumbra.

_UNA FUENTE BATANTE APETECIBLE QUE ESTARÁ EN NUESTRAS MANOS. EN CUANTO RESPONDA A NUESTRA INVITACIÓN._

Y se rió.

Sus carcajadas resonando en la cabeza del Dark Lord, mientras el cuerpo de la pequeña muchacha se convulsionaba riendo sin ruido.

La invitación estaba hecha.

Solo había que esperar a que respondiera a ella.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

En el Proximo Capitulo:

Reena se ve obligada a interferir en la mente de Kenshin para salvar lo que queda de ella. Kenshin se enfrenta a Battousasi por la supremacía en su cuerpo. ¿Logrará vencer, o será destruido por el demonio creado por su propia mente?

Reena tomará una decisión sobre su propia vida, y su relación con los demás.

Todo esto y mas en "Sanando Heridas" El próximo capitulo de La Alianza.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.A. Antes que nada, debo sugerirles que lean también la historia La Alianza Omake: Battousai Vs. Ruby Eye; para que puedan captar lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Aunque el concepto es mío, una buena amiga y genial escritora la hizo (su mayoria): Suisei Lady Dragon. Aunque les advierto que contiene YAOI (un poquillo) conviene que le den una checada para que sepan lo que pasó en la cabeza de Ken, momentos antes de que Cephied lo maldijera.

De hecho, como dato, Suis fue la que le dio esa personalidad a Cephied, pues escribió esto, antes de que yo acabara con el Episodio I.

GRACIAS SUIS!

En otros asuntos, Gracias a Mi-io; Angel Nemesis, Gaby(hyatt, Elena, todos. Contestación, por e-mail en cuanto pueda.

Tambien quiero agradecer a Anita-sensei (Miyuki Kobayakawa) y a Blankis (Blankaoru) por darme una mano en el Lemmon. Sus consejos y guía me fueron muy utiles. (Sobre todo a Anita, pues Ken y Tomoe no es la pareja de su predilección)

Ya vi Episodio III, y fue satisfaciente. Esperaba que el respirador andante pareciera mas tiempo, pero esa masacre de niños Jedi acabó por borrar ese disgusto. Agradezco que no fuera un bordio, sino que, al menos para mi, fue buena.

Si alguien no la ha visto, haganlo, y después preparense a ver "La Guerra de los Mundos" con mi cuñado (uno de tantos) Tomas Cruz. Adaptación de una de las mejores obras de la SiFi, por el maestro Wells.

Yo por mientras, me estaré deleitando con "La saga venganza" de RK, "The Vision of Escalfowne" y "KND Los chicos del Barrio"

Hasta luego.


	10. Sanando heridas

N.A. Otro capitulo más terminado con esfuerzo.

Como siempre, solo puedo soñar. Las series involucradas no me pertenecen. (Bueno, realmente si, pero no quiero cobrarles por leerlas. Soy alguien generoso.)

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por:

Realmente por nadie. Ninguna empresa quiso financiar este fic. Asi que fue pagada de mi propio bolsillo.

Entonces...

Patrocinado por: Bolsillo Alpha Jack Bank. "En bancarrota permanente."

**LALALALALALALALALALALALAL**

Se sentía tan bien.

Realmente muy bien.

El viento helado enfriando sus mejillas, tratando de congelar sus ojos protegidos por la fina capa de piel de los parpados. Sus ropas moverse, vibrando con el aire. Después, la sensación de caída libre.

Cien, doscientos, trescientos metros, y más. Abrió los ojos para ver como el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad de vértigo.

Planeó muy cerca del suelo, levantando polvo y hojas de árboles a su paso y regresó al cielo.

Se sentía tan bien.

Pero esto era mejor.

Enfocando su misma esencia. Desapareció de la realidad de este plano.

Viajar en el plano astral, la teletransportación, era como viajar en el agua a gran velocidad. Sentirse rodeada de sensaciones, sonidos e imágenes. No verlas u oírlas, sino simplemente "saberlas".

Enfocando su pensamiento en un lugar determinado, usando un destello de poder, salió del plano Astral a la realidad.

Estaba encima de un edificio. Con la ciudad rendida a sus pies.

Reena Inverse sonrió y lo volvió ha hacer.

A veces aparecía en los techos. Algunas otras, encima del alumbrado público de la ciudad. Una vez, calculó mal y apareció enfrente de un camión de pasajeros. Desapareció de inmediato, no sin sacarle un buen susto al chofer.

Para un humano, trasladarse por el Plano Astral, realmente no significaba nada. Solo era un cambio repentino de ambiente, bastante sorpresivo.

Para alguien como Reena, era como entrar y salir de un sueño.

Un sueño del que aún no tenía el control completo.

Sus andanzas la llevaron a una linda casita en los suburbios. La casa de ella.

Sylphiel.

Reena levitaba a 3 metros del jardín, espiando por la ventana de su habitación. Podía verla en la penumbra. La hermosa chica de cabello negro tendida cual larga era en su cama, abrazando una almohada. Sus ojos cerrados tenían marcas de ojeras, una especie de cansancio general despedía su aura, y al sentir sus sentimientos, Reena pudo encontrar una gran cantidad de tristeza, decepción y odio mezclado.

Era su culpa.

Ella la había alejado de forma cruel. Burlándose de sus sentimientos, del cariño que le había dado, de su entrega incondicional constante. Reena había destrozado su corazón y le había dicho que le repugnaba su presencia.

Pudo ser por su bien, pero era cruel.

Ahora allí estaba, a 3 semanas del suceso, y Sylphiel seguía llorando, sufriendo. Una mirada rápida a su cuerpo, la mostró más delgada, pálida y enfermiza. No había comido bien desde entonces y su cuerpo le pasaba la factura.

Una aguda depresión estaba a las puertas, todo por culpa de ella.

Reena suspiró. Si ya no debía estar con ella por su propio bien, al menos, ya no la haría sufrir mas.

Cerró sus ojos rubí, y extendió su mano derecha tocando el frío cristal de la ventana. Al abrir sus ojos, las pupilas eran alargadas y un destello amatista las adornó.

'No podré darte la felicidad que te mereces, pero al menos, retiraré tu tristeza.' Habló para si en lo que hacia brillar su mano.

Una especie de aura negra cubrió su cuerpo y despidió humo negro de ellas. Este atravesó el vidrio y se acercó al cuerpo de la dormida muchacha. Se acumuló a su alrededor y, como si fueran tentáculos, entraron a su pecho, a su corazón.

La operación no fue dolorosa, de hecho, ella ni cuenta se dio. Reena sentía como su propio corazón se llenaba del dolor, la tristeza y la vergüenza que Syphiel emanaba. Mantuvo conciencia de su sufrimiento y lo arrebató.

Esas emociones las transformó en alimento para su alma mazoku, por el momento.

Terminada la operación, volvió a mirar a la chica.

Respiraba mas tranquilamente. Sus ojeras parecían haber desaparecido, incluso lo demacrado de su rostro. Por primera vez en semanas, la chica de cabello negro sonreía pacíficamente, liberada de esa pesada carga que eran los sentimientos negativos.

Reena también sonrió.

Ceremonialmente, besó sus dedos y los puso en el vidrio, como apuntando a los labios de la que había sido su chica durante un dulce mes. (Mas o menos.)

Por ahora, la dejaría en paz.

Desapareció, teletransportándose de nuevo por los techos de la ciudad.

Pasó cerca de hora y media en la cima del edificio Ryuzoku, reflexionando, meditando, y sobre todo, acostumbrándose a "ver" a través del Plano Astral.

Donde una vez, habría podido ver todo lo que pasaba en el Plano Físico, ahora solo percibía borrosamente las cosas que pasaban mas cerca de ella. Tratar de ver mas lejos, era como intentar saber lo que pasaba detrás de un vidrio esmerilado bastante grueso. Solo percibía formas difusas e imprecisas.

Pero una clara voz vino de allí.

Sonando directamente en su cabeza.

'Reena, Ven pronto.'

Filia la llamaba usando el Plano Astral. Por lo visto ya se había recuperado de ese… beso… incómodo que le dio como favor para Zeross.

'¿Qué pasa?' Preguntó mentalmente, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo, refrescando sus mejillas con la fría brisa nocturna de Chicago.

'Kenshin y Heero ya están aquí.' La voz mental titubeó. En vez de que fuera un noticia alegre, había algo de preocupación en esa noticia. 'Ambos estan muy mal. Necesito ayuda.'

Alarmada, Reena Inverse se puso de pié, y después de pensar en su destino, desapareció.

Había demasiado dolor en al ambiente. Mucho.

Alguien estaba sufriendo.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

La Alianza Episodio II

Capitulo 14 "Sanando heridas"

"**¡Profeta!" — exclamé —¡cosa diabólica!  
**

**¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio  
**

**enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado  
**

**por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido,  
**

**a esta desértica tierra encantada,  
**

**a este hogar hechizado por el horror!  
**

**Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro,  
**

**¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad?  
**

**¡Dime, dime, te imploro!"  
**

**Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

**El cuervo.** Edgar A. Poe.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Los ojos casi grises permanecían abiertos. Los músculos de la cara estaban contraidos en una mueca de dolor y espanto, y espasmos ligeros atacaban los brazos y piernas, haciendo que se convulsionara en la camilla.

Gaudy y Filia estaban en el cuarto con el agente Japonés. Rezzo y Zanglus habían salido un par de minutos antes, después de confirmar el reporte médico que la Doctora Tanaki les había faxeado. Kenshin Himura no estaba drogado. Su condición era más parecida a una hipnosis forzada. Sin embargo, ni todos los estudios de Rezzo en psicología le pudieron ayudar. Zanglus, como jefe de seguridad, descartó también el estrés postraumático. Eso era diferente. Muy diferente.

"¿Que crees que sea?" Preguntó Gaudy, viendo a su pensativa esposa.

"Cuando la ciencia queda descartada, solo queda una respuesta. La magia. Se siente una gran cantidad de energía dentro de él. Mas que su Ki normal. De hecho, se pueden percibir 2 clases de energía contrarias. Como si estuviera dividido."

"¿Entonces está maldito?" Obtuvo el asentimiento de ella. "¿Puedes hacer algo?"

"Puedo tratar de romper el hechizo, aunque, mientras no sepa que clase de maldición es no puedo asegurar nada. Pero lo intentaré."

Filia se colocó a la cabeza de Kenshin y la tomó con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos para sondearlo. Manifestando un aura dorada, su cola salió por debajo de la falda ejecutiva y se meció un poco con el lazo rosa aún en la punta.

"Por favor, quédate a mi lado, hace mucho que no hago esto y podría perder el control."

Gaudy se paró detrás de ella y la abrazó, colocando su quijada en su hombro, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo incomodo que era su cola escamada.

El aura de Filia aumentó, emanando una case de polvo dorado justo a la cabeza de Kenshin, quien parecía calmarse un poco. El flujo se mantuvo ininterrumpido por varios momentos...

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

El ambiente era oscuro, y tétrico. Sus pies chapoteaban en algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir debido a la negrura de ambiente. Y el hedor, un increíble hedor brotaba de todas partes.

_Encendió una luz para orientarse. Encima de su cabeza una esfera iluminaba el piso rojo. Una capa fina de sangre cubría todo el piso, aferrándose a sus zapatos, manchando la parte inferior de su ropa sacerdotal. Filia no alcanzaba a distinguir mas allá del círculo iluminado, pero su fino oído detectaba un murmullo lejano._

(Fuera.)

_Un sonido apagado y grave que brotaba de ninguna parte y lo llenaba todo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, levitó un poco y viajó hacia adelante._

_El sonido crecía un poco en determinada dirección y lo siguió, esperando lo mejor._

(Fuera)

_El hedor se intensificaba. Sangre principalmente. El olor cobrizo, mezclado con una calidez en su nariz haciendo más insoportable el ambiente. En su vuelo distinguió unas formas y se tomó un instante para observarlas._

_Cuerpos abiertos. _

_Vísceras regadas, confundiéndose con la capa de liquido rojo. Cuerpos sin rostro, abiertos, destajados. Algunos con bocas toscas abiertas en un mudo grito de dolor, de tortura. Otros con la cabeza metida en torsos ajenos, o con los miembros reordenados en patéticos rompecabezas cruentos._

_Filia cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca para no vomitar._

_El ambiente la afectaba, mas de lo que a cualquier persona. Flotaba un aura de maldad patente que afectaba su mismo espíritu. Nuevamente se tuvo que aferrar al amor de Gaudy para no perder la compostura._

(Largo.)

Antes de que cualquier cosa pasara siguió volando, tratando de llegar al corazón del asunto.

_Un grito la alertó. _

_Era de una voz conocida. De hecho era la voz que esperaba encontrar._

_Siguiendo los destellos en la oscuridad casi perpetua, voló a través de montañas de huesos blancos, de bosques en llamas, de ríos de sangre, de cuerpos y más cuerpos asesinados. Cada imagen atentando contra su cordura. _

_Afuera de allí, Gaudy la apretaba más contra sí, haciéndole saber que allí estaba._

_Los destellos se intensificaron, acompañados por el sonido del choque entre aceros templados. Mas allá, iluminados por una suerte de luz roja, 2 personas luchaban._

_Una atacaba, en lo que la otra buscaba defenderse con torpeza._

(FUERA)

Kenshin.

_Pudo distinguirlo, usando una espada rara._

_Battousai._

_Corría a velocidad imposible, rodeando al débil pelirrojo de ojos azules, atacándolo a cada oportunidad, hiriendo sin miramientos el delgado cuerpo del agente. Reía a cada ataque, haciendo brillar sus ojos como mares de oro fundido._

_En cambio, Kenshin, ante los embates de Battousai, solo gemía cansadamente, gritando de vez en cuando, cada vez que el dolor era demasiado. Sangraba abundantemente por las múltiples heridas. De hecho, la cicatriz en forma de cruz de la cara también lo hacía. Sangre escurriéndose por su cuello, empapando la camisa negra de su vestimenta._

"_¡Kenshin!" Gritó Filia, avanzando rápidamente para tratar de defenderlo._

_Una pared invisible la detuvo._

(NO. NO LO HARÁS.)

"¿Que?"

_Una sombra negra se manifestó frente a ella. Grande, más grande que su forma de dragón. Ojos brillantes, rojos como la sangre del piso y voz profunda y penetrante, atravesando el "aire" mismo, llegando directamente a su mente._

"_¿Quién eres?" Preguntó temerosa Filia. "¿Acaso eres Ruby Eye?"_

_La figura sonrió. Divertida por la pregunta, y por la tortura prolongada de la mente huésped de ellos._

(NO TENGO EL HONOR. SOLO... VIGILO. Y TU NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ.)

Filia empezó a ser cubierta de polvo negro. Giraba a su alrededor, formando un remolino que ce cerraba poco a poco. Aumentó su aura Ryuzoku para combatirlo.

"_En el nombre de Chepied, por el poder del Gran Dragón Dorado purifico esta mente de su poder..."_

_La intensa luz de su aura fue opacada por la espesa oscuridad de la defensa de la sombra._

(DEBIL Y PATÉTICO DRAGON DORADO. TU PODER PUEDE VENIR DEL FALLECIDO CEPHIED, PERO EL MIO, SE GENERA DEL MISMÍSIMO SHABRANIGUDÚ. DESAPARECE, AHORA. SIENTE EL PODER QUE ESTA ALMA NOS PROVEE.)

La luz dorada de la magia arcana despedía pequeños rayos. De pronto se apagó, inundando al Ryuzoku de sentimientos negativos. La mente de Filia se fue llenando del sufrimiento y el dolor del corazón de Himura, y también fue atacada por la crueldad y el odio de Battousai.

_Su forma no pudo mantenerse y comenzó a desaparecer, ante las risas de la sombra oscura, los gritos de Kenshin y la burla de Battousai._

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, aún sujetando la cabeza de Kenshin, cuando comenzó a gritar.

El dolor perforaba su mente, al igual que la sobrecarga de energía negativa. Abrió los ojos, sin embargos estos se mostraban asustados, llenos de terror.

"¡FILIA!" Gritó Gaudy, apartándola violentamente del pelirrojo, rompiendo el lazo mental que los había unido momentáneamente. "¡Filia, tranquila! Tranquila. Todo esta bien, ya acabó. Vamos. ¡VAMOS!"

Sacudiéndola con fuerza, llamó su atención, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Estaba asustada, aterrorizada. Sufriendo de forma distinta por su naturaleza Ryuzoku. Filia estaba despertando de una terrible pesadilla y se refugió en el pecho de Gaudy, temblando, increíblemente frágil.

Por la puerta, entraron apresuradamente Rezzo y Zanglus, al oír los gritos de Filia.

"Señora se encuentra..." Empezó Zanglus, para encontrar al matrimonio Davies abrazado a un lado de la camilla de Himura.

"Estamos bien. Rezzo, mantenga a Himura sedado hasta que sepamos que hacer. Esperemos que su hígado aguante. Regreso en un momento." Dijo Gaudy, llevando a su esposa fuera de la habitación.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

"¿Estas mejor?"

La rubia asintió, aferrándose a una taza de té casi hirviendo.

"Pude ver dentro de Kenshin. Es lo más terrible que he visto hasta ahora."

"¿Lo más terrible?" Preguntó con sorpresa Gaudy. Si se toma que Filia tenía cerca de 1000 años de vida...

"Es una maldición. Battousi se enfrenta con Kenshin. Sin embargo es demasiado poderoso. Es como si hubiera obtenido un poder superior. Es casi como un mazoku."

"Eso no puede ser. Dudo que Dynast pueda hacer eso con el poder que tiene ahora. Es imposible que cualquiera que los otros dos lo logre hacer."

"Fue Shabranigudú. No se como lo hizo, pero sé que fue él. Por eso no puedo ayudarlo. El sello que ha dejado es demasiado fuerte. No creo que pueda ser roto, mas que por Kenshin desde adentro."

"¿Que hay si no lo rompe?"

"Kenshin será destruido, y solo quedará Battousai. Como un Mazoku, al servicio de Shabranigudú."

LALALALALALALALALALA 

Ser sanado por un hechizo es una experiencia bastante agradable. Descontando el dolor de las heridas, la magia curativa empleada transmite una sensación de paz en el paciente que lo obliga a poner de su parte con su confianza y fe para acelerar el proceso de sanación.

Es por eso que Heero Yui, sonreía en deleite al sentir como la energía que emanaba de las palmas brillantes de Reena iba sanando sus heridas. Soldando huesos rotos, disolviendo coágulos de sangre y reparando terminales nerviosas.

Las heridas en el cuerpo no eran tan graves, de hecho sanaron en menos de 10 minutos. Ayudaba, claro, la condición física y el cuerpo excepcional de Heero. Pero era su cara la que requería mayor atención.

"No te muevas." Le decía Reena constantemente, arrodillada a espaldas de Heero, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cama de enfermería. Vestía solo su ropa interior, ya que las prendas que usaba habían terminado en la basura, y se negaba a vestir esas batas de hospital que hacían que su trasero se enfriara.

Al menos no se sentía incómodo con Reena. Sabía que sus gustos no iban por ese lado.

"Percibo preocupación, y no es por Kenshin. ¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó con ojos cerrados, manteniendo la concentración.

La magia blanca no era, ni ha sido su fuerte. Pero como Filia estaba ocupada con Kenshin, tenía que usar su poder innato para sanar a su compañero.

"Algo está pasando con La Alianza. Cuando entré a un cuarto con una alta seguridad, me mostraron varias cosas. Eso es lo raro, no las ocultaron, sino que me las enseñaron con descaro."

"¿Que clase de cosas?" Preguntó Reena.

"Una clase de... armas. Armas blancas. Una espada, parecida a la que tiene el señor Davies. También una lanza, un arco, un hacha y un, hum¿tridente? O algo así. Todas en el mismo estilo."

"¿Armas parecidas a la Gorn Nova?" Reena interrumpió el flujo de energía. "¿El arco tenía una abertura en medio, como para colocar una flecha muy grande?"

"Si. Y era raro, pues tanto la cuerda como la flecha eran metálicas."

'La Gavelia. El arma de la luz más poderosa.' Pensó para sí Reena.

"¿Porque no las trajiste? No ¿pudiste sacarlas?."

"Te dije que me las mostraron. Eran hologramas. Conozco a Trieze lo suficiente como para saber que siempre tiene una razón fuerte para hacer las cosas. El quería que las viéramos, que sepamos lo que están haciendo." Heero giró para verla cara a cara. "La Alianza quiere hacernos ver que tan avanzados están en sus planes."

'La profecía dice: "Cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno", se debe de referirse a las armas. Pero para que presumir lo que tienen. Eso los pone en desventaja¿o no?'

"¿Sabes algo que yo no?" Preguntó seriamente Heero al ver la expresión pensativa de Reena.

"Date la vuelta primero para que pueda seguir. Gracias. Hace tiempo, mi padre Valtiera, en su primera vida, invocó desde otro universo a un Mazoku superior. Usando 2 de las armas de la luz abrió un portal para traerlo. Se supone que otras dos servían para cerrar ese portal. Sin embargo con una profecía, el poder de las armas y poderes demasiado diferentes derrotamos a ese demonio. Sabemos que la intención de La Alianza es traer de vuelta a Shabranigudú, con la plenitud de su poder. Las armas es solo el primer paso para... no sé, una ceremonia supongo, para revivirlo. Tal vez quieren decirnos que tendrán éxito, a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos."

"Eso parecería muy propio de Trieze. Eso es una, la otra cosa es que... yo... tuve miedo. Por mas que intente negarlo, cuando me enfrenté a Shishio tuve miedo."

"Era de esperarse. Si hacemos caso de lo que Kenshin piensa, Shishio esta ganando mucho poder. No me sorprendería que Trieze también."

"Je. Jamás creí que diría eso. Yo, tener miedo." Había algo de burla, pero también vergüenza en esas palabras. Propias de alguien que ha negado el temor desde siempre.

"Si te sirve de algo, yo también tuve miedo. En especial cuando Filia me dijo que estaban mal. Creí que se estaban muriendo."

Heero volvió a girar para verla, detectando verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. Y se sintió culpable.

Fue él quien la obligó a quedarse en Chicago mientras ellos luchaban en Kyoto. Fue él quien la abofeteó para que se callara y les permitiera irse sin ella.

Y ahora, regresando malheridos y Kenshin al borde de solo Dios sabe que cosa, debió ser un golpe terrible para ella.

Obvio, no se iba a disculpar. Eso no iba con él.

"Considerando el hecho de que te golpee, me sorprende que te hayas preocupado de esa forma." Dijo Heero con un toque de broma, tratando de suavizar la tensión del ambiente.

"Ah, es verdad. Lo que me recuerda..."

**LALALALALALALALALALA **

"Listo, ya estas." Dijo Reena alegremente de ver su trabajo. Satisfecha por haber curado a alguien, transformado exitosamente su poder oscuro en magia curativa. Gracias Zeross.

"No pudiste curarme esto también." Reclamó débilmente Heero mientras se veía al espejo.

Su cara era normal, tan sana como siempre. Sin fracturas, sin heridas, sin cicatrices de la batalla anterior.

Y siempre hay un pero.

Su mejilla estaba hinchada. Con H mayúscula. Gracias a un bofetón marca Reena Inverse. (M.R. Todos los derechos reservados. Números de registro RISLA-930508-HKAJ-050705. La piratería es un delito.)

"Eso querido Heero," le dijo suavemente susurrándole al oído, agarrando su hombro, recargándose en su espalda. "Es para que nunca te atrevas a golpear a una mujer indefensa." Cerró la mano con fuerza, haciendo doblar a Heero por el dolor. Sus huesos reacomodándose violentamente.

"Entendido." Dijo con dificultad. Mientras sobaba su hombro, y su cara.

"Que bueno. Sabía que aprenderías." Una mezcla de linda, grande y, aunque parezca imposible, malvada sonrisa adornó la cara de Reena.

"¿Podrás ayudar a Kenshin?" Preguntó Heero, mandando al diablo el humor de hace un momento.

"No lo sé. Si Filia no puede hacer nada, dudo mucho que yo pueda hacer algo para..." Se interrumpió, con los ojos fijos en un punto muy lejano.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Kenshin, esta despierto." Dijo, solo para desaparecer en un instante.

"¿Acaso debería sorprenderme?" Se preguntó frotando de nuevo su mejilla. Sonrió, a pesar del dolor. "Supongo que no."

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

A pesar de tener una mente racional, que sopesa los pros y los contra de nuestras acciones; también poseemos una clase de pensamiento instintivo el cual reacciona de inmediato a impulsos externos. Peligro, hambre, placer, miedo. Todas esas emociones mueven al cuerpo a actuar, de acuerdo a una memoria ganada a través de millones y millones de años de herencia genética.

Las mentes de Himura estaban ocupadas matándose entre sí. Mas bien, una de ellas tratando de exterminar a la otra. El cuerpo estaba sobrecargado de adrenalina, gracias a los sentimientos y emociones provocados para alimentar aún más al demonio interno del hombre. La adrenalina hacía funcionar al organismo a marchas forzadas, metabolizando todo lo que tenia a su alcance para dar la energía necesaria que las mentes necesitaban para su pelea. Las drogas usadas para apaciguar ese organismo, eran desechadas demasiado rápido por el propio sistema.

El Cuerpo, solo eso, despertó, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para evitar la situación de peligro que irracionalmente percibía.

Rompiendo las correas, diseñadas para humanos normales, y no para superatletas maldecidos, salió del cuarto golpeando las puertas y corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas le daban.

Guardias de seguridad, quienes habían llegado a identificar a Himura como alguien de los suyos, se debatían entre su propia integridad física, y la de respetar la de un compañero apreciado. El Cuerpo decidió por ellos, al golpearlos para sacarlos de su camino. Lo único que quería era deshacerse de esas sensaciones terribles que lo movían a actuar. A huir. A defenderse.

Muchos cayeron, inconscientes, por los puños acerados del pequeño pelirrojo.

La base entera fue puesta en alerta, avisando a todos que no dañaran a Kenshin. Que lo detuvieran sin lastimarlo.

El Cuerpo seguía en su huida, cuando Reena Inverse apareció frente de él.

Ella no era una aliada. Era un estorbo para su escape. Tal como un elefante atemorizado no se fija en quienes aplasta, El Cuerpo estaba dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario.

Antes de que la pudiera tocar, antes de que lograra hacerle daño, ella extendió sus dedos para tocar su frente.

"Duerme." Dijo, sumiendo al Cuerpo en un estado de inconsciencia absoluta.

Cayó débilmente en brazos de la pelirroja. Esta sonrió, y antes que las fuerzas de seguridad lograran encontrarlos, Reena se lo llevó a otro lugar más tranquilo, desapareciendo.

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

"No encuentran a Kenshin." Informó Gaudy, apagando un celular y guardándolo en su bolsillo. "Ya han registrado todo el piso. Piden la autorización para revisar todas las plantas."

"Niégala. No queremos alertar los pisos de los burócratas. Que se centren en los pisos restringidos." Dudó, en lo que cerraba los ojos y sostenía una conversación privada. Después de un minuto. "Cancela la búsqueda. Que se encarguen de los heridos."

"Pero, no podemos dejar a Kenshin así. Necesitamos mantenerlo sedado hasta que..."

"No te preocupes, niño. Ya se está encargando de él." Dijo Filia, sonriendo. "No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero debemos arriesgarnos. Además, creo que eso le será de ayuda."

Gaudy la miró extrañado, hasta que después le entendió.

"Ya veo. En ese caso, espero que tengas razón." Dijo sentándose renuentemente en un sofá, sirviendo más té de una tetera exquisitamente labrada.

"Yo también Gaudy, yo también."

**LALALALALALALALALALALA**

El sueño mágico es profundo. No se equipara al provocado por la anestesia. Influye directamente al cerebro, "sellando" por así decirlo la conciencia hasta que el hechizo se rompa.

Kenshin estaba profundamente dormido, sin presentar ninguna clase de amenaza. Filia no había querido hacerlo, para estar monitoreando sus signos vitales reales a cada momento. Reena lo hizo, pues quería arriesgarse ha hacer algo que Filia no pudo hacer.

Estaba sentada en el tatami del gimnasio donde constantemente entrenaban, con la cabeza de Kenshin en su regazo.

"Zeross, necesito que me guíes en esta ocasión." Le rezó al poder dentro de ella y extendió ambas manos sobre la cara del pelirrojo.

Manifestó su aura, dorada a su alrededor, aunque negra en la superficie de su piel. Un pequeño remolino de polvo negro envolvió a ambos y pareció meterse dentro del cuerpo de Kenshin.

A partir de ese momento, estaban unidos.

Por un lazo tan fuerte como la muerte.

_LALALALALALALALALALALALA _

_El lugar era oscuro. Debajo de sus pies, sentía el suelo liso y pulido. Su propio cuerpo, su forma lucía borrosa, rodeada de un halo de luz dorada. Detrás de ella, una sombra la seguía de cerca, tragándose el resplandor de su aura, fundiéndose con la negrura del lugar._

_Frente a ella, estaba un paisaje tan desolado como el alma en la que ella estaba, separado solamente por una membrana de frágil identidad física. Reena se dispuso a cruzarla._

_Pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino._

_"Antes de que te arriesgues a entrar, debo decirte algo." La voz juvenil de un sacerdote le llamó la atención._

_Zeross estaba allí, báculo en mano, con la capa clerical ondeando levemente con una brisa inexistente._

_"En el momento en el que dudes de tu verdadera naturaleza, el sello te consumirá. Ten bien presente que eres. No un Mazoku. No un Ryuzoku. Tu estas mas allá de ellos. Jamás dudes de tu poder."_

_"¿Vendrás con migo?" Preguntó Reena, buscando sus ojos con la mirada._

_"No. No me corresponde luchar tus batallas. Pero estaré observando de cerca. Si es necesario..." Pausó mientras se alejaba a la parte más oscura del lugar._

_"¿Si es necesario que?"_

_Giró para confrontarla. Con pose característica._

_"Eso es un secreto, Lina-chan." Y desapareció._

_'Maldito.' Pensó, antes de atravesar la barrera mental._

**_LALALALALALALALALALALALA_**

_Lo primero que percibió a la hora de cruzar fue el olor. Era como entrar a un matadero con poca ventilación en el verano a las 3 de la tarde. El aire era viciado y caliente. Debajo de sus pies, en el suelo esponjoso, se sentía una suavidad propia de la tierra recién regada. Con cada paso, un liquido rojizo se acumulaba en donde hacía presión, para ser de nuevo absorbido._

_No se necesitaba un genio para saber que eso era sangre._

_Reena, vestida mentalmente con sus ropas de hechicera, cubrió su boca con una mano enguantada, tratando de mitigar el asqueroso aroma, olvidando que, al estar dentro de la mente de otra persona, no debería hacerle caso realmente._

_Caminaba con paso tranquilo, sin estar segura con que clase de cosas tendría que vérselas, nunca antes había estado dentro de la mente de otra persona. Mucho menos dentro de la de un sujeto con problemas de doble personalidad._

_De pronto, sintió algo húmedo, pequeño y caliente. Después otro, y otro. Se tocó la punta de la nariz y vio lo que era. Formó un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, antes de que la lluvia de sangre arreciara._

_La sangre escurría en hilillos a su alrededor gracias a una esfera de luz tenue. Para salir de eso, levito hacia adelante, siguiendo una columna de humo distante._

_No voló durante mucho tiempo, en la mente el tiempo no existe. Lo que si, es que acortó la distancia y aterrizó en un campo quemado, ya sin el problema de la lluvia roja. Los esqueletos de árboles chamuscados se sostenían, aparentemente por orgullo, pues estaban hechos cenizas. El suelo negro seguía teniendo la misma sensación esponjosa, con la diferencia de que la sangre impregnada en él era mucho mayor._

_El sol, si es que había, estaba oculto tras gruesas capas de nubes, más rojas que blancas, llenas de manchas negras como de lluvia que se movían rápidamente, cambiando de forma constantemente, siempre aludiendo a cuerpos humanos. Era artísticamente perturbador._

_Cletus Kasady se habría quitado el sombrero al verlo._

_Sin embargo lo terrible apenas empezaba. Algunos árboles aún estaban en pie. Lo suficientemente sólidos como para sostener pesos grandes._

_Reena vio hileras de cuerpos femeninos, desnudos, abiertos en canal, vaciados de las vísceras, con montones de órganos en putrefacción a sus pies._

_Todos ellos tenían el cabello negro, largo cubriéndoles la cara. Pero sin duda eran iguales. Por respeto a los muertos, no especificaré que otras cosas más les habían hecho. Pero a todos aquellos que vieron "Gladiator", cuando Cómodos explica lo que le hicieron a la esposa e hijo de Máximus..._

_Eso fue ternura, comparado con lo que le hicieron a esa/esas mujer/es._

_Reena evitó prestar atención a los niños colgados de su derecha._

_Podía sentir una intensa corriente de emociones negativas flotar en el aire. Dolor indescriptible, crueldad desmedida, maldad infinita. Ese ambiente pertenecía al paraíso deseado de todo Mazoku pervertido. (Sin ofender Zeross) O por lo menos, al sueño húmedo de Hannibal Lecter._

_Y hasta Lecter tenía algo de buen gusto._

_Mas allá, lejos, donde el bosque, o lo que quedaba de él, parecía terminar; la tierra era árida, rocosa. Con colinas formadas por esqueletos blancos adornados con costras de líquido rojo. Ríos de sangre dividiéndolas, con cadáveres flotando a la deriva. Arboles frondosos, llenos de cabezas con la boca abierta en gritos desesperados. Algunas sin ojos, o con la lengua cortada, o bien, abiertas con grotescas heridas en los cráneos rotos._

_Cada minuto que pasaba, cada instante que se prolongaba, era una saturación para sus sentidos. Y el hecho de tener que canalizar cada una de las emociones desprendidas por el cruel paisaje la fatigaba anímicamente. No sabía por cuanto tiempo más debería estar allí._

_Afortunadamente no fue mucho._

_Un claro, en medio de montañas de cadáveres, contenía a un par de personas iguales. Ambos vestidos de la misma forma, mismo cabello y facciones. Pero sus ojos diferías._

_Los ojos azul vacío de uno, confrontando el ámbar airado del otro._

_"¡Kenshin!" Gritó Reena al identificar a su compañero._

_Este ni siquiera le respondió, mientras trataba de bloquear un ataque débilmente._

_"Por el cabello de Charles Mason. Parece que de nuevo tenemos compañía." Dijo con una sonrisa Battousai al ver acercarse Reena. "Espero que des más batalla que esa lagartija miedosa." Le gritó, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando sus pupilas alargadas._

_Pupilas alargadas de un Mazoku._

_Reena descendía directamente, hacia Battousai, quien había extendido un brazo hacia ella. Una corriente de humo negro rodeó ese brazo y se convirtió un flujo de emociones negativas. Reena se rodeó de un aura dorada._

_El humo la envolvió, cerrándose a su alrededor tal como lo había hecho con Filia. Solo que esta vez la luz dorada fue más brillante. La envoltura negra ser rompió en mil pedazos mostrando a una sonriente Reena._

_Kenshin aprovechó esa distracción para atacar a Battousai por la espalda. Nada honorable, a decir verdad, pero la desesperación es mala consejera._

_Battousai recibió un tajo profundo sin ningún dolor. Solo dio media vuelta y pateó el estomago de Ken con fuerza, mandándolo muy lejos._

_"¿Eso es todo?" Gritó furioso. "¿Eso es todo lo que te queda?"_

_"Atrás, Señor Hyde."_

_Battousai giró, recibiendo una patada voladora devastadora en la quijada._

_Aterrizó sobre sus pies, algo lejos. La miró con una mezcla de odio, burla e incredulidad. Vió como Reena flotaba hasta posarse al lado del caído Kenshin._

_"Ken. Ken. ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó arrodillada a su lado._

_Himura jadeaba. Cosa extraña, al estar dentro de su mente y, por ende, no necesitar aire._

_"¿Reena?" Dijo débilmente. Después abrió los ojos de espanto. "NO, No me engañarás de nuevo." La golpeó, luchando por alejarse._

_"Jajajajaja. ¡Que bien! Parece que aún recuerda a esa niña. Jajajaja." Se burlo Battousai mientras alistaba su espada. "Muere."_

_Se arrojó hacia Reena, quien impresionada por el golpe trató un poco en reaccionar. Al menos, su respuesta fue lo suficientemente rápida como para detenerlo en seco con un gesto y después mandándolo a volar hacia atrás por un impacto de energía._

_"No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo." Dijo poniéndose de pié. "¡Quédate allí!" Apareció un báculo en su mano y barrió el lugar con él. Una columna de energía luminosa los separó del demente asesino, dejándolos relativamente seguros._

_"Aaagghhh." Gritó Battousai mientras golpeaba inútilmente la barrera._

_"Kenshin, por favor, cálmate. Soy yo. Reena, tu amiga. Te enseñé a controlar el viento. Me enseñaste un poco de Kendo. Juntos colgamos a Heero en ropa interior del asta banderas de la escuela. ¿Lo recuerdas?" Reena se acercaba con cautela. Previniendo un ataque reflejo por parte del tipo al que intentaba salvar._

_"¿Tu... tu no... no eres... ella?" Preguntó dudoso. Parpadeando varias veces. "No. No eres ella. No eres ella. ¡Reena!" Se acercó a ella para abrazarla._

_La primera cosa buena que le pasaba desde, mmmh, algo de tiempo._

_"Kenshin, escúchame." Dijo mientras respondía el abrazo. " Esto es una maldición. Su objetivo es eliminarte. Aprovechar la dualidad de tu mente para acabarte. Si tiene éxito tu morirás y... Battousai tomará el control de tu cuerpo. Tienes que romper esta maldición."_

_"¿Yo?" Sorprendido, rompió el abrazo para retroceder unos pasos. "Yo, no puedo vencerlo, el es muy..."_

_"PODEROSO." Gritó Battousai, mientras seguía golpeando la barrera en un esfuerzo por destrozarla. "Soy el poder que rechazas. Soy el poder mas allá de lo que piensas. Soy un Mazoku, Soy un MAZOKU. Y tu, patético humano, jamás me derrotarás."_

_"El tiene razón, yo... yo no puedo..."_

_Ese era un Kenshin que ella no conocía. La mirada cansada, baja, faltante de la vitalidad y la decisión que ella conocía._

_"Kenshin, nadie más que tu debe romper esta maldición. Yo no puedo pelear tus guerras. Debes hacerlo o Battousai dominará p-por complet-to." Titubeó dos veces. La primera al sentir una energía grande aparecer de la nada. La segunda al sentir el ataque a la barrera._

_Battousai, había invocado una sombra gigantesca que golpeaba con brutalidad la barrera puesta por Reena._

_"Yo, no quiero pelear. Ya no mas... ya no."_

_"¿Que dices?"_

_"¡Mira a tu alrededor, Reena!" Gritó desesperado. "Esto es lo que soy. Un asesino. He matado a cientos, tal vez miles. He matado y matado sin obtener un cambio para nadie. No he logrado proteger ni la felicidad que me quedaba. YA NO PUEDO PELEAR."_

_Había desesperación genuina en esas palabras. Así como derrota. Reena sabía que eso era verdad, podía sentirlo._

_"Kenshin, si no lo haces y él gana, despertará dentro de la base. Matará a muchos. Si te rindes esas personas morirán por tu culpa¿eso quieres?"_

_"Lo se, pero no puedo. No tiene caso pelear. Aún si lo derroto, otra vez surgirá de nuevo. Seguiré siendo un asesino. Un asesino. Un destajador. Un Hitokiri."_

_"No puedes darte por vencido tan fácilmente. ¡Tienes que luchar!"_

_"No tiene caso. No tengo nada por lo que pelear." Esta vez cayó de rodillas, casi a punto de sollozar._

_Reena suspiró, sin olvidar que Battousai había incrementado su poder a un nivel exageradamente alto, para se un simple humano._

_Así que Filia tenía razón. El sello de Shaby, lo que la sacó a patadas de allí, era un mazoku. Battousai ya era un mazoku honorario, por así decirlo._

_Kenshin jamás lograría derrotarlo. Y menos con esa actitud._

_"Kenshin, escúchame. La felicidad no es lo que tienes, sino lo que buscas. Si no tienes una razón para vivir, tienes que encontrarla. No puedo ayudarte en eso. Lo único que puedo hacer, es... igualar las cosas."_

_Reena dejó a Kenshin en el suelo en lo que se acercó al Battousai-Mazoku._

_"Encontrar una razón... pero ¿dónde?" Se preguntó el japonés._

_'En el momento que dudes de tu naturaleza...' le había dicho Zeross. 'No un Mazoku. No un Ryuzoku.' Esas palabras tuvieron un gran significado._

_De ser un Mazoku, absorbería el sello, aumentado su poder y destrozando su corazón humano, terminando como un demonio más._

_De ser un Ryuzoku, las intensas emociones negativas la sacarían, haciéndole un gran daño a su naturaleza, rompiendo también el corazón, siendo expulsada como lo fue Filia, solo que con consecuencias mayores._

_Pero no era Mazoku, ni Ryuzoku. 'Eres más que eso.' Y era verdad. No dudaría de su poder. Lo usaría para ayudar a Kenshin._

_Reena Inverse, por primera vez, aunque sea solo en la mente de otra persona, se manifestó como realmente era._

_El Emisario del Caos._

_Una corriente de luz Dorada la envolvió, agitando su ropa, haciendo ondear su capa. La luz reflejada en las hombreras negras se intensificaba en lo que su cabello cambiaba de color._

_Dorado intenso, luminoso. Ojos dorados, brillantes, muy diferentes a los ambarinos de Battousai. Pupilas alargadas y el rostro serio._

_El mismo rostro que había espantado a Fibrizzio hace mil años, se enfrentó con el de Battousai._

_El Emisario del Caos formó una esfera de luz dorada en su mano derecha y deshizo la barrera._

_'Sin dudar de mi poder.'_

_Battousai y su sombra profunda, se quedaron impresionados al ver como el poder de la pelirroja se incrementaba exponencialmente, con fuerza surgida aparentemente de la nada._

_"¿Que, que cosa eres?" Preguntó espantado. Retrocediendo un par de pasos. "¿Que...?"_

_"Mi nombre es Lina Inverse. Soy el Emisario del Caos." Sonrió, sonaba bien eso. Hasta se le enchinaba la piel al escucharse a si misma.. "Esta mente está a mi protección. Vete de aquí."_

_El espanto de Battousai cambió a indignación y furia._

_"¿Como te atreves a correrme de aquí? Esta mente me pertenece. Es MIA." Gritó, aumentando también su propio poder._

_Fue como, si de alguna forma absorbiera el ambiente. El color rojo de los cielos, la sangre del suelo, incluso el color de los cadáveres, todo desapareció dejando un tono gris a todo. En cambio, la sombra se hizo más grande. Battousai flotó, quedando en el pecho del Mazoku, cubierto parcialmente por lo negro, insertado en él._

_"Por el poder de Shabranigudú, este cuerpo será mío y tu, niña pelirroja no harás nada para evitarlo."_

_Gritó._

_El suelo vino a su ayuda temblando. Brazos flacos y pálidos brotaron del piso como flores macabras. Muchos de ellos abiertos, aunque no sangrantes. Muchos salían rodeando a Reena. Otros, los mas cercanos, comenzaban a tomarla de las piernas para halarla hacia abajo._

_Ella, con los ojos cerrados hizo crecer la esfera de energía que tenía e su palma y todos esos miembros se vaporizaron de inmediato. La luz regresó a su lugar de origen y ella sonrió levemente._

_Battousai atacó de nuevo. Decenas, miles de muertos se materializaron, con armas en las manos. Espadas, dagas, lanzas, naginatas y más. Todos ellos en ataques suicidas de un ejército muerto._

_Reena, con la mano libre, estiró un dedo y, con un gesto patentado, lo movió de un lado al otro. Los muertos explotaron asquerosamente, deshaciéndose en masas de carne que se hizo polvo de inmediato. Seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa en la cara, retando a Battousai._

_El poder oscuro creció aún más. El brazo de la sombra se alargó y se hizo mas delgado. Un brazo en forma de espada gigantesca. Lo hizo hacia atrás, en un ataque horizontal. Burdo, sin estilo, nacido solo de la furia ciega que lo consumía._

_El ataque fue detenido por el brazo de la chica. La onda de impacto se extendió a su alrededor formando un pequeño cráter. Pero ella no se movió ni un poco. Casi despreciativamente, hizo la "espada" hacia un lado, dejándola caer pesada. "Empujó" el aire con ese mismo brazo y una onda de poder golpeó al monstruo mandándolo a volar hacia atrás._

_Kenshin a lo lejos solo atestiguaba eso. No solo era capaz de medir el poder con el que luchaba Battousai. Que era muy superior al que usaba cuando luchaba contra él. Si no también medir el poder de Reena._

_Simplemente no había comparación._

_Battousai solo era un pequeño ratón, comparado con el león que encarnaba el poder de Reena. ¿Cómo había obtenido semejante fuerza, semejante poder? Días antes no era mas que una niña entristecida por la muerte de un ser querido, y ahora, aventaba a Battousai, al mismísimo Battousai como si fuera un trapo viejo._

_Ella había cambiado._

_¿Podría hacer él lo mismo?_

_"Acabemos con esto." Dijo Reena, caminado lentamente hacia el Mazoku tirado._

_Battousai se levantó, su enorme sombra conjurando ma y mas poder del dolor de Kenshin para hacerse mas y mas fuerte._

_"Basta. Largo de aquí. LARGO."Gritó, desatando una clase de rayo negro que brotaba desde su boca deforme._

_El rayo envolvió a Reena, como asfalto caliente. Filia había sido casi asfixiada por la ola de emociones y el poder oscuro del mazoku. Un Ryuzoku común y corriente habría muerto, pero Filia no era común ni corriente._

_Reena en cambio…_

_Como agua que es desaparece en un agujero, la negrura del poder de Battosuai fue desapareciendo dentro de la esfera brillante de energía que Reena portaba aún en su mano derecha._

_"¿Es todo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos cerrados. Los abrió de repente, haciendo que Battousai generara miedo. En gran cantidad. "No mereces esta mente."_

_Los ojos dorados, rasgados de Reena se fijaron en un punto de la sombra negra y la esfera de energía se redujo en un punto._

_Fue como si alguien hubiera roto un cristal._

_El costado derecho de la sombra de Battousai se quebró, esparciendo pedazos negros en el campo. Un flujo de humo negro brotaba a caudales por esa "herida" en lo que la figura comenzaba a desmoronarse. Battousai, el cuerpo, su mente humana, se desplomó en el suelo fuertemente. Se sacudió, llevando sus manos al cuello en una asfixia al sentir como su poder, el preciado poder del que se enorgullecía, desaparecía, esparciéndose por esa mente y convirtiéndose en nada._

_Las convulsiones se incrementaron al sentir una ola de poder dorada que emanaba ahora del aura de Reena, purificando su cuerpo de cualquier influencia Mazoku. Sus ojos destilaban odio, odio en una magnitud que jamás había sentido antes. La fijaba con la mirada, intentado transmitirle todo eso, pero era inútil._

_Reena mantenía la sonrisa en lo que terminaba su purificación._

_Sin mas, su cabello, ojos y aura, regresó a la normalidad, dejándolo en el suelo. Tan débil como siempre._

_Battousai crujió los dientes al saberse tan fuerte como el miserable Kenshin._

_No. Mas fuerte._

_Aún era más fuerte._

**_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA_**

_"¿Qué fue...?" Quiso preguntar Kenshin a Reena, quien caminaba hacia él. Pero la expresión de su cara lo hizo callar._

_Había una clase de autoridad gigantesca en ese rostro serio que lo silenció de inmediato._

_"Es todo lo que haré por ti." Dijo, al llegar a su lado. "Lo que pase después, es tu desición." Y materializó una espada. La vaina blanca con la empuñadura dorada y el mango adornado con tela roja._

_Depositándola gentilmente en el suelo, a su lado, siguió su camino, deseándole lo mejor al atormentado pelirrojo._

_"Espera. ¡Oye, ESPERA!" Le gritó al ver que se alejaba de él. "No puedo pelear en su contra."_

_Reena no volteó atrás._

_Tal vez si pudiera huir._

_No. No había lugar a donde ir._

_Entonces._

_"Esta vez. Esta vez, se ha acabado. Morirás, Kenshin Himura. Morirás.!"_

_Battousai se había acercado un poco. Portaba la espada de frente con ambas manos en la empuñadura._

_Kuzuryusen._

_Kenshin solo se pudo poner de pié lastimeramente, aferrando la espada en su mano izquierda, sin poder hacer mas._

_"El Ouji..." Dijo Battousai._

_"...estilo..." Dijo otro, materializado a su derecha._

_"...Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..." Otro mas a su espalda._

_"...Kuzuryusen." Finalizó otro a su izquierda._

_Battousai se había multiplicado por 4, rodeándolo por completo._

_"No puede ser..." Murmuró al ver como se alistaban para atacar. "¡REENA!" Trató de llamar su ayuda inútilmente._

_Los Battousai empezaron a avanzar._

_'Kenshin.' Habló una voz en su cabeza. 'No seas como ellos.'_

_Recordaba esa voz._

_'No seas un asesino.'_

_La distancia de los 4 empezaba a acortarse._

_'Vive, Kenshin.' Habló otra voz. Era Reena, dándole ánimos._

_¿Vivir¿Para que? Si no se tiene ninguna razón._

_'Tienes que vivir, Kenshin.'_

_Battousai estaba cerca. La espada en alto, empezando 9 movimientos simultáneos que destruirían por completo la esencia de Kenshin Himura._

_Vivir. Pero vivir por vivir, no era vida, realmente._

_'Vive. Al menos hasta que encuentres una razón para hacerlo.'_

_Hasta encontrar una razón._

_Una razón._

_Battousai por 4 gritaba. Cuatro gritos. Cuatro ataques. 36 golpes demoledores y asesinos._

_Una razón._

_¿Una imagen? (Muerte)_

_¿Un sonido? (Gritos)_

_¿Un sabor? (Sangre)_

_¿Una sensación? (Frió mortal.)_

_¿Un aroma?_

_Un aroma._

_Cerezo blanco... no._

_Era otro._

_Olía otra cosa._

_Jazmines._

_"MUEREEEEEEEE..."_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_Los 4 se unieron en el centro._

_El ataque fue hecho._

_Con una respuesta._

_Un destello increíble iluminó el desolado paisaje, rediciendo a cenizas lo que estaba a su paso._

_Después._

_Nada._

**_LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA_**

Reena abrió los ojos al romperse el enlace mental que los unía.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la cara del hombre que tenía apoyado en su regazo, esperando que abriera los ojos y saber quien había ganado la pelea.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

Mares de oro fundido resplandecían en la penumbra.

Pero había algo mas. Había mucho mas.

Battousai/Kenshin abrió la boca y lo ojos lo máximo posible. Humo negro brotaba de ellos. Los dedos de las manos y los pies se cerraron convulsionando los miembros mientras ese humo se esparcía sobre su cuerpo, separándose de él.

Con un grito callado, Battosuai se separó, tomado la forma de una esfera negra, rodeada de un aura roja. Un par de "ojos" enteramente dorados se iluminaron en el centro para fijar la cara de Reena por un momento y después, se fue.

Desapareció por completo.

La maldad que destilaba, ya no existía.

Reena sonrió y acarició la cara de Kenshin.

Solo estaba él ahora.

Solo él.

Solo.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL**

_Solo._

_Tenía que reconocer que la sensación era extraña._

_Miraba a todas partes y se encontraba que nadie estaba allí._

_Ni Battousai, ni lo muertos de su conciencia. Ni siquiera las imágenes de sus amigos en el pasado._

_Estaba totalmente solo._

_Kenshi suspiró, mientras guardaba el Sakabatou que Reena le había dejado en su vaina y ajustaba las armas al cinturón de sus pantalones._

_A su alrededor seguían existiendo las montañas de esqueletos blancos, er algo que no podía negar. El Kenshin Himura, realmente había sido un asesino._

_Pero ya no mas._

_Nunca mas._

_No iba a negar las cosas que hizo. No iba a olvidar las muertes que causo en su locura. No iba a ignorar la sangre que derramó durante tanto tiempo. Aunque tampoco eso no torturaría mas._

_¿Qué mejor penitencia que 5 años de tortura continua por parte de Battousai? Sus crímenes estaban ya pagados, y lo mejor de todo es que ante si se le abría una nueva oportunidad de vivir._

_Kenshin comenzó a caminar, alejándose de las montañas de esqueletos, para alejarse de ese ambiente y explorar nuevas posibilidades._

_En la mente, como ya se ha mencionado, el tiempo no existe. Es por eso que su caminata duró días, semanas. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en otra parte, lejos del cielo sombrío, en una planicie llena de tierra húmeda._

_No mas olor a sangre. No mas viento caliente y viciado. No mas gritos y estertores de muerte._

_Solo silencio._

_Se arrodilló, metiendo los dedos a la tierra esponjosa y tomó un poco, llevándosela a la nariz. Aspiró profundamente, llenándose del aroma a tierra húmeda y fértil._

_Dios. Había extrañado ese aroma._

_Le evocaba recuerdos. Le evocaba aquella tarde lluviosa en la que Tomoe y el..._

_No. Basta de vivir en el pasado._

_Si se permitía, se encerraría en las cosas que no pueden ser. Tenía que mirar al frente y seguir adelante._

_Tenía que vivir._

_Hasta encontrar una razón para hacerlo._

_El cielo le dio una respuesta. Las nubes blancas y espesas, habían dejado un pequeño orificio en ellas, dejando que un delgado rayo de luz pasara a través de ellas. Un rayo de luz que tocaba la tierra, al otro lado de aquella colina._

_Kenshin no esperó más. Corrió y corrió. Subió a la cima de la pequeña colina y en la cima vió la respuesta que le daban._

_Tirada, solo en la tierra negra, estaba una pequeña flor._

_Kenshin se acercó, casi temeroso de destruir la ilusión si se precipitaba. Pero la flor permaneció allí, aún cuando la tomó en sus manos y aspiró s aroma._

_Jazmín._

_Era una flor de Jazmín._

_"Asi que¿esta es la respuesta?" Preguntó, sin esperar que una voz saliera del cielo y le dijiera algo._

_"Tal vez ya no tengo felicidad allá," dijo, volteando a ver mas allá de la cadena de montañas donde el cielo se oscurecía y su pasado aún existía. "Pero, podré hacer una aquí."_

_Se sentó en el suelo, dejando la sakabatou a un lado y con los dedos hizo un pequeño hoyo en la tierra._

_Con gentileza, metió el tallo con pequeñas raíces de la flor y lo cubrió con la fértil tierra._

_Hay oportunidades._

_Iba a vivir._

_Con alegría se dio cuenta que el cielo lo apoyaba._

_Estaba lloviendo._

_Con una sonrisa, Kenshin levantó la cara, para que la fresca y pura lluvia se llevara toda sus preocupaciones._

_"Gracias, Reena."_

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Reena tenía aún la cabeza de Kenshin en su regazo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, tal vez los confundiría con un par de enamorados después de un duro dia.

Si uno no fuera un ex-asesino clandestino de una organización secreta de Kyoto, Japón.

Si la otra no fuera una hechicera increíblemente poderosa, renacida 4 veces y se hacía llamar El Emisario del Caos.

Por alguna razón, después de ver el interior de la mente de Kenshin, Reena vio la suya propia. En especial sus recuerdos. Tanto los buenos como los dolorosos.

Zeross le había comentado que aún necesitaba pasar por mas cosas, recordar aún las partes mas oscuras y difíciles de su vida. Vivir de nuevo las tragedias y calamidades que la marcaron permanentemente.

Todo en pos de cumplir su destino.

Y lo iba ha hacer.

Eso estaba decidido.

Miró de nuevo al rostro de Kenshin y encontró una lágrima.

Kenshin estaba llorando.

No. No era el. La sensación de algo húmedo en sus mejillas le hizo ver la verdad.

Ella estaba llorando.

Y así se cumplía su sueño, aquella visión que tuvo hace tiempo.

La pregunta era... ¿porqué?

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

N.A. Antes que nada, tanto las explicaciones como lo que le sucede a Mazoku Battosuai, no es oficial. Estoy tomando libremente los aspectos y posibilidades del universo de Slayers para hacer eso.

A los Reena-Sylphiel Fans (se que debe haber por lo menos uno... espero.) es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellas. Por ahora.

A aquellos que preguntan donde rayos esta Kaoru de RK, tengan paciencia y recuerden que según dicen las malas lenguas, la fragancia que usa esta niña es el...

Aquellos que me amenazan para que no mate a Heero, no lo haré. Al menos ese es el plan A. Si el plan B puede traer mas Rating, tal vez tengamos varios funerales.

Disculpen si a alguien le fastidia Trieze. ¿Vieran que a mi no?

Y como ya no se me ocurre nada mas que decir...

Todos los Review los contestaré por correo. Si alguien no le he contestado, recuérdenme, este mes no ha sido mi mes en... vaya, desde que empezó el año.

Gracias y adiosito.

Sugerencias: Batman Begins, War of Worlds, Los robots del amanecer (Isaac Asimov), Los Tommyknockers (Sthephen King) y… Escaflowne. (¡Amo a Hitomi!)

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

El el proximo capitulo:

La alianza recibe la energía de una persona en lo que Ruby Eye pide un cuerpo para ella. Las armas de la Luz se completan al igual que los portadores. La Alianza viaja a una nueva base.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin anuncia su retiro y Hiko envía a un reemplazo que desconcertará a todos en Chicago.

Todo esto y mas en el último capitulo del Episodio II de La alianza.

**LALALAALALALALALALALALALA**

Comerciales:

Familia. Cap. 1

Ikari Shinji regresa desde Alemania para reunirse con su padre y su hermana. Las Naciones Unidas comienzan sus movimientos para confrontar al tercer Angel en lo que Seele hace lo suyo. ¿Por qué Gendo quiere regresar a casa, antes de que estos niños se queden solos?

Evangelion desde mi punto de vista. Gendo como un buen padre de familia.

¡Y no estoy drogado!

Solo en FF.


	11. El retiro y El reemplazo

N. A. Disculpen la tardanza y la falta de comentarios. La falta de tiempo me esta matando.

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

El fuego danzaba al ritmo de las lentas palabras del dirigente Inglés.

_Kommen. _

Estaba en el centro de un círculo de invocación, con runas a su alrededor y vestido con una toga negra que hacía destacar el tono pálido de su piel.

_Kommen._

_Hergekommen, quälen der dunkle Schatten, der von den anderen getragen wird. _(Ven aquí, sombra oscura nacida de la tortura ajena.)

Las líneas del círculo de invocación comenzaban a brillar en lo que el fuego cambiaba de color, haciéndose azul, incrementando su calor y extendiendo sombras en todas partes.

Dynast estaba cerca, supervisando la invocación. Cephied estaba a su lado, agarrada de su brazo, con una expresión de fascinación por la mirada peculiar que Trieze tenía en ese momento. Estaba como en trance. Casi, como si sus ojos estuvieran viendo mas allá de lo que tenían en frente. Lejos, en lo que sucedía a kilómetros de distancia.

_Ich rufe zu Ihnen von der Dunkelheit zu dem hervor, den Sie zu meinem Anruf gehen. _(Te invoco desde la oscuridad a que respondas a mi llamado.)

El brillo de las líneas de los círculos se fue haciendo mas y más intenso, desprendiendo partículas de luz que flotaban como polvo movido por un invisible viento. Rodeaban el cuerpo de Trieze, transmitiéndole la energía necesaria para terminar su ritual.

_Kommen._

Shishio hizo coro a esa petición, recargado en una pared algo alejado de Trieze. Miraba con profundo interés como el polvo amentaba su velocidad, agitando la túnica y el cabello de su Aliado, en lo que un Ki intenso aparecía de ninguna parte.

_Kommen._

_Dunkler Mord von der Hölle, reagiert meine Anrufe _(Asesino oscuro del infierno, responde mis llamados.)

La energía aumentaba, se podía palpar. Era tanta, que los ojos de Trieze empezaban a brillar en color rojo, y sus pies poco a poco, se separaban del suelo. El viento aumentaba, arrastrando polvo y cenizas de las antorchas azules.

Pequeñas motas de luz roja, rodeada de un aura negra, se reunían desde ninguna parte, hasta el centro de la habitación, sobre la cabeza de Trieze. Este levitaba, se elevaba lentamente en lo que seguía enfocando su poder en la invocación, trayéndolo desde otro plano, juntando su esencia malvada.

_Kommen._

_Durch die dunkle Energie des Karminroten Auges, Nehmenform in meiner Hand _ (Por el poder de Ruby Eye, toma forma en mi mano)

Las motas se reunieron, en una esfera roja de aura negra. Un par de "ojos" dorados parecieron, mirando fijamente los ojos relumbrantes de Trieze, y gentilmente, esa esfera se posó en su palma extendida.

La esfera se solidificó, cambiando de forma. Larga y curva. En instantes, una Katana negra se materializó en las manos de Trieze, quien poco a poco, regresaba al suelo firme.

Tan débil, que cayó de rodillas, tirando la espada.

El cuarto entero, regresó a la normalidad.

"¡Papi!" Gritó Cephied alarmada, soltándose del brazo de Dynast y corriendo a ayudar al fatigado y jadeante Trieze.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Repitió, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Un dolor lacerante en su corazón forzado al límite.

"Calma papi, no te preocupes." La chiquilla puso ambas manos en los hombros del inglés, transmitiendo su energía.

Él gritó de dolor. El flujo era intenso, como si alguien inyectara aceite hirviendo en sus venas lentamente. La "sanación" de un Mazoku no era algo muy bonito que digamos. Y, a pesar de sentir que sus fuerzas se recuperaban, el dolor era un castigo bastante pesado.

Shishio y Dynast solo observaban con ligeras sonrisas sádicas en la boca.

Un minuto pasó. Trieze, recuperado se ponía de pié, mirando a los ojos de Cephied con una sonrisa extraña.

Sus pupilas alargadas, inicio de una transformación más profunda.

La chiquilla, rompió el contacto visual y tomó la espada, sosteniéndola como si fuera un juguete delicado. Con breves saltitos entusiasmados caminó hacia Shishio.

"Shishio-chan, ¿podría hacerme un cuerpo para esta espada? Por favor..." Suplicó con ojitos grandes. "Por favor por favor por favor..."

"Le diré a Yumi que lo haga. Será un detalle bastante interesante." Y tomó la espada.

Una ola enorme de emociones negativa lo golpeó de improvisto. Lo poco que le quedaba de humano sintió pánico de inmediato. Su lado oscuro, en cambio, se excitó.

"Sí. Ahora entiendo..." dijo por lo bajo.

"Supongo que ha respondido a su invitación, Señor." Preguntó Dynast, interviniendo por primera vez en todo.

Cephied perdió su falsa inocencia, tomando un aura mucho más malvada que los tres juntos.

"Así es. La ha respondido..." Dijo, con una terrible voz gutural. Y la risa. Una terrible y demoníaca risa.

LALALALALALALALALALA 

La Alianza

Capitulo 15. **"El retiro y el reemplazo"**

"**Matamos lo que amamos...**

**...lo demás, no ha estado vivo nunca."**

**Rosario Castellanos.**

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

El metal ambarino giró libremente cuando Shishio lo sujeto por la dorada cadena. La superficie pulida, desprendió varios reflejos los cuales daban algo de vida a las blancas vendas de su rostro. El vendado sonreía, bastante complacido, recordando como le rompió la cara a ese agente. Lo satisfaciente que había sido verlo enterrarse parcialmente en la dura pared y la mirada retadora que le dio, cuando rozó su barbilla con la ardiente Mugenji.

Fue un buen episodio.

Y ahora, uno de sus hombres, le había llevado eso. Cosa que recogió en el mismo lugar donde tuvo su pequeño encuentro, cosa que entregó a manos de Shishio.

Una pequeña cruz de oro.

Sonriendo, se colocó la cadena alrededor de cuello, ostentando ese trofeo a un triunfo injusto. Quedó parcialmente oculta por los pliegues del Kimono azul, destellando un poco por la leve luz de la habitación.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse.

"Y no nos dejes caer en tentación..." Dijo Dynast entrando y observando inmediatamente el nuevo adorno de Shishio.

"... sino líbranos de todo mal." Completó el vendado con una sonrisa.

"No creí que fueras un creyente. Te veía mas como un Budista trágico, no como un cristiano corrupto." Dynast se sentó en un sofá frente a Shishio, quien no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada de burla.

"No creo en los dioses. Lo único en lo que creo es en el poder, y en como conseguirlo. Imaginé que lo supondrías."

"Se me hizo extraño que faltaras al reporte de Gendo. Ese hombre ha hecho maravillas en nuestros planes." Dijo el Dark Lord, cambiando de tema.

Gendo había logrado, junto con los consejos de una tal Naoko Akagi, potenciar la capacidad de la computadora del Jupongatana hasta el grado de conjuntar perfectamente el DNA necesario para los portadores. Con eso, las Armas, que estaban ya terminadas, solo esperaban una piel de Oliharcón sintético. Eso fue recibido por saltos emocionados de Cephied, la sonrisa orgullosa de Gendo y Yumi, el asentimiento corto de Sherra y la frialdad habitual de Dynast.

Shishio se había tomado el lujo de faltar a ese reporte.

"Tuve... cosas más importantes que hacer." Dijo Shishio, inconscientemente acariciando la empuñadura de su pesada con la mano enguantada.

"¿Mas importante que enterarse del avance de nuestros planes?" Dynast parecía sorprendido, pero Shihsio lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

"Si. Creo que es mas importante saber cual es la finalidad de TUS planes." Shishio se puso de pié y caminó a una pequeña mesita con un objeto cubierto por una tela negra. "Me resultó bastante educativo este libro que encontré en la biblioteca. Creo que su General lo dejó allí." Quitó la tela, revelando un antiguo libro empastado en cuero de un animal extinto. Un signo extraño cubría la tapa con runas a su alrededor. A pesar de ser de color rojo oscuro, parecía que tragaba la luz a su alrededor.

"Veo que Sherra olvidó guardar 'El Sánscrito del Caos" de nuevo." Dijo Dynast bastante tranquilo. "Me sorprende el hecho de que haya podido leerlo. El Idioma en el que se escribió murió antes de que la raza humana tuviera inteligencia."

"Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que si la tiene, es esta parte. Explícame porque, cuando nos tradujiste la profecía de Ruby Eye, dijiste que Él traería poder a sus leales. Siendo que..."

"¿...Sumiría el mundo en el caos?" Dynast se había puesto de pié, caminando un poco y dándole la espalda a Shishio. "Piensa inteligentemente amigo Shishio. Presentarme ante ustedes y proponerles destruir el mundo no habría sido inteligente. Finalmente este mundo se va ha destruir, de una forma u otra. Tu visión del dominio del mundo no es mas que un Infierno gobernado por un Diablo que serías tu. El de Trieze, una sociedad totalitaria con él como un Hitler con buen gusto. Al final, ambos mundos acabarían en la cloaca."

"Prefiero un mundo dominado. No tiene sentido destruir algo de lo que puedo sacar el provecho."

"¿Así que intentarás detenerme ahora? ¿Usarás tus poderes que has obtenido a través de mí y me matarás?" Dynast, pasivamente se burlaba, plenamente conciente de que Shishio sabía que eso era imposible.

"Tal vez..." Dijo el vendado sorbiendo algo de vino. "Si jamás pruebo mi poder, ¿Cómo se que no soy más poderoso que tu?

Sacó la espada girando a la vez. Un fulgor calcinante brotó del delgado filo aserrado de la Mugenji. Un arco de luz roja que fácilmente habría partido a una puerta de acero avanzó fugazmente hacia Dynast.

Si preocuparse, no movió ni un solo músculo.

Un campo de fuerza compuesto de varios hexágonos concéntricos apareció, deteniendo perfectamente el ataque repentino del vendado, quien no estaba muy contento.

"¿Sabes algo? La ambición es una cualidad de los humanos en la que puedo confiar." Con un gesto paralizó a Shishio, quien solo era capaz de mover los ojos en sorpresa. "Pero en ocasiones, ser humano es una desventaja muy grande para los planes. ¿No crees, Makoto Shishio?"

Otro gesto con la mano y lo hizo parase erguidamente. Aún sujetando la espada fuertemente. Los ojos estaban totalmente abiertos en sorpresa. Y aunque Shishio intentara negarlo. En temor.

"El ser humano es tan débil. Su físico es tan... mortal. Aunque ese sacerdote diga que son superiores a nosotros porque tienen un alma, no dejan de ser tan débiles y patéticos." Lo miraba con la vista fija. Con su mente cerrando su garganta. De nuevo. "Sin embargo, tenemos que estar agradecidos, pues son los humanos los que nos dan de comer. Su dolor, miedo, pánico, tristeza. Todas esas gloriosas sensaciones que nos alimentan."

Shishio empezó a levitar, con la garganta aún cerrada. Dynast se le unió, teletransportándose a su espalda. Colocó una mano en el hombro del vendado y se pegó a él, hablándole casi seductoramente a la oreja.

"¿Quieres que me alimente de ti?"

Un golpe hizo tronar sus vértebras.

La boca de Shishio se abrió en un mudo grito. El puño de Dynast se hundió, en plena columna, en las vértebras de la cintura.

"Dolor. Puedo compararlo a algo ligeramente ácido. Es levemente electrizante."

Un golpe más. Solo que esta vez giró el puño.

"Odio. Es algo... amargo. Compáralo con un buen café. Es excitante."

Otro más. Solo que esta vez lo hizo con las duras y afiladas puntas de los dedos. La piel de Shisho cedió, permitiendo el paso de ellos a su interior. Algunas gotas de sangre oscura brotaron, manchando la ropa de Dynast.

"Frustración. Es mas agradable. Algo dulce, ligeramente picante. Aunque lo mejor para mi es la impotencia, ¿sabes?" La voz de Dynast era tan tranquila. Como si no estuviera torturando a un aliado suyo.

Un golpe mas, con plena fuerza. Las piernas de Shishio colgaron flácidas cuando su columna se rompió, provocando un indescriptible dolor en todo su cuerpo conciente. Dejó de hacer ademanes de gritar. Su boca estaba permanentemente abierta y sus ojos tenían poco para salirse de sus orbitas.

Dynast se alejó un poco de Shishio, viendo como la sangre caía en chorros al suelo al haber perforado arterias principales en su espalda.

"Aún eres muy humano." Dijo por lo bajo, casi pensando. "Es una ventaja en ocasiones, pero si realmente deseas obtener poder, no puedes ser tan frágil." Mentalmente giró el cuerpo de Shisho, con lo que ambos quedaron frente a frente. "Si me permites... podré acercarte más a lo que crees."

Se acercó. Sonriendo maquinalmente. Tomó el endeble cuerpo del vendado por un hombro en lo que sostenía la cabeza con a otra y la hizo a un lado, dejando el cuello libre.

"Solo estarás a un paso de tu meta final." Dynast abrió la boca, revelando colmillos demencialmente largos y mordió.

La Mugenji resbalo de los dedos de su dueño y se encajo en el piso.

Callados gemidos de una garganta cerrada sonaron en lo que Dynast bebía mas y mas de la sangre de su aliado. Gotas e hilillos de sangre escurrían por la herida en lo que los espasmos de una persona moribunda atacaban el cuerpo del vendado.

Al final, Shishio cayó al suelo, inútil como un saco de papas.

Dynast rugió al tener un acceso de poder, cambiando su forma a la de un ser oscuro, grande. De ojos resplandeciente y cuerpo deforme.

_Aun no morirás Shishio. Hasta que sea la hora._ Los ojos del aludido estaban vacíos, moribundos. _"Mientras tanto, tu alma se irá consumiendo poco a poco, para que al final, seas uno de nosotros." _

Con la mano extendida, cubrió el cuerpo de Shishio en llamas negras. Crecían consumiendo algo que no era carne ni sangre.

Dynast Grausherra dejó a Makoto Shishio, en un infierno particular, para que se acercara a su poder anhelado.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Tiempo después. Varias horas después, una risa gutural emanaba de ese cuarto.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La luz le lastimó bastante a los ojos, tanto, que tuvo que cubrirlos con su mano antes de poder acostumbrarse a ella.

Se sentía... bien. Tranquilo y en paz.

Kenshin Himura se incorporó en la cama de la enfermería con una sonrisa pacífica en la cara, sabiendo que al fin estaba solo.

Totalmente solo.

Como debía de ser.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La medalla daba vuelta mientras Heero jugaba con la cadena. Las pequeñas piedras preciosas destellaban cuando la luz incidía en sus caras pulidas. La medalla reflejaba la luz en su superficie dorada, impregnándosele en la retina y formando continuas sombras con la letra "R" en cada giro.

Heero estaba sonriendo, casi inconscientemente.

La hinchazón de la cara era un recuerdo ya. Al igual que el dolor sordo de su hombro que lo acompañó durante varias horas, recordándole que debería ser mas tierno con la mujeres indefensas. Así también las experiencias de la batalla en Kyoto. Que lejano parecía esa tensión y la derrota cuando se encontraba seguro en ese lugar.

Mejor aún, Kenshin estaba mejor. Aparentemente curado en todos los sentidos.

Se durmió durante la mitad de la explicación del Psicólogo residente de los Ryuzoku. Pero se enteró de lo necesario como para saber que Battousai se había ido. Solo existía Kenshin. Tal como debería ser.

Obviamente, el Psicólogo y sus asistentes se paraban el cuello, expresando a todos que eso fue gracias al tratamiento intensivo de Drogas, tranquilizantes y una clase de hipnotismo por correspondencia.

Pero el verdadero motivo de su milagrosa recuperación fue Reena, quien de alguna forma logró ayudarlo.

Cuando Heero al enterarse de que Kenshin había despertado, ayudó al personal de seguridad a buscarlo. Tardaron algo de horas, hasta que por casualidad pasó por el gimnasio del piso 13 y vio como Reena salía de allí, con las mejillas húmedas y algo... triste. Al verlo, ella sonrió un poco y desapareció de su vista. Heero entró al gimnasio y encontró al pelirrojo durmiendo pacíficamente, en medio del cuarto.

Siendo sinceros, Kenshin ya no le preocupaba, era más que suficiente sentir en su Ki que algo había cambiando para mejorar. Era Reena ahora la que le llamaba la atención. Desde ese día se mostraba mas apagada. Mas ensimismada, en especial cuando estaba sola. Reflexionando en sabrá Dios que recuerdos con un semblante melancólico a cada rato.

Era raro, pero, honestamente, eso la hacía verse muy linda. Suspiró inconscientemente.

"Reelena." Dijo una voz suave.

"¿Qué?" Dijo sobresaltado el agente ingles.

Reena estaba allí con una toalla en la cabeza húmeda y las manos entrelazadas cómicamente frente a su cara con unos ojos grandes y vidriosos. Se asemejaba a una dulce monja elevando una piadosa plegaria. A Heero le brotó una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza de vergüenza. Musitó un "Ya déjame" haciendo que la cara llena de ternura y anhelo se transformara en una sonrisa victoriosa.

Era bastante difícil hacer sonrojar a Heero Yui.

"¿Y? ¿Al fin me dirás quien es Reelena?" Le preguntó Reena, sentándose al lado de Heero y frotando su cabello con la tela absorbente. "Ya me canse de verte pensando profundamente y susurrando ese nombre a cada rato, sin saber quien es."

Heero dudó un momento en contestar.

Estaban en los vestidores del piso 13 fuera de las duchas. Por alguna razón, se habían acostumbrado a verse mutuamente en ropa interior. Heero en su frialdad inglesa (y entrenamiento militar) y Reena en su poco/casi nulo interés en los hombres, generó una atmósfera de confianza donde dejaron de verse como miembros del sexo opuesto, para ser simplemente compañeros.

Esto no quitaba el pudor común. Heero soportó cabello, cejas y pestañas quemadas varias veces que se equivocaba de ducha y entraba de casualidad a la de Reena. Reena... bueno, ella obtuvo unos buenos cameos del entrenado cuerpo de un piloto Gundam.

Así que eso explicaba el porque no había ninguna inconveniencia en encontrarse en modestas y conservadoras prendas interiores.

Bueno, eso no pensaba Heero.

"Reelena es... era, la razón por la cual empecé la misión. Ya sabes, matarte y destruir este edificio. Se supone que sería mi misión de retiro con la cual regresaría a Londres y terminaría la escuela. Y tal vez viviría con ella o algo por el estilo." La última frase sonó bastante forzada, como un sueño perdido u olvidado. "Sin embargo, creo que a estas alturas... je... supongo me habrá olvidado o... no se."

"¿La quieres?" Le preguntó Reena al detectar algo de derrota en esa voz.

'No lo sé. Creo que... no lo se.' Pensó Yui al hacerse a si mismo esa pregunta.

Por muy sonada que fuera la frase "han pasado tantas cosas", realmente se aplicaba en su caso. En el puente, allá en Londres, cuando sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba en pedazos tras la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros de armas, la imagen de Reelena era lo único que le brindaba esperanza. Y, bueno, fue a su casa con la intención de hacérselo saber, de desahogarse. Ella le había abierto las puertas, le había permitido entrar a su corazón y él hizo lo mismo con ella. Por esa noche, llegó a ser lo más importante en su vida. Tanto que se arriesgaría a morir, con tal de tener la oportunidad de pasarla el resto de su vida con ella.

Y como siempre había un pero.

Pero las cosas, las circunstancias cambiaron drásticamente. Se dio cuenta de que había cosas mucho mas grandes trabajando a su alrededor. La Alianza buscando la destrucción del mundo entero, sus nuevos compañeros y su nuevo poder. Toda la desesperanza que había tenido allá en el puente, ahora parecía tan lejana, casi inexistente. Los intensos sentimientos que lo embargaron mientras estaba con Reelena, los buscaba ahora y, aunque pueda parecer feo, batallaba para encontrarlos.

Había otra cosa. Había algo mas. Estaba...

"Kenshin partirá Kyoto en dos días. ¿Sabias?" Reena había percibido la pausa en la conversación, la duda y la reflexión en los ojos del chico. Generosamente cambió de tema, mientras se sentaba a su lado ajustándose una camiseta sin mangas, y sacando a un serio Heero de sus reflexiones profundas.

"¿Como?" Dijo el inglés después de un rato de desconcierto, hasta que su cerebro analizó la información y logró responder. "Creí que no aprobarían su deserción."

"Oye, Deserción, es una palabra muy fuerte." Reena le dio un pequeño codazo de desacuerdo a Heero, quien terminaba de meter las piernas en su pantalón

"Así llamo yo a aquel que abandona a sus compañeros y a su misión."

Kenshin, después de su despertar, y de haber pasado un par de días separando y meditando, había llegado a la concusión de que ya no podía ser parte de los Ryuzokus. Ni del Shinsengumi. Es mas, de ninguna organización.

Los Ruzokus, basándose el las perturbadoras imágenes que Filia vió, y el reporte de lo sucedido por Reena cuando expulsó al Mazoku-Battousai; consideraron la extraña petición de Kenshin.

Sobre todo su razón. "Sin Battousai, no puedo pelear. No deseo pelear." Había dicho. Después de consultarlo junto con Hiko, vía Teleconferencia, aprobaron el retiro de Ken, lo cual este agradeció humildemente.

"Heero, tu no viste su mente. No tienes idea de la forma en la que sufría, a pesar de la estabilidad que mostraba con nosotros. Battousai era un demonio que lo torturaba a cada rato, aunque aparentemente lo había dominado. Creo que "Descanso" es la palabra adecuada. Después de lo que ha vivido crea que sinceramente se lo merece."

Heero no dijo nada. Asimilando eso.

No estaba realmente convencido de eso. Era de la opinión que, sin Battousai, Kenshin tenía muchas mar razones para seguir peleando, y evitar que el sufrimiento tocara a otros. Pero, bueno, si Reena lo decía... posiblemente tenia razón. Después de todo era la voz de la experiencia

"Supongo que tienes razón. Todos merecemos un buen descanso y buscar la felicidad. ¿O no?"

Reena ató las agujetas de sus botas y sonrió al escuchar eso.

"Si. Todos lo merecemos." Se puso de pié y juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Heero. "Mientras tanto creo que dedicaré todo mi tiempo a entrenarte, Heero-kun."

"¿Mas?" Exclamó Heero cerrando el cinturón y terminando de vestirse, metiendo la cadena con la R debajo de su camisa. Una pequeña gota de sudor escurrió por detrás de su cabeza. "¿Kenshin renuncia y yo recibo un castigo?"

"Bueno, si quieres que te vuelvan a romper la cara..." Dejo la frase suspendida en lo que mostraba una sonrisa picara, apreciando como Heero se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

"Touché." Dijo rendido. "Creo que no tengo mas opciones, ¿verdad?"

Reena negó con la cabeza y cerró su locker.

"Bueno, tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito."

"Gracias a Dios, tu crédito es mas amplio que el mío. No alcanzaría a pagar ni siquiera los entremeses." Dijo por lo bajo Heero, ganándose otro codazo, aunque mas fuerte.

Inconscientemente, casi, a decir verdad, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Realmente no supo porque.

Aunque Reena, no se quejó.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

"¿Ya llegamos?" Dijo una voz fastidiada en la oscuridad

"No." Respondió otra, mas fastidiada aún.

Minutos después.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Noo"

Medio minuto después.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"¡Que no!"

Segundos después.

"¿Ya ll...?"

"¡Vuélveme a pregunta eso, y te quitaré el orgullo con esa hoz que cargas!"

Momentos después.

"¿Ya llega...aaaa? ¡¡¡¡AAAOOOOUUUUCH!"

"Te lo ganaste."

El chico alto, sobó su cabeza, sintiendo como un chichón de tamaño de una naranja crecía a velocidad espeluznante. Vale pues, la hizo enojar. Pero se pasó de la raya.

Menos mal que la hoz térmica estaba apagada. Porque si no...

"Ya llegamos." Anunció la chica de cabello oscuro, cuando llegaron al final del camino. Una pared de piedra bloqueaba el corredor. Estaba pintada, tenuemente debido al tiempo, con varias letras medievales, muchas de ellas en latín. Hablaban de un poder grande, encerrado en ese lugar. Sellado por los caballeros de Camelot, El rey Arturo y su mago predilecto.

Y no era Harry Potter.

"Bueno, ya que sabemos donde está, no nos queda mas que seguir. Dame espacio." El Chico tomó la delantera, tomando de su espalda una suerte de bastón largo, que el accionarlo dobló su tamaño. "Vamos a ver."

Corrientes de energía térmica brotaron del tecno-baston formando un par de largas y curveadas hojas luminiscentes. Una hoz térmica, arma favorita de un soldado.

Inhalando profundamente, el chico cortó la pared en dos, levantando polvo y escombros. Dos ataques mas y la pared se desmoronaba, haciendo un ruido estruendoso en su derrumbe.

PAAAAAAF!

"Oye, ¿y eso porque fue?"

"¡Casi me pegas!"

"Oh, lo siento. ¡Ni mi madre me regaña tanto!"

"Tu no tienes madre."

"¡Ah! ¡Si es cierto!" Dijo rascando su cabeza apenado.

Entraron a un cuarto enorme, para estar bajo tierra. Rocas y escombros de construcciones anteriores estaban regados por el polvoso piso. Los rayos intensos de las linternas que ambos jóvenes llevaban, cortaban la oscuridad y se movían de un lado a otro, buscando, buscando y encontrando.

"¡Mira, allí esta!." Dijo la chica emocionada. "¡La Excalibur! ¿Quién iba ha decir que la leyenda era real?"

"Excelente. Comunícate a la base, yo la tomaré." El joven le aventó un radio a la chica de cabello corto.

Mientras la chica establecía la conexión, el se acercó lentamente a la espada, apagando la hoz térmica y guardándola en su espalda. Frente a él estaba la espada legendaria, origen de tantas leyendas. Con su hoja brillante en la tenue luz de las linternas. El paso del tiempo no se notaba en ella. Ni una sola mota de polvo u óxido manchaba la perfección de su superficie pulida. La empuñadura, forrada de tiras de piel de un animal extinto con unas gemas engastadas en el metal áureo que la componía.

El chico tomó la espada mientras un estallido de estática brotaba del radio que sostenía su pareja. Tiró de ella, solo para encontrar que estaba perfectamente hundida en la roca.

"Supongo que no seré Rey de Inglaterra." Murmuró mientras tomaba de su espalda la hoz apagada. La desplegó con un movimiento y la encendió, haciendo que la incandescente hoja de energía térmica sumara su resplandor a las lámparas que ellos llevaban. La acercó al filo de la espada y...

...este empezó a brillar a su vez. No se calentó, no se ponía incandescente, como era razonable. Sino que emanaba energía propia. Ahora con gran facilidad, logró sacarla de la roca, con su nariz cosquilleando por el olor a ozono que desprendía la roca y la espada.

La blandió, viendo como el fulgor del filo disminuía poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

"Que noticia me tienen chicos?" Preguntó una voz pastosa, distorsionada por la estática alta del radio.

"Doctor J, la hemos encontrado." Dijo emocionada la chica mientras el Chico trenzado se le acercaba.

"Puede decirle a los Ryuzoku, que hemos encontrado la Blast Sword."

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

Yumi casi corría para poder darle alcance. Habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que lo vio, ambos estando tan ocupados en sus proyectos. Pero ahora, con la confianza de que Gendo podía hacerse cargo de todos los arreglos, ansiaba estar con él.

Extrañaba ya descansar en sus brazos ardientes, ese cuerpo de músculos duros y trabajados por el entrenamiento y esa piel negra que le dotaba de un aspecto tan... bueno, tranquila. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez.

"Shishio-san." Lo llamó para alertarlo de que lo seguía, y el hombre vedado se detuvo. "Shishio-san, al fin te veo. No sabes las ganas que tenía de..."

"¿Que deseas Yumi?" Dijo, aún dándole la espalda, con una voz monocorde, sin expresión.

"Bueno," empezó ella, sonrojándose un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar la delantera en esas situaciones. "Quería saber si tenias algo de tiempo. Porque..."

"No. Estoy ocupado." Dijo sin mas y empezó a caminar.

"¡Shishio-san!" Dijo Yumi de nuevo, corriendo un poco y colocándose enfrente. "¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente has estado..." nuevamente Shishio la interrumpió.

"¿Ocupado?" Dijo, reprimiendo una carcajada, sintiendo un ardor intenso en su espalda y su cuello, recordando. "Si. He estado bastante ocupado." Dijo por lo bajo y sonrió levemente.

Yumi podía sentir algo, como un cambio en él. Algo profundo, que se había acentuado aún más, en los últimos días.

"Yumi..." Empezó Shishio, pero no encontró palabras para expresarse. Sentía una nausea enorme al "verla" tras sus ojos cerrados. Tenía un asco al sentir cariño por ella, al saber que lo amaban, que se preocupaban por él. Estaba empezando su transformación.

Yumi vio como Shishio, con los ojos cerrados se acercaba a ella y tomaba su cara entre sus ardientes manos. Se acercó mas y la besó.

Yumi tenía los ojos abiertos, no por impresión, sino porque a Shishio le gustaba que lo vieran a los ojos mientras lo besaban. Pero esta vez el los tenía cerrados. Así que ella lo imitó.

El beso se prolongó mucho.

Y que beso.

Existen distintas clases de besos. Pero hay un tipo profundo, largo, donde interviene el cuerpo entero. Donde el lenguaje corporal se une a los sentimientos. Un beso poderoso, lleno de deseo y entrega. Como hacer el amor de una forma no sexual.

Pocas veces la había besado así. Y de ser sinceros, si Shishio le hubiera dicho que se desnudara en ese momento, lo haría con gusto.

Pero eso no paso.

"Vete." Le dijo después de romper el beso. Y empezó a alejarse.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Yumi, aún aturdida por la experiencia reciente. Pero una vez que su mente reaccionó, se reveló ante la orden. "¿Qué?" Dijo y empezó a seguirlo de nuevo.

"El que estés aquí es un riesgo. Toma a Soujiro y váyanse de Kyoto. Quédense en Okinawa, en Hokkaido, o en el extranjero. Ouji se encargará de proveerles lo necesario y de cuidarlos."

"Pero Shishio-san, ¿a que se refiere? ¿Porqué? ¿Esta jugando con...?"

Shishio se paró de pronto y giró para confrontarla.

"¡Veme a los ojos y dime si estoy jugando!" Siseó abriéndolos, haciendo que el corazó0n de ella se detuviera por instantes.

Eran púrpuras, llenos de odio.

Y de pupilas alargadas como los de un gato.

Los ojos de un demonio.

Los mismos ojos de Dynast.

"Si se quedan aquí, terminarán muriendo a manos de Trieze, de Dynast... o de las mías. Ustedes son lo único que aún me hace un humano. Así que vete. Vete ahora, antes de que deje de ser lo suficientemente humano como para preocuparme por ustedes."

Yumi se quedó allí, temblando. Sabia que era verdad.

_Sus ojos._

Cada palabra tenía la etiqueta y el sello de la verdad. La expresión, la urgencia en sus palabras.

_Sus ojos._

"Despreocúpate por el proyecto. Rokubinji se encargará de todo. Ouji, llévatelos."

"Si, Shishio-sama." Dijo el administrador, saliendo de las sombras y colocando su abrigo sobre los hombros de Yumi, quien aún estaba paralizada. "Vámonos Yumi, Soujiro nos esta esperando en el garaje de la base."

Sin mas, sin despedirse, Yumi vio desaparecer a Shishio entre las sombras y siguió dócilmente a Ouji.

Con sus mejillas húmedas y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Cerró la puerta tras de si, sintiendo una sensación agradable al percibir la tristeza de Yumi. Se permitió sentir un poco de alivio, para desecharlo después, sabiendo que el ya estaba mas allá de esos sentimientos vanos y vacíos.

El era ahora diferente. Tenia poder. Un poder mucho mas grande. Y tendría mas. Mucho mas.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó una vocecilla.

Shishio alzó la vista y encontró a Cephied acostada boca abajo en su cama, usando una ligera bata de tela transparente y leyendo el diario de Charles Mason (editado por Jack's INC.) para poder dormir.

Era increíble, la forma en como podía parecer completamente inocente, como una niña pequeña niña de primaria; y otras tan seductora, como la mejor _Feeme Fatale_ de las películas de James Bond. Sonreía felinamente, percibiendo el aura oscura que emanaba del cuerpo quemado de Shishio.

"Si." Dijo Shishio, y sonrió satisfecho. "He terminado con ellos." Se sacó la espada de la cintura y la recargó en la pared.

Cephied se levantó de la cama y caminó contoneándose hacia él, abriendo la delgada bata y dejándola caer en el suelo, mostrándole su cuerpo. Sus pequeños senos definidos, sus piernas delgadas y torneadas, el vello bien cuidado de su sexo. Al ver que Shishio empezaba a desatar la fajilla de su Kimono, se le adelantó, haciendo un gesto y reduciendo sus prendas, incluidas las vendas, a meros fragmentos de tela. Lo único que no pudo quitarle fue la cruz de oro, el trofeo de su victoria injusta.

Se abrazó a él, sintiendo como quemaba el contacto de sus piel.

"¿Estas listo?" Le preguntó, enfocándolo firmemente con sus ojos grises.

Shishio bajo la cabeza para besarla, y cuando sus labios se juntaron, su conciencia hizo un viaje, muy lejos de allí.

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

_Abrió los ojos para encontrarse desnudo en un páramo desolado de cielo rojo intenso y nubarrones negros. Sus pies descalzos pisaban cientos de huesos, cráneos y costillas de cadáveres sin nombre. El viento susurraba gemidos de agonía en sus oídos y sentía como pequeñas y cálidas gota caían de ningún lugar sobre él._

_Sangre. Sangre recién derramada._

_Sintió una enorme presencia a su espalda y giró para confrontara._

_Lo primero que vio fue el inmenso torso de un hombre desnudo, una cabeza más alto que el. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro perfecto de una persona madura, de cabellos intensamente rojos y ojos rojos como el rubí. Pupilas rasgadas que delatan su raza y el aura negra, llena de odio y desprecio. Un poder elevado, mucho mas elevado de lo que el podía imaginar._

_Pero codiciaba, lo anhelaba mas que nada._

"_Shabranigudú." Dijo Shishio reconociendo al hombre cerca de él._

"_Shishio Makoto," Empezó Ruby Eye, tomando apreciativamente la barbilla quemada del samurai con sus dedos y obligándolo a levantar aún mas la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. "¿Aceptarás mi invitación?"_

_Por un momento el hombre mas pequeño no dijo nada, para terminar sonriendo, como alguien que esta apunto de recibir algo largamente anhelado._

"_Si." Susurró, listo para aceptar ese poder dentro de si._

_Shabranigudú empezó a reír, en lo que el cielo se oscurecía y la lluvia de sangre arreciaba._

_En ese páramo desolado, una nueva comunión empezaba._

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La cuidad de los cuatro vientos le hacía honor a su nombre. El fuerte viento llevaba las nubes lejos del aeropuerto, brindando un día perfecto para el despegue. Cielo limpio y claro. Hasta las gruesa neblina de gases contaminantes se había alejado, dejando a la gente respirar algo de aire puro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En resumen, era un bonito día.

El Jet privado de Hiko calentaba motores fuera del hangar 24, en lo que los técnicos terminaban sus revisiones de rutina para asegurar un vuelo sin problemas. El piloto discutía con su personal las instrucciones que se le habían dado respecto al único pasajero que iba a viajar con ellos mientras que el presunto pasajero caminaba escoltado por un par de jóvenes hacia el avión.

"Así que... aquí termina todo." Suspiró Kenshin al llegar a menos de 10 metros de las escaleras del avión. Su sonrisa era algo triste, por el pesar de dejarlos. Pero en sus ojos se sentía un alivio palpable. "De regreso a Kyoto."

"Se que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión... así que... buen viaje. Deja todo en nuestras manos." Dijo Heero, extendiendo su mano derecha y sonriendo a su compañero.

"Gracias por entender Heero." Estrechó la mano de Yui. "Y al menos los estaré apoyando con mis plegarias. Creo que las van ha necesitar."

"Adiós Ken." Reena abrazó a Kenshin con cariño. El le respondió con agradecimiento.

"Gracias por todo Reena. Sin ti, no habría podido ser libre." Se separó de ella.

¿Qué mas podían decir? Durante los últimos días se la habían pasado de despedida en despedida. Charlas de agradecimiento y apreciaciones. Incluso una pequeña salida con la plana mayor de los Ryuzokus, visitando el centro nocturno favorito de Gaudy "MidAges" donde Ken hizo su última broma y saturó de licor la margarita de Reena y esta terminó obligando a Heero a bailar con ella so pena de volar el lugar en mil pedazos.

Cabe destacar que Heero no bebió nada, recordando lo que le había sucedido en el club de Sanosuke en Kyoto. No quería arriesgarse a seguir manchando su pureza.

Que ya no era mucha por cierto.

El punto es que al llegar al aeropuerto, todo estaba dicho, y, sinceramente ya era algo incomodo seguir despidiéndose. Pasó un par de segundos de incómodo silencio antes de que Ken recordara algo.

"Por cierto, tenía algo que darles." Dijo en lo que colocaba su maleta en el suelo y hurgaba en ella. "Tómenlo como un regalo de despedida."

Sacó una caja de madera hermosamente decorada y se las ofreció a ambos.

"Esta armas tienen mas historia que el revolver que mató a Lincon. Fueron forjadas antes del Sengoku y han visto mas batallas que cualquier otra arma en todo Japón."

Abrió la caja, mostrándoles sus Kodachis, aquellas que el Oniwabanshu consiguió para sustituir la espada que rompió Soujiro una era atrás.

"Me gustaría que la aceptaran, y las usaran si es preciso. Tienen un gran valor para mi, aunque no me creo capaz de empuñarlas de nuevo". Terminó con una sonrisa algo amarga.

"Ken yo... No creo que..." Eran las palabras que decían tanto Heero como Reena al tomar en sus manos las armas que habían pertenecido a un gran compañero. "No se que decir..."

"Digan que las aceptan. Les dije que los seguiría apoyando. Aunque sea de esta forma."

"Gracias Kenshin." Dijo Reena abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Amigo, gracias." Dijo Heero abrazándolo esta vez. Al diablo la frialdad inglesa.

"Himura-san." Gritó el piloto japonés desde el avión. "Ya es hora. La Torre de Control nos dio luz verde."

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora. Si algún día van a Japón búsquenme. Los llevaré a un buen bar." Dijo despidiéndose por ultima vez con la mano y caminado al avión.

"Adiós Kenshin." Gritó Reena sonriente, en lo que Heero hacia un saludo militar informal.

Después de 10 minutos, todo había acabado.

Kenshin Himura se había ido.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Reena caminando de regreso al edificio principal del aeropuerto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en pose bastante desenfadada.

"Bueno, Gaudy dijo que hoy llegaba el reemplazo de Hiko, aunque no lo he visto aún. Dicen que es tan bueno como Himura, aunque un poco mas... raro." Heero tenía los brazos recogidos en la espalda, caminando relajadamente, cosa rara en un militar.

"¿Mas raro que Kenshin?" Dijo Reena, tratando de imaginarlo. Jekill y Hyde. ¿Ahora quien? ¿Dorian Gray? ¿Norman Osborne? ¿Lex Luthor? Francamente no podía imaginarlo. "por lo visto tendré que entrenar a otro niño"

"Oye, estoy aquí." Reclamó Heero algo molesto.

"Bueno, para ser alguien que se deja romper la cara por..."

"¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí! No vas ha olvida eso nunca ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo triunfante.

"Señor Yui, Señorita Inverse." Llamó alguien a su espalda. Un trabajador del aeropuerto con una nota en la mano. "Disculpen. Me pidieron que les entregara esto una vez que el Avión del Hangar 13 despegara.

"Gracias." Contestó Heero tomando la nota y leyéndola. "Bueno, parece que el reemplazo nos esta esperando."

"Hangar 5. Preséntense de inmediato." Leyó Reena en voz alta. "Atte. El rev...¿Qué?"

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

El hangar estaba en la penumbras, cerrado casi por completo. Pequeños haces de luz que entraban por las pequeñas ventanas del techo cortaban las sombras en pequeños cuadrados difusos.

En medio de ellos estaba un hombre.

El reemplazo.

Cuando Heero y Reena entraron al lugar se dieron cuenta que la persona que estaba allí no era común. En absoluto.

Era alto, delgado de espalda anchas y brazos obviamente fuertes.

Los zapatos eran negros, perfectamente lustrados. Los pantalones rectos, sin pinzas y planchados pulcramente con la raya bien definida. Cinturón discreto de hebilla dorada. Camisa clara, levemente rosada, almidonada y crujiente. Las manos grandes del sujeto tenían guantes blancos y sostenían un cigarrillo encendido. El cuello, blanco, a todas luces clerical. Los ojos ambarinos rasgados y las facciones de la cara eran lobunas. Unos cuantos mechones delgados de cabello caían frente a la cara.

En otras palabras, era la viva imagen del Reverendo Lovejoy (Alegría).

"Arrepiéntanse pecadores, la hora del juicio ha llegado." La voz, fría y cortante, hizo que las cejas de ambos jóvenes se alzaran en incredulidad y sorpresa. "Purgarán sus pecados y se convertirán en verdaderos Miburos."

Hajime Saito, el reemplazo.

"El Reverendo Fujita ha llegado." Concluyó el sujeto expulsando una nube de humo azulada.

Hiko, en definitiva, tiene un gran sentido del humor.

¿No lo creen?

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

N.A. Reviews contestado por correo. La falta de tiempo es dura.

Lamento informar que me estaré tardando en actualizar. Pero Juro por lo que soy que seguiré con esta historia así pasen años para terminarla.

O dejo de llamarme Jack.

Me gusta el nombre de Telésforo. ¿a ustedes no?


	12. Epilogo

N.A. Hola. Tanto tiempo.

No hay excusa. Odio mi trabajo. Odio no tener tiempo. Odio...

Bah, olvídenlo.

Capitulo patrocinado por: Por nadie. Nadie quiso promocionarse esta vez.

LALALALALALALALALALALA 

¿Todo ha terminado?

Estaba solo finalmente. Con la mente en paz, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

¿Al fin ha terminado?

De Kyoto a Tokio, en el tren bala. Miraba a través de la ventana los árboles pasar fugazmente. El campo lleno de hierba y algunos trabajadores con el sombrero de paja recogían los tallos de arroz en medio del agua. Las nubes hacían su recorrido en el cielo azul y los pájaros volaban en formación dispareja.

Casi podía aspirar el aroma de la tierra mojada, la hierba y el abono agropecuario.

Casi, porque lo que mas olía era el sudor del tipo sentado a su lado y se había recargado en su hombro al dormirse.

No se tiene todo en esta vida.

Sin embargo allí estaba. Listo y presto a iniciar una nueva vida. Sin olvidar el pasado, puesto que tenía cosas muy buenas en el. (sus compañeros del Onniwabanshu, Megumi, Sanosuke, Hiko... bueno también Saito.) Sin ignorar el presente que seguía fijo en su mente. (Heero, Reena, los Ryuzoku.) Pero lo que mas le importaba en ese momento, a lo que mas deseaba prestar atención era su futuro.

Y su futuro estaba en otra cuidad.

Tokio.

Y otro dojo.

El de la sobrina de Saito.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La Alianza. Episodio II

Epilogo.

"The future, it's comming on, it's comming on, it's comming on... (El futuro, se acerca, se acerca, se acerca)"

-- Gorillaz.--

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

'Es bastante testaruda. Pero muy madura e inteligente.' Saito le había descrito de esa forma a la dueña del Dojo Kamiya Kasshin.

Por alguna razón ,a mente de Kenshin imagino a Saito con pechos y faldita. No era una imagen muy agradable que digamos.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse ese pensamiento, ocasionando una mirada de reclamo al vendedor que se acercaba con el último disco de Shakira. No le prestó atención, después de todo. Solo trataba de imaginarse como iba ha ser su vida de ahora en adelante.

Solo se dedicaría a enseñar Kendo. Era lo que mejor sabia hacer. Pero después de eso, no tenia nada fijo. Oh, bueno, necesitaba establecerse de nuevo. Además estaba el pequeño detalle de los posibles tipos que sabían de su vida como Battousai y querrían matarlo. Respecto al Dojo anterior, en Kyoto, estaba en buenas manos. El sobrino de Hiko, un tal Shigure, era bastante bueno enseñando. Eso también ayudaría a quitar los vestigios de la influencia de Saito en los "pequeños Miburos". Obligarlos a quitarse el uniforme tomo mucho tiempo, pero lo habían logrado. Saito estaba en Chicago ahora (silenciosamente elevo una plegaria por el. Si empieza a burlarse de los pechos Reena va ha sufrir. Y mucho.) Shishio, por lo que se sabia, se había retirado de Kyoto para irse a Dios sabe donde y el Jupongatana quedó al mando de Kamatari.

Ja ja. Con razón Hiko movilizo al Shinsen al Monte Hiei.

Bueno, ya no importaba. Estaba tan solo a una hora de llegar a Tokio y empezar una nueva vida.

Y (suspiró) a conocer a la que le dará trabajo.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

Dojo Kamiya Kashin. Habia escuchado de el. Como Sensei de su propio dojo era su responsabilidad informarse y tener conciencia de al menos los Dojos mas importantes de Japón. Pero el Kamiya Kasshin en si, era algo desconocido. Lo había oído nombrar varias veces, pero realmente nunca supo quien lo manejaba.

O donde estaba.

Por esa razón, quizás estuvo vagando por todo Tokio antes de poder dar con el lugar.

Frente a el, estaba una casa construida al estilo tradicional de mediados del siglo 19. La puerta principal que en su tiempo fue corrediza, había sido sustituida por una pesada puerta de madera de hojas dobles. EL tablero orgulloso pendía de un lado mostrado con caracteres antiguos el orgulloso nombre del estilo.

Kenshin se colgó la maleta de lona al hombro, suspiró de resignación y caminó hacia la entrada.

Con su oído entrenado pudo apreciar algo como un pequeño tumulto dentro de los muros. Algo creciente, como una pequeña batalla. Se puso alerta, previendo entrar en acción si era necesario. No tendrá una espada que usar, pero no es lo unico que tiene para defenderse.

Se acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que estaba pasando y...

LALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La puerta se abrió. Fuertemente. Hacia fuera.

Un bólido pequeño, vestido de con Gi y Hakama salía corriendo, empuñando una shinai en la mano mientras reia fuertemente.

"Obligame fea. Bruja. No puedes." Canturreaba en burla mientas su perseguidor le daba alcance.

"Ven aquí Yahiko. Pequeño patán, desconsiderado. ¿Ese es el respeto que le das a tu maestra?" a pequeña figura de cabello negro recogido en una alta cola de caballo sacudía los brazos en ademanes de obvia frustración.

Generalmente lo perseguiría hasta el parque, y le propinaría un buen golpe con el bokken de madera que sostenía. Pero no podía hacerlo en esta ocasión. Tenia una visita que esperar y habría sido bueno recibirlo con un combate de entrenamiento entre ella y su mejor (aunque definitivamente fastidioso) alumno. Lastima que el susodicho individuo corría burlándose de ella, y diciéndole fea. ¡FEA! A ella, que era reconocida como La Belleza del Kenjutsu.

Bufó de coraje, y dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa, y quizás poder darse una ducha, comer algo y hacer algo del administrativo en lo que su...

Un momento, que ella recordaba, la pared no tenía grietas.. ¿o si?

Extrañada, cerro la puerta que Yahiko había abierto con tanta fuerza y no pudo mas que ahogar un grito de asombro.

Un sujeto pequeño, pelirrojo, vestido de negro estaba encajado en la pared. La nariz la tenia prácticamente doblada y un pequeño goteo de sangre brotaba. Los girando en espiral y un gran chichón crecía a velocidad alarmante.

'¡Ups!' Pensó Kaoru Kamiya, al intuir que la persona que estaba allí era nada mas y nada menos que Kenshin Himura.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

"¿En serio esta bien?" Preguntó Kaoru, sentándose detrás del escritorio de la pequeña oficina y apuntando a la bandita que estaba en la nariz de Kenshin. No preguntaba por el chichón tamaño melón con un curita en forma de cruz en medio de él, o en los moretones de la cara donde lo goleo la puerta, o en las lesiones generales de la espalda, o en la herida de la nuca...

"No se preocupe Kamiya-san" dijo Kenshin tranquilamente frotando un poco la punta de su nariz. "He pasado por cosas peores."

"Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi alumno Yahiko. Es un buen niño, pero es demasiado testarudo e insoportable." Contó mentalmente hasta diez al recordar las cosas que hacía en cada practica. "Pero tengo entendido que usted ha trabajado ya con niños, ¿no es así Himura-san?"

"Por favor, dígame Kenshin." Dijo animado. ¿acaso percibía jazmín en el ambiente?

"De acuerdo, Kenshin. Espero que puedas llamarme Kaoru en dado caso." Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Detrás de esas lesiones se escondía un rostro atractivo.

"Gracias Kaoru-dono. Y si, acostumbraba trabajar con niños en Kyoto y estoy bastante familiarizado con las actitudes y caprichos de los niños."

"Si, si. Dojo Himura. Estilo X. Por alguna razón no lo conocía, aunque siendo sinceros, en los torneos nunca hemos salido de Tokio." Dijo pensativamente mientras escrutaba los documentos y las cartas de recomendación que Kenshin portaba. Este sonrió débilmente al detectar un ligero derrotismo.

Tenia que reconocerlo, no parecía ser pariente de Saito (gracias al cielo), y era bastante linda. No aturdidora (conocia a varias chicas mucho mas hermosas y sensu...), pero con una belleza pasiva, que quedaba cortada por la sonrisa leve que mantenia mientras pensaba.

"Sus referencias son excelentes. Todo lo que se puede esperar de un Kendoka dueño de su propio Dojo. Pero aquí cabe la pregunta... Si le iba tan bien en Kyoto, ¿porque mudarse a Tokio? ¿Por qué quiere empezar de nuevo y como maestro asistente?" Kaoru cerro los documentos, sin tener mas interés en ellos.

Debía andarse con mucho cuidado. Su tía, Tokio Fujita, varias veces le había comentado sus temores respecto a los negocios en los que andaba su marido. No estaba segura de que trataban, pero si de que eran peligrosos. Involucraban demasiado a menudo gente muerta en "circunstancias misteriosas".

Podría ser su Tio, podrá deberle el hecho de quedarse con el Dojo de su padre a pesar de ser menor de edad y todo lo demás... pero no iba a permitirse el lujo de meterse en problemas con la ley. O con los que no tienen ley.

Si le están mandando este sujeto extraño... aunque muy guapo, hay que reconocerlo; y por si fuera poco, recomendado por el Mismísimo Hiko Seijuro. Bueno, eso encendía un foco rojo de alarma en su cabeza.

"Digamos que..." Pauso Kenshin. 'Estoy tratando de dejar una vida de asesinatos... no. Eso no cuadra. O: No tengo la capacidad de luchar junto con otros que se enfrentan a peligros y amenazas mas allá del tiempo y el espacio. Como que tampoco cuadra. Maldición, estoy en problemas' se dijo. ¿Cómo explicar sus circunstancias. "Digamos que Kyoto es un lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos desagradables. Y, cuando eso pasa, no queda mas que dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, forjándose recuerdos buenos y agradables en un lugar nuevo. Al menos eso creo."

Kenshin mantuvo una sonrisa todo el tiempo, pero Kaoru vio que sus ojos se oscurecían por momentos. Sus instintos le indicaban que decía la verdad, o al menos a medias. Dejo eso a un lado, por mientras.

"Hablemos ahora de su experiencia. Solo por rutina"

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA 

La charla se alargó varias horas.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una persona singular. (No que no se haya dado cuenta antes.) Ante un gran ser humano. Tenia la costumbre de contestar las preguntas mirando directamente a los ojos. Evasivo en asuntos personales, directo en cuestiones laborales. Tenia un buen sentido del humor, y sabia escuchar, a diferencia de muchos hombres que conocía.

Kenshin en cambio, tuvo que concordar con Saito respecto a ella. Era una chica muy madura. Lo suficiente como para manejar un Dojo (aunque algo pequeño, esa era la realidad), y atender las clases en la Universidad de Tokio. Era testaruda, defendía sus opiniones con fuertes argumentos, y un par de veces estuvieron en debates relámpago sobre los procedimientos del Kenjutsu.

En estos momentos Kenshin observaba detenidamente las fotografías de Torneos de años anteriores, solo que Kaoru (iba a llamarla Kaoru-dono, pero... naa.) no estaba allí. Estaba un hombre de mediana edad. Un poco alto y con gi pulcramente blanco. El anterior Kendok del Dojo Kojiro Kamiya.

Kaoru entro a la oficina con una bandeja con pequeños vasos de te humeante, unos cuantos bocadillos de la afamada Fabrica de Dulces Urashima y una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Kenshin iba a preguntar el porque cuando vio parar por enfrente de la puerta al rebelde alumno con una segunda cabeza encima de su cráneo. Murmurando palabras inteligibles de la cual solo pudo distinguir "bruja.

Cada quien tomo una taza de te, cuando ambos se sentaron en sus lugares para concluir la entrevista.

"Bueno, Kenshin, debo decir que por lo visto tus conocimientos respaldan las referencias que me has dado. Solo tenemos que concretar el día en el que empezarás. Esto claro, cuando termines de instalarte en la ciudad"

"Puedo empezar de inmediato. No creo que falten cuartos en renta por aquí cerca. ¿O si?"

Un silencio transcurrió entre los dos por momentos. Que ingenuo era.

"Bueno... creo que por mientras encuentras un lugar adecuado, podrías ocupar el cuarto de huéspedes." Kaoru titubeó por un momento. Una cosa era dal la bienvenida a un Sensei desconocido. Otra muy diferente era aceptar a un desconocido como huésped.

Kenshin sonrió.

"Seria un honor para mi. Por supuesto será temporal, solo hasta encontrar algo."

"Claro temporal."

Ambos sonrieron en lo que tomaban un sorbo de café.

"Oye, 'Busu'," gritó el joven alumno desde la puerta. "Si ya terminaste de planchar con tu nuevo novio, ¿podemos empezar a entrenar?"

"Si, dame un momento..." Empezó Kaoru antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "¡¡TU! Grosero..." Salió corriendo con la cara como un tomate, agarrando al vuelo una Shinai y dando caza a Yahiko.

Kenshin no pudo mas que sonreír, y lentamente levantarse para seguirlos. Después de todo tenia que conocer físicamente el Dojo.

'Je je. Esto parece ser divertido.' Empezó su mente a decirse. 'Novio. Si como...'

Su mente tuvo que interrumpirse cuando estudió su reflejo en un espejo cercano.

Estaba sonrojado. Evidentemente.

La fragancia de jazmines azotó su nariz, antes de sonreír sinceramente y seguir su camino.

Jazmines.

El futuro, de pronto, le pareció muy, muy brillante.

LALALALALALAALALALALALALALALA 

N.A. Fin del Episodio II

Para aquellos que se preguntaban donde estaba Kaoru, alli lo tienen.

No se si lo comenté antes, pero originalmente, Kaoru iba ha ser la esposa, y al final de La Alianza, Kenshin se encontraría con Tomoe. Pero después de leer la saga Venganza, quedo bastante claro que es mejor así.

Disculpen la tardanza. Y lamento tener que decir que me estaré tardando mucho, pero seguiré constante.

Es una promesa de Scout.

Aja. Si.

Nos vemos.

Jueguen Chrono Trigger (aunque es de SNES), Lean "Aves de Presa" de Wilbour Smith, o "Dune" y "El Mesias de Dune" de Frank Herbert (Maestrazo!) O "El fin de la Eternidad" de Isaac Asimov. O en su defecto vean la películas de "King Kong", o la esperada "Crónicas de Narnia". Y si compran Manga, consíganse la de "The Girlfriend of Steal" una variación de NGE que promete ser muy, muy atractiva.


End file.
